LA SANGRE AZUL
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Es la historia de Hinata Hyuga. Una adolescente que sufre una difícil vida y despues de una terrible desgracia, se convierte años después, en una despiadada asesina a sueldo. Sin embargo, en una misión conoce a Naruto y ella se enamora de el. Ahora esta indecisa porque la persona que ama es a quien tiene que matar. El desenlace es totalmente inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

LA SANGRE AZUL

PARA Menma - CON

CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO

Son las 10:30 pm, estoy sentada de frente a mi cama, escuchando algo de S.O.A.D. - Toxicity, para relajarme. No era para menos, acabo de pelearme una vez mas con Tanaka. Maldito ganster! ¿quien se cree ese monigote para hablarme asi despues de todo el trabajo sucio que he hecho para el, eh? Solo porque es el jefe cree que tiene el derecho de reprocharme, y todo fué por volar el edificio de la aduana portuaria.

Bah! Ya de por si haber eliminado a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada era una menuda hazaña, y pensar que tenia que matar al resto de los matones de ese tal Masashi Kaguya, subir los 10 pisos del edificio con tanta seguridad (risa ironica), digna de un politico de renombre. Igual, la satisfacción que me produjo el superar tal escaramuza, elevo mi ego hasta su punto más alto. Solo eso pudo ser mas fuerte dentro de mi en ese momento, que la ira que me embargó las palabras tan malagrecidas y tan desconsideradas del bastardo de Kankuro. Maldito! ¿Como que sacara su computadora, extrajera todo el dinero de sus cuentas de banco y le llevara esa información? ¿Como iba a hacer eso? ¿Con que tiempo podria haberlo hecho? ¿Y en las circunstancias que me encontraba? ¡Pero que desgraciado! ¡Soy una asesina no una maldita hacker de computadora!. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho me hubiera tomado tiempo, y estaba rodeada bajo el fuego de esas automaticas calibe 38 que tenian esos guardias. Después salí para la oficina del tal Kaguya, que me esperaba con una 9 mm. despues de que vole su puerta de acero reforzado de 60 cms. de grosor con un lanzagradas con explosivo C4 en la punta, usar una granada de humo, mientras entraba por la pequeña abertura que se hizo en la puerta, matando a sus escoltas hasta acercarme a el, cayendo encima suyo, con una daga poniendola en toda la yugular.

Desde Senor Tanaka Kankuro Saludos de le envidia, Masashi Kaguya-

¿Quien rayos eres tu?- respondió muy estuprefacto por como barrí con su pequeño ejercito de matones.

Eso no importa, señor Kaguya. -respondí- Yo soy lo que usted quiera. Puedo ser su complice (lo decia mientras deslizaba sutilmente el cuchillo por su garganta sin perder de tiro la yugular), su aliada, su amiga, su amante (lo dije muy cerca a su oido con tono muy erotico); y en esta ocasión (hablando con voz más callada, casi a un susurro). Seré su ASESINA!

Por como se sobresaltaron sus ojos, note que habia conseguido buscar con su mano derecha un arma que tenia en la parte trasera de su silla. Y despues de eso, se oyó un disparo. El silencio macabro que surgia de la escena contrastaria luego con una tanda de refuerzos de sus matones, esta vez con artilleria mas pesada; y mientras yo, estaba bañada en aquella sustancia carmesí que emanaba de su cuello, empapando mi rostro y bajando por todo el cuerpo. No pude evitar sentir un instantaneo lapsus de extasis en ese momento, la sensación de haber manchado mis manos una vez más con la sangre de otra persona, ¡no tenia precio! Casi sentia que aquello llenaba todo mi ser. Algo que me producia en aquel momento un sin fin de emociones cargadas de mucha adrenalina y excesiva satisfacción, pero que al cabo de un par de horas despues, solo me traerian una terrorifica y abominable sensacion de tinieblas y oscura soledad, practicamente infernal.

¿Como te atreves a hablarme así Tanaka?- Respondí con rabia

Señor Tanaka para tí, muchachita. Aunque se demore más y te tome más tiempo decirlo.- respondió el con más rabia. Aunque en realidad, en ese momento, yo estaba 10 veces más furiosa que él.

No puedo creer que me reclames después de lo que hice y que tanto trabajo me costó hacer. - contesté ofuscada.

¡Jum! - respondió el - Eso no se oye muy propio de ti.

¿Y encima de todo te mantienes en el descaro de exigirlo? - Contesté más ofuscada aun- Todo por una pinche cuenta de banco de la que puedes sacar muchisimo más. - y termino diciendo con mucha más ofuscación - Debia volar el maldito edificio, viendo como esos matones de mierda subian con toda la artillería. ¿O de que otra manera hubiera podido salir de allí con vida? ¡Tengo mucha suerte de estar aqui hablando contigo!-

Awwwwwn, que pena. Dijo Kankuro de manera muy sarcastica. - ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo con aire de estar sorprendido- ¿Acaso la gran Hinata Hyuga, La Sangre Azul de Tokyo, esta ya perdiendo su toque y su talento para deshacerse incluso de una simple escaramuza?

Como si hubiese sido solo eso. ¡Desgraciado! Jamás me habian reprochado en mi vida por tan poca cosa. Con el sin fin de cosas y trabajos que he hecho para el durante 8 años, es para que al menos me tuviera un poco más de respeto. Y no lo digo por alardear. Mucho del imperio que hoy dia tiene Tanaka es gracias a que muchos de sus enemigos los he quitado de su camino, por eso es que tiene todo el camino libre para seguir haciendo sus cosas.

Bueno, al menos me pagarás bien esta vez por esto- le dije muy séria.

Claro cariño- respondió el- Y como siempre, ¡buen trabajo!- añadió- Aunque espero que a la proxima lo hagas mucho mejor, ¿me entiendes eh? Me lleno el estomago de cólera al escuchar eso. -Así pensare menos en toda la pasta que me toca partir contigo, ya que eres la única que puedes hacer bien un trabajo como estos- termina diciendo el.

Por una fracción de segundo, me hubiera gustado muchisimo poder creer aquello ultimo que dijo, pero de inmediato caigo en cuenta que eso era una vil mentira suya. Con todo lo que produce el negocio el podría recuperar más de 100 veces todo lo que paga por uno de los trabajos sucios que hago por él. Y eso que solo estoy hablando de uno de ellos: El contrabando. Hmmm, me tiraría toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo, hablando de todo lo que le saca a la extorsión, la adulteración, los robos, el microtrafico a gran escala, las apuestas clandestinas, la manipulación de los juegos de azar en los casinos, el lavado de dinero y la prostitución. Tanaka realmente era todo un mounstro con muchos tentaculos en todas partes, rodeado y lleno de mucho poder. Se había convertido en el mafioso más grande de todo Japón y amenazaba incluso con tocar otras tierras, tanto es así que hasta los jefes de las familias de la mafia de más renombre de otras partes del mundo le temian, por todo lo que podía hacer si alguno no hacia lo que el queria, y en ese temor, yo tenía parte por supuesto. Si hiciera cuentas, seria una cantidad que él jamas podria llegar a contar; y si hablamos de ser justos, todo aquello prosperó cuando ya tenia un par de años trabajando para Kankuro, asi las cosas, me debería corresponder la mitad de todo eso. Abro los ojos sorprendida de mi propio pensamiento. ¡Casi me escuché hablando igual que el! Y haber imaginado eso, sentirme parecer por un instante a ese mounstro, sentí escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, aunque eso era muy innatural en mi, teniendo en cuenta lo que soy en realidad.

Me contengo las ganas de no reprocharle todo aquello anterior, cuando de repente, este empieza a encender el ventilador.

Recuerda donde te corresponde estar Hinata.- dijo Tanaka.

¿A qué te refieres? - Responde casi refunfuñando.

Me refiero a tus origenes, ¿de que más podria estarme refiriendo?- dijo Tanaka

¿De que estas hablando?- respondo muy molesta.

Hablo de que ya tenía todo esto antes de que tu entraras a esta vida.- Dijo Tanaka- Aun puedo recordar la primera vez que te hallé. (Dijo entre una risa burlona) Era bastante lamentable debo decir.

Me callo ante el recuerdo de esa escena pasar por mi cabeza mientras lo escucho hablar desde su escritorio.

Eras tan solo una fragil adolescente, sin un lugar a donde ir, que luego empezó a ganarse la vida con unos pesos hasta ser lo que es ahora. -Dijo Tanaka con aire prepotente- Piensa también de donde aprendiste todo lo que sabes. La verdad es que siempre pensé que todo lo que gasté en tu adiestramiento terminaría llendose al garete, pero lo cierto es que me sorprendió muchisimo que hayas podido soportarlo. Fue ahi cuando vi que tenías potencial.

¡Vaya! - replico con ironia- no imaginaba que me alagaras de esa manera - esta vez dije aquello con más sarcasmo del que podía salir dentro de mi.

No es un alago. -Contesta el saliendome al pie del sentido en que dije lo anterior- eras solo una miserable y llorona niñita que dejó la preparatoria y hoy eres la asesina a sueldo más importante y temida de todo Tokyo, no, miento, ¡de TODO JAPÓN! - dijo Tanaka alzando la voz.

No tienes por qué recordarme todo esto.- respondo un poco tocada por sus palabras, muy molesta aun, pero queriendo tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras enfilaba sus labios a palabras mas gruesas, llenas de veneno y mucho dolor.

Por supuesto, lo que Tengo -. Aproximadamente DIJO Tanaka -. Porque parece que si usted tiene el olvido ya lo que pasó.

¡Ahhh!- exclamo muy sentida. Cada palabra de Kankuro llegaba a mi como una flecha que atravesaba mi corazón.

¿Es que acaso ya se te olvidó Hinata, eh? Decia eso mientras sonreía malevolamente.- ¿Se te olvidó lo que viviste? ¿Has borrado esos recuerdos de tu memoria? Porque a mi no. Dijo Tanaka mientras escuchaba con satisfacción como era presa poco a poco de esas viejas heridas de mi pasado y que aun guardaba cicatrices de ellas, más que las del cuerpo, eran las heridas que llevaba en el alma.


	2. Chapter 2

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

BY MENMA - KUN

CAPÍTULO 2: TRAGÉDIA

Señor Tanaka por favor- rogué.

Era increible como habia caido tan bajo como para rogarle a alguien como Tanaka.

¿Por favor que, Hinata?- respondió el.

No...- digo con más suplica.

¿Acaso no se yo de tu pasado? Hmmm. Se quien es tu familia, porque yo los conocí. Conocí a tus padres, conocí a tu primo, El tal Neji era de mucho cuidado, y recuerdo muy bien a tu hermana, Hanabi.

Contaba Tanaka mientras mis recuerdos se revolvian en mi interior.

Los conocí muy bien, el clan Hyuga era muy distinguido y respetado. - afirmó. - Mas esa no era la forma por la que eran conocidos.- dijo mirandome fijamente mientras bajaba mi cabeza en señal de verguenza y rabia.- La organización criminal Familiar más temida de la ciudad. ¡Hubiese sido un peligro para mi si ellos hubiesen seguidos vivos! Respondió con mucha honestidad salida dentro de si.

No puedo evitar mirarlo ahora con odio, de oir como se expresaba de mi familia, aunque me quedé callada porque en el fondo sabía, que todo aquello era cierto, y no podía negarlo y menos maquillarlo. Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo bastante que sufrí dentro de mi clan. Entre las paredes de mi casa, sentía como se me partía el alma por los maltratos de todo tipo casi, a los que me sometían, con mi padre a la cabeza de ello, Hiashi. Jamás soportó el hecho que su hija mayor, en quien queria sucediera en el mando de la organización, se negara a vivir como una criminal, y le dijera que deseaba ser una mujer de bien, viviendo en paz y tener una vida tranquila trabajando y estudiando como todos, conocer un buen hombre y casarme, tener hijos y formar una familia unida. Tal cosa desdibujo el rostro de mi padre hasta hacerse una bestia, cuando se lanzó sobre mi y me dió una tremenda golpiza de la qué no pude incorporarme un largo rato. Ese día me mandaron al hospital, tenía hematomas en todo el cuerpo, me dieron dos semanas de incapacidad a los que no pude ir a la escuela. Me lamenté mucho por todo lo que pasó. Porque a la verdad, si me gustaba estudiar, pero el infierno que se abria frente a mi al pisar por sus puertas, me hacia dar cuenta que no podía tener peor suerte en haber padecido una mas cruda realidad, de las intimidaciones escolares mas grandes de la historia, diría yo.

El bullying no es una marca que pueda desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Antes de ser lo que ahora soy, era una chica normal, a mi modo de ver por supuesto, para los demas, la burla absoluta, el peon mas odiado, reprimido y rechazado de toda la escuela. La tierra no podía haber parido peor bicho raro que aquella chica de ojos plateados, cabello azul y piel blanca que deambulaba por los pasillos con sus libros de tesis y literatura anime. Jamás (creo) en la historia de toda la escuela, se habían encarnizado tanto con una persona como desgraciadamente sucedió conmigo. Aunque no fuí la primera.

Hubo antes un chico, huerfano de padres desde que nació según supe, que vivía atormentado con los tratos de esos malnacidos, siempre se iba a casa con golpes en su cara y otras partes del cuerpo, y si tenía la suerte de no ser golpeado dentro de la escuela, había un escuadrón de matones a la salida esperando a que saliera. Se retiró de la escuela. ¡Por Dios! ¡Quién no lo haría después de vivir ese averno! Pero oí decir que se fué por asuntos familiares. No entendí jamás eso. Hasta donde supe no conocía mas familia que sus padres, y ellos habian muerto luego de que naciera.

Mi atención vuelve hacia Tanaka, que luego de su detallado relato de mi abominable vida como estudiante de preparatoria, preparaba un discurso más, que esta vez, rasguñaría las fibras más sensibles de mi corazón.

Ahora por fin lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?- dijo Kankuro

¿Que? ¿Mi destruida vida del pasado? ¿Te refieres a eso? Bueno, si- respondí muy dolida.

Ok, pero yo no me refería a eso en particular.- dijo él.

Takana, uhmm, perdón, señor Tanaka...-

Ahora si surge tu formalidad cuando estas contras las cuerdas, ¿no es asi?- dijo muy orgulloso el.

Señor Tanaka por favor- dije con más ruego y un poco de ternura.

¿Será acaso que no quieres volver a oir mencionarlo? ¿eh? ¿No es verdad?- dijo Tanaka.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y era desatar el infierno mismo adentro de mi mente.

¡No lo haga señor Tanaka!- dije con angustia y suplica, al tiempo que mis ojos empezaban a tornarse más aguados.

¿Recuerdas esa noche?- dijo Tanaka.

Mis ojos se abrieron despavoridos. Casi parecía dilatarse, y eso que mis ojos eran una solo tono. Un aterrador escalofrio recorrió mi piel desde la planta de mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabeza. Tampoco pude evitar quedr paralizada.

¿E-E-Esa.. Esa... No-che?- dije con voz muy entre cortada. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Tanaka con tono malvado.- Se que pasó esa noche, Hinata. Se lo que sucedió. Donde sucedió. Se las cosas que...

Señor Tanaka- digo casi a punto de llorar.

Se de aquella fiesta, en ese lugar. Supongo que debes saberlo. Lo conoces muy bien. ¡Claro, Como no! - resaltó- Tu estudiastes allí.

Sentía como fantasmas rondaban mi mente y me llevaban como viajando en el tiempo hacia ese mundo donde juré con dolor e ira que nunca regresaría.

¿Como es que se llamaba ese instituto? - dijo Tanaka- Ko- Ko, Kona.. Ko- Kono... Konoha High...

¡No! ¡Señor Tanaka! ¡Por favor, no...! Dije a punto de derramar una lagrima.

¿Konoha High School?- termina de puntualizar.

Lentamente sentía como gota a gota, las lagrimas rozaban mis mejillas y caía entre miS manos enpuñadas sobre mis piernas.

Se lo que pasó después de la fiesta- dijo Tanaka.

No...- dije acabada por dentro.

Se lo que te hicieron.- dijo

No siga... - esbozé un llanto que interrumpió mi frustada suplica porque no tocara la llaga que estaba abierta.

Se y cómo te siguieron, -decía el maldito- como te acorralaron, y tambien golpearon. Mientras algunos que estaban en aquella marcha contigo te iban intratando.- continuaba hablando el infeliz- y cuando al fin llegan a es...

¡Ya no siga por favor! - ahora si lo dije con lagrimas derramando a rios.

El sotano de la escuela- dijo Tanaka con mucha frialdad.

Sentí un frio similar carcomer mi cuerpo, al tiempo que llegó muy claro a mi mente el recuerdo de ese maldito lugar.

Se lo que pasó al llegar allí. - Dijo Kankuro-

¡No mas!- dije yo.

De como ellos...-

¡Ya no mas!- dije con más fuerza.

Te v...-

Rompo en un grito de llanto de agonía.

¡Ya Basta, Ya! ¡ Ya no mas! ¡ Ya no mas! -grité.

Acto seguido rompo a llorar amargamente y con profundo dolor al finalmente tener en mi mente el recuerdo vivo y fresco de esa noche, en el sotano de la escuela, donde mis compañeros de salón, me violaron y dejaron a medio morir.

Antes de caer desplomada, salí como pude de la escuela, no había nadie. Caminé unas tres o cuatro calles hasta encontrar una avenida. Cruzo sin mirar los autos, estaba tan destruida tanto por dentro como por fuera, que haber muerto en aquel lugar en ese instante, habría sido una maravillosa idea, si solo lo hubiese meditado por un segundo, peeo era un zombie a medio morir sin reparo y sin esperanzas al que le habian arrancando la vida y toda su esencia sin ningun tipo de anestecia. Llego a la mitad de la avenida y continuo a lo largo del separador, mientras mis ojos vagaban entre las luces de la calle y el pasar de los autos a lado y lado. La sangre ya no caía a gotas, sino que esta manchaba mi pantalon y mi panty. Como unos varios metros más, mi cuerpo no respondió más; siento como voy directo a la dura hierba del separador boca abajo mientras miro las estrellas por ultima vez antes de quedar para siempre en ese lugar.

Nefasta manera de terminar la vida para una adolescente que, si bien era verdad, fue un poco "rara", pero a más allá de aquello, jamás hizo el mal a nadie y siempre fué buena con quienes le rodeaban, a pesar de su timidez y un tanto de ingenuidad, que quizas irónicamente, fueron los que la llevaron a la condena. Esto pudo ser el final de toda mi vida... Mas esta realidad, que tantas vueltas da, tan repentina y sin aviso, vino a convertirse en la antesala de lo que iría a suceder conmigo, no es nada más, ni nada menos, que en el telón de esta historia, la del origen de una mujer sin alma y sin sentimientos. Esta es mi historia, la de como me convertí en una asesina, la que con el tiempo sería ahora conocida, como La Sangre Azul.


	3. Capítulo 3

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

BY MENMA - KUN

CAPITULO 3: CRUDAS NOTICIAS Y DECISIONES

Era la 1:15 am de aquel día. Las sirenas de una patrulla de la Policía suenan ante el hallazgo de una joven tendida en la mitad de la avenida, con signos de maltrato y abuso. Los oficiales alertan por radio la novedad de aquello ocurrido. Tardó un poco en llegar la ambulancia al sitio. Revisaron mis signos vitales para corroborar si seguía con vida, lo confirman, y en ese momento proceden a subirme a la camilla a darme los primeros auxilios mientras me estaban estabilizando. Las caras de los paramedicos de turno, debían ser de mucha lamentación por lo que me había ocurrrido. Era muy deplorable contemplar mi estado. Pero era por desgracia un suceso que ellos debían manejar con neutralidad, no era algo común que sucediera, pero tampoco era algo desconocido ni mucho menos, algo alejado a la realidad que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar.

La ambulancia llega al hospital al tiempo que los paramedicos informan la situación a los medicos residentes de turno de mi caso. Ellos proceden enseguida a llevarme a urgencias. No puedo recordar nada más. Casi todo aquello lo deduje, debido la situación, pero debía ser mas o menos similar a eso. Supongo que tuvieron que llevarme a cirugía por lo de mi intimidad en un tono escarlata me imagino, y luego me trasladaron a una habitación a tenerme en observación hasta que pudiera reaccionar para luego dar alguna información de mi paradero y que mi familia me pudiera localizar. Demasiado había tenido que soportar en una sola noche para tener que pensar que tendría que llamar a mi padre. Luego de semejante paliza que recibí de él, estaba resuelta a todo, me veía saliendo de la escuela llegando a casa sin hacer ruido, empacar mis cosas y largarme en cuanto antes de ese lugar y jamás saber de ellos.

Al fin despierto, al momento que me percato, que estaba en un lugar, al que muy obviamente puede darse uno cuenta, que no se llega de ninguna manera por sus propios medios cuando se sufre una calamidad. No tarde en notar que estaba en un hospital, un ambiente que no era tan nuevo en mi experiencia de vida tan maldita.

Las siguientes horas después estaría fingiendo un poco sobreactuado estado de shock, mientras planeaba la manera de huir del hospital y largarme a las calles a buscar muy probablemente, un destino no muy diferente al de la muerte, pero que a comparación de regresar a la escuela o volver a casa de mis padres, sería un bello y eterno paraiso.

No estaba dispuesta a decirle a una enfermera quienes eran mis padres y menos comunicarme con ellos. Realmente estaba decidida a mentir, que era huerfana y que me convertí en una victima más de las aberraciones que existen en este mundo; había pasado a ser un numero más en esa larga y tan humillante lista de mujeres victimas de violación. Pero reflexiono y descarto la idea por completo. La razón es bastante lógica: No iban a creer que una huerfana que viva en la calle llevaba un vestido modesto, apenas pasable, de blusa y pantalon que llegaba al final de la pierna dejando descubiertos solo los pies. Una pinta tipica de una fiesta de jovenes era la respuesta más creible, y la cierta en este caso. Si bien estaba vuelta un desastre, no tenía rasgos de ser una indigente habitante de calle, y pese a que no estan exentos de aparecer en cualquier lugar, no era nada común encontrar a una desplomada boca abajo en una avenida fria y muy mala para caminar sola a esas horas de la noche, hallada con golpes y moretones, en estado de inconciencia y con sangrado en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Era elemental que no iban a creer mi falsa versión de los hechos lo cual hacía mas necesario el plan de salir de ahí.

Doy unos pasos para ver que no hayan muchos ojos mirando hacia donde estaba yo, salgo deprisa por el pasillo, pero tratando de actuar natural, sin buscar llamar la atención de nadie ni hacer toparme con un guardia de seguridad. Llego a la sala de espera de ese piso, donde habian bancas de 6x6 mirando hacia un televisor que estaba encendido con algunas personas, pocas, sentadas por separado y una enfermera en el puesto de recepción atendiendo el telefono, organizando papeles, frente al computador o dando alguna información a algun familiar de algun paciente. Craneo como pasar desapercibida sin que nadie note mi presencia, aunque habia uno que otro paciente rondando en esa sala, note que siempre habia algun enfermero, medico o alguien del común que se percataba de su presencia.

Es justo en ese momento cuando la programación habitual del canal que estaba sintonizado en el televisor se interrumpe con una noticia de ultimo minuto y que llama por completo toda mi atención. Alguna vez me habia preguntado si era posible atraer lo que uno quisiera o cualquier cosa que uno deseara que pasase con la idea de tan solo pensarlo. En un tiempo pasado lo creí, mas luego eso desapareció al convercerme de la realidad de la que era esclava en mi familia y la escuela. Pero luego eso volvió hacer un eco silencioso y psicotico covertido ahora en mi interior, cuando veo la noticia que pasaba en ese momento.

Un operativo policiaco desarrollado en una redada, tras el robo a un banco muy exentrico del distrito de Shibuya, en Tokyo, termino con la muerte de todos los miembros de una peligrosa organización criminal de la ciudad. Me quedo congelada al contemplar al cabo de un momento la identidad de la organización y de las personas que murieron en esa redada, que siguió después en una persecución y que luego acabó en la intersección de una calle, tras una explosión del vehiculo que conducian aquellos miembros, que fue finalmente la que dió muerte al jefe de la organización: su nombre... Era Hiashi Hyuga, lider de la organización criminal Hyuga de la ciudad de Tokyo, mi padre. También allí murieron mi madre, mi hermana Hanabi y mi primo Neji, pero este murió antes de eso, el reporte decía que fue abatido por un oficial de la Policía mientras trataba de ayudar a escapar a el resto de mi familia. Que situación más paradojica, infame y morbosamente tragica para mi en ese momento.

Había acabado de perder a toda mi familia de la noche a la mañana. Ningun ser aun no nacido le gustaria venir al mundo para vivir la infamia por la que estaba atravesando, ni siquiera uno abortivo le agradaría regresar a la vida y experimentar aquello. Cualquiera (ma atrevo a decirlo) hubiera buscado la manera de no morirse con la sola noticia o si lo primero no servia, acelerar las cosas y ayudarse a ponerle fin a su podrida vida. No se si fué por haberme quedado helada de la noticia que veian mis grandes ojos plateados, o lo que fuese sido, el caso es que un vacio abismal se despertó en mi interior, y aquella frialdad que me dejó perpleja, pasó a ser parte de mi existencia. En serio, podria jurar que si hubiesen puesto un bloque de hielo a mi lado y nos probaran a ambos, el hielo se sentiría cálido ante el trastornado cambio tan repentino de mi persona. La noticia no produjo absolutamente nada dentro de mi, no sentía absolutamente nada por la muerte de toda mi familia, ni una lagrima derramé en dolor a ellos, ni siquiera un lamento de pesar por haber perdido a todos aquellos con quienes crecí y conocí el significado de la palabra hogar. La Hinata Hyuga de hace un momento, la moribunda encontrada en una calle de Tokyo, habia también, acabado de morir, quizás, para toda la vida.

Salir del hospital se volvió más que una primera opción, algo hiperactivo. Tomo un respiro hondo y pausado, como si mi vida misma se fuera en esa exhalación. Lo hago, y al momento siento como efectivamente los lazos que me unian a mi pasado, desaparecían para siempre en ese respiro, dando oficialmente por terminando mi relación con todo aquello. Alzo mis ojos y busco la salida de emergencia. Una puerta de aluminio al final del pasillo con manija, y unas escaleras que llegaban hasta el subterráneo. Era la mejor opción, estaba mas despejado y había muy poca seguridad. Aunque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Aun así, para evitar cabos sueltos, entro con rapidez a una oficina. Habian archiveros con carpetas, un escritorio y algunas formulas médicas. En un perchero colgaba una bata y un estetoscopio. Los tomo y me visto con eso, también un tapabocas para cubrir mi boca. Por un instante pensé que estaba exagerando, pero el temor que sentía de llegar a ser descubierta, no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en irme sin ser reconocida.

Salgo de la oficina, y de camino a la salida alcanzo una historia clinica que me sirviera para ocultar mi cara en caso que alguno me viera de frente. Abro deprisa, aparentando natularidad, sin deja de mirar todo alrededor y tapandome con la carpeta del paciente Senju Tobirama. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, pero me detengo al toparme con un enfermero, a lo cual no puedo evitar una reacción de susto, mientras el espigado galeno con una ligera capa de acné me dice:

Doctora Yamanaka, aqui estan los analisis del paciente de la 506.

Si, si...- respondí muy nerviosa- ¡bien hecho!.

Lo que dije habría levantado la sospecha de cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en mi reacción, pero aquel escualido estaba muy metido en el asunto de cual sería el procedimiento más adecuado para un enfermo de una infección en los riñones.

Doctora, disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?- prosige el enfermero.

Yo quería enpujarle por las escaleras y salir corriendo, pero eso solo me traería nada distinto a una cuadrilla de seguratas dispuestos a entregarme a una patrulla de Policia.

Si estoy bien - respondo casi obligada.

Intentaba moderar mi voz para no oirme tan joven, pero eso solo sería algo inutil y sospechoso, así que tuve que inprovisar.- es que tuve que salirme de la sala porque me ha dado un resfriado y tengo ronca la garganta. Iré a reportarme con el medico jefe de mi situación. De todas maneras tomare algo para esto del dispensario. Aunque no creo que el lo apruebe- puntualizo.

Será del director del hospital jefa- me aclara.

¿Que, como...?- dije algo asustada, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo.

Jajajajaja. - rie con gracia el muy canijo enfermero.

¿Que es tan gracioso? -Dije algo asustada y con una pisca de rabia, con ganas ahora de golpearle en la nariz al pendejo.

Lo siento doctora. - dijo apenado pero sin ocultar una sonrisa de que me ha tomado del pelo. - Es que se me hizo gracioso lo que dijo.

¿Como? ¿Que dije?- dije con asombro. Realmente ese estupido me cogió fuera de base.

Lo de ir a pedir permiso al jefe - dijo-

¿Eso?- le pregunto.

Si, es que usted es la Medico jefe de este hospital.- dice entre una risa que se les escapa.- Solo el director es el que está a cargo de todo.- termina de decir.

Oh, bueno, jejeje (lanzo una risa nerviosa). Si, que gracioso.- digo mientras prolongo mi risa nerviosa.

Tal vez no deje que usted trabaje así. Seguro y la deja ir, pero usted podría irse sin permiso, ya que usted es la jefe. Puede darle las explicaciones del caso después, seguro el director lo va a entender.- contesta el enfermero.

¡Seguro! ¡Eso es exacto lo que haré! - digo siguiendole la corriente mientras le doy una palmada, al tiempo que bajo por las escaleras.

No imaginaba que aquel bobo prematuro con acné fuera a darme la cuartada perfecta para salir de allí sin problemas.

Nos vemos Doctora. - dijo despidiendose -. Por favor, tenga cuidado.

Lo mismo digo. - respondo con una venia con mi mano.

Bajo las escaleras con una mirada y una sonrisa de ladrón de navidad por aquel enfermero. Sentí una lastima por el. Era una buena persona, un chico simpático y algo lindo en cierto punto. Un "alguien" como yo, 24 horas antes de mi tragedia.

Yendo hasta la salida del hospital dejo la historia clinica botada en una maceta mientras avanzo hasta la puerta. Los vigilantes que estaban en la entrada me saludan, al tiempo que hago lo mismo. Ellos no sin poner cara de extrañeza porque no les era nada familiar. No me habían visto entrar ni era nadie conocido del personal del hospital. Uno de ellos había hecho el acto de acercarse a identificar quién era esa muchacha de bata. Prendo de un susto a mi corazón al verme a punto de ser descubierta, cuando su compañero me salva la vida, comentando:

Esos son los que entraron en el turno de la noche por Urgencias. Los del turno anterior me lo avisaron antes de irse.

El guardia desiste de interrogarme, y solo me limita a decir:

Que tenga buen día, doctora.- me dijo.

Yo Asiento con la cabeza.

Me doy la vuelta, y tomo rumbo hacia la calle, donde inicia mi nueva historia, pensaba en como iba a sobrevivir en las calles, sola sin dinero, sin hogar, y ahora huyendo de ser encontrada. La verdad esto me aterraba mucho, pero el pensar la vida pasada que había dejado atras, me llevaba a imaginar que hasta incluso aquello sería una gran aventura. Que de aventura no tendría nada en lo absoluto, como pronto iba a comprobar, pero ya estaba resuelta, y no estaba dispuesta a mirar hacia atras, a la decisión que acababa de tomar.


	4. Chapter 4

LA SANGRE AZUL- NARUHINA

CAPITULO 4: POR MI CUENTA.

Bien, ahora que ya estaba un poco más en calma, luego de mi salida de aquel hospital, me pude dar cuenta del por qué la extrañeza del vigilante. En la bata que robé de la oficina, un carnét con el nombre de una doctora Natsume Yamanaka, Médico jefe. ¡Cielos! Era una joven adulta muy linda la verdad, y ya era la jefe de todos en ese sitio.

Ahora venía la parte complicada: sobrevivir a mi primera noche como habitante de la calle. No iban a pasar más de dos horas de iniciada "mi nueva vida", cuando ya me convertía en una ladrona amateur. Fué a la verdad muy sencillo, estaban un grupo de chicas teniendo una conversación muy entretenida por lo que pude apreciar. Estaba un bolso a espaldas de una de ellas, me acerco muy naturalmemte, algo insegura debo decir, algo contrariada tal vez, como si ni yo misma me creyera verme haciendo algo inpensable para la Hinata anterior, pero esa desdichada estaba muerta, malherida del hogar y finalmente asesinada por alumnos de un salon de clases, así que pongo control a mis emociones encontradas y procedo a tomar la bolsa con mucho cuidado.

¡Demonios! - digo sorprendida al ver que un empleado de la cafetería se percata de mi primer y precipitado golpe. Las chicas se dan vuelta de golpe y comienzar a gritar. No puedo explicar con palabras como me puse en aquella situación, en la que solo agarré mi botín por instinto y salgo a toda velocidad, y detras de mi la victima y el empleado que gritaba -¡Hey! ¡Ladrona! ¡Detenganla!- Era como si quisiera que los gritos de alto o atrapenla se convirtieran en muros que impidieran mi paso y así darme captura. La verdad lo único que podía pensar en esa abrupta persecución, que no me daba para más que mover mis piernas hasta sangrar del cansancio, era en no encontrarme en elcamino a un patrullero o a algún buen samaritano que quisiera vestirse de heroe a tratar de detenerme.

¡Uffff... Ufffff...! ¡Dios! No recuerdo haber corrido tanto en mi vida, al menos no desde el Konoha High School, y no fué por la clase de educación física precisamente. ¡Maldición! No se por qué aun hablo del recuerdo de esa mierda que tanto marcó y mató mi vida. Ahhhh... En fin. Logré la gran hazaña para una novata en el prestigioso arte del hurto: Hacer mi primer robo. Si deseaba en verdad no ser buscada por las autoridades ni nadie ni nada que se le parezca, pues no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y a este paso, sería cuestión de unos días antes de ver, ya no un centro de ayuda para adolescentes o casa hogar, sino en vez de eso unos barrotes de prisión de un reformatorio para adolescentes en primer lugar, antes de acabar en una cárcel de verdad.

Aun a pesar de mi primer pinino, debía de ser consciente de que aquellos no fué más que un muy afortunado golpe de suerte, que solo me ayudaría sobrevivir amdutas penas un par de días a la interperie. Había querido pasar la noche en un hotel de paso o quizas en una residencia love, pero sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar otro grupo de desprevenidas amigas con carteras a sus espaldas, eran casi abolutamente nulas. Con mucha resignación y un poco de panico debo admitir. Por eso yo, debía pasar la noche en la calle, para adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar como primero, en segundo de hacer que mi botín durara lo más posible al menos para comer, y como tercero (puse cara de panico) tener que convencerme que en esta vida, si quería sobrevivir, tendría que hacer no solo muchisimos asaltos más, sino también cosas de las cuales, tal vez, solo tal vez, me pudiera llegar a arrepentir, como terminar prostituyéndome o... o... ¿Matar a alguien?

Al fin la primera noche, comprendo ahora lo tan complicado que es sobrevivir en las calles. Mi ropa estaba toda húmeda de rocio, me sentía un poco resfriada y estaba muerta de frio. Si quería sobrevivir, en serio, debia al menos tener las herramientas para valerme por mi misma. No sabía cuanto tiempo me iría a durar la suerte de no ser acosada por un indigente con experiencia, ser asaltada, muy probablemente volver a ser abusada o en el peor de los casos, ser asesinada. Mas algo ya era claro para mi en aquel instante: tenía que aprender a pelear. Debía defenderme si llegase a estar en problemas, como en efecto lo estaría mas pronto de lo que imaginaba. Pero antes de eso, era momento de moverme.

Me dirigí hacia al distrito de clubes nocturnos, o como le llamaban la Zona Rosa, ahí encontré, entre letreros y avisos de descuentos de fines de semana, promociones y mujerzuelas, uno que decía "Se necesita cabaretera". Era una palabra que para una mujer con principios le resultaría denigrante y muy humillante, y tal vez era cierto del todo, se trataba de un oficio en que debías atender mesas sirviendo bebidas con escotes muy insinuantes y un hilo dental tan diminuto que si andaras con el culo mostrado a todo esplendor, no haría gran diferencia la verdad; era además, un oficio en que tenías que aguantar palmadas en las nalgas por parte de degenerados y gente de dudosa reputación, y que si querían que les atendieras personalmente, debías dejarte meter entre tu ropa intima billetes de buena denominación hasta casi llegar a tu sexo, y en el caso que el cliente lo apetezca, era una obligación mandar al carajo tu trabajo de llevar tragos y volverte una puta más para complacer los retorcidos caprichos lujuriosos del cliente, por ganarte una cantidad más o menos considerable, dependiendo de que tan perra te hayas desenvuelto en la cama, y ¡ay de tí si llegaras a negarte! No me quería imaginar que le fuera a pasar a una que le dijera NO a un cliente por un arranque de moralidad. La verdad esto era así, pero en mis condiciones actuales, cualquier hueco era trinchera si quería seguir con esto, así que entré al sitio, hablé con el encargado, y este con mirada de morbo y curiosidad, comenzo a examinarme de lo pies a la cabeza. Creo que por un segundo advirtió en su rostro que yo era muy joven para el trabajo, pero luego con una sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa, aprueba mi presencia para este lugar. Quizas fué porque pensó, que a los clientes les gustaba las jovencitas, pero a pesar de mi edad, era una chica con senos grandes y torneados, tenía un lindo rostro y tenía una piel bonita, blanca eso sí, parecía un litro de leche, y una cabellera azul, que aunque considerablemente enmarañado, no había nada que un tratamiento capilar no pudiera arreglar, era muy manejable, y se que con cuidado, tendría el esplendor que tuvo antes de mis desgracias.

El trabajo es tuyo.- me dijo el administrador.

¿Y cuando empiezo?. - le pregunto.

Esta noche por supuesto. - me responde el muy depravado, por la forma en la que ahora me miraba.

¿Como? ¿Esta misma noche?- respondo algo sorprendida.

¡Claro niña, esta noche! ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?- me pregunta sobresaltado.

¡No, no, no! ¡No hay ningun problema!. - le repondo de la misma manera.

Ok. Esta noch a las 6. No llegues tarde.

Me marcho de ahí y busco un salon de belleza con lo que quedó de mi primer asalto y me arreglo. Por ese momento, me sentí la mujer más vanidosa de la Tierra. ¡Jamás en mi vida fuí a un salón de belleza preocupada por el bienestar de mi aspecto personal! Era un momento sublime, pero también triste a la vez. No lo hacía para mi ceremónia de graduación, una fecha especial, para ir a una fiesta o mi matrimonio. Lo hacía para mi gran debut como cabaretera de un bar para gente que quisieran pasar una noche agradable bajo las sabanas de una puta. Hago tiempo en el salón de belleza para que el tiempo se pase más deprisa, en tanto me contemplo en un espejo del salón, no podía creer que yo era esa chica tan radiante que acababa de levanrse de la silla, donde hace 4 horas antes, habia llegado un patito feo enmarañado. La estilista me miró muy complacida por su trabajo, quizás pensó, que era una de las tantas chicas de la alta, pasando por el peor episodio de su vida, la roptura amorosa con algun chico y que la noche anterior pasó por una borrachera colosal de la que apenas en ese momento estaba reponiéndome. Salgo del salón de belleza no sin antes dar las gracias, la señora hizo lo mismo y me pidió que volviera de nuevo allí. Eso sería muy difícil para mí. Estaba muy arrepentida, apenada y avergonzada, por el trato tan humano de parte de esa señora, mientras yo solo aproveché un par de descuidos de una clienta y una empleada del salón para robarles un telefono celular y una billetera respectivamente. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Y encima de todo tengo la desfachatez de dar las gracias?! ¡Que calidad de delincuente me estaba volviendo! Pero mi arte de ladrona profesional se vería cambiado radicalmente por la de uno más siniestro y oscuro esa misma noche, al menos, de la persona que me encaminaría en ese destino.


	5. Chapter 5

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

CAPITULO 5 - LA NOCHE DEL INICIO

Llego al bar a la hora indicada, ya alrededor se empezaba a recrear el ambiente de ciudad del pecado y degeneración. Coches de lujo, personas de varias esferas sociales, tanto media como de alta sociedad, vestidos de ropa elegante, y mujeres, ¡Santo Cielo! Realmente eran hermosas mujeres, mas no era nada complicado adivinar cual era su papel en ese ambiente. Hasta un demente de manicomio podría afirmar que eran prostitutas, que llegaban a sus trabajos para una jornada más de rumba, tragos, lujuria en la pista y sexo, muchísimo sexo desenfrenado.

A la entrada del bar dos guardias controlando la entrada, uno era de aquí, con barba fínamente afeitada y delineada, con voz joven y algo amable, aunque en su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz de un corte con navaja parecía; el otro era afrodescendiente, mucho más alto que su compañero y más musculoso, era calvo, con cara de gorila por la actitud de hombre malo que tenía, con una lista en su mano, y que solo con un movimiento de su cabeza, le decía a su colega si el visitante entraba o no, y luego el se encargaba de toda la parte de conversación, el frustrado cliente que recibía un no por parte de semejante tipo obedecía con resignación a salirse de la fila y buscar diversión por otro lado. Le hacían caso a su coterraneo, aunque para mis adentros, le hacían caso era al hombre de color por miedo. No querían imaginarse que ese macancán hombre de casi dos metros, pecho de escaparate y cabezón, de manos grandes y pesadas, se les viniera encima y le dieran un golpe en la cara, ¡Podrían morir en el acto!.

Llego en ese momento a la puerta y me presento:

Soy la nueva que contrataron esta mañana.- digo al hombre de mi pais.

¿Como te llamas?- me pregunta.

Hinata Hyuga.- respondo.

El hombre japones le pide a su compañero de seguridad corroborar la información.

Con calma, el sujeto de color empieza a revisar la selecta lista, y mientras que lo observo con tranquilidad, en mi interior, estaba aterrada de miedo por que ese gigante no dijera que no estaba en su lista y tuviera que irme de allí si no quería ser recogida con pala del lugar. Podría objetar y pedir que si no estaba allí, le llamaran al administrador que me había dado el trabajo, pero ante el miedo que me transmitía de gratis la sola presencia de el tipo de color, no tenía intenciones de protestar.

El tipo afro deja de ver la lista para centrar sus grandes ojos negros y brillosos en los mios. Mi cara no podía ser mas blanca en aquel momento, de por si ya era de ese color, y el miedo sumado a eso, me puso tan palida en aquel instante, que posiblemente podría haber sido navidad en Japón, aquel hombre de color, me estaba mirando al alma.

Sigue a mano izquierda por la puerta de servicio, al final del pasillo, ahi estan los vestidores de chicas.- me contesta el hombre de color.

¡C-Claro! ¡G-Gracias!. -digo casi tartamuda del miedo.

Y como una orden, grabo en mi memoria las palabras de ese tipo. No quería desobedecerlo, maldita sea, no quería que ese hombre me matara o destrozara, al tiempo que daba un gran respiro de alivio por salir de esa situación tan incomoda y embarazosa en la que me encontraba, que para mí, las palabras incomoda y embarazosa, se quedaban en realidad pequeñas.

Entro a los vestidores y busco un puesto para arreglarme, habían mujeres maquillandose, dandose los últimos retoques, u otras estaban como Dios las trajo al mundo, mientras estas se vestían con sus atuendos, con los cuales, seducirían a sus enloquecidos clientes, y se podrían ganar en esa noche, lo suficiente como para no preocuparse durante una semana. Me empiezo a arreglar, en el momento que entra el administrador a darnos la orden de salir a trabajar:

¡Muy bien ya es hora! ¡Luzcanse chicas! ¡Hagan que me sienta orgulloso!

Al acto empiezar a salir una por una esas mujeres, preparadas para otra noche más, en tanto que me daba prisa en ponerme mi diminuto y apretado traje de camarera. A lo que salgo del vestidor, el administrador me detiene un momento para decirme una cosa mas:

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No vayas a avergonzarme ante mis clientes. No quiero quedar como un imbecil por tener a una chica que no ha hecho esto en su vida. Aqui te olvidas de quien eres y te vuelves quien sea lo que digan ellos, ¿Entiendes?

Si, entiendo. - respondo.

Muy bien. Ahora a trabajar. - me dice.

Me he convertido en una experta en decir mentiras. Ya que todo lo que iba a hacer esa noche era seguir la corriente, esperar a que un cliente se fije en mi mientras esté sirviendo las bebidas, dejar que me diga cosas asquerosamente sucias y depravadas, a la vez que soporto con paciencia su manoseo por mi cuerpo, hasta que pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad de robar al extasiado cliente con un poco de polvitos mágicos que casi todas las mujeres de ese lugar guardaban entre su ropa interior cuando la situación se pasara de sus expectativas o no querían hacerlo con un cliente que se pasara de abusivo con alguna de ellas, todas, tenían alguna droga, éxtasis o escopolamina, cualquiera era un salvavidas cuando las cosas no salían como ellas lo esperaban. Me acerco antes a una, la cual sin dudarlo, como ayuda entre colegas del mismo oficio, unas pildoras de escopolamina en polvo, las cuales oculto entre mi brasier. Era de noche tarde, a las 2:00 am, era la hora climax del lugar. La rumba había llegado a su punto más alto, y solo faltaba el acto final, el momento que los encendidos clientes, se llevan a las mujeres del bar, a calentar las sabanas de algún hotel decente, y a las más desafortunada, le figuraba pasar la noche en un motel de poca monta.

Mi silueta no pasaría desapercibida para un hombre mayor, con pinta de magnate, que sencillamente me echó el ojo y quizo conmigo sin mirar a otro lugar. Yo consentí y de inmediato pasamos a un cuarto que había en el bar, de los tantos que habían en ese lugar. No dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en la oportunidad de robarlo, así que empieza mi actuación: Copas de licor iban y venían, era nueva mi faceta de alcohólica a voluntad, pero era como si mi organismo estuviera acostumbrado a esta condición de toda la vida, me supuse que aquello debía venir en las venas, lo habría heredado de mi familia. Mmm, bueno, como dicen por ahí: "Hija de tigre, sale pintada", o en mi caso, "Hija de criminales, sale con sus mañas". Había llevado tiempo. El sujeto era un bebedor de antaño, me estaba preocupando que no pudiera soportar primero que el, aunque le permití mucho a ese cerdo. Fantasió conmigo por un largo rato, tocando mi cuerpo hasta sobarme los senos, hasta casi desabrocharme el corpiño. Sólo hasta que recordé los polvos mágicos que me dió la chica de los vestidores, es que pude vertirla en una copa de whisky 12 años, que hacía poco estaba a punto de dejarme fuera de combate.

¡Por fin! El maldito cayó rendido en la cama. Al momento, recojo mi ropa y me visto a toda prisa. Acto seguido registro toda su ropa sacando todo lo que tenía de valor. Recuerdo en el instante, que el tipo llevaba una maleta cuando lo vi en el bar y la busqué en la habitación. La encuentro enseguida y procedo a abrirla para chequear que contenía. ¡Bingo! ¡Me había sacado el gordo! Fajos de billetes de U$ 10.000 cada uno, algunas acciones bancarias y, por extrañas razones, un paquete con muchas dosis de lo que parecía éxtasis, pero, como si mi sexto sentido de mujer me lo advirtiera, hice una improvisada prueba química con un cubierto de comedor y un encendedor. El resultado: Un fétido olor a spray para fumigar insectos en casa. El muy malnacido pretendía envenenarme luego de pagarme por supuestamente acostarme con el. ¡Maldito infeliz! En ese momento que refunfuñaba en contra de el, golpean a la puedo evitar sobresaltarme de susto.

¡Jefe! ¡Jefe ¿está ahí?- llamaban a la puerta.

Esas palabras no podían significar otra cosa más, que estaba en graves problemas, y huir era más que una necesidad. Mi vida dependía de escapar de ese lugar cuanto antes. Agarro de tajo la maleta y voy hacia la ventana, en tanto en la puerta, la perilla de la puerta se agita al tiempo que la pueryta se estremece.

¡Jefe! ¡Por favor abra la puerta!- replicaba el que era. En tanto no evito escuchar con mucho pánico. - ¡Derriba la puerta! ¡Puede estar en problemas! - en tanto ahora la puerta era tocada con fuerza. Definitivamente iban a derribarla y a mi no me quedaba tiempo.

¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- advirtió por última vez- ¡Jefe abra la puerta!.

Momento en que salgo por la ventana y me deslizo por la cornisa buscando un tubo de desague por el cual podía descolgarme y huir a toda prisa de ahí, y justo en ese momento, la puerta es derribada. Los escoltas de ese sujeto revisan a su jefe tendido en la cama, drogado, y sin la maleta que llevaba cuando llegó. De inmediato buscaron en toda la habitación. Yo me estaba deslizando por el tubo de desague casi al piso, cuando de pronto, un escolta se asoma por la ventana y soy descubierta.

¡Hey!- grita con rabia el escolta.

Yo huyo al momento de que toco la calle sin siquiera mirar atras.

¡Ahi va! ¡Se está escapando! ¡Corran! ¡Deprisa!

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Mis pies me dolían, pero no iba a deternerme por ningún motivo. Pronto veo como la suerte que me había acompañado desde que salí del hospital, sin más nada, me había abandonado por completo. Tome el sentido contrario de un callejón de la parte trasera del bar y me estrello con el parqueadero de un club contiguo al bar sin ninguna más salida.

¡No puede ser! Mientras miro asustada hacia atras y, despues de un pequeño titubeo, corro de vuelta por donde había huido en dirección contraria, y me topo, desgraciadamente por uno de los escoltas del sujeto que dejé en la habitación.

¡Te tengo niña!- contesta el molesto escolta.

No puedo describir el espanto que sentí en ese momento, lo único que me quedaba claro en ese momento, es que no iba a pasarla bien en lo absoluto, y que muy dificilmente, luego del horror que iba a pasar, terminaría esa noche para mí un destino dferente al de la muerte.

Al momento llegan los demás escoltas y casi de inmediato soy ultrajada y sacudida con fuerza por aquelloa tipos. Me quitan la maleta, y acto seguido, empiezan a golpearme en el rostro a punta de fuertes bofetazos. Al cabo de un rato de golpes y jalones de cabello, soy estrellada en un muro cerca al parqueadero a donde había corrido. Estaba vuelta un desastre, como cuando... Mejor me callo, la ocasión era muy tormentosa de por sí, aunque en realidad valía la comparación de ese estado, con uno similar en cierta fiesta escolar. Alzo la vista y veo a todos los escoltas que me tenían rodeada y sin salida, dandose aires de valiente, y frases de "¿prendías robarle al jefe y salirte con la tuya así sin más?" Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que sí, eso me llevaría a algo mucho peor. Para colmo el aun drogado jefe hace presencia con apoyo de uno de sus hombres haciendole de bastón. El mundo se me venía encima.

¡Maldita perra! - decía muy forzadamente por el efecto de la droga que le dí. - ¡¿Como te atreves a robarme, eh? ¡Ahora me las pagarás!

¿Ah si?- le respondo dando por perdido el hecho de salir de ahí con vida.- De todas formas ibas a matarme después de dejarme. ¿Puede alguien en su sano juicio confiar en un cerdo maldito como usted?. Le respondo con ira. Ya no me importaba nada en aquel momento, si iba a morir de todas maneras, mejor que muriera desahogandome contra alguien sacando todo el dolor, rencor y rabia que traía dentro.

¡Te vas a morir!- contesta el jefe enojado, estaba rojo como un tomate por mi sentida respuesta. -Acaben con ella- ordena a sus hombres. Al momento uno de los escoltas saca una navaja y empieza a lanzarse contra mi tirandome a matar. Nunca olvidaré esa escena. No olvidaré el día ni la hora de ese momento de mi vida, 10 de Octubre a las 3:00 am. Siempre lo recordaré. Porque el 10 de Octubre a las 3:00 am en el parqueadero de un callejón casi oscuro de un bar para ampones en Tokyo, di el siguiente paso de mi transformación, el principio de una asesina.

Me abalanzo sobre mi atacante antes de darme en el pecho con su navaja, y comienzo un arranque loco, desenfrenado, y desahogado de golpes, puños y arañazos por toda su cara. Los gritos y el llanto que me agobió en aquel momento envolvían la escena de una chica que había perdido por completo la cordura y solo se rindió a la ira y la desesperación. Fuí a la verdad la mujer más temeraria sino de todo el mundo, al menos si de todo Japón, o si tampoco de todo Japón, por Dios que si lo era de todo Tokyo, para haberme osado a responder al ataque de un escolta, sola contra 9 tipos que llevaban pistolas en sus cintos y el jefe, que en su mano derecha tenía una magnum chapada en plata que momentos después de atacar a su escolta, había sacado por precaución pese a la abismal desventaja en que me hallaba.

Podían haberme disparado cuando estaba de espaldas boca abajo mientras golpeaba al escolta, mientras este gritaba que me quitaran de encima suyo. En efecto, dos de ellos acuden a retirarme de encima suyo, pero eso, fué algo dificil. Había prendido su oreja derecha con un enorme mordisco mientras era golpeada en la cabeza con las cachas de sus pistolas y mi victima me daba de puñetazos en la cara. Al fin me quitan, mi resistencia había llegado al límite. Con una herida abierta botando sangre como un hilo corriendo de mi cabeza, un ojo hinchado y amoratado y más golpeada que un saco de boxeo, soy estrellada de nuevo a la pared que minutos antes me habían hecho lo mismo. De mi boca, un pedazo de oreja del escolta, el cual escupo con sangre, sangre de la oreja y de mi boca, por los golpes que recibí, me habían partido el labio inferior. Ahora en un acto de valentía, alzo mi devastado rostro ante los que iban a ser mis asesinos, por última vez, al tiempo que cada uno de ellos apuntan sus armas hacia mi, incluyendo al de la oreja mocha, que aun gritaba de dolor y estaba sangrando. El jefe muy enojado apunta con su lujosa arma hacia mi cabeza, y sin más tiempo que perder grita las últimas palabras que iba a oir.

¡Muere maldita!- al momento que agacho mi cabeza y cierro los ojos esperando ya la rafaga de balas que venían hacia mí.

Se escuchan 10 disparos.

Del espanto no abro mis ojos en el momento pero... ¡Aguarden un minuto!¡Pero que carajos...?! ¿Que estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Si estaba muerta, entonces por que carajos aun podía oir mis pensamientos? ¿Acaso será que así se siente estar muerta? ¿Había atravesado la linea entre los vivos y los muertos? ¿Escucharía las voces de quienes se han ido al infierno? ¿Escucharía a mis padres otra vez? Pronto me doy cuenta de que no. Saco valor con mucha dificultad para ir abriendo mis ojos y alzar mi vista al frente, cuando ahí contemplo una escena tan digna de una pelicula de terror o tipo fin del mundo, o quizás de estar en el infierno. No estaba tan lejos de ser una verdad lo último que dije, pero era ya evidente que no estaba muerta, y que a mi vista estaban los cuerpos sin vida de los 9 escoltas y el jefe de ellos desplomados en el pavimento, con tiros en la cabeza certeros. Me espanto de ver la escena con detenimiento, pero este llega a ser mayor cuando me doy cuenta de donde fué el origen de esos disparos: 5 hombres con berettas 57 en cada mano, estaban a fuera de la salida de emergencia del parqueadero del club contigüo al bar de donde venía huyendo. Luego al momento, escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de los hombres que estaban parados en una hilera, al estilo de heroes de acción, que de heroes no tenían ni culo, o al menos eso es lo que pude adivinar, cuando el tipo a espaldas de esos hombres dice para si:

¡Vaya! Y yo que estaba saliendo de una tremenda fiesta, me tomo la gran y penosa molestia de tirarle cabeza a como iría a asaltarlos por sorpresa y robarles la maleta que traía en la mano.- dice el sujeto mientras mis ojos miran atonitos la silueta de quién esta hablando, al tiempo que va descubriéndose- Pero lo que me encuentro es una sorpresa y es la de que aparecieron todos agrupados justo en frente de mis narices. -dijo mientras suelta una carcajada y prosigue- Ahora, ya que la situación lo amerita, quisiera saber cuál sería el motivo de tan inesperada escena, tal vez quizas - ahora dirigiendose a mí - ¿Tu podrias decirme que es lo que estaba pasando aqui, niña?

Esa fué la primera vez que conocí a Kankuro Tanaka. Uno de los mafiosos más buscados por la ley en Japón y algunos paises del exterior. Estaba esperando la salida de otro cabecilla de la mafia japonesa a la salida del bar para matarlo y robar un paquete importante que traía consigo. ¿Recuerdan las pastillas de veneno? Ahora me doy cuenta que no era para envenenarme, sino para distribuirla en los bares de la ciudad, aun no supe por qué motivos. Quizás en las fiestas para drogas de quienes la consumian mezcladas en pequeñas dosis entre las bebidas, los más osados, la verdad no tenía idea de para qué. Mientras estaba pensando en eso, aquel sujeto salido de entre las sombras, se acercó a mi, a preguntarme más seriamente.

¿Que estabas haciendo con estos tipos niña?- dice el hombre mientras aparto la mirada del miedo. -¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Que estabas haciendo con estos tipos?-

Yo... Etto... Yo...- digo sin poder evitar balbucear palabras.

¿Por que ellos querían liquidarte? ¿Trabajas allí? ¿El te contrató para pasar la noche?

¿Ehhh?- digo muy exaltada ante él.

¿Trabajas en el bar? ¿Como diste con el tipo de la maleta? - decia sin que mi boca pudiera salir siquiera una palabra. Como si me hubieran comido la lengua.

¿No piensas decirme nada niña?- me pregunta el.

Yo quiero decir algo, pero mi lengua se quedó pegada a mi paladar y no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

¿Por qué estabas con el tipo? O lo que es mejor ¿Por qué tomaste la maleta? ¿Pensabas robarla?

Me quedo de piedra del miedo. Aquel hombre me había descubierto sin que le haya dicho ni una palabra bien armada. El siguió.

¿Eso es lo que sucedió? ¿Ibas a robar al tipo a quien yo había planeado asaltar?-

Manipulada por una extraña fuerza, como si estuviera controlada igual que a una marioneta, mi mirada se voltea a aquel hombre de traje negro con camisa y pañoleta plateada muy elegante, al tiempo que una lagrima salía por mi único ojo bueno en ese momento.

Como sintiendo que aquel hombre, que ordenó matar a los que irian a ser mis verdugos, se convertiría ahora en el mio y, otra vez, estaba sin esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lugar, le respondo al fin de un largo estado de shock.

Si, asi es.-

Ok, bueno. - contesta ahora resuelto de todo.- Mira, yo no soy egoista, y me gusta que aquellos que hacen las cosas bien para mi tengan lo que necesitan y esten bien en condiciones, en especial para los trabajos. Pero en este caso, cruzaste una linea muy delicada, chica.

No vi en que momento ya tenía un arma apuntando a mi cabeza. Ahora si, había llegado mi fin. Pero una vez más, me daba cuenta que aun no me tocaba irme de esta Tierra.

(Suelta otra carcajada) ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Este es tu día de suerte!

Ni que lo diga. Estaba a punto de halar el gatillo, y de repente, solo suelta palabras de elógio hacia mí.

¿Quieres saber la razón? Eres la primera persona que tiene los pantalones para enfrentarse a uno de mis enemigos en este negocio. Iba a liquidarlo con 5 de mis mejores hombres al terminar la fiesta en el bar, y me encuentro con una adolescente con pinta de cabaretera, lanzandose al ataque, con nada más que uñas y dientes, a 10 tipos armados apuntando hacia ti. ¿En serio no te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? -dijo el sujeto frente a mi.

Honestamente, no lo había visto de esa manera. Pero no quería abusar de mi suerte, para no voltear la situación de nuevo en mi contra. tan solo seguí la corriente del asunto.

Ya quisiera que alguno de éstos tipos o cualquier asesino a mi mando tuviera esa valentía que acabo de ver en tí. Hubiera pagado una fortuna por ver algo así, y esta noche me lo has ofrecido gratis.- puntualiza él.

Pongo cara de asombro ante lo último que dijo.

Puedes estar tranquila. No tengo intenciones de matarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo, no luego de esto. Y sobre la maleta... No te preocupes. Iba a quedarme con todo lo que había, pero tu te lo has ganado más que yo. Puedes tomar el dinero, es todo tuyo. A mi solo me interesa el paquete que llevaba dentro la maleta.

Mi asombro no podía llegar a un punto más alto. Había salido del enredo más peligroso de mi vida vuelta una etcetera, felicitada por un mafioso... ¡Y con dinero!. ¡Que vueltas da la vida!. El sujeto recoje la maleta y me la entréga, parecido a un acto cuando a los deportistas les entregan el trófeo por ser los mejores y llegar primero. Acto seguido, el tipo me pregunta.

¿Tienes a donde ir, niña?

Muevo la cabeza en sinónimo que no tengo lugar a donde ir.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? - me pregunta.

Hinata, Me llamo Hinata.- le respondo.

Bien, Hinata, ¿Te gustaría venir a trabajar conmigo? Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte luego de todo lo que vi por cortesia tuya. Yo soy Kankuro Tanaka. Si aceptas, eres bienvenida.

Es así como por primera vez, entro y me involucro en mundo de Tanaka, y empezaré allí una vida más oscura de la que había visto, vida que es la que ahora llevo. La vida, de una asesina a sueldo


	6. Chapter 6

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPITULO 6: RECORDANDO

Aun me acuerdo cuando te saqué de ese callejón, te llevé a mis aposentos a curarte, y pasaste por fin una buena noche. En verdad tenías muchas agallas en quedarte a vivir en las calles.- Me dice Tanaka, ahora bajando el veneno de sus palabras.

Y han pasado 10 años después de eso y no dejas de tirarmelo en la cara.- respondo resentida.

Lo siento mucho. - me contesta- Tendrías que haberte acostumbrado a esto desde que aceptaste trabajar para mi, y más de saber que serías difícil de manejar, es mejor tomar precauciones contigo antes, tu rebeldía y arrebato de "la mujer que todo lo puede" ha venido saliendo a flor de piel con el paso de tiempo. Así que eso me obliga a dejarte las cosas claras y ubiques cuál es tu lugar aquí. ¿Me entiendes?

Si, ya entendí.- respondo rapido, con furia en mi rostro y tomando el dinero por el trabajo en el puerto, que momentos antes había echado en un maletín.

Espera, Hinata. Antes que te vayas,- habla mientras me detengo con ganas de insultarlo como nunca, en el momento que estaba por cruzar la puerta de su despacho.

¿Que es lo que quieres?- respondo sin ocultar mi rabia.

Te quería hablar de tu siguiente misión. Es sobre un chico, un muchacho hijo de un oficial de Policia. - me dice el.

¿Y que no es para dentro de una semana? ¿ O me pedirás que también trabaje para tí en el tiempo que me dejas en paz?- respondo mientras las palabras salen con mucha rabia sacada de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Tranquilízate Hinata, tu semana libre esta intacta, obviamente será para cuando vuelvas, o sea, eso es cuando se termine. Lo que digo es que te familiarices con el tema, te empapes un poco antes de que vuelvas al trabajo.- dice Tanaka.

Muy bien, ¿De que se trata? - Respondo deprisa para marcharme rápido de ahí.

Bien, sobre el caso, es un asunto de intereses, pero más que de intereses económicos, es un asunto personal.- me dijo Tanaka.

Eso no suena propio de ti, Kankuro.- me oso a llamarlo por su nombre en señal de rabia contra el, al tiempo que le sigo replicando- ¿Un magnate como tu ahora movido por la venganza?- le respondo.

Bueno y ¿Que tiene de malo si así fuera? Ahora si lo pones en esos términos, tu podrías incluso darme algunos consejos. ¿O quizas te deba mencionar por qué motivo asesinaste a tus viejos compañeros de escuela? ¿Los de aquella noche en la fiesta?

Callo por un momento mientras medito en eso. La verdad es que es cierto. Luego del adiestramiento al que fuí sometida para aprender a matar, estaba lista para vengarme de aquellos desgraciados que acabaron conmigo esa noche en el sotano de la escuela. La venganza me dió las fuerzas para soportar el muy duro entrenamiento que experimenté por dos años, alejada del mundo de la cuidad, de todo y de todos.

Los busqué uno por uno, sin falta y sin descanso. Las molestias que me tomé en dar con sus ubicaciones, era recompensada con la dulce sensación de verles sus ojos agonizantes y a punto de dilatarse, de cada uno de esos infelices: Ryu Inuzuka, Guile Akimichi, Tristan Nara, Yoshiro Aburame y Kenji Maito. Al primero lo apuñalé hasta el deceso, no sin decirle antes que a su querido perro lo había degolládo a la entráda de su apartaménto. Fué lindo para mi ver su cara de llanto después de escuchar eso; Al otro lo tuve que golpear en la cabeza para luégo atarlo cuando estaba inconsciente y cortarlo por la mitad con una cortadora de madera que puse en una mesa bajo la delgada tabla donde lo acosté y luego ver como se le salían las tripas al maldito gordo; Al tercero le gustaba mucho planear las cosas para que salieran bien, como cuando planeó como vulnerarme sin que nadie supiera, así que como iniciación me le acerco de sorpresa en frente disparandole el las bolas, le arrastro hasta la cochera de su casa, sin hacer ruido y tapando su boca, ya allí le pego la espalda al capó de un autovomil con mucho pegante industrial instantáneo y riego finalmente un tanque de gasolina a lo largo de la cochera hasta llegar afuera y prenderle fuego, no sin antes decirle friamente: ¿Ahora por que no planéas el cómo escapar de esta, infeliz? La escena luego fue iluminada por un espectáculo de fuego envolviendo la cochera y luego toda la casa tras la explosión; una idea copiada de cierta pelicula de terror; Al cuarto me resultó más original la forma de asesinarlo: se había vuelto un apicultor. Asi que no podía matarlo si no fuera en su ley. Sencillamente le fracturé las vértebras para dejarlo parapléjico, procedí a rociar una feromona que a las abejas les resulta irresistible. Por si la cosa fallaba, encerré a una abéja reina dentro de su boca y luego se la cosí. Vale aclarar que fue de noche, lo hice cuando nadie estaba en su trabajo y lo trayendolo a rastras después de dejarlo inconsciente cuando venía en su auto de vuelta a casa. ¿Habia olvidado decir que cosí su boca sin ningun tipo de anestecia? Bueno, no importa, el caso es que alboroté las abejas con humo de carbón, y luego las libero dejandolo a el tirado en aquel lugar. ¡Ja! Me causó risa ver el noticiero con la silueta hinchada de el tipo envuelta en una bolsa para cadáveres; Al último le gustaba mucho el ejercicio y el mucho entrenamiento en el gimnasio, asi que primero le corté las piernas con una katana, después aprisiono su cintura contra un escritorio, y luego ato 5 granadas a un cordón colgado del techo de la oficina del edificio donde esa noche se quedó trabajando hasta tarde. Su cara de terror al ver que no se podían caer lás granadas sin que tíráran de la manija fué maravilloso. Finálmente coloco suavemente su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, haciéndole sostener las granadas con su mano, y me marcho del sitio sin decirle antes: "tienes mucha fuerza en tus brazos, tanta como para golpear a una chica ¿no? Pues, supongo que unos dos kilos de peso en tu mano no serán un gran desafio." puntualizo mientras tras de mi me ruega que por favor no lo hága, que no lo... Mmmm, no puedo oir que más dijo porque a la salida del edificio, solo puedo sentir tras de mí la explosión de la oficina, y ya cuando quise voltear a ver que sucedía, el lugar estaba vuelto humo. Es un fastidio tener que recordar eso. Pero no puedo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción por aquello. La verdad es que haberme manchado las manos con la sangre de esos hijos de perra, si bien no borrarían la huella de lo que me hicieron, pero al menos subsanaría la que sí me habían dejado en el alma.

Mis pensamientos vuelven hacia la escena de mi conversación con Tanaka. Ya con más calma por la ira que me invadió hace unos instantes:

Ok, de acuero. Continúa.- le digo.

Este sujeto es hijo del anterior jefe del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo. - dice Tanaka a manera de relato- Hace muchos años, en mis inicios, frustró el golpe más grande de dinero jamás hecho en la historia. Perdí a todos los que estaban conmigo en aquel trabajo. Entonces en venganza decidí atacarlo hasta su casa, matarlo a el a su esposa y como cuota adicional, su hijo estaba a punto de nacer justo en la casa de ese policia. No hubo tiempo de que llamaran a una ambulancia, todo fué tan repentino. Para colmo estaba solo el con su esposa tirada en el suelo haciendo trabajo de parto, mientras su marido se enfrentaba a tiros con la pequeña cuadrilla que pude llevar, luego de sufrir el revés del golpe truncado. - relataba miemtras crecía su molestia al recordar lo ocurrido- No logro aun entender como pudo hacerse cargo del parto y poner a salvo a su hijo. Lleno de ira solo pensé en lanzar esa bomba por una ventana de la casa, mientras el veía desde otra la lluvia de balas, el estar rodeados y sin posibilidad de salir vivo de esa. Y en efecto, no sobrevivieron. Pero mi furia se encendió hasta el límite al enterarme por las noticias, que en el atentado contra el jefe de la Policía en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en la que murieron el y su esposa de nombre Kimico Namikaze, su recien nacido hijo sobrevivió milagrosamente, mientras realizaban la pezquisa a las ruinas de lo que quedó de la casa, encontrando al niño envuelto en una sabana, metido en una cesta, dentro de la nevera.- termina de relatar, arrogando un vaso de licor que había a su mano derecha.

¿Por que tanto rencor hacia ese niño?- pregunte algo curiosa.

¡También es algo que te debería dar odio!- responde enojado.

En entiendo. ¿Eso que me involucra - Instó a preguntar.

El padre de ese niño era en ese entonces el único hombre de todo Japón que no se dejaba comprar. - me dijo Tanaka mientras proseguía. Si me deshacía del todo de él , tiempo hace que la ciudad sería mía. Pero la vida de ese maldito niño, atrajo a más gente dispuesta a protegerlo y seguir el trabajo de aquel infeliz. Ahora último me enteré que el chico ha regresado a Tokyo y está haciendo diligencias para entrar a la Policía. Ahora viene con un detective que ha estado con el. Es ahí donde entras a estar involucrada.

¿Por qué? ¿Que tengo que ver con ese sujeto?- pregunto de nuevo sin entender nada.

Grabate bien su nombre. No lo pierdas de vista cuando sepas la verdad, Hinata.-

¿De que hab...? - me interrumpe el cuando dice su nombre.

Su nombre es Hizuji Raiya. Resulta ser que es el padrino de tu objetivo. - dice Tanaka- Es un detective de la Policía. También me enteré, que está a cargo de investigar las desapariciones de personas en la ciudad, y como dato adicional, supe por una fuente confiable, que tiene un interes más personal en tu caso, Hinata, la chica que desapareció despues de la fiesta en la escuela.-

Kankuro logra atraer mi atención mientras con la mirada, le exigo a Tanaka que me revele más información.

¿Tienes curiosidad por qué el interés de dar con tu paradero?- me pregunta Kankuro. Aunque eso estaba de más, porque por supuesto, deseaba saber que quería conmigo un desconocido, al que Tanaka pretendía metermelo entre ceja y ceja. Muy pronto descubro el motivo.

Ese sujeto, Hizuji Raiya, es el que estuvo al mando del operativo contra la organización de tu familia.- respondió Tanaka.

Titubeo muy sorprendida, y aunque tardo un poco en volver en sí, no puedo dejar de hacerle la pregunta facil a Kankuro muy sombríamente, aunque una corazonada me decía, que ya sabía la respuesta.

¿El fue quien... Los mató?- Le pregunto a Tanaka.

El fué quien mató a tu primo Neji, y que en la persecución, provocó la muerte de los demás.- me contesta con seriedad.

De mi familia, ya no guardaba ni el recuerdo, no había nada que me vinculara a esos seres que buscaron la muerte por su propia cuenta, aunque hayas sido otras las manos quienes terminaran de haber hecho todo el trabajo. Pero de todos modos, un sentimiento de honor familiar se levantó en mí, dandome a entender que aunque haya sido tratada como una basura por parte de ellos, debía guardar su memória, vengando sus muertes del responsable de lo ocurrido. Resuelta entonces de tomar la misión y empezar a estudiar el caso, pregunto a Tanaka con una voz fría, propia de una asesina sin sentimientos y sin alma.

¿Cual es el nombre de esa persona? - refiriéndome al nombre de aquel muchacho a quien iba a matar.

Su nombre es ... Naruto Uzumaki -. DIJO Tanaka.

Salí de la oficina de Tanaka luego dede recibir la información sin decir otra cosa más que adios y tras de mi cierro la puerta y abandono "los aposentos" del señor Kankuro, que eran en realidad un bunquer subterráneo, con muy alta seguridad. Si alguno osara atacarlo, tendría que ser un suicida con explosivos adheridos al cuerpo, entrando a sangre y fuégo, matando a todos, y volando el sitio con Tanaka adentro, pero eso solo sígnificaría, que el aquél o aquella, debía morir con el.

Después de relajarme luego de mi jornada, miro la carpeta con los datos de mi siguiente objetivo. Lanzo en ese momento una reacción de asombro. ¡Era el mismo chico que abandonó la escuela hace casi 10 años. Era el mismo rubio de ojos azules al que siempre molestaban. Ahora era un joven, de mi misma edad. Aunque lo correcto es decir, que era un adulto, 25 años, y soltero, no había estado casado jamás y no tenía hijos. ¿A esa edad y no tener una vida organizada? ¡Pero que tontería! A pesar que yo también estaba en su misma condiciones, eramos dos historias completamente distintas. No vivió la peor experiencia para una chica de preparatoria, no perdió todo lo una vez conocía (aunque no fuese bueno), no vivió en la calle, no fué ladrón de carteras y maletines, no tuvo que partise la madre más de una vez en el día y, finalmente, no se la ha pasado durante 8 años de su vida asesinando personas en muchas partes del mundo: Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing, Myanmar, Nueva Delhi, Bombay, Budapest, Moscú, San Petesburgo, Kiev, Milán, Parma, Atenas, Chipre, Hamburgo, Leipzing, Berlín, Mónaco, Marrakesh, Valencia, Barcelona, Madrid, Lisboa, Tothemham y Londres. ¡Mi curriculum, ay mi curriculum! Tenía que ser muy de malas en el amor o sencillamente era un idiota que no sabía comportarse. Eso no me importaba la verdad. Solo quería tenerlo analizado para cuando vuelva, ver al siguiente día la sección de obituarios del diario, la noticia de otro asesinato en Tokyo. Las cosas que juzgaba de el, a simple vista, me darían la impresión de que solo sería un numero más de la larga lista de muchos que me he cargado encima, y que en el infierno sería atormentada por todas y cada una de ellas. Me daba igual, de cualquier forma, practicamente a todos lo que conocía en este bajo mundo, teníamos cancelados con mucha anticipación nuestro tiquete sin regreso hacia ese lugar.

Apago mi tableta con que estaba escuchando musica y cierro la cortina de la ventana. Hora de dormir. Tener una semana libre de manos con sangre arterial, sudor, fatiga y otros gagues del oficio no tenían comparación. Es la 1:15 am de un 26 de Septiembre. Siete días, en los que solo sería una floja durmiendo hasta la tarde, comiendo helado y comida chatarra, viendo anime, leyendo mangas y fanfics desde mi portatil, con unas latas de refresco, soda y cerveza en la nevera. ¿Había notado acaso que aún me seguían gustando las viejas cosas que de adolescente en la escuela? ¡Cielos! ¡Hasta razón tenían de hacerme la vida imposible! Mas de inmediato me retracto de lo que me digo a mi misma, y suelto una respuesta de desahogo ya acostada en mi cama:

¡Me gusta el anime y que! ¿A quién diablos le importa? ¿Ahi algún problema con eso? ¡Que venga y me lo diga, que yo lo mataré, a ese infeliz!. Pero, ¡¿Que carajos?! ¡¿A quién le estaba hablando?! Debo estar completamente loca. ¿Quien se fijaría en esa clase de muchacha? ¡Y tras de eso matona! ¿A quién podría gustarle alguien como yo?


	7. Chapter 7

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTRO INPENSADO

La semana se pasa volando. ¿Como pueden pasarse siete días tan rápido?

Dando por resignado el hecho que no se puede hacer nada con el tiempo que ya pasó, me dispongo a prepararme, salir a reporterme donde Tanaka y recibir las instrucciones de mi nueva misión. Entro a su oficina.

¡Hinata! ¡Que puntual!- dijo Kankuro de manera jocosa.

Pareces de muy buen humor. ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto.

¿Se nota? - me dijo al tiempo que suelta una risa muy alegre y prosigue- La verdad es que es cierto. Llegas en el momento indicado para comentarte algo importante.

Conocía muy bien a Tanaka, como para preever que aquello significaba que se tomó el planear a su manera algún detalle de cada misión a la que me enviaba. No lo hacía muy a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba siendo muy incomodo para mí,y por supuesto, eso me molestaba en sobremanera. Con desconcierto pregunto:

¿Y esta vez de que se trata? ¿Qué tienes preparado para mí?- pregunto.

Je, je,je. Nada, nada fuera de lo común, te lo aseguro.-me dice muy jovial.

¿Ah si?- pregunto irónicamente al tiempo que le miro a los ojos fijamente, con la intención de sacarle la verdad, enmarañada en ese aire de felicidad que Tanaka emanaba de sí, a manera de una cortina de humo. De inmediato mis sospechas se hacen ciertas, cuando Kankuro suelta una gota de sudor, deslizandose por su cara, y sus ojos, muestran el engaño de su alegre actitud, y le intuyo, que le he descubierto. Sabiendo esto, le digo con aire de revelación:

Muy bien, ya suelta la sopa.

'Ok! 'Ok! 'Me descubriste! Nada escapa a ti es no?

Lo miro sin gracia y animo desganado. Solo espero que me diga cuál es el punto y deje tanto rodeo.

¡De acuerdo! Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así.- me dijo Tanaka antes de seguir- Vas a ser la asistente personal de tu objetivo. Te vas esta misma tarde a presentarte con el tipo.

¿Qué?- exclamo impactada por la noticia. Ya había hecho muchas misiones de ese tipo, pero esta en particular, me resultaba un absurdo. ¿Para que acercarme a la vida de un sujeto que de alguna forma estaba conectado con mi pasado? Lo último que querría era involucrarme con el. No era nada personal y menos complicado, sencillamente, solo esperaba que fuera un trabajo de entrar y salir. ¡Solo quería matarlo y ya! Para colmo ese absurdo se volvería mayor cuando Kankuro sigue su detallado plan de asesinato y venganza.

Aqui está la dirección. (Me entrega una tarjeta) Es a las 3:00pm. Te verá una mujer que trabaja para mí en secreto. Es una relacionista pública. Te recomendará con este tipo. Se llama Tsunade Nakamura. - puntualiza Tanaka.

¿Por qué se empeña a planear todo sin consultarme? Me gusta planear las cosas por mi cuenta sin nadie que me diga qué hacer. Así que no era difícil adivinar mi genio cuando Tanaka me entregó las instrucciones de lo que sería este trabajo.

Tal vez tengas idea de tu papel, pero por si acaso, deberás convertirte en la mano derecha de ese tipo. - decía Tanaka- le harás compañía siempre que la necesíte o que este te la pida. Involucrate en todo lo que tenga que ver con el. Eso implica que sseas su escolta también. El sujeto siempre se mete en problemas por tratar de ayudar a las personas. Así que cuida de que no se meta en muchas escaramuzas. Entra en su mundo. Quiero que sepas todo sobre el. Cuento contigo en que darás una buena impresión Hinata, y claro, un muy buen trabajo como siempre.

Me marcho entonces.- digo. Eran las ultimas palabras sin todo de furia que podía decirle.

¡Buena suerte!- dice Tanaka tras de mí. Y al cerrar la puerta, oigo que comenta con uno de sus escoltas, a voz baja: Esto va a ser divertido. Pude oirlo con claridad, pese a estar del otro lado de la puerta.

A la hora llego en mi mini cooper y me presento en la dirección que Kankuro me dió. La casa es muy lujosa. Debió poder tener derecho a la millonaria pensión de su padre como Jefe de Policía que fué, durante los años que era menor de edad y hasta que por ley podía tocar esa herencia. Naruto, como se llama mi próxima victima, tenía ya la vida resuelta, lo cual también explica los otros intereses que Tanaka tenia tras de el.

A la entrada de la casa, veo un BMW estacionado al lado de la calle, una mujer con vestido de ejecutiva y una lista en su brazo, pude apreciar que ya le estaban pasando los años, aun así, era de un rostro hermoso, de cuerpo grueso pero de silueta definida, cabello rubio claro y unos senos enormes. Ese era el aspecto de esa señora Tsunade Nakamura, que al verme, de inmediato se acerca a mi al bajar de mi coche, me saluda y muy amable me dice:

Tu debes ser Hinata. El señor Kankuro ya me hablo de ti. -me dice mientras yo levanto una ceja en señal de que eso nada me sorprendía.- Yo me encargo de ser el puente entre el y las personas con las que quiere hacer contacto. Somos del mismo bando por decirlo de alguna forma. -me hablaba con tono sereno a manera de complicidad, pero eso solo me convencía de que nada tendría que ver como conpinche de una cuchibarbie como ella, a la que probablemente me habría tocado matar con gusto en otra ocasión similar- Sígueme por favor. Ahora te presentaré al joven Uzumaki.

Entramos a la casa y pasamos la antesala, muy bonita y adornada con bellas artesanías y esculturas como compradas de un museo. Mi imagen de ese Naruto era hasta allí un joven que vivía del lujo y la extravagancia. La señora Tsunade me habla en ese momento:

La casa fué reconstruida un par de meses luego de la muerte de sus padres. Fue manejada por Fiscales de tesorería, que se encargaron de enbellecer la vieja casa de los Uzumaki, para que cuando Naruto la poseyera, tuviera todas las comodidades. Desafortunadamente al joven no le hizo gracia encontrar así la casa de sus padres, así que temo que estas obras de arte, pronto tengan que irse de aquí.

Me retracto de mis pensamientos al enterarme de eso. Pienso ahora que me estoy precipitando en definir a este hombre, pero daría igual de todas maneras, porque luego de unos días tendría que matarlo, y de paso a la cuchibarbie senos de melón. Ya me caía gorda.

Llegamos a la sala y me pide que espere mientras va a buscar al muchacho. - Tiene que estar perdido por alguna parte de la casa. Aun no se ha acostumbrado a esta casa tan grande.- dice la señora y al momento suelta una risa, la cual fingo, siguiendole la corriente, mientras que para mis adentros, hago un gigantezco esfuerzo por no estrangularla.

La señora Tsunade sale a buscarlo, me hago a un lado de la sala. A la verdad era muy amplia y con un techo alto. Este sujeto deberá tener maids que se encarguen de mantener esta casi mansión de casa limpia y transparente como un espejo. Pensaba entonces en lo difícil que sería matarlo con mucha gente en rededor. Era algo tonto que yo dijera eso. Había terminado con varios objetivos antes en situaciones más apretadas que esta, y pense que no sería nada profesional de parte mía que esta ocasión fuera a ser la exepcion.

Miro con detenimiento unas cortinas de la ventana que daba al frente de la casa, y ese es el momento que ocurre la situsituación más infortunada, insólita, inesperada, algo cómica y por sobre todo, bastante vergonzosa de mi vida. Por andar de curiosa, halo sin fuerza (o lo podría jurar la verdad) la cortina, y simplemente veo con penosa impotencia como la cortina se descuelga de su percha, y esta al caer, mueve un adorno tallado en madera, que a su vez, cae en otra persiana, la cual a su vez desacomoda un cuadro colgado en la pared, y este al desacomodarse, empuja un florero, de los dos que habían a lado y lado del cuadro, el florero, de vidrio con agua y flores frescas cortadas de esta mañana, al quebrarse, más que el hecho de las esquirlas que regó por todo el piso de la sala, salpicó agua, y ésta, entro por un toma corriente, que luégo al instante, hizo corto circuito, el corto circuito lanzó chispas que amenazaban con tocar las persianas. Yo no pienso aún en correr como loca y muerta de la pena al estilo "el chavo del 8" en evitar que las persianas de lino, con precio de fortuna, acabaran convertidas en una fogata de campamento, cuando del corto circuito, se desprende la lampara de guirnaldas de vidrio de tipo señorial y cae del techo directo hasta el centro de la casa, viendo como el bello destello de los cristales destrozados de guirnalda, iluminaban la escena a cuenta de los rayos de sol que los atravezaban y hacían un prisma con los colores del arcoiris. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llorar de culpa por el tifón "Hinata" que atravesó la sala de la casa, porque del susto me voy hacia atras, me golpeo la cabeza y la traidora cortina que inició este desastre, termina por caerme encima. Fin del caos.

¿Olvidé decir que por el corto circuito la casa se había quedado sin energía electrica todo gracias a mi? Bueno, la verdad es que había olvidado en ese momento quién era yo y que vine a hacer en esa casa. Solo pude comprender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pellizcarme por si acaso no estaba imaginando lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, que no era nada producto de la cortina que me tenía tapada, y por fin recordar lo que iba a hacer hace 15 segundos antes de eso: Echarme a llorar como niña chiquita bajo una cortina, que si en ese momento hubiese cobrado vida, estaría burlándose de mí colocando una cara de TROLL FACE. Escucho bajo mi traidora complice la voz de la cuchibarbie dando de gritos: ¿Que carajos había sucedido en la sala?; mientras oigo pasos de alguien corriendo, un ligero olor a humo comienza a sentirse en el lugar. La voz de la tetas de melón no deja de escucharse a todo pulmón por lo ocurrido, al tiempo que los pasos de corredor se volvían a escuchar en la casa, después, un sonido como del agua cuando la arrojan, y luego siento los pasos acercarse hacia mí y justo atrás la cuchibarbie, que no dejaba de lanzar voces de inproperios hacia la traviesa visitante que estaba bajo la cortina. Como esperando que un comandante ordene abrir fuego contra el condenado (a), cierro los ojos, al ver antes la silueta de quien venía a mi dirección. Era lógico que es el objetivo de mi misión, el dueño de la casa, el hombre a quien tenía que matar. Esperaba mirarlo con detalle, para Ir pensando la mejor forma de liquidarlo, con un aire de superioridad; pero en vez de eso me ve en ridículo, humillada, sin justificación por lo ocurrido y quedando como una verdadera idiota. ¡Que gran primer acercamiento a la victima ofrecí! Debían darme un premio a la más bruta de todas. Ahora mi mente solo podía llegar la idea, de la cuenta de mi pequeño recuerdo, el cuál me debería empezar a obligar a que pague, el cual no era "la cantidad"al fin, pero siempre era una "cantidad".

Vuelvo a equivocarme otra vez juzgando sin conocer al hombre, cuando este se agacha, y con delicadeza levanta la cortina que tapaba mi avergonzado rostro y me pregunta con tono preocupado:

Muchacha, muchacha ¿estas bien? ¿No estas lastimada?-

A manera de camara lenta, voy levantando el rostro, al tiempo que me cuestiono si no estaba escuchando mal, si era que confundía sus palabras por un mar de insultos.

Hey. Oye. Escucha. ¿Que pasa?- se detiene a analizar mi condición, estaba bloqueada del susto y la vergüenza, y luego ahí si me dice- Ya, tranquila. Ya pasó todo. Descuida. Ya todo pasó. Abre los ojos.

Sus palabras eran como una suave brisa, que me hacía estar segura de que aquello se podía superar en buenos terminos. La verdad lo dudé mucho al principio. Si ese hombre solo lo decía para engañarme y luego atacarme con todo, pues lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Al final lo hago. Debía darle la cara al personaje, al menos si no para pedír disculpas por algo (que si bien fué un accidente, pero no se justifica, por los motivos que lo produjeron) por lo menos que sí estaba arrepentida de lo que hice.

Cuando abro mis ojos, y por fin le veo, fué una experiencia casi sobrenatural: Vi un angel vestido con un pantalón casual y una chaqueta naranja, un rostro trigeño bien fileñito, ojos de color azul mar claro cristalino, que parecían dos perlas preciosas y muy costosas como las cosas que volví pedazos y un cabello rubio como el sol cuando está al mediodia en todo su esplendor. Para completar la experiencia del más allá, un aura de luz envolvía su contorno, producto de la luz que entraba en la casa y era refractada por los cristales de guirnalda hechos trizas. Una frase se me escapa a manera de idiotez.

Qué bello eres.- digo.

El se queda sorprendido de mi descerebrada afirmación, al instante que vuelvo en sí y hago un esfuerzo abismal ahora por controlarme y no cagarla más de lo que ya la había cagado; De forma torpe, tartamuda y atropellada le contesto.

¡Lo-lo-lo-Lo lamento mucho yo, Yo- yo-yo-yo Lo siento mucho, Yo lo-lo-lo siento, Yo-yo-yo-yo, No queria yo... Yo no.. No quería que esto... Aschhh... Lamento mucho yo... Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo...! (Decía a punto de llorar otra vez) ¡Perdóneme por favor! - ahora bajando la cabeza en señal de estar muy apenada por lo sucedido.

Me parece totalmente soprendente que después de mi patética disculpa, el no soltó ninguna palabra inadecuada o de molestia. ¡Ni siquiera una mala cara! Como si de verdad adivinara que todo se trató de un tremendo pero inocente accidente casero, como así lo hizo efectivamente. Me contesta muy amablemente.

Ha debido ser un momemto muy infortunado para tí. Tuve razón en estar en descontento al ver esta casa. ¡Tiene demasiadas cosas que se caen y se rompen a pedazos! No comprendo el por qué tiene tanto lujo, si al fin y al cabo no paso aquí la mayor parte del día. ¿Que voy a hacer con todo esto?

Sus palabras ademas de bellas, me hacian ver ahora cada vez más como una idiota. Es increible que no pensara que lo anterior no fue intecional, y que daba crédito a que todo se debió a tan solo "cosas que pasan". A la verdad, había acabado de conocer a un ángel en persona, y no estaba muerta. Lo cierto es que así fué todo. Y el no tenía idea lo mucho que se lo agragradecía.

A-ay señor...- interrumpe el.

Llamame Naruto. Un placer conocerte.- me dice al tiempo que me regala una gran sonrisa, y mis adentros se volvieron tan rojos de rubor, que volví a quedar de nuevo con la cabeza mirando al piso, pero esta vez, era producto de un desmayo.


	8. Chapter 8

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPÍTULO 8: JAMÁS ME HABÍA PASADO ESTO

POR Menma - KUN

CAPÍTULOS LOS LUNES Y VIERNES

Despierto como al cabo de media hora. Estaba acostada en la cama de una habitación. Pronto me percato que aquel joven está sentado al lado izquierdo esperando a que raccionara. ¿Habia estado pendiente de mi todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente? ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Como carajos es que terminé perdiendo el conocimiento? y aun más, ¿Que rayos hacía el atendiéndome?

¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que suce...- me interrumpe Naruto.

Tranquila, no te alteres. La impresión que te llevaste pudo ser lo que te hizo perder la conciencia. - dijo Naruto.-

¿Ah?- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- ¿Como terminé aquí?- pregunté a Naruto.

Oh, lo siento. Te habías desmayado, así que te cargué hasta mi habitación. Traje algo de agua para...- ahora soy yo quien interrumpo con la cara más roja que un tomate de la vergüenza.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que esta es tu habitación?! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que me has traido aquí, que estoy acostada en tu cama, eso dices?!- le pregunto muy alterada, pero era de la pena.

¡Espera, no te alteres! ¡Calmate por favor! ¡No te pongas así! - dijo Naruto sin conseguir que me calme. Y pareció notarlo, por lo cual se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en el borde de la cama.

¡Lo siento! ¡De veras que lo siento mucho! ¡No quería molestarte ni hacerte sentir mal! ¡Esa no era mi intención! ¡Por favor! ¡Disculpame!-

No podía darle credito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. ¿Naruto estaba disculpándose conmigo? ¡Si fuí yo quién destruyó la sala de su casa! Era ilógico. Mas al ver su actitud, hizo que me repusiera de mis nervios, le bajara a mi rubor y contestara más humildemente.

En favor. No hay inconvenientes con que me disculpen si ... - Interrumpo otra vez.

Naruto. Llamame Naruto. Eso de señor me hace sentir muy viejo.- me dijo el.

Oh, lo siento, Naruto. Por favor. No se disculpe conmigo. Fuí yo quien causó este desastre. Usted no debe sentirse mal conmigo. Soy yo quien le debo una disculpa. ¡Por favor discúlpeme.

Oh vamos, no tienes por qué.- dijo el ya incorporándose de nuevo.

¡Claro que sí tengo qué! ¡No soy una niña chiquita! Soy una adulta y debo asumir mis responsabilidades. Estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice.- le digo a el.

Pero nadie te está diciendo que eres una niña chiquita. Además no puedo creer que hayas provocado es incidente con intención. No pareces de esas que acaban con todo a su paso y solo deja desastre a su paso. -dijo Naruto jocosamente.

Era agradable como decía eso, pero a la vez un tanto paradójico. Pues así es como dejaba mi paso a quienes les mataba. ¿Que otra cosa podría dejar una asesina además de "desastre a su paso"?

Bueno, pues, supongo que no.- digo a el con algo de pena.

Pues entonces no te siéntas mal por so. Lo que importa es que estás bien y no te pasó nada.- me contesta el.

¡Le juro que le pagaré por todos los daños!-digo resuelta.

¿Que? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! No puedo permitirte que hagas eso. Fué un accidente así que no me debes nada.- me dice Naruto.

No, usted está equivocado, ¡pues claro que le pagaré! No voy a quedar mal con nadie ni debiendo nada que yo haya hecho.- digo más resuelta.

¿Pero como si ya te...- le interrumpo por segunda vez.

¡No importa cuanto sea el precio, le prometo que le pagaré hasta el último centavo! Yo voy...- me interrumpe la tercera vez.

Espera, ya fué suficiente, por favor.- dijo Naruto más resuelto que yo.

Me callo como si aquello fuera una orden. Orden, que si bien es cierto no fué así, mas si me hubiera dicho cualquier cosa, le habría obedecido enseguida.

No quoero que te preocupes por nada, y menos por el dinero, de veras. Dinero ya tengo, y te juro que no se qué hacer con el. Y por lo que pasó en la sala, llamaré al seguro, y ellos cubrirán todos los gastos. -dijo Naruto.

Pero yo, yo...- dijo nerviosa.

Mira, si tanto deseas en verdad pagarme por lo de hace un momento, podrías empezar hacerlo diciendome cuál es tu nombre.- dijo Naruto al momento que me sonríe.

¿Ah? Yo... yo... yo... H-Hinata. Soy Hinata Hyuga. Estoy a sus orden para lo que...-me interrumpe la cuarta vez.

Ya la señora Tsunade me informó de tí, vas a trabajar como mi asistente personal ¿no?- dijo el.-

La verdad es que lo de tener una asistente es algo que no me produjo ninguna gracia de principio. Fué idea de mi padrino que yo tuviera una. Y era muy vergonzoso: es parecido a tener una niñera a estas alturas, y ya uno no es un bebe para que alguien lo esté cuidando.- me está diciendo Naruto al tiempo que no evito tener un complejo de culpa por eso.- Sin embargo, al saber que iban a enviarte conmigo, pienso que ahora no estaría mal probar a ver si esto puede funcionar. Nunca se sabe ¿verdad?

Etto, pues... creo... si.- digo algo sorprendida por el.

¡Pues ya está! ¡No se diga más! ¡Quedas contratada! ¡Bienvenida a esta casa! Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Espero que hagamos un buen equipo. - dijo el.

Más sorprendida aún por su reacción, solo puedo decirle una cosa:

G-Gracias.-

Eso si, trabajarás como mi asistente, pero habrá una condición si quieres permanecer aquí, ¿está claro?- me dice con tono de seriedad.

¿Q-Qué? ¿U-Una condición? ¿Y... d-de qué se trata?- pregunto un poco intimidada, que para ser honesta, confieso que esta es la primera vez que un hombre me hace sentir así, y lo peor era que no entendía el por qué. Igual, ignoro esto y escucho la condición.

Que no se hable más del asunto de la sala, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de querer pagarme ni descontarte de tu sueldo o hacerme depósitos a mi cuenta sin que me entere. ¿Podrás con eso?- puntualiza Naruto.

Titubeo por un instante, y luego respondo:

E-Está bien.-

¡Bien!- dice Naruto a manera de triunfo. Como si llegar a su vida fuera un premio para el. Y esta es la forma como conocí por primera vez a Naruto Uzumaki, el chico huerfano de padres de la escuela, el hijo del difunto exjefe de la Policia, mi siguiente victima a matar. Cielos, si en 8 años no había tenido ningun pensamiento suelto por ninguno de mis muertos, a este seguramente, me lo llevaría en la memoria luego de liquidarlo, pues parece ser del tipo de personas, que uno jamas olvida.

De acuerdo. Empiezas desde mañana.- Dice Naruto- Como a las 9:am estará bien, si se te presenta algún retraso, solo avisame, podré mantenerme con vida hasta que llegues.

Vuelve a decir algo que encaja con mi objetivo de asesinarlo. Hago un esfuerzo por que no note mi extrañeza, y solo respondo:

De acuerdo. A las 9:00am en punto estaré sin falta- le digo ahora de forma seria pero agradecida.

A las 5:00pm me despido muy formalmente, como si nada de aquel incidente hubiese pasado, y me retiro de la vivienda, abordo de mi Mini Cooper, y salgo a la oficina de Tanaka a informar de la novedad. Llego a eso de las 6:00pm, y apenas llego y me presento, Kankuro me mira de forma muy extraña, pero igual lo ignoro y enseguida reporto los detalles. Desde mañana comenzaría a armar el intinerario de Naruto Uzumaki y conocer todos sus movimientos, pronto tendría planeado el momento y lugar perfecto para hacer el trabajo y escapar sin dejar rastro. Termino de reportarme y voy a dirigirme hacia la puerta para dejar el lugar, pero Tanaka aún seguía mirandome de esa forma tan extraña desde cuando entré a su oficina. No evito entonces devolverle la mirada pero con mucha molestía, pues no entendía a que se debía aquello. Así que yo le pregunto:

¿Que te traes ahora? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Oye, no te enojes, calmate ¿si? No pasa nada- me dijo Tanaka.

No tenía que ser una bruja paa adivinar que el estaba mintiendo, que algo estaba pasando y el por supuesto ya sabía de que se trataba. Además, una sonrisa muy sospechosa se le escapó mientras siguió viéndome de esa manera extraña. Yo de nuevo me lo quedo mirando con ojos de "te voy a sacar la verdad ahora mismo" y "dime ya de que se trata, no te hagas el payaso". Pasamos así con las miradas conectadas como por 30 segundos, y finalmente, Tanaka se decide, y lentamente suelta la pregunta:

¿Así que... Tu... Te desmaya...? . le interrumpo ahora soltando un grito de histeria:

¡Si, me desmayé, perdí el conocimiento, quedé como idiota, ya, ¿estás feliz?! ¡¿Eso querías oirme decir?! Pero quizas ya lo sabías y solo querías fastidiarme ¿no es así?

Rápido soltó el una carcajada muy grande, de esas que te hacían llorar, y en medio de su risa tan enfermiza para mi, que estaba a punto de hacerme perder la paciencia, dice:

¡Ay Hinata, no... No, por favor... Ay perdóname! Te lo juro que yo cuando lo supe, no lo podía creer, ¡es que esto es increible!- Tanaka no pudo decir una palabra más por el ataque de risa que lo invadió. A lo que yo, enfadada hasta el extremo, le grito a el infeliz:

¡No me jodas!- al tiempo que cierro la puerta de golpe, con intención de romperla. ¡Maldito estupido! - No puedo evitar que se me escape después que el muy patan solo se haya burlado de mí.

Ya en mi apartamento, busco relajarme una vez más entre una ducha fría, un par de cervezas, una bolsa de frituras, fanfics y un episodio de mi serie ánime favorita. No habían sacado un nuevo capítulo, pero aun así lo disfruté: era el episodio 33. El protagonista regresa a su aldea después de mucho tiempo de ausencia; surge una misión de riesgo y estan cortos de tiempo; su capitan de equipo está en el hospital y hace falta buscar nuevos integrantes para la misión; por el camino se reencuentra con más viejos conocidos, pero una chica en especial siente miedo al verlo y se esconde, está enamorada de el protagonista pero siente pena de decirlo, ni siquiera sabe que decirle después de un tiempo sin verlo; este la descubre y ella impactada de verlo se desma... Cierro la computadora de golpe y aparto la mirada con vergüenza, como si todo me recordara el suceso que viví hoy. No escucho musica porque el sueño ya me vencía. Sin embargo un rubor color rojizo sobresale a flote en mis mejillas, era más que obvio que esto es producto de pensar en ese chico Naruto. El hizo en una tarde y a la primera vez, lograr que esas sensaciones que estaban extintas en mi, aparecieran de repente, como si nunca se hubieran ido. Solo de pensar en eso me llenaba de mucha rabia, pero el recordar también lo bueno que el se portó conmigo en su casa, me hacía caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que nadie había sido amable conmigo. Ni siquiera el bastardo de Tanaka ha tenido un trato decente conmigo en 10 años, y este Naruto se porta en frente de mi como un principe tan solo en un día. La verdad, no me había sentido tan bien con una persona en mucho tiempo, creo que ni en la vida habian sido amables conmigo como lo fué el hoy. Mmmmm, será una verdadera lastima tener que matarlo, porque es la primera victima, que es buena persona de todo corazón. Y pensar que mañana es 4 de Octubre. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPÍTULO 9: CONOCIENDO A MI OBJETIVO

POR Menma - KUN

LUNES Y VIERNES SIN FALTA!

Llego puntual al día siguiente, estaciono mi coche y bajo de el. Me miro al espejo y me retoco por ultima vez. Debía dar esta vez una impresión totalmente diferente a la que dí el día de ayer, pues otra catástrofe como esa no podía volver a sufrir. Toco el timbre y al momento me abre una empleada, la cual me hace pasar y me ice que va a anunciarme ante el joven Naruto.

¿Y sabe cual es su rutina de trabajo?- pregunté a la empleada.

¿Rutina de trabajo? (Risas) El joven Naruto no tiene un empleo. No ha hecho nada desde que volvió de viaje. Siempre se queda dormido hasta muy tarde y es muy difícil despertarlo. (Risas otra vez) Las unicas rutinas que se del joven son las de Dormir, Comer sopas de fideos instantáneas, meterse en problemas con su padrino y andar en su motocicleta a toda velocidad. (Risas una vez más) Enseguida regreso termina de decir.

Un paparazzi no habría averiguado con detalles los chismes de la vida de una persona como esa empleada; y yo que todo el tiempo imaginaba que solo se limitaban a hacer sus obligaciones sin objetar, sin cuestionar y sin hacer preguntas. Pero en vista de las circunstancias, pude deducir que la vida de Naruto no era muy discreta, al menos no era esa la palabra para describirlo. Aun así, es muy bueno tener información de primera mano por parte de una chismosa muy decente, eso me sería muy util en conocer más del hombre a quien tenía que matar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacerla mi socia y saber más detalles, aunque eso sería un rollo, pues significaría tener luego otro problema, el cual estaría en la penosa necesidad de matar... Digo, de solucionarlo. Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Obvio que la iba a matar.

Espero con paciencia mientrasla empleada baja con Naruto. A los 15 minutos después, sale Naruto muy desarreglado, mojado parece, con la chaqueta y las botas a medio poner, por lo que deduje al verle saltando en cada pie, mientras este se quejaba con ella porque no lo despertó temprano. Esta a la vez, le dijo que le había despertado, pero el le dijo que "en 5 minutos más", y eso había sido a las 7:00am. Yo estaba abajo al pie de la escalera, sin evitar oír las quejas de Naruto, por no haber colocado un despertador antes, sin antes soltar un grito de rabia cuando la empleada le dijo que estaba puesta la alarma pero que el lo había aventado contra la pared y este se había vuelto pedazos.

Naruto baja por las escaleras y al momento de verme, cesa su escándalo y se compone la ropa. De inmediato, con pena en su rostro se dirige hacia mí y me dice:

¡Hola Hinata! ¡Buenos días! Je je je. - suelta una risa nerviosa- Llegas temprano pero, me alegro mucho de que vinieras.- Soltó otra risa nerviosa. Sabía que lo de haber venido temprano era una mentira, que por si solo me mostró una imagen de flojo y sin oficio, y Naruto parecía haberlo notado. Pero no quize juzgarlo. Porque a decir verdad, cuando yo no estaba "trabajando", estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el. En cierta forma le tenía envidia. Quizas a pesar de tener privilegios, era una persona sencilla y se veía que era feliz. Tal vez la felicidad, era una cosa que se encontraba en los momentos más sencillos de la vida, y el, lo estaba viviendo.

Buenos días, Naruto -. Responder cordialmente.

Bien. Espero estes preparada. Hoy vamos a salir a dar una vuelta, y quiero que me acompañes.- me responde Naruto.

¿Acompañarle? ¿Dónde - Pregunta algo nervioso.

Ah, bueno, esto, iremos a pasar a ver a mi padrino. Me pidió que lo viera allá porque tenía que hablar algo conmigo. Es muy aburrido. Siempre está ocupado en su oficina o andando por el edificio en que trabaja. Pero cuando agarra el tema conmigo, es imposible que alguien le saque de el. - respondió Naruto.

Oh, de acuerdo, lo que usted diga. - le digo formalmente. Pero por extrañas razones, lo de llevarme a dar una vuelta, me hizo sentir intimidada y nerviosa, pero claro que yo lo oculté.

Vamos entonces. -dijo Naruto. Y al momento se despide de la empleada y le encarga cuidar la casa. Salimos de la casa por unas escaleras de espiral hasta la cochera de la casa. Había una Nissan 4x4 negra. Me dirijo en dirección a ella, pero Naruto se me queda viendo de forma extraña y me dice:

Espera, Hinata- me detengo para voltear a verlo.- ¿Que haces? ¿A donde vas?

Me iba a subir a la camioneta.- digo al empezar a ponerme nerviosa otra vez- ¿Pasa algo con eso señor?

Hinata, te había dicho que no me llames señor.- dice con una sonrisa.

Disculpeme, lo siento. Pero, ¿Acaso piensa cambiar de opinión?- le pregunto.

No, vamos a ir a ver a mi padrino. Pero vamos a ir en el coche -. DIJO Naruto.

¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Pedirá otro coche?- pregunto de nuevo, sin medir que había sido impertinente un poco al decir eso, pero Naruto no se veía molesto por eso, al contrario, el con sonrisa de chico rebelde y despreocupado me contesta:

No. Iremos en algo mucho mejor que eso.- En ese mismo momento, Naruto quita el protector de lo que sería el medio de transporte en que me iría a llevar. No puedo evitar un asombro pero al tiempo algo de curiosidad y miedo. Muestra ante mis ojos una motocicleta Ducati Devil street figther 1400cc para competencias, con un perfecto trabajo de vinilo de un sapo samurai a lado y lado, pulida, encerada y lista para correr. Y por su actitud, se veía a leguas que quería quemar el asfalto con ella, a mi montada atrás. Sentí curiosidad porque me pareció llamativo que a el le gustara mucho la velocidad en dos ruedas, y se notaba que tenía buen gusto con las motos. Incluso a mi también me llamaban la atención. En varias misiones, fuí a bordo de una de alto cilindraje en las que escapaba intacta y a toda prisa, lo cual la experiencia no era nueva para mí; pero al mismo tiempo, sentí miedo porque no sería yo quien estaría manejando sino él, y aunque fuese bueno con las motos, estar detras del asiento era un asunto distinto, y podía ser, que por cosas del destino, mi victima sería quien me haría perder la vida, y eso, no me hacía mucha gracia.

¡¿Ahhh?! -dije asustada- ¡¿Q-Que qué?! ¿Iremos para allá en eso?-

Sí, seguro. Te presento a "Gama - chan". Esta es mi consentida. Es la que me lleva y me trae a todas partes, y hoy tendrá el gusto de llevarte en ella.- dijo Naruto.

P-Pero, pero...- dije con titubeo. No estaba nada segura de subirme en su "Gama - chan", pero mi resuelto chofer no comtemplaba que le diera un no como respuesta.

No tengas miedo de mi, Hinata. Te prometo que conmigo estarás segura. ¡Ya veras! Llegaremos a la estación sanos y salvos, más pronto de lo que imaginas. -dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad. De verdad que quisiera que el sentimiento fuese mútuo, pero tristemente no era así. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Naruto mencionó la estación? ¡Pro supuesto! ¡La Estación de Policia! El lugar de trabajo de su padrino, el detective Hisuji Raiya. El hombre que me estaba siguiendo la pista, el responsable de la muerte de mi familia y el asesino de mi primo Neji. Por fin conoceré a ese hombre y planearé su asesinato. Pero una vez más, esa sensación extraña se adueñó de mi, de que me acercaría a la vida de este chico y acabaría con el y todo lo que conoce. Y que por esa extraña sensación, aquello no me hacía sentir orgullosa.

Ah... bueno... Está bien se... Naruto. Sí, si de acuerdo.- digo aun un poco nerviosa.

¡Muy bien , subete!- me dijo cuando ya estaba montado en su motocicleta y estirando su mano derecha hacia mí. Me sentí más extraña que nunca, como si aquello fuese más que solo subirme a una moto; era como una invitación a "ven a mi lado, yo te llevaré conmigo, todo estará bien y solo dame la oportunidad". Era más o menos de ese modo.

Tomo su mano y al instante sentí como esta me tira hacia el, de un impulso levanto mi pierna y me siento detrás de el. Naruto me dice: "Toma"- pasándome un casco, al momento de tomarla, se pone el suyo, enciende su motocicleta y se abre la estera de la cochera. Apenas si pude darme cuenta cuando aceleró su moto en neutro, sentí las 16000 revoluciones que podían dar sus 100 caballos de fuerza, y cuando aun pensaba en eso, hizo el cambio y la fuerza de su motor, levantó la rueda delantera, encaballando la motocicleta hasta llegar al asfalto de la salida de la casa. Mis únicas reacciones después de eso fueron soltar un fuerte grito y por instinto de no caerme de la moto, lo agarré abrazandolo alrededor de su abdomen, pegando mi cara en su cuerpo. Luego la moto vuelve a su posición original y el portón de la puerta de la casa se va abriendo mientras que yo con la cara blanca del miedo, me doy cuenta de la posición que estoy tan pegada a Naruto y de inmediato despego mi cara y mi cuerpo de el por pena, al tiempo que mi cara cambió a un "lindo" color rojo manzana. Aun no puedo controlar mis nervios cuando Naruto me dice:

Sujétate bien, Hinata. - puntualizó al tiempo que aceleró la marcha de la motocicleta otra vez; y yo, nuevamente me vi obligada a sujetar la integridad de mi acompañante al volante. Era una cosa como para morirse. Estar de parrillera con un motorista a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokyo, esquivando autos y vehiculos de carga y de transporte masivo, llendo a toda marcha en la autopista, y casi pasandose de largo como a tres semaforos en rojo, si no es que fueron más por lo rápido que iba. Al principio todo era una gran locura, que hasta quize gritarle que se detuviera y me bajara, que yo me iría en un taxi y nos veríamos allí; pero luego de un momento para otro la idea desapareció de mi mente sin ninguna explicación. No tengo de verdad palabras que puedan explicar esto. Simplemente, me dejé llevar por todo eso. Me dejé llevar por el, del momento, del pequeño lapsus de adrenalina que experimenté. Era como si todo aquello me hiciera sentirme muy a gusto. Creo que a la verdad disfrutaba ese paseo, y en esta ocasión, se lo estaba debiendo a este chico; por lo cuál no objeté ninguna queja, sino que guardé silencio todo el camino hasta la estación.

Por fin llegamos a la estación de Policía. Naruto parquea su moto y apaga el motor. Se quita su casco y espera a que me baje primero. Luego se baja el y vamos camino hasta la puerta. Siento ahora un poco de ironía: iré a entrar a un lugar al que desde hace 10 años atrás comenzaron a buscarme, y después de unos años, a seguirle el paso a un homicida por diferentes muertes muy violentas en la ciudad, al cual no tenían ninguna pista concreta. Ni siquiera un retrato de su sospechoso, aunque debía ser a una sospechosa. No estaba asustada, pero uno nunca sabe. Estar prevenida vale más que la Policía. Nunca salia de mi apartamento sin estar armada.

Pronto mi preocupación volvió a encenderse al ver en la entrada un detector de metales. Era usado para el personal ajeno a oficiales de Policía. ¿Ahora que se supone iba a hacer? Tal vez un descuido y arrojar el arma o de pronto ocultarla antes de llegar... no. La distracción en el camino me hizo olvidar de ese detalle. Era mi primer error como aseesina profesional. Estaba en problemas. Pero cuando más me sentía contra la pared, antes de pasar, uno de los policías de la puerta le dice a su compañero.

Hey no hay problema, dejalo pasar por el acceso a los oficiales. Es el ahijado del detective Raiya. ¿No pensarás que el venga armado?- Su compañero aprueba y deja pasar a Naruto por el otro lado, pero aun faltaba yo. Solo esperando lo peor, escucho al oficial pedirme que pase, cuando Naruto intercede en ese momento:

Ella viene conmigo, muchachos. Es una amiga. Salimos de la casa juntos esta mañana.- Naruto dijo esto de una forma tal, que los oficiales se quedaron viendose las caras, con cierto gesto de malpensadez morbosa. Y con risa de complicidad, dicen muy resueltos de primera:

De acuerdo. No hay problema. Si eres una amiga de Naruto, supongo que todo estará bien. Venga, puedes pasar por aquí. Dicen ellos al darme paso por la puerta de los oficiales, mientras hago un gran esfuerzo por ocultar mi vergüenza, de que esos tipos hayan malinterpretado las palabras de Naruto, en el hecho que creyeran que había pasado la noche con el en la cama. Mi tono rojo jamás había llegado tan lejos y solo la idea de haber saltado esa situación de riesgo, me dió las fuerzas para contenerme de gritar.

Pasamos la puerta y subimos al ascensor. Realmente tuve mucha suerte de haber entrado por la puerta principal de una estacion de Policía sin haber acabado en un caótico tiroteo. De pronto, se me da por voltear a ver a Naruto. Imaginé que le habría tenido que parecer gracioso todo lo anterior. Y por tercera vez, he vuelto a equivocarme con este hombre. Lejos de estar contento, estaba avergonzado. Su tono rojo se le notaba suavemente por sus mejillas. Tenía vergüenza por las palabras de esos policias de la puerta, y no se por que razón, algo me decía que eso tenía que ver conmigo. Pero entonces eso significa... ¿Que Naruto estaba preocupandose por mi? ¡Dios Santo! Ahora soy yo quien estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza. El no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero mis ojos estaban viendo otra cosa diferente. Al momento, Naruto esboza unas palabras entrecortadas con mucha pena:

H-Hinata-dice .. Nervioso.

Uhhh..- le intento expresar que le estoy escuchando.-

Yo... pues... pues yo ahhh...- le cuesta trabajo armar la oración.

Hmmm ¿-? Insegura L maravilla.

Yo, yo, yo... ¡Siento mucho el malentendido de hace rato!- por fin logra decirlo con mucha dificultad.

(Risa nerviosa) Ahhh, eso... Etto... ¡No hay problema!- le respondo de igual manera. La pena que sentíamos era mutua. Era obvio que los dos no nos esperabamos lidiar con una situación así. Llegamos al 7mo. piso donde está la dependencia de busqueda de desaparecidos, el lugar de trabajo de Hisuji Raiya. Vamos hasta su oficina y entramos de inmediato. Estaba en su escritorio atendiendo una llamada telefónica, este al ver a Naruto, apresura cortar la comunicación y de repnte cuelga. Al instante se levanta de su asiento va hacia Naruto y lo estrecha con un fuerte abrazo. Es así como vi por primera vez a ese hombre. Un tipo de unos 55 años o casi menos, cabello blanco canoso, de buen aspecto para su edad y de casi la misma estatura que su ahijado; el era un poco más alto.

Oh, Naruto, tenía varios días sin verte. ¿Como la estás pasando? A ver, dime.- dice Hisuji.

No nada padrino. Ando solo por ahí, tu me conoces. Ja ja ja ja ja.- rie Naruto luego de contestar. Ya veo. Asi que solo cosas ¿eh? ¿puedo saber que cosas?- pregunta Hisuji muy indirectamente a Naruto.

No padrino, no. Todo ha sido bien (risas) Él portandome estado bien como me dices -. Naruto para responder Manera mintiendo. Algo para Supuesto Hisuji sabía que decide la cuestión que Cuale.

¿En serio? ¿Juicioso dices ahijado?-Naruto empieza a cambiar de color cuando su padrino lo desenmascara poniendole unas fotos que había tomado del escritorio y se las pasaba una por una a Naruto.- ¿Tan juicioso como salir a apostar carreras callejeras en tu motocicleta? Naruto queda verde de la impresión.

¡¿C-Como, Como, Como hiciste para sacar esto?! ¡¿Por qué andas siguiendome a todas partes?! - pregunta Naruto muy alterado.

Porque siempre te andas metiendo en problemas y debo andar cuidándote la espalda como antes.- responde Hisuji.

¡Pero ya no soy un niño chiquito para que andes pendiente de mi a cada rato!- replica Naruto.

¡Y tu aun no dejas de portarte como uno!- responde molesto Hisuji y Naruto calla.- Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, Naruto. Era un gran hombre y dedicado a su deber. Y ahora tu deseas seguir sus pasos. Solo quiero que te comportes como tal y no hagas este tipo de cosas. Podrias quedar por fuera por esto.- Naruto baja la cabeza en señal como diciendole a su padrino "tu ganas".-

¿Por qué no aprovechas mejor tu tiempo en cosas más productivas? Como en leer o escribir una novela, o quizas salir en eventos sociales decentes con persona refinadas...- le interrumpe Naruto:

¿Quieres decir a estar de pervertido espiando a las chicas en los baños y viendo sus escotes mientras sangra la nariz? - le anticipa Naruto.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar eso?! ¿Acaso piensas avergonzarme?- exclama bastante disgustado.

Al momento se da cuenta que por estar discutiendo con Naruto me había ignorado por completo. ¡Ohhhh, que pena! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡M-Mucho gusto! Soy Hisuji Raiya, encantan...- se detiene un segundo al verme.

Mucho gusto, soy Hina... No puedo evitar quedar perpleja también al verlo.

Era a la verdad la primera vez que le veo, pero el sentimiento de saber lo que el había hecho, era igual a haberlo conocido de antes; y de la misma forma, el hombre tenía en su rostro la misma sensación que yo. ¡Y como no iba a saberlo! Era el encargado de busqueda y desapariciones. La información que recibí de Tanaka era cierto. Había seguido mi caso muy celosamente. No debía espiarlo para darme cuenta de la situación que se había creado en el ambiente. ¡Este hombre sabía perfectamente quien soy! Hinata Hyuga, La asesina de Tokyo, La Sangra Azul. La chica que desapareció de la escuela, la persona que huyo del hospital, y la sospechosa responsable de todas las muertes en Japón y otras ciudades del mundo. Todo tenía un patrón, y aun no sabía como, pero lo había descubierto, y ahora, estaba justo en frente de mi; aunque por una razón que sabía y el también, pero que aun no era el momento de decir, guardó silencio y aparentó ante Naruto y yo también, que no sucedía nada, y todo volvió a fluir de forma natural en el ambiente.

¿Ajá? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿Por qué se quedan viendose las caras así como un par de zombies?- pregunta Naruto muy inocente de lo que pasa. Ambos nos soltamos las manos del saludo y le respondemos ambos al tiempo, con una risa, más fué para ocultar lo que sentimos en ese momento.

¡Ja! ¡Naruto, pero que cosas dices! Es tan solo un saludo amistoso entre personas que apenas nos acabamos de conocer.- dijo Hisuji con tanta naturalidad. Sabía mentir muy bien, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que lo hacía mejor que yo.

Pero si si quedaron viendo de esa forma tan extraña. ¿Pueden decirme que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Naruto muy raro.

Y ahí comenzamos el detective Hisuji y yo, una serie temas de conversación sin ningún sentido, divagando y desvariando entre casualidades y fuerzas desconocidas del más allá a manera de chiste entre risas y bromas, en una especie de relación simbiótica entre el bueno y la mala; un hombre que está en el orden de la ley, que podía sacar su arma de su cinto y apuntarme mientras pide refuerzos a gritos y aparta a Naruto para que no quede en un inminente fuego cruzado, y yo, una criminal que primero desapareció del mundo y regresó como una temible asesina a sueldo buscada por fuerzas de inteligencia, y ahora, en la misión de matar a su ahijado. Igualmente al verme descubierta, también podía encuellar a Naruto sacando el arma que milagrosamente pude pasar, apuntandole a la cabeza mientras planeaba como salir de terrible enrollo, que en el peor de los casos, tendria que matar a Naruto y Hisuji en el lugar y luego terminar muerta de paso por los refuerzos que lleguen a la escena. Pero como si la comunicación entre ese hombre y yo fuese telepática, hicimos el acuerdo de tregua por razones de fuerza mayor y es a es la explicación o debo decir, el resumen de una charla fatigosa e innecesaria de mencionar. Lo más importante, era que Naruto no sospechara nada de lo que estaba pasando, algo que finalmente sucedió.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Esto ya se está volviendo muy aburrido. Tanto perder el tiempo me ha dado hambre. - dijo Naruto muy fatigado. Habíamos conseguido distraerlo. El detective le da gusto, y aprueba la iniciativa de Naruto diciendo:

Oh, si. Es cierto. Esta agradable conversación con tu amiga ha hecho que el tiempo se haya ido tan rápido. Eso me recuerda, te conseguí una entrevista de trabajo en la empresa de motores que tanto te ha gustado. - dice Hisuji.

¿En serio - preguntas de Naruto.

Si por supuesto. Esta tarde a las 3:00 pm en Recursos Humanos. Te atenderá un sujeto llamado Touji Hatake. Procura no llegar tarde.- dijo Hisuji.

¡C-Claro! ¡Por supuesto!- dice Naruto con mucha alegría.

Pero si llegas a tiempo, no quiero que lo hagas teniendo a 6 patrullas detras de ti. Odiaría además de eso que causes un accidente en ese aparato...- es interrumpido Hisuji otra vez.

¡Gama - chan, se llama Gama - chan!. ¡Y no voy a llegar tarde o a buscarme problemas y menos provocar un accidente! ¡Confía en mí! ¡De verdad!- dice Naruto en alta voz. Si lo que digas. Ah, Naruto, quiero pedirte una cosa más. ¿Podrías traerme un paquete con evidencias que dejaron para mí en Almacén? Dile al oficial encargado que yo te envié y me avise si necesita confirmarlo, por favor.-

Eso ultimo que dijo significaba dos cosas: o caerme encima o una pequeña platica más privada para aclarar unas cosas. Sin importar cual de las dos fuese la opción, estaba preparada para afrontarla.

Argh, está bien. Por favor, no aburras más a Hinata ¿Quieres? Recuerda que ella es mi nueva asistente personal ahora, no una de las secretarias a las que les echas el ojo.- dijo Naruto replicando.

(Risas) Ok, ok, de acuerdo, aquí te espero. Y no te preocupes, Hinata estará sana y salva esperandote. (Risas).

El suspenso para mi era tan agobiante, como el hecho de esperar a que Naruto saliera de la oficina y nos perdiera de vista para quedar solos Hisuji y yo; al menos pasaría algo desde que llegamos a la estación. Cuando al fin lo hace, un ambiente frio y sombrio se apodera de la oficina. Como quitandonos una especie de piel de ovejas de encima, descubriendonos mutuamente un lobo voraz que llevamos dentro, empezamos a hablar sin movernos de lugar.

¿Con que su asistente personal, eh? Naruto aun no ha encontrado un trabajo desde que regresó de viaje.- dice Hisuji.

Fué el quién me dió ese cargo. Da igual cual me hubiera colocado.- dije con frialdad.

Sí, eso es cierto. Cuando se trata de asesinar a alguien debes estar cerca de tu objetivo de alguna forma, aunque cuando lo ejecutes, no te encuentres cerca de el.- dijo Hisuji. Dime a qué viene esto. ¿Que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto.

No mucho. Pareces una chica que no le gustan los rodeos así que seré breve. Si estás aquí acompañando a Naruto, significa que él es el siguiente objetivo de Kankuro Tanaka; y el hecho más obvio es que el te haya enviado a hacer este trabajo, su mejor asesina de todos, da a entender que va muy en serio su proposito de acabar con todo lo conserniente a la memoria de Minato. Pero este hecho suena a algo más personal para Tanaka, así que eso significa que existe otra razón por la que aceptaste la misión de matar a Naruto. - dijo Hisuji sin errar en ningun detalle.

Asi es. Hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí. -digo a Hisuji tratando que intuya que es por venganza al honor de mi familia que acepté participar.

Entiendo. - dice Hisuji.- Y esa razón de la que hablas, ¿Es una venganza?- Hisuji lanza la pregunta del millón.

Sí - respondo seca y fría de sentimiento.

Bien. Comprendo perfectamente que no se trata de una venganza propiamente contra Naruto, pues es solo tu trabajo, Naruto no te importa para nada. Esto es algo que quieres hacer fuera de tus deberes.- dice como leyendome la mente Hisuji.

Sea ahora u otro día, cumpliré ese propósito. - dije yo muy resuelta.

Claro, ¿Usted ha pensado en como Naruto afectada por esta cuestión?-Hisuji.

Tu ya lo has dicho, Naruto no me interesa. El solo es un trabajo para mí. - le respondo a Hisuji.

Si, bueno, tal vez impida que lo hagas, o puede que tal vez no. No cambiaría nada hablando de aquello que sucedió en ese operativo de hace 10 años. Pero te dejaré ir, para cuando volvamos a vernos me des ese derecho de al menos contar lo que pasó. Seré policía, pero también puedo ser honesto a veces. Pero antes de que cumplas con tu trabajo, quisiera tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirte un favor, Hinata.-me dice Hisuji muy sereno, como aceptando un destino que aún no le ha llegado.

¿Que será? Pregunté al hombre.

Que Naruto no se entere de eso. No lo tomará nada bien sabiendo que causaste la muerte de la única familia que le queda. Al menos, mantenlo creyendo que le estas ayudando. Me dijo el.

¿Te parece lógico que me pidas algo así sabiendo lo que hiciste? Aunque mi familia era un asco, uno no traiciona a los de su sangre. Deberías entender eso.- digo algo furiosa con el.

Lo sé. Por lo que me das la razón en este punto: Naruto no entra en este conflicto entre nosotros. Es un asunto entre tu y yo. Simplemente no quiero que Naruto sepa de esto; además, no quisiera que nada le pasara, por lo menos no antes de arreglar las cuentas contigo. Tómalo como un último deseo si quieres.- puntualiza Hisuji.

Me quedo pensando su propuesta y unos segundos después le contesto: Es un absurdo lo que me pides, pero si eso quieres que haga, está bien. La verdad me da igual, pero al fin y al cabo, es tu última voluntad. Serás el primero en morir antes que Naruto. -dije con mucha frialdad.

De acuerdo. Pero aun no estoy muerto. Hasta entonces dejame al menos creer que hay esperanzas para mi. Permíteme vivir engañado por un momento siquiera, ¿quieres?- me dijo Hisuji.

Como quieras. - respondí. Al momento regresa Naruto a la oficina trayendo una caja en sus manos; eran las evidencias que su padrino le había pedido traer y que habían sido la distracción para que el detective Raiya y yo tuvieramos nuestra pequeña charla. Una buena idea para hacer tiempo,pedirle trae evidencias, o eso es lo que habíamos pensado.

Aquí traje tu paquete, padrino. No estaba en Almacén, y de allá me dijeron que estaba en Recepción, donde pasamos por los guardias de la entrada.- Dice Naruto.

Gracias, muchas gracias ahijado por traer mi paquete. Es algo muy importante para mí.- le dice Hisuji a Naruto mientras va destapando la caja, y descubre tras la cubierta, un lote d de la última novela que ha escrito su padrino. 75 obras literarias de 500 paginas cada una, lo cual explicaba la capa de sudor que Naruto llevaba en su frente, más que por lo que fué y vino trayendo la supuesta evidencia, el peso de la caja en sí misma. Era obvio que si no se trataba de material para investigar casos reales, ese paquete jamás habría subido a la oficina de Hisuji. Y solo tenía que buscar al tonto que fuera a subirselo hasta allá, y por supuesto, al vernos llegar, no dudó en pedír la invaluable ayuda de su querido ahijado. La reacción de Naruto al verse burlado por su padrino no se hizo esperar. Retumbó la oficina con su grito:

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y me hiciste bajar todo el edificio para buscarte esta cosa?! ¡Como de verdad sabes, que yo jamás iría a apoyarte con tu novela, me engañaste con el pretexto de que eran evidencias! ¡Juro que de haberlo sabido, jamás me hubiera prestado a llevarte esto hasta aquí como si fuera un burro de carga! ¿¡Por quién me estas tomando acaso, ah?!- Dijo Naruto bastante molesto.

Siento haberte mentido así. Pero es que sabes que ya me estoy volviendo viejo. Además, nunca sabemos si esto puede ser lo último que puedas hacer por una persona como yo.- dijo Hisuji en un doble sentido; como disculpa para Naruto y como una premonición de lo que iría a hacerle, en mi caso.

¡Bah! ¡Tu y tus disculpas ya me tienen harto! - dice Naruto y se da la vuelta al tiempo que dice- ¡Se hace tarde y ya me voy! Vamomos, Hinata.

S-sí. Le respondo enseguida. Al instante volteo a ver a Hisuji antes de irme. Fue una mirada profunda, fría y vacía. Ambos sabíamos que pasaría cuando nos veamos por última vez. Luego me dirijo hacía la puerta con Naruto y el detective se despide de nosotros diciendo:

Hasta pronto, Naruto. Y... Hinata... - vuelvo la cabeza por un segundo a esperar qué dice- ¡Cuida mucho a Naruto por favor!- termina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo no le correspondo a su gesto y volteo sin más para irme con Naruto. No entendía el por qué me dijo eso, lo último que querría hacer era proteger al hombre a quien tenía que matar. Pero era muy obvio que el se estaba refiriendo a mí; al menos no había nadie más a quién le dijera. Naruto estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no se despidió de su padrino. Si pudiera adivinar que esas serían las últimas veces que lo vería con vida. Lo que son los seres humanos, que no valoran a quienes le quieren hasta que ellos terminan en un ataud. Pero lejos de eso, Naruto lo quería mucho; solo se trataba de una situación familiar cotidiana en la vida del Uzumaki. Pero lo que en verdad me dejó sorprendida, ha sido la forma en que se despidió Hisuji al salir de su oficina: "Hasta pronto, Naruto...". Sabiendo que volvería a verlo para asesinarlo, no habló como despidiendose de este mundo, ni siquiera dando un mensaje cifrado en la despedida que hizo. Era más bien, como un "nos volveremos a ver algún día". Si bien lo cierto, los mataría a los dos, pero el sentimiento de afecto de Hisuji por Naruto, hacía visible lo especial que era el en la vida de quienes estan cerca de el, y aunque me estaba negando a admitirlo, Naruto también estaba dejando una huella en la vida mía. Quizás el no sea un "trabajo" solamente y que no me importa, tal vez, esta sería la persona, a la que más trabajo me costará matar, más que por lo facil de asesinarlo, era una persona que ya me había caido bien. Tanto, que empezaba a disfrutar de las cosas que hacía. Estaba confundida por primera vez en mi vida; no entendía qué sentido tenía cargarme la vida de este muchacho. Pero de todas maneras, al final terminaría haciendo, Porque un trabajo, es un trabajo.

Siento haberte mentido así. Pero es que sabes que ya me estoy volviendo viejo. Además, nunca sabemos si esto puede ser lo último que puedas hacer por una persona como yo.- dijo Hisuji en un doble sentido; como disculpa para Naruto y como una premonición de lo que iría a hacerle, en mi caso.

¡Bah! ¡Tu y tus disculpas ya me tienen harto! - dice Naruto y se da la vuelta al tiempo que dice- ¡Se hace tarde y ya me voy! Vamomos, Hinata.

S-sí. Le respondo enseguida. Al instante volteo a ver a Hisuji antes de irme. Fue una mirada profunda, fría y vacía. Ambos sabíamos que pasaría cuando nos veamos por última vez. Luego me dirijo hacía la puerta con Naruto y el detective se despide de nosotros diciendo:

Hasta pronto, Naruto. Y... Hinata... - vuelvo la cabeza por un segundo a esperar qué dice- ¡Cuida mucho a Naruto por favor!- termina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo no le correspondo a su gesto y volteo sin más para irme con Naruto. No entendía el por qué me dijo eso, lo último que querría hacer era proteger al hombre a quien tenía que matar. Pero era muy obvio que el se estaba refiriendo a mí; al menos no había nadie más a quién le dijera. Naruto estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no se despidió de su padrino. Si pudiera adivinar que esas serían las últimas veces que lo vería con vida. Lo que son los seres humanos, que no valoran a quienes le quieren hasta que ellos terminan en un ataud. Pero lejos de eso, Naruto lo quería mucho; solo se trataba de una situación familiar cotidiana en la vida del Uzumaki. Pero lo que en verdad me dejó sorprendida, ha sido la forma en que se despidió Hisuji al salir de su oficina: "Hasta pronto, Naruto...". Sabiendo que volvería a verlo para asesinarlo, no habló como despidiendose de este mundo, ni siquiera dando un mensaje cifrado en la despedida que hizo. Era más bien, como un "nos volveremos a ver algún día". Si bien lo cierto, los mataría a los dos, pero el sentimiento de afecto de Hisuji por Naruto, hacía visible lo especial que era el en la vida de quienes estan cerca de el, y aunque me estaba negando a admitirlo, Naruto también estaba dejando una huella en la vida mía. Quizás el no sea un "trabajo" solamente y que no me importa, tal vez, esta sería la persona, a la que más trabajo me costará matar, más que por lo facil de asesinarlo, era una persona que ya me había caido bien. Tanto, que empezaba a disfrutar de las cosas que hacía. Estaba confundida por primera vez en mi vida; no entendía qué sentido tenía cargarme la vida de este muchacho. Pero de todas maneras, al final terminaría haciendo, Porque un trabajo, es un trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPITULO 10: LA CARRERA

POR Menma - KUN

ATENCIÓN: EL CAPÍTULO DEL VIERNES IRA PARA EL SABADO O ANTES POR MOTIVO DEL PARTIDO COLOMBIA - BRAZIL

Llegamos a un restaurante y pedimos una mesa. Naruto ordena para el un plato de sopa con pasta, carne de cerdo y res.

Para mi ensalada, gracias.- digo a la mesera.

¿Que pasa Hinata? Ordena lo que te apetezca, yo pagaré la cuenta obvio, no te preocupes. -dice Naruto.

Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre.- digo a Naruto.

La verdad es que los pensamientos me habían alejado el apetito. Aun no se me salía de la cabeza, las palabras que el detective Raiya me dijo en la Estación. Era ilógico. ¿Como puedes pedirle un favor a tu enemigo y confiar en su palabra? Porque así se sentía aquello. Aún mi mente estaba desconectada de la realidad cuando Naruto me pregunta:

Hinata, ¿Te pasa algo?-

No, no nada. No pasa. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.-le respondí.

Hinata.- me llama la segunda vez. No pude contener el impulso de alzar mi rostro hacia el suyo- ¿Estás arrepentida de haber aceptado este trabajo?-

Etto, no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- digo yo.

Esta bien. Te lo diré.- se pone serio mientras prosigue- Seamos honestos: ¿quien querría venir a pasar todos los días siguiendome el paso a todas partes sin salir corriendo? -

Me quedo sin palabras ante tan inesperada reacción-

E-Espera, espera, no lo estoy diciendo como si no quisiera estar contigo,... Digo,... Es decir,... Yo,... Me gusta estar cont,... Digo, digo. Me agrada mucho que estés trabajando conmigo. Digo, si es que ir conmigo en mi Gama - chan se le puede decir, trabajo. Con mucho viento en la cara, alta velocidad y adrenalina, cualquier chica se bajaría enseguida y saldría corriendo de mi. -eso dijo Naruto.

Honestamente, eso es preciso lo que quise hacer en un principio. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió en mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun no entendía por qué estaba pasandome esto, pero era como si solo fuera con el, quien quisiera y me atreviera hacer este tipo de cosas, que con ningún otro lo haría. Incluso en este restaurante, su compañía me hacía sentir bien y el era agradable. ¿Pero que carajos digo? Uhhh... Olvidé responder a Naruto:

Bueno, quizas no todas las personas estan acostumbradas a esa rutina. -digo a Naruto.

Pues si- dice con resignación- tienes razón. Pero, ¿Y entonces eso significa que tu si estas acostumbrada?

¿Ahhh? Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco (estoy mintiendo). Pero digamos que tengo alguna idea de esto. Digo mientras Naruto me mira con cara de "no me sorprende, apuesto a que tu también piensas que soy insoportable". Me doy cuenta de eso y de inmediato contesto:

Pero a decir verdad, a mi no me molestan este tipo de cosas. Creo que... Supongo que a mí también me gustan estas cosas. (Le digo. Y esta vez, no estoy segura si le mentí o le hable desde adentro) Nuevamente estoy confundida y agacho la cabeza algo sonrojada.

Hinata. - Naruto extiende su mano y toma de la mía sin percatarme en qué momento lo hizo. Yo por supuesto me vuelvo a ruborizar (¿pero por qué?) -Muchas gracias por estar aquí y haber decidido quedarte en este puesto. Me siento más feliz ahora contigo.- termina de decir y luego suelta una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de la que no pude ocultar más mi impresión y toda mi cara, se hizo un gran rojo tomate a punto de exprimirse.

M-m-me a-alegra m-mucho, p-por u-usted, N-Naruto.-En el estado en que me encontraba, fué lo único que pude decir sin volver a caer desmayada de nuevo.

Así pasó el mediodía hasta la tarde. Llegada las 3:00 pm fuimos a la entrevista de trabajo que Naruto tenía en la empresa de ese señor Touji Hatake. Por supuesto no pude entrar a la entrevista, así que lo esperé como una hora afuera, sentada en una banca en el corredor. No pasó eso sin antes darle a Naruto su curriculum. El detective Hisuji me lo entregó en medio de nuestra charla, supuse bien al llevarla conmigo para darsela a Naruto antes de entrar con el señor Hatake. Creo que después de todo, si soy buena como asistente personal. Quizás estudiaría un poco y acumularía experiencia y buscaría un empleo de eso, si el tiempo retrocediera 10 años antes de mi tragedia y mi situación con mi familia o fuese otra, o viviera sola. Y eso, sola, trabajando como la gente más humilde o con mucha suerte, tal vez por no decir casi imposible, viviendo con una amiga. Sale Naruto de la oficina con cara de preocupado. No lleva ahora su curriculum pero no tiene cara de que le hayan dado el sí. A lo cual, de nuevo me atrevo a preguntar sin sonar tan como a una chismosa:

¿Que le pasó eh... Digo... Qué respuesta le entregó ese señor a us... Perdón, qué le dijo a usted, Naruto... Acaso no le dieron el trabajo? ( eso fué terriblemente pésimo ).

No, no, no. No, nada de eso.- dijo Naruto.

¿Hmmm?- me pregunto curiosa. ¿Y bien?- le digo.

Es que es... Bueno... A mi me... Mmmm... Me dieron el empleo.- dijo Naruto como si aquello fuera una terrible noticia.

¡Eso está muy bien! - le digo efusivamente para intentar alentarlo, pero parece que Naruto tiene algo más en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso no es una buena noticia para usted? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Por qué no estás alegre Naruto? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es algo del salario, le pagarán muy poco o algo así?- pregunto ya cruzando el límite de lo atrevida. Ya desvariaba en como lanzar una pregunta. Pero Naruto lo ignora y como si nada me responde:

No, tampoco es eso. -

¿Es el sueldo o las condiciones del empleo? Pregunto de nuevo ( ¡Hinata callate la boca! ¡No la embarres más!)

No, tampoco. - me vuelve a responder.

Ya extrañada de su actitud le pregunto entonces ( ¡Pero que atrevida eres Hinata! ). ¿Y entonces que le ocurre?. -

Es que desde mañana empiezo a trabajar. Pero había olvidado la carrera final de motos. ¡Y es esta misma noche!- me responde Naruto, y ahora dejandome a mi con la boca abierta de la impresión.

¿Que debería decirle yo? El es un adulto practicamente, puede hacer lo que quiera y es su problema. Pero, yo soy su asistente. ¿No debería decirle que no es prudente que participe en esa carrera y que madruge para no llegar tarde en su primer día de trabajo? ¡Por Dios! Como desearía que su madre estuviera viva, pues esto le debe tocar a ella, no a mí. Pero en fin. Todo eso significaban dos cosas muy sencillas: la 1ra es que Naruto no dejaría de ir esa noche a la carrera. Y la 2da es que yo, como su asistente personal, debo acompañarlo. Y en efecto, esa misma noche, fuimos a la carrera.

Es casi inexplicable como me convenció de ir. A decir verdad fueron dos las razones por las que acepté venir con él: Uno es por el hecho de tratase de una carrera clandestina y conociendo un poco ya el caracter de Naruto, no es de extrañarse que se haya hecho de enemigos a algunos en las calles; y Dos porque si le sucede algo y muere, no tendría como explicar el suceso, el "trato" con su padrino se iba a romper, Tanaka armaría un escandalo por mi falla y tendría a la Policía detrás de mi por siempre. Pero más allá de eso, me preocupa un poco que vaya solo, pues podría tener problemas y no quiero que le suceda nada. Al menos no algo que yo no le haga (Un minuto, ¿Esas son tres razones? ).

Estamos en la línea de inicio. Era un sector cerca a el puerto, una zona de carga de una de las muchas bodegas aledañas, cerca de allí una fabrica de granito, usado en la Construcción, con grandes depósitos para cargar a los camiones. En la grilla muchos motociclistas alistándose para correr, exhibiendo sus máquinas y realizando demostraciones de equilibrio. Un tenso ambiente se desató en el lugar cuando llegamos al sitio. Casi todos voltearon a vernos al oir el sonido del motor de "Gama - chan". Era evidente que estos ya conocían la fama que precedía a Naruto. Esto no era desconocido para el. Unos colocaron cara de resignación. Debían imaginar que ya no tenían oportunidad contra el si iba a participar. Pero otros nos veían a el y a mí de paso, con unas caras de odio y de rabia. Y un par de estos tipos, vieron a Naruto de una manera, que no pude pasar inavertida. Conocía muy bien esas miradas. No pasas 8 años asesinando personas sin saber que esa mirada era una sentencia de muerte, contra Naruto. Algo muy malo iba a suceder en esta carrera, y estos sujetos, le iban a hacer daño a durante la carrera, por lo cual, tomé una decisión un tanto descabellada. Digo a Naruto que voy al baño y sin darle chance de replicar, me pierdo de su vista y solo lo vuelvo a ver cuando estan a punto de dar la largada de partida.

¡Hola Naruto!- digo en voz alta por el casco que llevaba puesto en la cabeza.

¿Ah? - se extraña de la voz de quien le habla.

¡Disculpa que haya tardado mucho en el baño! - le digo.

¡¿Hinata?!- ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿Como es que estas aquí... Ahhh... Como hiciste para... De donde sacaste la motocicleta?! - me pregunta muy impactado.

¡Es complicado. Luego te lo explico! - dije.

¡¿Cómo que complicado?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! -pregunta aun sorprendido de verme cuando se preparan a dar la salida.

Esto es seguramente algo muy estúpido, pero haber fingido ir al baño para noquear a un motorista, quitarle su ropa y tomar su motocicleta, fué lo único sapiente que pude hacer si quería estar cerca de Naruto y cuidarlo de algún intento de que sea atacado durante la carrera. 3... 2... 1... ¡Arranca! Naruto no piensa otra cosa que el verme en una moto de alto cilindraje cuando hago más grande su sorpresa encaballando la moto en la salida, colocandome de inmediato a la delantera. No se podía pensar en mucho, cuando estás en una carrera clandestina con gente de dudosa reputación. Solo importa correr y ya. Pero algo me hacía imaginar la cara de Naruto con la faceta de rebelde sin causa y motociclista que le había acabado de dar de golpe. Eso me hizo sentir muy contenta por unos segundos. ¡Era lo máximo! Naruto arrancó en ultimo lugar. Quizas esto era un problema. Debo estar cerca de el en la carrera y estamos en extremos opuestos. Tenía que dejar mi posición de lider, pero ni siquiera concreto la posibilidad cuando Naruto y su Gama - chan van a toda velocidad pasando rivales y ubicandose en 2do lugar. Realmente eso me dejó muy impresionada. ¡Naruto es en verdad muy bueno! ( vuelve mi tono rojo. ¿hasta en una pista me sucede esto? )

"Hinata - ¡Oye, Hinata! -Dime lo que está pasando - Cry me Naruto.

¡Tuve que hacerlo. Debo cuidarte ahora!- le respondo. ¡¿Qué dices!? ¡No te entiendo!- me dice.

¡Estás en peligro Naruto! ¡Van a atentar contra tí en la carrera!- le respondo. Y es justo en ese momento cuando al frente de nosotros aparecen unos sujetos lanzando un cable muy grueso a los extremos de la salida de un tunel y por detras con unas bombas molotov tapan la entrada haciendo desviar a los demás corredores. Por la velocidad que llevabamos no podíamos frenar a tiempo. Primero yo caigo parandome en la moto cuando la moto golpea el cable enviandome volando hacia delante, terminando rodando por el pavimento. Golpes y rasparudas leves a comparación si no hubiera medido la caida.

¡Hinata! - grita Naruto cuando ahora es el el que cae. Antes de llegar al cable, tiro su moto al suelo deslizandose por el asfalto. Gama - chan suelta chispas de los raspones hacia el suelo mientras Naruto no puede detener la moto, la cual tropieza con un bache y su moto queda estancada y el disparado hacia un muro, con el cual se golpea la cabeza. ¡Dios, que espanto! Naruto habia sufrido un fuerte golpe. Me levanto del suelo un poco adolorida y voy corriendo hacia el. Me quito el casco y llego con el y le quito el suyo. ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto responde! ¡Naruto!- le digo fuerte. Lentamente el abre los ojos, me ve y dice:

Hinata. -

¡Vamos Naruto, levantate! - digo a el. Lo incorporo y al momento, de su cabeza va destilando un hilo de sangre, la cual corre por su frente y recorre su lado derecho. Fué un golpe terrible. Si no fuera por su casco, habría muerto de inmediato, el cual quedó vuelto pedazos del lado que impactó. Naruto se pone de pie y enseguida le digo:

¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! ¡Estás corriendo peligro! -

No, antes dime qué está sucediendo. - me dice algo aturdido.

De repente sale un grupo de motoristas armados con llaves de torción, cadenas y palos viniendo hacia nosotros. Uno de ellos dice:

Esta vez la suerte no estará de tu lado, Uzumaki. Ha llegado tu hora.- Naruto de inmediato lo referencia y se da cuenta que no está jugando. Ahí me toma del brazo y me grita.

Muévete Hinata -. Salimos corriendo de inmediato.


	11. Chapter 11

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPITULO 11: EL AMOR COMIENZA

LUNES Y VIERNES. SI DIOS LO PERMITE. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR. DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN EL BOTON REVIEW.

¡Que no escapen! Grita el sujeto y al tieempiezan a seguirnos. Naruto y yo huímos camino hacia donde empezaban las bodegas del puerto. Entramos en una con muchísimos containers. Nos adentramos ahí para tratar de escondernos. Pero resultaba muy difícil perderse de vista si había gente buscandonos. No tardan en vernos uno de ellos, asi que subimos por las escaleras hacia el otro extremo.

¡Oye, Hinata!- me dice Naruto- ¿Como supiste que ellos iban a matarme?-

Cómo ESO preguntas en un momento como este -? Revuelto respuesta.

¡Dime ya, Hinata!- replica Naruto. Como si fuera una orden, le respondo sutilmemte. Intuición femenina.-

¡Ah, no jodás!- me dijo y luego siguió hablando como para sí.- Es increible que estos tipos estén yendo en serio. -

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas con ellos?- le pregunto.

A ellos nunca les caí bien desde que corro en las calles. Siempre supe que querían matarme. ¡Pero no imaginé que ahora fuesen a ir en serio con la cosa!- sentencia Naruto.

Llegamos al otro extremo de la bodega, pero cuando buscamos la salida, estaba obstruida por coltainers. Estabamos atrapados. Y lo peor, es que esos maleantes se acercaban más. No me quedaba otra opción: tenía que matar a esos sujetos, pero eso significaría delatarme quién soy realmente ante Naruto. Era una situación muy complicada. De repente, Naruto me toma la mano y dice:

¡Por aquí, rápido! -

¿Hacia donde me llevaba? Estabamos atrapados sin salida. La única manera era atravesar aquel tropel de ampones, y eso no era nada prometedor. No pienso aún en todo eso cuando me tira de la mano y bajo con el las escaleras. Ahí nos ponemos al frente de un coltainer, el cual Naruto abre, rompiendo el candado con una varilla que estaba a un lado del lugar. Escuchaba los gritos de los tipos que venían hacia acá.

¡Ya vienen!- dije mirando en dirección hacia donde iban a aparecer, y es en ese momento, donde ocurre El Suceso que cambiaría mi vida para siémpre. Aquel que marcaría el antes y después de todo mi mundo. Naruto me empuja por la espalda y cierra el container dejandome adentro mientras con solo la varilla que traía en sus manos, se enfrentó solo a el grupo de 12 sujetos que venían a matarlo. No puedo ver nada con la oscuridad. Trato de buscar el cerrojo y empujar la puerta. Se necesita mucha fuerza para cerrar bien un coltainer, debía estar entreabierta. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Qué carajos es lo que había hecho este chico? ¿Acaso Naruto... Me estaba protegiendo? ¿Me encerró aquí para salvarme? ¿Pero por qué hizo eso? ¡Ay, no! ¡Naruto! Mi corazón empezó a latir bastante fuerte en ese momento. Desde adentro aun pude escuchar el forcejeo de allá afuera. Al instante un estrellón al coltainer donde estaba atrincherada. Después de eso, solo puños y patadas y los quejidos de dolor de su victima. ¡Estaban matando a Naruto! ¡No! Busqué con más desespero la manija, pero cuando al final la encuentro, estaba atascada desde afuera y no podía salir. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Van a matar a Naruto, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle! Me detengo un segundo al oir una de las voces de los tipos que le estaban pegando.

Así que otra vez el gran Naruto Uzumaki se hace el heroe escondiendo a la chica. - otro dijo.-

Fué lo mismo con esa familia a la que ibamos a robar ¿no recuerdas?- Escuché claramente esa frase. Dice el primero que habló.

¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto. Ya recuerdo.-

Por eso es que te tendimos esta cacería, Uzumaki. -ahora hablandole a Naruto- Te entrometiste donde no debías y ahora nos las vas a pagar.- Ahora comprendo mejor las cosas que hacía Naruto de las que había oido tanto. Quizás ahora creo que es un buen hombre y también un héroe. Pero estaban a punto de matarle y no podía ayudarlo. ¡Dios! ¡Jamás había querido salvar tanto a una persona como ahora! Y menos al hombre a quien tenía que matar! ¡Esto ya era demasiado! ¡Estaba totalmente contrariada!

Te dijimos que no te saldrías con la tuya. Ahora... Vas a afrontar las consecuencias.- ¡Tum, Tum! Dos golpes a la pared del coltainer, anunciaban un objeto muy pesado, y luego escuchar arrastrarlo por el suelo, solo podía tratarse de un martillo enorme para picar concreto o una "mona" le llamaban. Mi terror no pudo ser mayor; trato pero no puedo imaginar la escena de arrastrando el martillo hacia la cara de Naruto para luego... No... ¡No!... ¡No puedo... No puedo permitirlo! En ese momento con todas las fuerzas que tenía, embestí la puerta y la desatoré, abriendose con el golpe y cayendo yo en el suelo saliendo del refugio. La escena era impactante pero seguía siendo mala para nosotros: 7 de los 10 ampones estaban noqueados y solo quedaban 5 de pie. El más fuerte de ese grupo, estaban entre los 5 y tenía el sus manos el martillo, que por desgracia, había adivinado que era. Un momento, ¿Y a los demás 7 que les pasó? ¿Naruto los habia enfrentado solo y los venció? ¡Increible! Pero... ¿12 contra uno? ¡Eso es injusto! Naruto estaba apalizado viendo a sus agresores, peeo cuando el más fornido se da vuelta hacia mí, su vista cambia y de inmediato me grita:

¡Huye de aquí! ¡Ahora!- Luego veo que es pateado vilmente en la cara por uno de esos malnacidos. El más fuerte del grupo pregunta:

¿Así que aquí escondías a la chica todo este tiempo? Dijo a Naruto viendolo y viendome a mí- Que romantico. Salvando a la chica así como a todos ¿no es así?- Naruto no respondió-

¡Vaya! ¡En serio que eres una linda chica!- ahora mirandome a mí- Es una lastima que te tengamos que llevar con nosotros.- dice el puto mientras me quedo de piedra con lo que dijo, no era dificil saber el por qué- Y sabes una cosa: que es que después que hayamos terminado contigo... Compartiras la misma suerte que tu chico.- refiriendose a Naruto.

Cuando el maldito viene en camino hacia mí, dice a Naruto.

Antes de matarte, me ocuparé de tu chica.- Naruto no lo soporta más, y enseguida responde al fornido:

Tu no... -

¿mmm?- los tipos.

Tu no...-

¿Qué? - dice el del martillo.

Tu no... ¡No lastimarás a Hinata!-

Y como si la golpiza de hace un rato, solo hubiera sido un descanso, Naruto se levantó de golpe y con tecnicas de peleas en uso de defensa personal, fué reduciendo al resto 5 de los 12 que habían venido tras nosotros. No habría creido nada de esto, si no lo comprobaba con mis propios ojos. ¡Realmente eso estaba Pasando y yo lo estaba viendo! Pero faltaba el más puto de todos, el tipo del martillo. Naruto esquiva los lances que aquel desgraciado le mandaba con esa cosa. Estaba muy mal y a punto de ser golpeado con ese mazo. ¡Era el momento de ayudarlo! Recojo del suelo un garrote de uno de los bribones, y sigilósamente me acerco por detras a ese tipo y le golpeo. El garrote se rompe y quedo sin arma a la mano. El sujeto se da la vuelta ante mí para ahora atacarme, y es el momento que Naruto aprovecha para golpear sus costillas, someterlo de rodillas con una fuerte patada, luego se abalanza sobre el, con fuerza le quita el mazo de las manos y este al reaccionar contra Naruto, involuntariamente por protección, le golpea a un costado de la cabeza con el mazo del martillo, dejandolo sino muerto, privado en el suelo por mucho tiempo. Voy en dirección a el desesperada, pero aaunque ya terminó todo, me sobrellevaba la angustia por Naruto.

¡Naruto! ¡¿Naruto estás bien?! -

(jadeos) ¿Estás herida? ¿Te pasó algo?- dijo Naruto.

¡No Naruto no hables de mí, yo no importo ahora, solo eres tu!- digo muy desesperada por el.

¿Pero entonces tu estas bien, Hinata? Y como si sus palabras me gobernaran de los pies a la cabeza, le digo:

Sí, estoy bien Naruto.-

Me alegra mucho... Que estes bien.- fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de caer desplomado del desmayo. ¡Le golpearon muy fuerte. Estaba inconsciente y podría pasar a peores si no le llevo a un Hospital pronto!

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto resiste! ¡Voy a llevarte a un Hospital! ¡Resiste por favor!.-dije a Naruto que ya no podía escucharme en ese estado.

Lo cargo en mis hombros hasta llevarlo a la salida de la bodega. Salgo de prisa con el a cuestas, y me dirijo hacia su motocicleta, puesto que la que tenía quedó destrozada por el pavimento al chocar con el cable. Acuesto a Naruto un momento en el suelo, levanto su moto y lo subo atrás. Echo a andar a "Gama - chan" y salgo de aquel lugar hacia el distrito, buscando el Hospital que estuviese más cercano. Encuentro uno varios kilómetros más adelante, allí lo bajo y Naruto es remitido a Urgencias. Me quedo con el un par de horas después de llevarlo hasta que fué auxiliado primeramente y pasado a Recuperación. Dí la información de Naruto a los médicos de turno para que fuese atendido y también expliqué lo que le había sucedido. De mí, solo dí un nombre falso al momento de registrar el ingreso. Aun no olvido lo que soy y lo que hago. Creo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por hoy, así que, con mucho pesar en el corazón, dejo a Naruto en el Hospital y me voy a mi apartamento; no sin primero llamar a su padrino y explicarle lo que había sucedido. Obviamente no le agradó la noticia y menos viniendo de mí, pero ya luego comprobaría la verdad de los hechos.

Llego al apartamento en la moto de Naruto, que quedó toda raspada del lado izquierdo y algunos daños en toda la carcasa. Me atiendo un poco los golpes que tuve al caerme de la moto, pero en ese mismo momento me acuerdo de Naruto y llego a la conclusión que lo mio no se compara en nada con lo que sufrió el.

De nuevo recuerdo que desde mi fatal historia del pasado había dado por muertos TODOS mis sentimientos. Y desde que conocí a Naruto, aquellos "muertos" volvieron a la vida como si jamás se hubieran ido. Y con todo lo que sucedió esta noche, sumado a el heróico acto de valor de Naruto de salvarme más los errores que cometía ahora con frecuencia y las cosas que hacía y decía por él, significaban una cosa, una debilidad muy inmensa y un grave error para malas personas como yo: Me había enamorado de Naruto, mi victima. Estaba comenzando a gustarme mucho y era imposible ocultar lo bastante que el me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de mí, de mi tono rojo y esa forma tan infantil y estupida de hablarle a el como timida y sumisa.

¿Por qué?- me decía a mí misma llorando en la ducha mientras me bañaba. ¿Por qué me enamoré? ¿Y por qué de él?- ¡Como es que siento amor por ese hombre! ¡Qué mierdas me hizo para ahora hacerme sentir así! ¡Ay no! ¡Lo amo! ¡En verdad lo amo! ¡Amo a ese hombre! - Así eran en resumen las palabras que me decia yo sola en esa noche; así que deduciendo por el grado de sinceridad en mis palabras, acompañadas de lágrimas en los ojos, quedaba confirmado el hecho que yo, contra todo pronostico, odio, venganza, sangre, violencia y balas, estaba enamorada por primera vez en mi vida. Esto no me lo esperaba. ¡Lo digo muy en serio! ¡Jamás! Lo que creí imposible, pasó. Lo inaudito, sucedió. Para esta asesina que con tantas vidas acabó, el amor, finalmente la derrotó.

Es 5 de Octubre y son las 7:00 am. No dormí mucho la verdad. Quería llegar al Hospital cuanto antes para saber de Naruto. Al presentarme allá, me llevo la sorpresa que a Naruto se lo habían llevado para otro centro asistencial a las 7:30 am en una ambulancia. Cuando pregunto por quien autorizó la remisión, la enfermera solo me dijo que venía con una orden especial por parte de un oficial de Policía y escoltado por dos patrullas. No me dijo quien se trataba por razones de información confidencial, pero no tenía que investigar en absoluto para saber que había sido Hisuji quien se lo llevó. Ojalá esto no sea para problemas más grandes de lo que ya tengo. Sin embargo, a pesar que tenía la situación en contra, muy sobreexpuesta y pudiendo ser atrapada si desplegaran un colosal operativo policiaco, nada de eso sucedió. A la verdad en el Hospitall donde remitieron a Naruto habían oficiales custodiando la habitación, pero no ocurrió nada cuando me presenté en el lugar. ¿Hisuji aun seguía guardando silencio sobre el asunto? Fué muy noble de su parte, pero cualquiera hubiera hablado en cumplimiento del deber y ahora estaría arrestada o abatida. En efecto Hisuji esta en con Naruto, pero al asomarme por la puerta los que la custodiaban, procedieron a retenerme. Iba a hablar en ese momento y aparevce el detective Raiya en escena.

Dejenla pasar. Es la asistente personal de Naruto. Es conocida. - los oficiales me dejan pasar y entro a la habitación. Naruto esta consciente. ¡Mi corazón salta de alegría! ¡Naruto!- le llamo muy contenta. Estaba vendado en la cabeza, en su brazo derecho y las costillas. Tenía un parche en su mejilla izquierda por los golpes que le dieron ahi. Hinata... ¡Ugrh!- suelta un quejido de dolor.

¡Naruto no te esfuerces! No hagas movimientos bruscos. Tienes que recuperarte ahora.- le dije.

Ahhh, no te preocupes, he estado en peores que esta. Estaré bien.- dijo Naruto con mucho optimismo. Pero veo con detenimiento el estado en que quedó después de la paliza que recibió y se me aguan los ojos de la tristeza. Naruto está así por mi culpa. Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada y fué muy estúpido el que se ariesgara de esa manera; sin embargo... En la habitación estaba Hisuji viendonos a los dos. Contemplaba a Naruto con alivio de que estuviera a salvo; pero a mí me veía con cierta molestia. Quizás es porque imcumplí la promesa de cuidarlo antes de acabar con el, pero eso no fué del todo mi responsabilidad. Naruto me encerró en aquel coltainer y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo.

¿Ya ves que es lo que ocurre cuando desobedeces mis ordenes, Naruto?- dijo Hisuji. Naruto ahora lo ve a el anonadado.- Fué fácil para tí ignorar mis precauciones y largarte a esa carrera, donde por poco te asesinan. ¡Creo que la lección ha tenido que quedarte clara en este punto!- Hisuji subía el tono de molestia en la voz.

Padrino, espera un momento. No es que haya sido..- Naruto es interrumpido.

¡No quiero que me des excusas, Naruto! ¡Lo que hiciste fué muy insentato de tu parte y lo sabes muy bien! Tienes mucha suerte de que hayan podido atenderte a tiempo.- dijo Hisuji y Naruto queda en silencio ante el fuerte regaño; ahora se dirije a mi y me dice.

Y en cuanto a ti, Hinata, estoy muy decepcionado de tu trabajo.- quedo con mirada de "no entendí" mientras Naruto dice:

¡¿Qué?!.-

¿Como dejaste que Naruto fuera a ese lugar? ¿Acaso no sabías el riesgo que corría él si iba a esa carrera?- dijo Hisuji.

Yo...- Digo titubeado y enseguida Naruto interviene en mi favor.

¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, padrino! ¡Yo desobedecí al irme allá y ella me dijo que no lo hiciera! ¡De hecho yo la obligué a ir conmigo! ¡Hinata es inocente de esto!- Naruto.

¡Tu no te metas, Naruto!- Hisuji le grita a Naruto y el se queda mirandolo con rabia.- ¡Y no la defiendas en esto! Si te dí la idea de contratar a una asistente fué para que estuviera contigo en ocupaciones de provecho y no para dejarte hacer estupideces precisamente como esta.- dijo Hisuji. Ignorando el hecho que era una temible asesina y Naruto un temerario motociclista y un buen peleador, parecíamos dos niños chiquitos regañados por un adulto responsable.

Y pensar que solo llevas dos días trabajando en ese puesto. - Hisuji de expresa a mí y esboza un gran suspiro, como cuando vas a dar una mala noticia y te preparas para decirlo.-

Lo siento Hinata pero hasta esta semana estarás trabajando como su asistente personal. - Naruto no puede callarse ante la decisión que había tomado su padrino y le replica.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! - dijo a el.

Claro que puedo. Yo te lo sugerí y también puedo anular que tengas asistente.- le dijo Hisuji a Naruto.

¡Pero Hinata es mi asistente, no la tuya! ¡No puedes despedír a mi asistente! ¡Eso es algo que solo me corresponde a mí, y lo que determino, es que Hinata se queda trabajando para mí! Es muy buena asistente y ha hecho un buen trabajo en estos dos...- ahora soy yo quien le interrumpo a Naruto.

Naruto, esta bien. Lo acepto. - le digo.

De acuerdo señor Raiya. Acepto mis fallas y asumo las consecuencias. Lamento las molestias que haya podido causar. Le agradezco la oportunidad recibida.- le digo a Hisuji.

El detective Raiya se despide, dice que debe volver a la Estación y se marcha de la habitación. Cuando abandona el sitio, Naruto me dice de golpe.

¡No quiero que te preocupes por lo que haya dicho mi padríno! No dejaré que te vayas de tu puesto. Lo haré cambiar de parecer. Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar.- dijo el.

Naruto, por favor, deja así. En serio, todo estará bien.- le digo.

¡No, no está bien! No te puedes ir así, sin más, si no fué culpa tuya lo que pasó. Eso no es justo.- dijo Naruto.

Lo sé. Pero lo mejor será no causarte más problemas. Hasta entonces, piensa solo en recuperarte. Y no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien. Ya veré que hago. - digo a Naruto dandole una sonrisa. Sonrisa que no recuerdo nunca habersela dado a nadie. Es más, creía que ni siquiera podía volver a sonreir de nuevo.

Naruto me mira un poco conmovido, debido a ir a esa carrera, ahora solo podría estar cerca de él hasta el 10 de Octubre. Una semana, para luego tener que matarlo. La idea para mí empezó a no hacerme de mucha gracia. Desde el momento que Naruto hizo aquel acto de valentía en aquella bodega, una especie de fuego se encendió dentro de mí. Era pequeño y muy debil, pero que poco a poco comenzó a derretir gota a gota el duro glaciar que tenía por corazón. Aún era fría y muy cruel, pero ese fuego, poco a poco terminaría por derretir todo mi interior, y temo, que al paso que iba, llegaría al punto, de no volver a tener vida propia, si primero no unía la mía con la suya. Es como la carga de un telefono movil, que está en un 99% de batería. Por así decirlo, esa era la definición de mi vida sentimental hasta ese momento. Mis barreras y límites por mi pasado y mi profesión poco a poco cederían, bajando igual que la carga de un movil, hasta que finalmente, la carga llegue a 0% y el telefono se apague.

Hinata, lo siento mucho, de veras.- me dice Naruto aun un poco conmovido.

No, Naruto. Antes quiero darte las gracias.- le contesto.

¿Y eso?- me pregunta.

No te las dí antes por cuanto estabas inconsciente. Naruto... ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!- le respondí con la misma sonrisa.

Hinata...- los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar y yo aparto la vista para que no me vea ruborizar, más creo que ya se ha dado cuenta y pienso que hace el cargo de no notarlo. Igual, yo trato de salirle al paso de que pregunte por mí y le digo.

Le diste una buena lección a esos tipos ¿No es cierto?-le digo a él.

Naruto se queda viéndome por un momento y responde con una gran sonrisa.

¡Si, creo que tienes razón!- Naruto empieza a reirse y creo que estoy contagiada, pues también le correspondo y rompemos en carcajadas en esa habitación de Hospital.

Fué un gran momento para mí, a pesar de las cosas que habían sucedido y temía a la vez por cuanto no serían las únicas cosas malas que pasarían en la vida de Naruto. No tardó mucho tiempo Naruto en volver a estar recuperado y listo para causar estragos otra vez. Han pasado 3 días desde que fué al Hospital y ya estaba dado de alta. ¡Me sorprendió muchisimo el como se recuperó tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Llego a la casa de Naruto para tener alguna noticia de él, y me encuentro con que ya estaba caminando, de buen semblante y siguiendo su habitual vida cotidiana. Pofiando con su empleada y esta, que sin hacer caso de sus quejas, obligaba a Naruto a empezar su día. Tal escena ahora me parecía algo cómica y divertida. Me atrevería a decir que podría acostumbrarme a esto, pues todo tenía el nombre de Naruto escrito en todas partes.

¡Hola, Hinata! - Naruto dice con mucha alegría de verme. Baja por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Buenos días Naruto. Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo recuperado.- le Dije.

Aunque "mucho gusto" se quedaba corto ante la felicidad que me dió verlo bien. Estaba tan feliz que volví a ruborizarme y bajé la mirada por pena. En el fondo, yo quería decirle muchas cosas, pero supongo que aún no había llegado la ocasión de decirlas. Probablemente nunca llegaría y todo esto sería una falsa ilusión. Más en ese momento solo podía pensar en la alegría de que estuviera de pie.

¿Quieres pasar a tomar el desayuno en el jardín?- dijo Naruto.

No, no, no. Gracias. Ya desayuné. Y tampoco puedo quedarme a pasar a su casa. Hoy tiene muchas cosas que hacer. - le digo.

¿Cosas que hacer?- pregunta Naruto.

Le he ayudado con sus deberes que a diario su padrino le deja encargado. También hablé con el señor Touji Hatake y le informé sobre el asalto que sufrió usted hace tres días. - dije a Naruto mientras el solo pudo decir.

¿Asalto?-

( eso lo había inventado para que Naruto no perdiera su oportunidad de empleo). Y también investigué varias empresas y lugares donde estan requiriendo personal de acuerdo a su perfil laboral y estan esperando por su curriculum en este momento. Así que no hay tiempo que perder, ya es hora de irnos. Se hace tarde.- puntualizo.

Naruto me escucha con cara de sorpresa, pero sin ningún aire de resongo ni protesta, obedece a mis palabras de inmediato. Solo se toma un poco de leche, un par de tostadas, se coloca su chaqueta y nos marchamos enseguida. Y por si las moscas lo llevo en mi Mini cooper para evitar un accidente... No mentiras. Me preocupaba más que no estuviera en condiciones para manejar aún y por eso lo lleve en mi auto, solo por eso. ¡De veras!


	12. Chapter 12

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

CAPÍTULO 12: LA PRIMERA CITA

ÉSTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRIBIDO HASTA EL MOMENTO. TOMENSE SU TIEMPO Y DISFRÚTENLO CON CALMA.

Pasamos todo el día andando de oficina a oficina, de empresa en empresa, de trabajo en trabajo y de jefe en jefe; dejando su curriculum en cada lugar. Unos eran poco esperanzadores y nos decían "le llamaremos en pronto tengamos la vacante", otros eran más putos pero al menos nos eran sinceros y decían "lo siento, no estamos necesitando personal en este momento". Vaya que no es sencillo tener un trabajo honesto. Tal vez no deba dejar mi trabajo como asesina a sueldo, y quizas la gente que no tiene otra alternativa se ve empujada a tomar ese rumbo. Pero ese no sería el caso de Naruto, o al menos yo, no dejaría que el cayera en esa vida. De ultimo pasamos por la empresa de ese señor Hatake. Era muy apenante con ese señor luego de que Naruto no fuera el primer día de trabajo. Se le veía muy desilusionado. Incluso nos dijo que tuvo que pedir otras opciones de candidatos y tenía el curriculum de unos tres en su escritorio. Le preguntó a Naruto que haría o que pensaría si fuese a él a quien le dejaran tirado el empleo en su primer día de trabajo. Aunque ya sabía lo ocurrido a Naruto, le hizo la pregunta como suponiendo que no fuese sido así, para comprobar si realmemte Naruto quería tomar en serio ese puesto. Naruto dió su respuesta, muy a su manera, pero fué honesto y muy acertivo. Probablemente esperando a que aquel sujero le dijera NO, pero al final se convenció y le dió una segunda oportunidad. ¡Naruto había conseguido el empleo! Era Viernes, así que el señor Hatake le dijo que estuviera a las 7:30 am del Lunes sin ninguna falta. Naruto muy contento le agradece la oportunidad y sale de su oficina dando de brincos por la emoción. Era un poco penoso por la gente que había alrededor, pero la alegría que me produjo también eso, me hizo olvidar de todo alrededor.

¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Y conozco el lugar indicado. ¡La vamos a pasar estupendo!- dice Naruto muy emocionado.

¿"Celebrarlo" dice y a que se refiere con "Vamos"?- pregunto algo cohibida y curiosa.

¡Oh, vamos Hinata, no te hagas! ¡Claro que me refiero a tí por supuesto! Quiero pedirte que sí aceptas ir conmigo esta noche a un sitio muy divertido. No te vas a arrepentir esta vez.- dijo Naruto de manera graciosa y galante.

Etto... Yo... No se... N-No me parece que sea prudente... Digo... Me encantaría pero usted... Digo yo... No sé...- se me entrecortan las palabras al responder y Naruto por quinta vez me interrumpe, ahora, para convencerme de ir.

Hinata- Naruto me habla mirandome a los ojos y tomando mi mano delicadamente- En mi vida no he tenido tanta suerte como ahora de tener a una persona tan maravillosa con la quien compartir buenos momentos. Y sería una lastima que perdiera la oportunidad de compartir este en particular con una persona muy maravillosa que apareció en mi vida últimamente.- Y Naruto, con esa línea tan... "uich", ni se que nombre o que denominación darle, pero al rubio hermoso de bellos ojos azules, de nuevo no le costó trabajo volverme a convencer.

¿Ah, en serio? ¿No hay nadie más que sea "especial"?- digo muy nerviosa. La verdad, en ese momento Naruto hubiera podido tomarme a la fuerza y llevarme a donde quisiera y yo, muy boba y pendeja, me habría dejado con todo gusto. Pero el rubio no quería nada sin mi consentimiento, así que una vez más, me pregunta, ahora con mucho más sentimieno en sus ojos y su corazón:

Hinata, no hay mejor chica que tu para compartir, no solo este, ¡todos los momentos de la vida! Podré morir feliz si aceptas venir conmigo. - me quedo pesadumbrada con la expresión "podre morir (...) después de esto"- Entonces, Hinata, ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?- dijo él. Hasta que la muralla de mi conciencia cede, y sin más, solo puedo decir rendida:

Está bien. Iré contigo.- digo a Naruto.

A primera idea pensé en llegar a su casa, pero el rubio caballeroso, decide venir pasar por mí a eso de las 9:00pm. Tiempo suficiente para arreglarme y toda la cosa; aunque me habría alistado en 10 minutos por tratarse de el. Estar enamorada por primera vez es una cosa de locos. Me estaba portando igual que una adolescente de 15 en su fiesta. ¡Cielos! ( recuerdo en el instante que nunca tuve una fiesta el día que cumplí mis 15 años; mis padres no me celebraban nada, porque en palabras de ellos, no me lo merecía por no comportarme como de la familia ). Pero eso es página pasada. Hoy tengo una oportunidad que no creí nunca experimentar antes de morir. ¡Dios mio! No lo podía creer. Era mi primera cita. Jamás tuve una cita desde... ¡Nunca! Ojalá hubiera notado a ese chico de quien se burlaban antes en la preparatoria antes. O tal vez solo el me habría rechazado al igual que todos y... ¡Ya Callate Hinata! ¡No arruines el momento! ¡Todo va a salir bien! No pensaré en nada negativo; esta noche, seré la Hinata que alguna vez quise ser, ¡la que en verdad debí haber sido siempre!

Tal y como lo dije, me arreglo antes de la hora. Según las mujeres, se demoran en salir más y siempre llegan tarde si son lindas; en cambio a las feas, ellas estan vestidas como monjas de cabaret y muy puntuales a la hora indicada. No sabría en que grupo calificaba si esta teoría fuera cierta. Tenía un vestido de una sola pieza como a manera de falda que me llegaba antesnde tocar las rodillas, unas zapatillas de 4 cms. de altura en el talón de cuero color blanco; el vestido era de un azul cielo con un fino estampado ténue de flores al costado izquierdo; un bolso del color de mis zapatillas para combinar y creo que estaba para una tranquila noche en un club noctuno. Mmmmm... ¿Podría creerme eso? Mi atuendo lucía radiante porque mi cuerpo era una definida silueta sin excesos de grasa o gorditos, mis senos rellenaban el frente de mi vestido y mi cola era pronunciada. Todo mi cuerpo era torneado y no fuí de esas que estaban en un gimnasio 24/7 o se hacían no se cantidad de tratamientos, dietas y farmacos. Yo solo fuí moderada al comer siempre y de vez en cuando entrenaba, aunque eso fué en mi adiestramiento, y durante los años siguientes, más era todo bajo el margen de lo normal, jamás exageré en eso. Y si mencionamos mi rostro, bueno... A decir verdad, nadie antes en mi adolescencia me creyó bonita, más hoy día, tampoco era que era una miss Japón pero, tampoco era en absoluto fea. En ningún sentido. Tal vez el coraje adquirido por tantas experiencias en muertes me habían levantado un poco la autoestima.

Llega Naruto en un Taxi, y de inmediato cierro mi apartamento y salgo al encuentro. Creo haber olvidado algo y me volteo; pero enseguida recuerdo que todo estaba en orden y al volver la vista al frente, veo a un Naruto impactado, con la boca abierta, los ojos como queriendo salirse de sus corneas y creo que hasta botando la baba ( me da risa nerviosa).

¿Que ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? - hablo y el rubio sigue en shock- ¿Es el vestido acaso? E-Es que no encontré otro más apropiado para la ocasión.- le digo algo nerviosa. Por dentro pensaba que Naruto habría sufrido un sangrado nasal y un ataque al corazón si le mostrara alguno de los atuendos que me tocó usar en mis misiones anteriores.

Estas muy hermosa. Eres una mujer muy bella, Hinata. Me siento muy feliz.- dice Naruto de la felicidad de verme así.

Yo de una me subo el tono rojo y quedo como "Dios mio, me dijo que estoy hermosa". Naruto se repone de su estado de pendejez y dice.

Ok, ya es hora.- el Taxi nos esperaba y subimos en el momento, rumbo al lugar que el ojos azules escogió para celebrar que tiene trabajo, y nuevamente con el, su asistente personal haciendole el dos como todo.

Hemos llegado. Es una discoteca en un sector exclusivo de la parte alta de la ciudad. Era un sitio muy elegante y de gran reputación. Solo la alta sociedad de Tokyo y la gente rica iba a ese lugar, y ahí estaba yo en compañía de Naruto. Eso explicaba la hora en que pasó por mí a recogerme. Otro pasaría meses en reservar un cupo en tal lugar y aún así llegado el día, podrían en ese sitio reservarse el derecho de admisión. Y aun si pudieras ir, a esa hora el lugar estaría a reventar y no tendrías acceso. Estar con Naruto era un gran beneficio, pero en mi interés, habría seguido con él, asi fuera para un corriente puesto donde sirven Sake. Entramos al sitio, y la música ya estaba moviendo a toda la gente. El ambiente estaba en un punto alto y seguía subiendo más. Naruto consigue una mesa en el lugar. Debía ser obvio por ser un hombre rico por llamarlo así. ¡Ay Dios! Por el me hubiera hecho a la barra o hacia la puerta de servicio, ¡No importa! Estar con el ya me hacía sentir que la estaba pasando muy bien. Me estaba divirtiendo, y no era broma. Naruto pide cerveza de la más fina y yo solo una piña colada con alcohol. (Rie Naruto)-

¿Qué?- digo al tiempo que también me rio de su risa- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- le digo.

Nada, nada. Es que es algo que no puedo evitar.- me dice.

¿Qué? ¿Que esté bebiendo una piña colada como si esta fuera la primera vez que voy a un lugar asi?- pregunto a él.

Pero lo cierto es que si era verdad lo que dije, o por lo menos, con la compañía de el 1er hombre de quien me he enamorado. Ya conocía de hace mucho el estar en un bar con buena música, pero la experiencia ahora se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

¡No, no, no, no quise decir eso! Yo,... Bueno... Esto... No se como decirlo.- dice él.

Dime Naruto.- le pido.

Bueno...- titubea Naruto.

Dime .- le presiono para que me de una respuesta.

Es que tu...-él.

¿Qué?- no le alcanzo a oir.

Es que tu.. Tu me... T-Tu M-Me pareces...- titubea otra vez.

¿"Te parezco"? ¿Te parezco qué Naruto?- presiono más todavía.

En ese moménto suena una canción de Skrillex. A Naruto le gusta mucho y a mí me sonaba bien. El aprovecha esa diatracción y me dice.

¡Ven, vamos! ¡Ven a la pista a bailar conmigo!-

¡¿Quien, yo?!- digo de sorpresa.

Ven conmigo, Hinata.- de nuevo me habla Naruto con esa voz dulce y apasionante. Y como iba a resistirme a eso. ¿Quién podría? Y la respuesta es la más obvia.

Está bien, Acepto.- respondo ahora encantada.

Salimos a la pista de baile, Naruto y yo, a disfrutar un poco del ambiente y de la canción. De comienzo era timida y sin gracia, más la confianza que me daba Naruto al estar tan cerca de mí, hizo que me fuera soltando poco a poco, hasta que acabé síendo la reina del lugar. Termina la canción y todos lanzan un grito de histeria, mientras el dj, volvía locos a todos con las mezclas. Fué descomunal, descabellado y fantástico. Me sentía la mujer más grandiosa de todas; y sin darme cuenta ni planear nada premeditado, había quedado frente a frente con Naruto, que en sus ojos reflejaba lo tan complacido de verme mover mí silueta en la pista de baile, de como todo se confabuló para que aquel instante en el tiempo fuera mágico, la música, el ritmo y una maravillosa compañía, crearon un momento muy especial. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha fuerza y pegada a él estaba yo, viendolo tan perfecto, tan bello y tan hermoso, con mis ojos plateados cerca de los suyos, su aliento y el mio se mezclaban de agitación y nuestos labios, tan cerca del uno con el otro; presos del deseo y la pasión, de vernos en tan adorable escena, el y yo, fuimos juntandonos lentamente, hasta llegar a ese acto final que sellaría tal historia de amor que acababa de nacer. Pero justo en aquel instante...

¡Naruto!- el grito de una voz femenina rompe sin contemplación lo que pudo ser el momento más romántico que podía haberse visto en ese sitio.

¿Sa-sa... Sakura?- dijo Naruto muy impactado.

Y mi rostro voltea a ver al rubio con desconcierto. Pero no podía culparlo de lo que pasó. En su rostro se notaba un asombro enorme por la desconocida que irrumpió en la escena.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Naruto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?- dice aquella chica. Naruto aún sigue en estado de asombro, mientras que me tomo un momento a analizar a la mujer que llegó para hacer el tercio en una noche transformada para dos: De 1.77 mts., ojos verdes, piel blanca, pechos pequeños (casi planos diría yo), una frente un tanto pronunciada y sobre todo, un cabello de color rosa que describía de manera engañosa el caracter de una mujer con apariencia de buena chica, pero que podía ser un demonio por dentro.

Sakura ehhh,... ¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa verte aquí.- dijo Naruto a esa tipa.

Lo mismo digo. Mucho tiempo sin verte por estos sitios. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Ya has conocido a alguien, estan saliendo o algo?- decía muy a la ligera esa tipa, como si eso fuera tan normal para ella.

No, yo no,... Estoy igual que antes, Sakura.- dijo él. Empiezo a comprender qué sucede entre ellos dos.

¡Oh vamos Naruto! Las cosas pasan, no te puedes quedar lamentando lo que ya pasó, relájate ¿quieres?- dice la pelirosa notando una minúscula parte de descaro en su respuesta.

¿En serio crees?- Dice Naruto ahora en tono serio.- Es fácil para tí tal vez, pero no todos somos tan fuertes. Habemos personas como yo quienes tardamos un poco más en olvidar una mentira.- Naruto le da en el clavo a esa tipa y ahora entiendo que sucede.

Aquella inoportuna de hace un momento era la ex-novia de Naruto. Y desafortunadamente ya conocía su nombre: Sakura. Era muy malo saber eso; la verdad que si lo era, al menos para ella. Sakura cambia el aspecto de su cara y ahora se torna seria.

Muy bien. Veo que no has cambiado en nada Naruto. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes.- dice Sakura en mala actitud.

¡Oye! No digas nada de eso. Yo fuí leal hasta en sueños, Sakura. Y por supuesto que no lamento nada, porque esa no es la palabra: es Confusión. Porque quedé así después que tomaste una decisión. No se que hice o que hizo que pasara eso, pero lo que haya sido, hoy nos tiene en lugares distintos. - respondió Naruto a la tipa. Y con eso pone en claro toda la situación. Ella era su novia, pero de repente, el ya no fué suficiente para ella, y sin más motivo, lo dejó, terminando la relación sin ninguna explicación, yendose en brazos de otro sujeto sin importarle huevos los sentimientos de quien hacía poco, la quería con el corazón y ahora no era nada.

Pero no hablemos de eso. Es una fiesta, así que nada de rencores ¿vale? ¿Como va lo tuyo con ese... Como se llama, Sasuke? Sí, ¿Que tal va lo suyo? Me supongo que perfecto, conociendote como eres, las cosas van excelentes... - la susodicha interrumpe a Naruto.-

¡Todo se nos fué a la mierda!- dijo muy sentida.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaban bien acaso?- pregunta muy inocente sin intención de tocarle la llaga a la pelirosa.

Sasuke me abandonó. Ahora estoy sola, Naruto.-responde la tipa.

Lo siento, Sakura.- dice Naruto hablando en serio.

Y tu, ¿ya conociste a alguien? ¿Estás comprometido?- pregunta ella.

Naruto no sabe qué responder de momento. Se le veía que aquello le era muy incómodo; pero ahora, la chica "me creo perfecta" se voltea y me mira con ojos de rivalidad. ¡Gran error! ¡No sabe con quién se ha metido!

¿Y ella quién es, Naruto? ¿Es una amiga tuya? - pregunta ella. ( suelta una sonrisa perfectamente maquillada, que solo las mujeres podíamos entender, que era FALSA).

Esto yo,... Disculpa que no las haya presentado. Ella es...- le interrumpo ahora a Naruto.

Hola, me llamo Hinata. Soy la asistente personal de Naruto.- le respondo.

Soy Sakura, encantada- dice ella. (Mentira)- ¡Guau! ¿Asistente personal? No sabía que Naruto tuviese una asistente. Ella se rie (es falsa su risa). Pero, ¿También lo acompañas a clubes nocturnos? ¡Debes cobrar horas extras!- dice y luego suelta una risa a manera de broma. (Maldita Puta, de nuevo miente y ahora imagina que soy una imbécil calienta camas) Esta tipa ya me estaba cayendo mal y a punto de perder la paciencia.

Naruto suelta una risa forzada, no le vió chiste a su comentario y yo mucho menos. La zorra golosa deja de hablarme ahora y se dirige a Naruto:

Naruto, ¿Podríamos conversar tu y yo a solas por un momento? No te quiero molestar. Solo ven conmigo un minuto. Por los viejos tiempos ¿tú que dices? - dice esa. El nivel de manipulación de esa maldita era impresionante. ( Ya tengo ganas de matarla ).

Naruto es un buen hombre y todo un caballero. Creo que era demasiado bueno para ella. ¿Qué quería esa estupida con Naruto? ¡¿Acaso pretedía volver a enredarlo en sus mentiras y jugar con él?! ¡¿O que carajos era lo que quería ella?! ¡Y yo por qué estaba tan enojada por esto! ¡Wahh! ¡Estoy muy enojada! ¡Un milagro estaba ocurriendo a la verdad, pues no estaba demostrando por fuera, la cólera que cargaba por dentro! No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. El amor me estaba entregando otro de sus sintomas: Estaba celosa por Naruto. Y por mucho coraje que me diera, Naruto le dice a esa puta:

De acuerdo. Hablaré contigo.- dijo él. La maldita coloca cara de satisfacción y yo, una cara triste por la noticia; pues no quería dejar de estar con Naruto. Luego el rubio me dice con profunda pena.

Iré a la barra un momento, hablaré un par de cosas con Sakura y regreso pronto contigo a la mesa.- me dijo. La golfa de cabello rosa se mete de nuevo y dice:

No te preocupes, Hinata. Te lo devolveré pronto. Solo lo tomaré prestado un momento, eso es todo.-

¡Exacto perra! Solo volverías a lastimar sus sentimientos y luego mandarlo a la mierda. ¡Juro que a la salida te mato de un disparo en la cabeza! Sí, de acuerdo. Está bien. Te espero en la mesa entonces.- digo a Naruto con un ligero tono de derrota. Ahora en ese momento, tuve ganas de llorar. Pude notar en el rostro de la maldita esa un mensaje cifrado, como pensando "te gané" en ese momento, y yo, empecé a hacer esfuerzos por no matarla a golpes enseguida. La barra estaba a unos 15 metros de la mesa donde habíamos estado Naruto y yo. Ellos se pusieron al extremo de la barra, era lo más cerca que estaba yo de ellos. Era prácticamente imposible oir la conversación que tenían. ¡Ay no! Tenía que abrir mi boca. Bueno ¿Y qué? Estaba celosa, así qué todo me valía huevo en ese momento. Usaría de mis sentidos para escuchar que estan diciendo, como cuando hice las veces de espía, para lograr información de mis objetivos antes de matarlos. Más eso era a la vez una forma de disimular la inmadurez con la que actuaba, mi comportamiento de niña chiquita por un acto impulsivo. Nuevamente, uso el número que apliqué en la carrera callejera: fingiendo ir al baño. Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo como quien va para allá. Naruto me observa como buscando no perderme de su vista, por si notara que me estuviera aburriendo no me fuera a dejar ir. Pero esa idea estaba lejos de mí pensarla. Era todo lo contrario. Entre un grupo de mujeres que estaban departiendo a espaldas de ellos dos, me camuflé para espiar su conversación. Para no llamar la atención, pido al barman una copa de wishky doble en las rocas. Tengo muy buen oido, a pesar que el volumen de la música era fuerte. De pronto, arranca la convesación:

¿Que es lo que quieres Sakura?- decia Naruto.

Oye, por lo menos podrías no ser tan áspero al decir eso.- responde la zorra.

Está bien. Dime, por favor, que es el asunto importante del que me quieres hablar.- Naruto.

¡No puedo creerlo!- exclama la zorra.

¿A que te refieres? ¿Que es lo que no puedes creer?- dice Naruto.

¡Como que qué! He tratado de buscarte de nuevo desde que volviste acá a Tokyo.- dijo la zorra (mentira de nuevo).

¿Qué, en serio?- pregunta Naruto.

Sí, así es. Y cuando alguien de este club me contó que vendrías aquí, no dudé en llegar hasta acá y esperar a poder charlar contigo al verte.- la zorra. (Una vil mentira).

Pues ya lo conseguiste, Sakura. Ahora, te escucho.- dijo Naruto.

Naruto, estoy muy arrepentida por lo que te hice. Tu no te merecías nada de lo que pasó. Me equivoqué y me doy cuenta que fuí una ilusa y que no debí dejarte.- la zorra. (Maldita perra, ¿jamás se cansa o qué? ¡Pero qué gran mentira la que dijo esa hija de su puta madre). ¡Naruto, no le creas!

Sakura pero, yo no quiero volver a recordar las cosas malas de antes. Me dolió lo que me hiciste más te perdoné y ya no guardo rencor.- responde Naruto (muy bien Naruto).

Naruto no me digas eso como si ya no hubiera esperanzas de estar juntos. Aun podemos comenzar de nuevo y dejar lo malo atras.- dice la puta. (Te odio perra Sakura: tengo ya varias ideas para acabar con tu vida).

Sakura, no es tan sencillo. Las cosas ya no son como lo eran antes. Es que tu cambiaste y a mí me dejaste sólo. Esas son cosas que uno no se saca del corazón tan fácilmente.- dice Naruto. ( ¡Eso es Naruto!).

¿Pero por qué eres tan pesimista y retraido Naruto? Todo tienes que hacerlo tan complicado. Cuando amas a alguien puedes vencerlo todo y supera cualquier cosa. No entiendo por qué tu no quieres aceptarlo y darme una oportunidad de volver contigo y a estar juntos otra vez. - la zorra (¿Es que además de mentirosa saliste exigente? ¡Puta barata! Te voy a arrancar la piel con un escarpelo de cirujano y me haré un bello abrigo de piel de zorra de pelaje rosa que podría lucir en una próxima cita para Naruto. Pero creo que sería aterrador para él si me viera vestida con piel humana, así que me toca desistir de la idea).

No se trata de eso. Sakura, en verdad ya olvidé lo malo que pasó. Está bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. - Dice Naruto.

Naruto, por favor, ( dice la zorra con sus ojos aguados: lagrimas de cocodrilo)- quiero que volvamos a ser novios otra vez.- ¡Maldíta! Me dije a mí misma de esa puta, mi mente se estaba volviendo morbosa de la variedad de formas como podría asesinar a la desgraciada. ¡Era muy hermoso y sucio de mí parte a la vez!

Sakura...- Naruto queda anonadado mientras la zorra le interrumpe.

Naruto, no me dejes por favor, vuelve conmigo, te juro que todo será diferente esta vez, ¿si?- dijo esa con lagrimas en sus ojos.-¡Desgraciada! Ya no podía contenerme más. Estaba a punto de levantarme de mi lugar a ir a encarar a esa malnacida cuando Naruto da una respuesta que me dejó muy sorprendida.

¡Sakura! ¡Ya Es Suficiente!- la pelirosa queda un instante en estado de shock por la abrupta reacción del ojos azules.- Yo, no... No, no esta bien. ¡Esto no está bien, ¿si?! No esta bien que hagas esto. No me parece correcto, empezando por mí. No es cierto que te haya dejado. Siempre estuve contigo a cada momento Sakura. Y tampoco no quería volver contigo, porque yo te tenía a mi lado. ¿Por qué volverías a alguien si siempre habías estado con esa persona? Quiero decir, ¿Si amas a alguien por qué alejarse? Y si el problema era que todo se movía en torno a lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Por qué nunca lo hablamos y decidimos hacer algo diferente? ¿Acaso era algo imposible de hacer? ¿O podía ser que el "siempre de lo mismo" había sido yo? - Dijo Naruto.

¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- dijo algo enojada la zorra.

Es que es extraño. Pues estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho ahora y me preguntaba entonces, Si yo no era el motivo, ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? Siempre creí que eras muy buena, y si pasaba algo, estaba seguro que me lo dirías y yo claro que te entendería. Pero lo cierto es que ahora, yo... - se toma una pausa corta y responde- No estoy seguro si pueda entender lo que me estás diciendo.-

¡¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con esto, Naruto?!- dice la zorra.

Naruto no responde. Ella insiste.

¡Dime que es lo que me estás queriendo decir con esto! ¡Dime!- la zorra. Naruto queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego responde con mucha resignación.

Lo que quiero decirte es... Que ya no te quiero, Sakura.- Naruto sentencia a la pelirosa mientras en mi interior habían iniciado las fiestas patrias. "Jaque Mate, zorra". La derrotada agacha la cabeza y se turba dentro de sí. Naruto se le hace extraña la actitud.

¿Sakura? - Y de golpe le responde con rencor.

¡Eres un idiota Naruto!-

Al fín se le ha caído el teatro a la golfa de pecho plano. Todo lo que dijo a Naruto era una gran mentira. Por supuesto que ella no lo amaba ni sentía un poquito de las cosas que dijo. Eran tan vacías y falsas que haberselas creido, habría sido un verdadero acto de masoquismo. Sale la zorra de su puesto, dejando a Naruto en la barra rumbo a la salida de la discoteca muy enojada. No podía creer que el rubio no hubiese caído en su engaño otra vez. De seguro se creyó que ese bobito comería de nuevo en la palma de su mano, pero para su sorpresa, todo le falló. Naruto no quiere que ella se vaya afectada por eso y la sigue detrás. Yo no lo pierdo de vista tampoco y le sigo. Naruto la alcanza atravesando la pista, pero al tocar su hombro, esta se lo rechaza de un codazo tan fuerte que casi le pega en la cara a Naruto tras voltearse. Al ver aquello me llenó de tanto coraje que quize aventarme sobre la maldíta y matarla a golpes. No resisto más las ganas y me acerco a donde estaban ellos.

¡Sueltame Naruto!- dice la zorra.

¡Espera Sakura! Tampoco es para que te vayas así. No te pongas mal...- le interrumpe ella de un insulto.

¡Cierra la boca estupido! ¡¿Como pude creer que podía volver a arreglar las cosas contigo?! ¡Fuí yo la tonta de creer que podía amar a un estupido como tu, Naruto!- responde con mucha rabia hacia el rubio.

¿Pero qué carajos te sucede, Sakura? ¿Por qué me insultas? Yo no te he hecho nada.- dijo Naruto.

¡Claro que esa maldita frentona no tenía ningún derecho de insultarlo! ¡Realmente estaba pensando en serio matarla ahí mismo delante de Naruto y de todos!

¡No te las des de buen chico que no te queda! ¡Eres igual de mentiroso que todos los hombres!- responde la zorra respirando por la herida.

¿Qué? ¡E-Eso no es cierto! Yo no...- vuelve a interrumpir la zorra.

Deja de dartelas de victima que tu también eres un perro que juega con las mujeres.- dijo ella.

¡Eso es mentira, Sakura!- responde Naruto. En ese momento la puta Sakura me ve que aparezco en escena y ahora enfila sus ataques contra mí.

¡Claro que sí, Naruto! ¡Como esperas que te crea ese cuentecito de que esta tipa sea tu asistente personal, ¿ah?!- dice ella y Naruto se da cuenta de que estoy allí.

Pero es la verdad. Ella si es mi asistente. Mi padrino la contrató para que me ayudase en mis obligaciones. Y ahora que conseguí empleo, estará...- la estupida le vuelve a interrumpir.

¡No quiero saber más nada! ¡Me importa un comino que hagas con ella! Si viene contigo a estos sitios, seguramente debe "asistirte" bien en todo, ¿no? - la zorra.

Esa puta se está pasando de la raya. Mi paciencia ya no estaba, solo la presencia de Naruto evitaba que en el lugar ocurriere una tragédia.

Oye Sakura, no te refieras así a Hinata, ella tampoco te ha hecho nada.- Naruto.

¡A mí no me digas que es lo que tengo y no tengo qué decir! ¡Yo hablo como me dé la gana! - y ahora me ve a mí y me dice-

Y tú, ¡A mi no me engañas con esa carita de "yo no fuí"! ¡¿Piensas que te voy a creer esa actitud ridícula de mujer decente que no mata una mosca ni junta el trabajo con lo personal?! ¡Solo mírate! ¡Con esa pinta y ese cuerpo de dama de compañía, se nota que no te aguantas las ganas de echartele encima a Naruto a la primera oportunidad! - la zorra.

Ya no puedo contenerme más; esa tipa dice una palabra más ¡y juro que la asesino ahí mismo con mis propias manos!

¡Ya basta Sakura! ¡No te voy a permitir que sigas insultando a Hinata! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de intratarla! ¡Ella no es nada de lo que le has dicho! ¡Ella es diferente a tí! ¡Ella si es una buena persona y tengo plena confianza en ella! ¡Ella es...- la zorra le interrumpe de nuevo, pero es la última vez que lo hará.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso me dirás ahora que tienes una relación amorosa con tu asistente personal o qué?! ¿¡Me diras que estas enamorado de ella!? -

Aquella defensa de Naruto a mi honor, me hizo cambiar la primera intención que llevaba resuelta y me dió el valor para osar a decir uno de los actos de amor más notorios que una mujer puede hacer por un hombre, o por lo menos, para marcar territorio y dejar las cosas claras. Saliendo al paso de sus preguntas le respondo:

¡Sí, así es! El y yo estamos aquí en nuestra primera cita. Se supone que iba a ser discreto, ya que apenas hemos comenzado a estar juntos. Naruto y yo nos hicimos novios. Esa es la razón por la que Naruto no puede volver contigo.- le respondo a esa tipa al tiempo que tomo fuertemente la mano de Naruto.

La magia que hubo entre nosotros, la conexión que tuvimos al juntar mi mano con la suya, era totalmente química, casi electrica; y estoy convencida que Naruto sintió lo mismo. La susodicha queda con la boca abierta. Ya vencida, verde y muerta de la envidia, suelta su último cartucho.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Como va a ser que ahora ustedes estan juntos! ¡Eso no puede...-

La voz de esa zorra, la música, la gente y todo alrededor en general se quedó en silencio. He vivido tanto tiempo en el infierno que he tenido por vida, que para ser honesta, jamás imaginé que algún día llegaría al cielo; se que no estaba en ese lugar, sin embargo puedo jurar que estaba tocándolo con las manos o al menos un ángel había bajado de allá y me hizo vivir una experiencia sobrenatural.

En aquel momento, Naruto tiró de mi mano y me hizo acerca a él, sujetó mi cintura, después solto mi mano, acarició mi rostro y luego... Naruto... Vino... Y él... Me... ¿Me besó? ( Un tierno y dulce beso en los labios se da ). ¡Dios! ¡Mi primer beso!

Hinata, te amo.- me dijo Naruto.

Na- Na- Naruto.- le digo.

Lo hermoso de aquel momento, estaba maquillado con unos ojos azules que brillaban con luz propia como nunca, unos tiernos labios humedecidos que provocaban morderlos, una bella sonrisa y una notable franja de rubor en las mejillas que atravezaban el rostro de par a par, por en medio de la nariz. No vi tal hermosura en todos los años que llevo de mi vida. Y si Naruto estaba en ese estado, no quería imaginar el como estaba el mio, pero tenía que ser algo celestial, pues Naruto se quedó viendome a mí de la misma manera que yo lo veía a él. La pobre payasita de Sakura, al comtemplar nuestro idilio, se turbó tanto dentro de sí, que ya humillada y mandada a freir espárragos, lanza su final línea de derrota.

Naruto, tu... ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Chaaa!- grita como animal herido, y de un impulso, sale deprisa de la discoteca, llorando y con los putos crespos hechos.

Al mirar aquella reacción disparatada de su ex-novia, Naruto y yo, no escondemos la cara de impresionados y soltamos al tiempo una risa por aquella desventurada, la cual era imposible de ocultar. Tal vez Naruto nunca quizo hacerla sentir mal, pero en el fondo estuvo pensando que se lo merecía. Y yo, quedé además de idiotizada por el estallido de emociones y sentimientos, también había quedado satisfecha, por como resultó esa Sakura, yaciendo ante nosotros por el piso luego de ese duro golpe a su orgullo.

Logré imaginar como 1000 maneras de asesinar a la desgraciada, la mayoría de ellas en forma violenta; pero luego llamaría mucho la atención, por tratarse de una tipa que no tenía amenazas contra su vida y eso podría ocasionarme problemas mayores con la ley en tratar de atraparme. Así que me incliné por investigar donde vive, cortarle el liquido de frenos a su auto para que muriera la maldita de un accidente a alta velocidad; aunque eso me daría mucho coraje, pues el coche se llevaría la gloria de quitarle la vida a esa perra en mi lugar. Mas el vernos a Naruto y a mí, juntos el uno del otro y unidos en un inigualable beso de amor, la puta barata salió herida, vencida y humillada. Ver la cara que colocó esa zorra hizo más que cumplido mis caprichos. ¡Para qué matarla! Sería un consuelo para ella. ¡Mejor que viva la hija de puta! Así sufrirá de por vida esa derrota, que estoy segura, ella nunca podrá olvidar.


	13. Chapter 13

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPÍTULO 13: CORRIENDO PELIGRO.

PRECISÉ DE MUCHO INGENIO PARA ESTA PARTE. AUNQUE YA LA NOVELA LA TENGO CASI TERMINADA, ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO SABER QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASE. QUÉ SE IMAGINAN QUE SUCEDERÁ. NO SE PIERDAN NINGÚN CAPÍTULO DE ESTA NOVELA.

La noche era avanzada, son las 3:00 am y todo estaba por terminar en la discoteca. Nos vamos del lugar rumbo a mi apartamento. Era tarde y habíamos bailado hasta el cansancio, mas el tiempo se nos hizo corto como si aquel momento se hubiera detenido para hacer eterno el sello de ese amor que nació entre él y yo. Abordamos un taxi, el rubio va a dejarme en mi casa como el principe caballeroso que es.

Aunque el estaba un poco más alcoholizado que yo, me sentía tan ébria como podía ser posible. Era absurdo; no bebí tanto, y soy de higado fuerte, pero Naruto tuvo que incorporarme desde que salimos de la discoteca hasta subir al taxi como unas dos veces, dentro del vehiculo unas tres veces, porque en la cuarta mi adorable novio no pudo sujetarme a tiempo y me golpee la cabeza con la ventana del lado derecho del taxi. Así de borracha estaba, aunque creo que más que por los grados de alcohol en la sangre, estaba borracha de amor por ese hombre de ojos azules. Lo miro unos segundos y pienso si eso no habría sido un sueño. En todo el trayecto no dejaba de decir tonterías de borrachos, cosas sin sentido y tarareando pésimamente las canciones que escuchamos en la discoteca. Era vergonzosa la escena, pero yo no me daba por entendida de nada y a Naruto muy poco le importaba. Llegamos a mi apartamento y Naruto le paga al chofer. A gritos le doy las gracias al pobre señor taxista que nos llevó, con tanta dulzura y educación que una persona que no está en pleno uso de sus funciones psicomotrices podría ofrecer. Naruto me ayuda a bajar del taxi y echandome a su hombro, me ayuda a caminar hasta la puerta. Ya ahí me ayudó ahora en una pelea de 3 minutos con la cerradura de mi puerta hasta hacer que mis llaves por fin entraran en el cerrojo. Luego de eso, ya de ahí en adelante podía seguir por mi cuenta. Fueron demasiadas cosas vividas en una noche para tener que subir el voltaje del asunto; no podía dejar que eso sucediera sino me quería sobrecargar.

Muchas gracias por traerme de vuelta. Me gustó haber salido esta noche. La pasé estupenda. Me divertí mucho. - le digo a Naruto.

Por nada, a mi también me gustó mucho haber salido esta noche contigo. Fué increíble. También la pasé muy bien. - Me dijo él.

Bueno, etto yo... Voy a entrar a mi casa. (Risa nerviosa) Estoy exhausta.- le digo.

Sí, claro. Comprendo. Yo también me voy a casa. - dice él.

Bueno...- le digo.

Bueno...- me dice.

Nos quedamo viendo las caras unos segundos y no podemos evitar quedar sonrojados otra vez en silencio. De pronto...

Te Tengo preparado algo especial -. Dijo él.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso que es?- le pregunto muy nerviosa y rápido.

Es una sorpresa. Te la mostraré mañana que vuelva a invitarte a salir.- me responde.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Va- va -vamos a salir de nu-nu nuevo?! Es- es- es que to-to- todo esto ha sido tan, tan...- Un nuevo e inesperado beso tocan mis labios de forma suave y bella. Yo consiento, como si aquello estuviera esperando que él hiciera antes de marcharse.

Cuidate mucho, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa, chao.- me dice Naruto y rápidamente se voltea y corre hacia el taxi y se va; como si acabara de cometer un delito, como robar a alguien y escapar a toda prisa.

En cierto modo, eso era lo que había hecho conmigo. Naruto me había robado lo más precioso que tenía, y temo que jamás lo volvería a recuperar, pues el lo tendría de por vida y jamás me lo devolvería. Y aunque quisiera tratar de tenerlo de vuelta, aquello no regresaría conmigo, pues me dirá con voz decidida: "Yo le pertenezco a Naruto". Mi corazón, esa noche dejó de ser mio para ahora pertenecerle a otra persona. Era contradictorio pero también era bella la idea que era parte de la vida de una maravillosa persona, un buen hombre como lo es Naruto. Mas luego de un par de horas de dar vueltas en la cama, pienso en lo cruel y doloroso que se había convertido mi situación. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estoy enamorada del hombre a quien tengo que matar y esto no podía resultar en otra cosa más que el herirlo a él, en todos los sentidos que se puede herir a alguien, o que el termine muerto o que ambos terminemos muertos. Aquellos pensamientos me eran tan dolorosos que mis lágrimas comenzaron a escapar. Estaba en una encrucijada y tenía que tomar una difícil decisión. Debía terminar mi relación con Naruto y decirle que lo nuestro no puede ser. También debía contarle el por qué estaba con él y lo que es peor: tener que confesarle la verdad y decirle quien era en realidad... "Que yo soy una asenina y que había venido para matarlo". ¡Ay no! Todo esto era muy duro para mí. Ya era demasiado tarde echarme para atras y evitar enamorarme de él, así no me pegaría tan duro el día que lo mate, pero lo cierto es que ya en ese momento, no sabía que hacer ni tampoco quería matarle. Me destrozaba el alma de solo pensar que tendría que quitarle la vida al hombre que amo, la única persona que me ha hecho volver a sentir cosas dentro de mí, al único que me ha enseñado a amar y a ser feliz.

Es de día. Son las 10:00 am del 9 de Octubre. Me sorprendo de lo tarde que me levanto de la cama, a pesar que me acosté casi al salir el sol y recordando lo que hice la noche anterior. De inmediato vuelvo a ordenar mis ideas, y dejo en claro lo que debo hacer en el caso de Naruto. Tomo un calmante para el dolor de cabeza y desayuno cereal en leche, algo ligero teniendo en cuenta los tragos de esa rumba y la posterior resaca. Fué fastidioso sentir eso, aunque no fué tan fuerte, el hecho que tuviera secuelas por algo en lo que ya tenía practica me hacía quedar como una novata. Me doy luego una ducha fría, con el fin de bajar la tensión y enfriar aun más mis ideas. Aún en el baño los recuerdos del rubio de ojos azules llegaban a mi mente, no cesaban, ni antes de dormir ni cuando estaba afuera. No había momento del día que yo no pensara en Naruto. Esta situación me ha afectado mucho y siento que se me está saliendo de las manos. Me visto y salgo del apartamento, conduzco mi coche y voy a la casa de Naruto. Era mi penúltimo día trabajando para él, Tanaka ya sabía esa novedad y esto me obligaba a ejecutar los planes un poco antes de lo previsto. El momento estaba cerca, a Naruto no le quedaba mucho tiempo y a mí tampoco. ¡Esto es terrible! Debo hablar con Naruto y acabar con este idilio que había nacido, cometer el crimen y terminar con su vida. ¡Dios mio! Esta será mi peor muerte de todas. La más difícil, dura y dolorosa de toda mi vida. Me costará muchisimo trabajo volver a la vida habitual de siempre. Pero po si fuera poco, debo ocultar mis sentimientos por Naruto delante de Kankuro y a cualquiera de sus tipos. Si descubren que me he enamorado de mi victima, enviarán a alguien más para matar a Naruto, y por ende, vendrán por mí y también buscarán matarme. Llego a su casa y comienza la jornada. El rubio me saluda muy efusivo:

¡Hola Hinata - dijo él.

Hola.- mi saludo es seco.

¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- me pregunta el principe.

Nada.- mi respuesta es más seca que la anterior.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunta extrañado.

No me ocurre nada hoy. Solo hago mi trabajo. No debo quedarle mal en estos dos días que me quedan, señor.- digo muy severa.

Mi frialdad con él era totalmente fingida. Pero no podía hablarle como en realidad quería, me estaba engañando a mí misma por como lo trataba; pero no podía hacer otra cosa luego de decirle toda la verdad. Como si el dolor que me causará arrebatarle la vida no fuera suficiente, tendría que soportar el dolor de romperle el corazón y hacerlo sufrir por amor. En ese momento me sentía el peor mounstro del mundo. (¡Asesina!). Naruto siguió insistiendo todo el día tratando de acercarse a mí para preguntar que me sucedía, hablar de esa noche y de nuestro beso. ¡Cielos Santo! El tiempo se hacía más corto que la nocje en esa discoteca. Quería que el tiempo se hiciera eterno y no tener que encarar al fin a Naruto después de sacarle el cuerpo todo el día hasta a eso de las 4:00pm. Naruto no pudo resistir más mis desplantes y de repente, caminando por un parque, me alcanza y sujeta el brazo un poco brusco.

Sueltame Naruto, me estás lastimando.- le digo.

Lo siento, perdón.- dice el y al instante me suelta. ¿Qué está pasando Hinata? ¿Por qué has estado extraña conmigo en todo el día? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho de malo?- me pregunta muy indignado.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Me encontraba en una situación muy incómoda.

¡Dime que te sucede, por favor! ¿Es acaso por lo que pasó anoche? ¿Estuvo mal o qué... Crees que nos fuimos muy rápido?

Yo no le contesto.

¡Por favor, Hinata! ¡No me dejes así, me tienes deseperado y no se que hacer para entenderte! - me reclama el rubio. Yo no puedo contenerme más, y de inmediato miro sus ojos y comienzo a hablar.

Naruto, no... no... Tal vez no debimos hacer esto.- le digo y aparto la vista.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fué lo que pasó? ¿Qué te hice mal?- pregunta mi amor sin entender nada.

No se trata de eso, Naruto.- le respondo.

¡¿Y entonces que pasa?! ¡¿Por qué has estado así conmigo hoy?!- me pregunta indignado. Y con toda la razón, el no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Es muy complicado de explicar, Naruto.- digo a él.

¿Pero que es tan complicado que no me puedas decir solo y ya? ¿Acaso no trataré de comprenderte?- me pregunta.

¡No se trata de eso!. - le digo.

¿Y entonces?- me pregunta mi ojos azules.

¡Naruto es que... No es fácil... Yo...- me quedo corta de palabras y Naruto me replica.

¡¿Qué Hinata?!- dijo él.

(Era de la hora de la Verdad. Ellos Debo Hacerlo. Debo ... Ellos ... Ellos ... Ellos ... Mmmm ... Mmmm ... Ahhh ... Ellos ... Ellos ... No.. ¡.. NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ... ¡No. No. sí puedo sí puedo Hacerlo! ¡No. sí puedo decirle la Verdad! ¡No. sí puedo!) Comienzo a llorar en ese. Naruto se preocupa y me dice Con Voz y melancólica.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Que te sucede? Dime Hinata, por favor. ¡Lo que sea, dimelo!- dice como esperando una mala noticia.

Naruto ... - le digo llorando

¡Dime!- me dice Naruto.

Me quedo sollozando y pienso una respuesta. Al final contesto.

Yo... Yo tengo miedo.- solo eso pude decir.

¿Miedo? ¿Miedo por qué, Hinata? ¿Miedo de mí? ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Hinata? ¿Crees que te voy a engañar, a hacer daño, es eso?- dijo Naruto.

Era todo lo contrario ( mi amor). Sería yo quien te haría el daño, y por eso es que me duele.

Tengo miedo de que esto se termine entre nosotros. De que pasen cosas que destruyan esto que hemos creado y ya no volvamos a ser los mismos. Yo... Yo... ¡No sé qué hacer!- le digo y de nuevo rompo a llorar.

Naruto con una cara de "no entiendo que está sucediendo", me observa y se empieza a sentir triste; pero más que triste, se sentía muy conmovido. Creo que imaginaba que el amarlo fuera un imposible y estaba sufriendo por dentro. Quizas no está tan lejos de la verdad. Comienzo a notar que está intentando entender la situación. Sabía que no lo había rechazado todo el día con una mala actitud y luego llorar de repente solo por nada. Era una razón muy fuerte y de peso, que creo, Naruto la comprendía, no era algo fácil de decir.

Hinata, necesito hablar contigo otra vez.- me dice.

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Y de qué?- pregunto.

Es de algo importante para ambos. No sé como explicartelo pero, creo que si estás pensando lo mismo que yo, entenderás de qué quiero conversar contigo. - dice él.

¿Mmmm? No entiendo -. Le dije.

Hinata, solo quiero verte una vez más y conversar contigo. Sé que pronto te irás y no quisiera que te vayas sin antes decirte algo muy importante, pero que ahora no te lo puedo decir.- me dice el.

No Se lo, Naruto. - Le digo indecisa.

Por favor, Hinata. Dame esta última oportunidad. Acepta venir conmigo solo esta vez. Solo esta. Solo esta vez. La única vez y te juro que será la última. Si luego de esto no ocurre nada y te marchas de aquí, lo entenderé y te dejaré ir. Te lo prometo. Pero por favor, ven conmigo esta noche. Acepta venir conmigo. Hablemos por favor, ¿si?. - me suplica.

Lo miro ahora con mis grandes ojos plateados brotando lagrimas de ellos, y luego de pensarlo, le digo resuelta y muy seria.

Está bien. Acepto ir contigo.- respondo.

Quería volver a llorar con ganas, pero aquel deseo se contiene por un repentino abrazo de Naruto que me envuelve, y me hacía sentir confortada, pero al mismo tiempo cruel y culpable. Quize rechazarlo, pero no pude, pues el amor, me había vuelto débil y sin fuerzas para resistir.

En aquel instante, algo alertó mis sentidos, ese instinto de prevención, de que algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo. La sospecha es cierta. Un sujeto había estado viendonos a Naruto y a mí desde hacía rato. No me había dado cuenta, no pude percatarme de que pasaba a mi alrededor, porque en ese momento, estaba sufriendo y aún sufro por Naruto. El sujeto se da cuenta y luego se va de la escena y me deja con una intriga que me tendría cargando con una cierta angustia en el resto del día.

Acordamos vernos esa noche a eso de las 8:00pm en una feria cerca del puente donde cada fin de año celebran con fuegos artificiales. Naruto me dice.

Te esperaré allá. Voy a estar esperándote, Hinata.- el rubio.

Yo le asiento con la cabeza diciendo que iré.

Pensé en decirle que no, después que no tuve tiempo para negarme quise faltar a la cita y solo llamarlo para decirle toda la verdad, pero eso tampoco fué posible, no tenía el valor para hacerle eso a Naruto. Además, debía decirle la verdad a como de lugar, pero eso también me hacía cobarde, porque lo perdería para siempre. Esta debía ser la maldición que arrastran todo aquel que es homicida. Perder todo lo que ama y a quienes lo aman, para a cambio, encontrar solo el abrazo de la muerte. Mañana es el ultimo día que podré tener contacto oficialmente con Naruto antes de ser despedida. Debía haber hecho el trabajo desde hace días atrás, lo cuál no era bueno, así que todo lo tuve que cambiar. El día estaba resuelto. Mataría a Naruto mañana, día domingo, 10 de Octubre sería, la muerte de Na... Otra vez el trauma en mi cabeza vuelve a regresar.

Estoy en mi apartamento alistándome para lo que será, la última vez que lo veré con vida, o mejor, que él me verá como su asistente personal y ahora la mujer que lo ama, para mañana convertirse en su asesina. ¿Dios por qué? ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme? ¡Nunca debí hacerlo! ¡Naruto morirá y yo sufriré por su perdida! ¡Y es más amargo aún porque seré yo quien lo asesine!

Seco mi cara de las lagrimas que boto por tercera vez. Desistí de echarme maquillaje porque lo hecho a perder cada vez que lloro por Naruto. Me visto con una sudadera corta que llega a las rodillas, un vestido de tela de una pieza estampado de flores y una chaqueta de jean para el frio. Tenis tipo converse y una cartera pequeña de mochila. Esta podía ser otra hermosa cita con el hermoso rubio de brillantes ojos azules, y el ambiente era el ideal para las parejas y todos los enamorados, con atracciones, juegos, golosinas, comida chatarra ligera, artistas y todo en general lo que una feria ofrece. Mas la ocasión iba a tomarla para romper mi lazo con Naruto. O de lo contrario no tendré corazón para matarlo. Todo era muy doloroso para mí. Voy de camino para allá. Naruto no vino a recogerme ni yo habría ido hasta su casa a buscarlo. Me envió un mensaje al móvil diciendo que me esperaría allá que ya estaba cerca; aun sigo de camino y me envia otro diciendo que si en verdad quería decidir que pasará entre nosotros, no faltara a esa cita y le dijera personalmente mirandole a los ojos; y después un último diciendo que en verdad ME AMABA y que no importaba que fuese a decirle, está muy feliz de saber que existo y que vivió para conocerme, que ya sin más demora, venga y le vea en la feria. Llegar a ese lugar me hacía sentir bipolar. Por un lado quería ya estar ahí y verle con todo el amor del mundo; por el otro quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara a mí sola, porque si iba para allá a hacerle daño, mejor que no fuera y me muriera. Un mensaje más de Naruto: "estoy junto a la banca al lado de las manzanas de caramelo". Ya he llegado al lugar. Me parqueo a una calle de la feria. Camino hasta la entrada y la multidud era tanta, que Waldo entraba ahí y nadie lo iba a encontrar. Veo unas escaleras y recuerdo que pasé antes por ellas al llegar ahí. Me regreso y subo por ahí para lograr ubicar el lugar que Naruto me indicó. No lo podía creer, ahí estaba, veo a Naruto sentado mirando a todos lados. Trazo el camino mentalmente por donde ir para llegar a él, y salgo directo hacia él. Esquivo niños, jovenes, adultos, madres con bebés de brazos, parejas adolescentes, jovenes, adultas, ancianas, ¿gays? Creo que vi incluso un par de chicas tomadas de la mano muy cariñosamente. A lo lejos veo la venta de manzanas de caramelo y mi corazón golpea como nunca mi pecho, anunciando que era ahora o nunca. Estoy enamorada de él, pero tenía que hacerlo y luego ya no sería nada. Camino más y más y un poco más, pero al por fin llegar, la banca estaba vacía y Naruto no estaba allí. ¿Habrá salido a dar una vuelta a tratar a buscarme? ¿Iría al baño tal vez? ¡Mentira! ¡Yo lo ví y él no se movió de su sitio! ¿Pero y entonces? Volteaba a todos lados y no lo divisaba en ninguna parte. ¿Se cansó de esperar y se fué? ¿Se aburrió y no quizo más estar allí? ¡Falso! No creo en absoluto en eso. Tomo una última decisión desesperada. Jamás quize llegar a esto: saco mi teléfono y llamo a su celular. Un sonido polifónico espanta mis nervios. El celular de Naruto sonaba justo debajo de la banca donde se había sentado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto no es normal. Y mi alarma se disparó al revisar por curiosidad su móvil, Naruto tenía abierto la mensajería, un mensaje quedó corto sin terminar: "que pasa Hinata no vi...". Ahora yo estaba preocupada. ¿Naruto ha desaparecido? Ahí en ese momento recuerdo al misterioso hombre de esta tarde, y de inmediato me entra un miedo fuerte y paralizante. ¡¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?! ¡¿Donde está?! Salto del susto cuando ahora es mi celular el que suena.

¿Aló?- pregunto.

No debiste haberte equivocado conmigo, Hinata- es la voz de Tanaka.

¡¿Kankuro -?! Pregunta sorprendido.

¡Ja! ¿Realmente te sorprende que esté llamando a tu número en estos momentos? Ya me doy cuenta de que has cambiado.- dice Tanaka.

¿Qué estás... Qué es esto, qué está sucediendo?- pregunto desconcertada.

¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿En serio tu no sabes por qué te estoy llamando, Hinata?- me pregunta él muy indignado.

¡No te entiendo nada Tanaka! ¡Qué está sucediendo!- respondo un poco alterada.

Ah, en serio tu no sabes de que estoy hablando. Muy bien, entonces te lo diré. ¡Me estás traicionando!- me dice muy serio.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás...- me interrumpe.

¿Como pudiste hacer esto, Hinata? ¿Como alguien como tú... ¡Arch! ¡¿Por qué Tú?! ¿Por qué entre todos, fallaste tú?- me pregunta Tanaka muy sentido.

¡Qué cosa! ¡No entiendo una mierda de lo que dices!- le digo ya molesta.

¡Hablo de tu relación con ese tal Naruto! Ya me enteré lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos. ¡¿Ahora si me entiendes de que hablo, Hinata?!- responde Kankuro.

Me quedo de hielo con lo que dijo. Ahora todo cobró sentido en ese momento, y entendí que la corazonada que tuve con el tipo misterioso de la tarde, era un enviado de Tanaka para vigilarme. ¡Maldito Kankuro, me había descubierto!

¿Ahora qué? ¿Ya no respondes? ¿No me dirás nada sobre esto? ¿O tal deba decirte qué fué lo que hiciste de nuevo como siempre?- responde Tanaka muy enojado.

No pude contestar a nada de eso.

¡Ok, de acuerdo! ¡Será a tu manera entonces! Te has enamorado de ese chico y has mandado toda la misión a la mierda. Te involucraste más allá de donde debías y has fallado en la orden de asesinarlo. - responde Kankuro muy enojado.

Kankuro, no es exactamente así. Ha habido contratiempos. - digo ya atrapada en el asunto.

¡Oh, sí, muy cierto! ¡Has dicho lo correcto, has tenido contratiempos! Ya lo entiendo. No te preocupes, ya estoy también enterado de eso. ¡Menudos contratiempos! Primero empezó con una llamada de un anonimo a decirme la escaramuza de aquella carrera de motos. Después supe que tu estabas allí. Habías podido terminar el trabajo esa noche y habrías regresado a casa sin problemas. Los 7 días que te pagarían en la casa Uzumaki no se comparan con la pasta que te tocaba.- contestó Tanaka, y mientras yo, quedo más descubierta aún.

¿Así que supiste que me despidieron de la casa?- pregunto yo.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo se de todo donde te mueves! No me cuesta investigar lo que haces cuando no me dices nada!- responde muy molesto.

¿Y para qué contarte? ¡Si siempre sabes todo antes de que te lo diga! Pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo de estas cosas cuando debo hacer mi trabajo.- respondo disgustada.

Sí, claro. Cuando haces tu trabajo. ¡Claro! Respóndeme algo, Hinata. ¿Desde cuando tu trabajo consiste en llevar al Hospital al hombre que tienes que asesinar y hacerles visitas además? ¿Es tu trabajo acompañarlo hasta un club nocturno de alta clase para sólo defenderlo de una guarrilla como una hembra en celo? ¿Eh? ¡Dime Hinata! ¿Tu trabajo es ofrecerle amor nada más en el parque o en una feria ¿eh? ¡¿Donde carajos está el momento en que le matas?! ¡¿Donde está?! ¡Responde!- ahora me grita con ira y ensaño. Cojida en la verdad, solo puedo dar la única explicación que en realidad mi corazón podía dar.

Todo se ha complicado de repente. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto.- respondo.

Excelente. Excelente, Hinata. Cometiste el peor error de tu vida. Ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias. He enviado a otro asesino para que acabe con Naruto y me traiga las buenas noticias de su muerte.- me dice muy frio.

¡¿Qué?!- suelto un grito de desconcierto.

¡Sí, así es! ¡Como lo oyes! Envié a otro para que lo mate y le pagaré la parte que te corresponde si cumple con el trabajo. - me dice.

¡¿Como puedes hacerme eso?! ¡Aún no he terminado con esto! ¡Solo se me ha complicado un poco nada más!- respondo desesperada.

¡Ya no me importa nada de eso, Hinata! ¡Tu tiempo se acabó! Le daré a otro la parte que era para tí. Me has traicionado, al haberte enamorado de ese maldito chico. Y tú, vas a saber lo que es sufrir. Te voy a dejar hundida. Porque después que haya terminado con Naruto, más te vale que te escondas, porque ire a buscarte, te encontraré y voy a acabar contigo, ¡¿Me has comprendido?!- cuelga Kankuro.

Las palabras de Tanaka fueron una despiadada sentencia de muerte. De mi parte no era un problema del cual no pudiera salir, el verdadero problema era Naruto, está desaparecido y a punto de ser asesinado en alguna parte. ¡Estoy muy angustiada! Tengo que encontrarlo a toda costa. ¡No permitité que el muera así, no de este modo y creo que no debía morir tampoco por mí ni de ninguna manera! ¡Al carajo las amenazas de Kankuro! ¡Al carajo mi misión! ¡Al carajo yo y al carajo todo! ¡Voy a buscar a Naruto y le salvaré!


	14. Chapter 14

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

BY MENMA - KUN

CAPÍTULO 14: PERSONAS DEL MISMO OFICIO.

FELICIDADES. HAS LLEGADO A LA MITAD DE ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA NOVELA Y OJALÁ SIGAN OPINANDO SOBRE ELLA Y ME DEJEN SUS CRITICAS EN "REVIEW" Y SI HAY IMAGENES, PUES GENIAL TODAVIA.

Pero al comenzar ese hecho todo se puso tan difícil. Era absurdo. Nadie le hace desaparecer delante de cientos de personas y no poder notarlo. Aquí puede perderse cualquiera, y aunque me airaba mucho pensarlo, no podía saber a donde había ido. Mas como "el ladrón juzga por su condición", me hice el cuestionamiento. ¿Si quisiera asesinar a una persona en medio de una multitud y decido abordárlo y llevarlo a otra parte para allí matarlo, a donde iría? No demoro en descubrir la respuesta. Si solo es matarlo y nada más, buscaría un callejón, el más oscuro posible, que transite muy poca gente y que no despierte efecto, corro varias calles bajando en dirección al puente y ahi, una urbanización cercana a un extremo del puente. Como era de noche y debido a la feria, había poca gente en ese lugar. La mayoría se vino a disfrutar la feria. Muy típico truco para un asesino, dejar el cuerpo de un hombre asesinado, en una callejuela de una urbanización y que nadie se percate. Pero Naruto no iba a irse con un homicida solo porque sí, tuvo que haberlo sedado y quizas lo hizo pasar como un borracho, así no levantaba sospechas, y en una multitud donde en esas fiestas es normal la gente ébria, no podrían recordar si los vieron pasar o hacia que dirección tomaron; mas ahora yo lo sabía e iba en camino para allá.

Le hallo en un callejón de la parte trasera de un conjunto residencial. Naruto estaba atado y sentado en el suelo contra un bote de basura. Y veo al asesino que estaba frente a él. Fué una sorpresa descubrir de quién se trataba. Ya lo conocía de tiempo y sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Desde que inicié mi vida como asesina, Genyi Sand, también conocido como el Mapache del desierto, trabajaba para Tanaka desde que era un niño pequeño. Todo lo que se de su pasado, es que a los 5 años, su padre intentó asesinarlo. Su padre era un Traficante británico que operaba en lejano oriente y vivía apartado en una casa cercana al Desierto del Gobi. Su madre era japonesa y lo conoció en un viaje que hizo a China. Pero el padre planeaba convertirlo en su matón personal y ella quizo escapar de él. Planeó su huida con el niño, pero falló en el intento y su padre la mató. A pesar de ser muy chico, tuvo conciencia de lo que pasó y reclamó por lo que le hizo a su madre. Entonces enojado su padre trató de matarlo pero el hermano de su madre salió en busca de su hermana y al ver la escena, intervino y le dió tiempo a que escapara, donde finalmente, su padre asesina a su tio, quedando malherido. Genyi viendo a su padre moribundo, tomó su arma del suelo y con esa misma arma con que iba a matarlo, Genyi le disparó y asesinó a su padre. Vagó solo por el desierto, estuvo a punto de morir y en ese momento un Buggy del desierto pasa por el lugar y encuentra al niño y lo rescata. Y quien lo encontró, era nada menos, que Kankuro Tanaka. ¡Qué paradoja!

Antes de acercarme a escena, escucho a Genyi hablar con Naruto, que estaba despertando del sedante que en efecto él le colocó. Mientras planeaba mi entrada.

Al fin despiertas.- dice Genyi.

¿Donde estoy?- pregunta Naruto despertando.

Estamos en un callejón en la parte trasera de una urbanización no muy lejos del puente.- responde Genyi.

¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Que diablos estás haviendo? ¿Por qué estoy atado?- pregunta Naruto muy desesperado.

Callarte será lo mejor que puedes hacer.- dijo Genyi.

¡Sueltame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayudenme!- grita Naruto pidiendo auxilio.

Genyi desenvaina una katana que lleva en su espalda y velozmente la pone en su cuello.

Di una palabra más y tu cabeza rodará por el suelo.- responde Genyi.

Naruto inconsciente del peligro que le matara rápido, osa a preguntarle.

Pero... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a tí?- Naruto.

De Acuerdo. Solo porque vas a morir, te mereces saberlo. Fui enviado por Kankuro Tanaka matarte, Naruto Uzumaki-. Genyi.

¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¡¿Quién diablos es ese tipo y por qué quiere matarme?!- pregunta estupefacto Naruto.

No me dijo los detalles. Solo es algo simple, me ordenó matarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no es nada complicado.-dijo Genyi.

¡Eres un sádico! ¡Como te expresas de esa manera tan macabra! ¡Esto no puede ser!- reclama Naruto.

No tengo por qué explicarte mi forma de hablar. Tengo que cumplir una orden y eso es todo.- dice Genyi.

¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- pregunta Naruto muy angustiado.

Porque la persona que enviaron primero a asesinarte falló y ahora yo debo terminar el trabajo.- responde Genyi.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Como así que "enviaron a alguien primero"?! ¡De que diablos estás hablando!- reclama Naruto.

Pues es así como lo oyes. Tanaka envió a otra persona primero para asesinarte pero cometió un error y no pudo hacerlo. - responde Genyi.

No entiendo nada -. Dijo Naruto.

Ahhh. No pareces ser una persona inteligente.- afirma Genyi.

¡¿Qué?! - Naruto responde ofendido.

Ahhhh, Lo que quiero decir, es que esa persona ya estuvo contigo y tuvo la misión de matarte. Fué enviada encubierto para seguir tus pasos. Debió haber cumplido con el trabajo hace días, pero no pudo hacerlo y ahora está fuera de la misión. Por eso es que estoy aquí. Tanaka te quiere muerto y voy a cumplir con esa misión.- puntualiza Genyi.

Al momento que Genyi levanta la katana para atacar a Naruto, irrumpo en la escena sacando mi daga que llevaba oculta apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de Genyi.

Sueltalo Genyi.-le digo a él.

Naruto no pudo quedar más asombrado al ver quien era la persona que había aparecido en escena para rescatarlo.

¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer, Hinata? -. Pregunta Genyi.

No dejaré que le mates, Genyi.- le respondo.

Naruto no puede quedarse callado con la situación que se estaba presentando y me pregunta.

¡¿Que... Que... Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Hinata, primero que todo que haces aquí... Argh... No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando! ¡Y a proposito como es que este tipo sabe tu nombre! - dijo Naruto muy exaltado.

No es difícil saberlo. Sobre todo cuando te mueves en este mundo. Todos se conocen en su mayoría los que estamos metidos en este oficio.- responde Genyi por mí a Naruto.

¿Qué?- dijo Naruto colocando cara de desconcierto total.

Miro hacia el suelo, como afrontando el hecho que Naruto sabría la verdad, por boca de otra persona. Se me hizo tarde para decirselo yo misma, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Que está pasando, Hinata? ¿De que está hablando este sujeto?- pregunta Naruto. No puedo darle respuesta pero Genyi si lo hace.

¿Aún no lo entiendes? ( sonrie maliciosamente ) ¿Aún no sabes a lo me refiero?- dice Genyi.

¿De qué hablas?- Naruto dice como esperando recibir la peor de las noticias.

Responderé tu pregunta con otra igual ¿Por qué crees que está aquí y sabe que vine a asesinarte? Cómo es que apareció de sorpresa y tiene una daga apuntando a mi cuello. ¿eh? -Seguía hablando mientras Naruto sentía que poco a poco le estaban mostrando una fría realidad-

¿Recuerdas que te hablé que Kankuro Tanaka envió a alguien más antes para matarte? Pregúntate ahora ¿quién ha estado contigo todos estos días? ¿Conoces a alguien que haya llegado a tu casa y se ha acercado a ti últimamente?- le pregunta Genyi a Naruto.

Naruto queda anonadado. Su cara reflejaba el impacto que los recuerdos le marcaban en ese momento. Puedo estar segura que en el momento que Naruto pensó en mí, se dió finalmente cuenta, cruel y vilmente, que era yo, quien ha estado más cerca de él, la mujer que entró a trabajar como su asistente personal y ahora era a quién le dijo que la amaba, terminó resultando ser aquella quién le arrebataría la vida. Él no lo podía creer. Su cara de espanto hablaba por sí sola, pero lo peor de aquella escena, fueron sus ojos, aquellos que brillaban como dos estrellas en el firmamento, ahora me veían demacrados, tristes y fríos. Su corazón, estaba vacio de todo concepto que podía tener de mí hasta ese momento, o eso es lo que creo, para pasar ahora a uno de horror, sangre y muerte. Eso es lo que más me duele, mi corazón estaba haciendose trizas por dentro mientras que por fuera mantenía la postura seria e inmóvil de una dura sin sentimientos enpuñando una daga en el cuello de un hombre.

No, no, no es cierto. No es cierto Hinata. Tu no. Hinata, tu no eres nada de lo que está diciendo este tipo. ¡El está mintiendo! ¡Dile que está mintiendo!- me replica Naruto.

Quisiera poder hacer lo que me pide, pero eso sería una vulgar mentira ante mi "juez" que estaba desmintiendome. No puedo contestarle a Naruto por la mea culpa que cae sobre mí, pero si lo hace Genyi.

¡Hinata!- Grita y Naruto.

Ella no te va a contestar. Y la razón por la que no lo hace es que todo lo que he dicho sobre ella es cierto y no lo puede negar. ¿No es así Hinata? - Genyi me involucra en su respuesta y yo me turbo dentro de mí al oir esas palabras.

Naruto no puede creer lo que está pasando y Genyi siguió prendiendo el ventilador.

Hay cosas que no sabes sobre la mujer que conoces. La primera, es que ella se dedica al mismo oficio que yo. Somos de la misma calaña por así decirlo. O también colegas del mismo trabajo. Como lo quieras ver.-dice Genyi.

Tampoco somos colegas, Genyi. Yo no me involucro contigo en nada de lo que haces.- respondo a él.

Mas si conoces todo lo que respecta a esto ¿o no es así?- me contesta Genyi.

Naruto se inmuta de la manera como dialogo con Genyi a manera de cómplices; eso le aterra más y a mí me da mucho mas pesar.

Sin más rodeos, hay que decir las cosas como son ¿no? (Genyi coloca una sonrisa maliciosa) La verdad que tienes que saber es que Hinata es una...-Genyi es interrumpido por Naruto.

¡No te atrevas ... - Naruto grita sin poder evitar ser interrumpido por Genyi Mismo.

¡Hinata es una asesina, Naruto! ¡Es una maldita asesina a sueldo igual que yo! ¡Esa es la verdad! le grita Genyi a Naruto.

Mi corazón saltó del espanto al escuchar esas palabras y una lágrima se me escapa del dolor de esa cruda revelación. Naruto pudo ver que había llorado, pero su estado de shock no le permitió hacer nada. Aquella noticia le había dado un gran golpe.

Desde hace varios años, Hinata trabaja para Tanaka al igual que yo. Y aunque es más reciente que yo en cuanto a sus inicios, se supo ganar la confianza de nuestro mismo jefe y convertirse en toda una profesional. Me disgusta mucho que Tanaka haya afirmado que ella era la mejor de este negocio, pero he demostrado que soy digno de su confianza y que soy tan bueno o mejor que ella. Además, yo no voy a fallar en cumplir la orden que Tanaka me dió, cosa en la que ella falló y le traicionó.- dice Genyi.

Naruto agacha la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas de seguir viendonos y escuchar a la vez las palabras de Genyi. Y yo, tan culpable y maldecida por mi vida como era posible.

Lo segundo es que este por supuesto no es su primer trabajo. Ha hecho esto no solo aquí sino en muchas partes del mundo. Hablarte de cuantos ha matado ni siquiera debe ser una sorpresa para tí. Lo que si asombra son los años que lleva haciendolo: 8 años. Se adiestró durante 2 años por cortesía de Tanaka, así que en total lleva 10 años en este oficio. Es la segunda más antigua después de mí. -

Prosiguió. -

Y finalmente lo tercero que debes saber, lo más importante de todo: ¿Sabes como es conocida ella en este mundo? - dice Genyi.

Ya no me aguanto más revelaciones juntas y le digo.

Ya basta Genyi. Fué suficiente. - digo a manera de orden.

En el mundo de los asesinos a sueldo en Japón, delatarse de esa manera ante una victima que se involucra con el(la) asesino(a) representa una humillación para quien es descubierto.

No me callaré Hinata. ¡Tu no me das ordenes! Tu ya no trabajas para Tanaka, así que no te metas. Recuerda que después de él, sigues tú.- me contesta Genyi.

A Naruto le veo turbarse un poco al escuchar eso.

¿Sabes como la llaman quienes saben de su fama? La conocen bajo en nombre de "La Sangre Azul".- dice Genyi a Naruto.

¡Ya cállate! - Lo digo de una Genyi.

¡No vas a callarme Hinata! ¡Ya perdiste todo derecho así que no me jodas!- me responde él.

Ahora se dirige a Naruto con osadía. Podía hundirle la daga en el cuello, pero en la otra mano está apuntandome con un arma que note ligeramente asomada en su chaqueta. Debió hacerlo mientras hablaba conmigo y Naruto.

¿Conoces el por qué la llaman así?- pregunta a Naruto.

Ya no sigas- Levanto la voz a Genyi.

La Sangre Azul ... - le interrumpo.

¡Ya callate!- alzo más fuerte la voz.

Le conocen así por... - le interrumpí ahora con un grito.

¡Ya Callate! - Grite.

¡Le conocen como "La Sangre Azul" por la frialdad con la que ella asesina a las personas. Es tan despiadada, sádica y sin sentimientos que presumen que hasta su sangre no es roja sino azul por el hielo que tiene en vez de sangre en sus venas! Y eso mismo te pasaría a tí, pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso, quizás conmigo, mueras de una forma diferente a la de como hubieses muerto por ella. ¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora, Naruto?- Le gritó Genyi a Naruto que tiembla por dentro suyo nuevamente.

Terminada de ser humillada por Genyi, le desafío con una pregunta.

¿Con que presumen que tengo la sangre azul, verdad Genyi?- pregunto ahora en tono oscuro, como en un modo asesina.

En un instante me volví desalmada y falta de toda emoción y sentimientos, en toda una fría de la maldad.

¿Mmm? - se pregunta Genyi notando mi cambio de tono tan repentino.

¿Soy en verdad tan fría que tengo hielo en vez de sangre en mis venas? ¿Qué crees tú Genyi? ¿Piensas también lo mismo que algunos dicen?- le digo a Genyi.

Mmm.- sigue preguntandose Genyi qué quiero decirle, así que voy al grano.

¿Por qué pues no vienes y compruebas por tí mismo si eso es verdad?- le digo resuelta.

Una pelea entre asesinos está a punto de empezar y Genyi se llena de locura y adrenalina por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Por supuesto, Hinata. He estado esperando este momento con ansias por tanto tiempo.- puntualiza Genyi. Y de inmediato, la pelea entre Genyi y yo, comienza.

Genyi patea primero a Naruto en la cabeza para noquearlo y aprovecho para apartarme ágilmente de la mira de su arma, para cuando el vuelve a apuntarme, inicio el forcejeo. Logra hacer unos disparos pero todos salen desviados. Su katana me preocupaba, no fué fácil desarmarlo de su pistola y evitar ser lacerada por el filo de su espada. Al final le quito su arma, pero este la golpea antes de que pudiera accionarla y cae lejos de nosotros. Ahora la pelea era entre una katana y una daga. Por muy desventajosa que se veía la escena, la verdad la pelea es muy reñida y pareja. La katana y la daga eran nuestras armas favoritas. Las dominabamos a la perfección. Todo dependía de quien supiera usar mejor su arma. El más habilidoso sería el vencedor, el otro, sería recogido en una bolsa al día siguiente. Golpes, puños, patadas, cortes y ataques de parte y parte se vieron esos minutos de tensión extrema. Llegó un instante que soy enviada contra un bote de basura y Genyi se acerca para darme la estocada final. Pero a punto de lograrlo, alcancé mi daga que momentos antes dejé caer de mi mano por un golpe que Genyi me propinó en la cara. La katana se acercó y saco velozmente mi daga desviando el tiro de la katana. Ésta atraviesa el bote de basura de la fuerza que llevaba, lo que significó el fin de Genyi. Golpeo su mandibula con un gancho de izquierda hacia arriba, otro en el abdomen, prendo de su cuello volteándolo ahora contra el bote y finalmente hundo mi daga de golpe en su torax en toda la mitad de la parte alta de su pecho. Genyi había muerto.

Luego de matar a Genyi, me tomo las rodillas de pie, agotada por la pelea. Tenía cortes leves que no sangraban mucho, otros cortes en mi ropa, unas pocas marcas de los golpes que me dejó Genyi y sobre todo, su sangre en mis manos. Algo de ella quedó en mi ropa y otra salpico un poco mi rostro. Siento de pronto a Naruto levantandose con un quejido de la patada que lo había dejado medio inconsciente. Yo me alzo y me acerco para verle, le desato estando él boca abajo, mas de golpe él se voltea y es allí que Naruto conoce realmente, por primera vez, a "La Sangre Azul".

Naruto contempla mi estado con su mirada, que turbada y aterrada, recorre mi silueta matizada como en una novela de terror, solo que por desgracia, era el resultado de una pelea que acabó con el cadaver de un sujeto desplomado en el suelo , con una daga en el corazón, un charco de sangre que empezaba a crecer y un aire de demonio de la muerte que me envolvía. Pero lo peor de la escena, igual como lo había dicho antes, fué mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Sentí como si me pudiera ver también a traves de él. Y lo que ví, fue una muerta en vida, una desalmada, un demonio, la frialdad en persona. Y esa tristemente (empiezo a llorar) era yo, Hinata Hyuga, "La Sangre Azul".

Naruto quizo tratar de decir algo, pero el estaba mudo, las palabras no salían de su boca. Yo como tengo la costumbre de soportar estas situaciones, puedo decir algo, así que yo, tomo la palabra para hablar a Naruto, tal vez, por última ocasión.

Genyi no quizo soltarte. Tuve que hacerlo. Le dije que no permitiría que te matara. Ahora estoy segura de que eso ya no sucederá.- le respondo con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Hi-Hi- Hina... Hina..ta.- Dijo Naruto con mucha dificultad.

Y creo que también quizo llorar. Jamás pensó que su asistente personal incluyera entre sus servicios arreglar entrevistas de trabajo, hacer acompañamientos personales y en raras ocasiones asesinar brutalmente a seres humanos bañada en sangre y en frente de sus ojos.

Naruto... ¡Naruto lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! (Lagrimas más grandes). ¡Lo siento por favor perdoname! ¡Perdóname por esto! (Sollozos) ¡Perdoname por favor Naruto! (Mas lagrimas) Esto... Esta es la persona que soy yo en realidad. (Sollozos) . Esto era lo que tenía que decirte hoy tan importante. Esto era lo que quería decirte. (Lagrimas mas fuertes). Esta soy yo. ¡Soy una asesina! (Lloro más fuerte). Y esto era lo que iba a confesarte hoy. Este era mi secreto. Y ahora ya lo sabes. - le digo.

Naruto alza la cabeza y me mira con una cara de dolor y un par de lágrimas corren por sus ojos azules. Abrumadamente afectada por el dolor de haber hecho que Naruto se enterara de mi secreto de la peor forma, tomo resuelta una decisión.

No voy a cumplir la orden que me dieron. En vez de eso, voy a desaparecer para siempre. Iré a mi apartamento y tomaré todas mis cosas. Y de inmediato abandonaré la ciudad y te prometo que nunca volverás a saber de mí. Ahora tu ve y por favor cuida de tu vida ahora. Tanaka es un hombre muy peligroso. Busca la protección de la Policía y quedate a salvo hasta que ese tipo ya no pueda alcanzarte. Podrás luego de eso rehacer tu vida como antes y todo volverá a la normalidad. Ya, creo que Eso es todo. Cuidate mucho, Naruto. (Lloro con mucho dolor). - termino de hablarle a Naruto.

Enseguida que termino de hablar, salgo corriendo de allí, abordo mi vehículo y me voy a mi apartamento a recoger mis cosas, para marcharme de la vida de Naruto para siempre. Un sacrificio de amor por proteger a la persona que amo. Tal vez eso es lo único bueno que podré hacer en toda mi vida, y quizas, en el fondo, estoy complacida de que esto termine así.

Llego a mi apartamento y lo primero que hago al llegar es cerrar la puerta de golpe y colocarme de espaldas a ella llorando. No imaginaba que esto terminara así. Mi corazón, todo me dolía por dentro, el sufrimiento que me causaba darme cuenta que Naruto descubriera quien soy, haber visto la cara que puso y tener ahora que abandonarlo me apretaba tanto el pecho que me sentía faltarme el aire a veces. Tenía que apresurarme. No pasaría mucho tiempo en que alguien descubra el cadaver y de aviso a la Policía, si no es que Naruto ya haya llamado y esten pronto en camino. ¡No! ¡Naruto! No creo que él... ¡Ay, qué estoy diciendo! ¡De seguro él habrá avisado, no puede ser malo! No es un tonto que vaya a volverse cómplice de una asesina solo por un acto de moral. ¡Dios, no se ni en qué pensar!

Me acerco a mi armario sacando algo de ropa, la tiro a mi cama sin pensar en lo que estoy haciendo. Mi mente estaba alterada y no podía pensar claro. Solo tenía a Naruto en mis pensamientos y era lo único que me importaba en ese momento. Estaba más preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle que de mi propia seguridad. Y cuando aún pensaba en esto, de repente tocan a la puerta y salta del susto mi corazón. No puedo evitar tomar por impulso un arma y apunto con ella hacia la puerta, pero la voz de una persona, llamandome a gritos detras de la puerta, tumbó al suelo toda mi resistencia y me hace bajar el arma y esconderla enseguida. Era Naruto quien llamaba. Me ha seguido desde la feria hasta mi apartamento. ¿Por qué Naruto está aquí?


	15. Chapter 15

LA SANGRE AZÚL - NARUHINA

BY MENMA - KUN

CAPÍTULO 15: IDÍLIO.

NO DIRÉ NADA AL RESPEXTO SOBRE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. SOLO TOMENLO CON CALMA Y DISFRUTENLO.

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata ábreme! ¡Soy yo, Naruto! ¡Ábreme por favor!- dijo él.

Casi que no me las creo. ¿Realmente esto está sucediendo? ¡Naruto estaba a la puerta! Por unos segundos me quedo bloqueada sin reaccionar en nada. De repente, como tomada por una fuerza desconocida, salgo corriendo hacia el baño y empiezo a arreglarme a la velocidad de la luz. No se sinceramente por qué estoy actuando de esa manera. Lave mi cara, usé crema de peinar y mágicamente volví a componer mi cabello liso, que estaba maltratado producto de la pelea y del estrés por la situación que estaba pasando. Tenía algo hinchadas mis mejillas por tanto llorar que me echaba fresco con las manos. Me veía tonta y ridícula haciendo todo eso, que cualquiera le hubiera parecido gracioso verme en esa escena. Naruto vuelve a llamar.

¡Hinata! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejame hablar contigo! - dice él.

¡Ya voy! - grito desde la puerta del baño.

Voy corriendo por el apartamento saliendo del baño hacia la sala y me tropiezo con una silla y caigo de bruces contra el piso.

(Estrupício).

¿Que pasó? ¿Qué fué eso?- dice Naruto escuchando el estruendo de mi caída.

¡No nada estoy bien! ¡Ya salgo!- dije mientras me quejaba en silencio por el golpazo que le metí a la pata de la silla dejandome un colorado en la pierna.

¡Hinata, por favor! ¡No tienes que seguir haciendo esto! ¡Quiero saber que sucede! Ahhhh... Ahhhh... ¡No quiero juzgarte ni nada yo solo quiero que hablemos! ¡No voy a llamar a nadie te lo juro, solo...! Dejame entrar por favor.- dice Naruto con un tono de que está hablando en serio.

¿Qué está pasando? Y de paso, ¿Qué está pasandome? ¿Por qué siento que debo abrirle la puerta y hablar con él? Esto es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban actuando por cuenta propia, y ni se diga de mi corazón, ese estúpido desventurado solo quería estar con Naruto sin importar el qué. Me repongo pues un poco, del espanto de hace rato por la sorpresa, y con titubeo y algo de inseguridad, decido abrir la puerta, muy lentamente.

(Puerta abriendose).

Mi corazón se sobresalta al contemplar a Naruto, que aún se le veía agitado, seguramente vino hasta aquí corriendo traido en un taxi. Sin embargo pude notar que en su mirada, aun estaba el impacto que le causó verme asesinar a una persona y no salir de su asombro. Estaba asustado, pero su coraje por verme y comprobar que estaba bien eran más fuertes que esos sentimientos. Aún así, no podía ocultar aquello otro y sabía que con eso ya tenía toda posibilidad perdida.

Hinata... (Jadeos) Yo... No entiendo... ¿Qué pasa? Es increible que... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué jamás supe esto de tí? ¿Que está sucediendo Hinata? Por favor, explicamelo. Te lo suplico. Por favor, Hinata.- me dijo Naruto.

Le veo ahora en sus ojos una mirada de "por favor dime qué sucede, todo esto fué muy repentino y no se que reaccionar pero aún quiero escucharte". No debimos decirnos mucho en la puerta para saber que estaba hablando en serio y yo podía quedarme un poco menos desesperada por no temer que llegue la Policia, al menos no por ahora.

Agacho mi cabeza y lentamente abro toda la puerta dejando que Naruto pueda entrar a mi apartamento. Naruto entra y tras de él yo cierro la puerta. Naruto ve el desorden en que tenía mi espacio. Me había alterado tanto que empecé a tirar las cosas cuando llegué y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Intento disimular aquello y le digo timidamente.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le digo.

Naruto me dice que no con la cabeza.

¿No quieres nada? ¿Ni agua? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua? Te serviré un vaso. - le digo y comienzo a alterarme.

Busco un vaso a la carrera y me dispongo a servirle con prisa, como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Mis manos temblaban y me sentía muy nerviosa, culpable y muy dolida. Y sin darme cuenta, siento la mano de Naruto tratando de detener mi apuro y me asusto tanto que, casi rompo el vaso dejandolo caer y derramando el agua que había servido, al tiempo que su voz me llama.

Hinata -. Dados de Naruto.

Le miro con ojos de miedo. No sabía que decirle luego de todo lo que pasó en ese sitio.

Yo solo vine para decirte, que no te preocupes por nada de lo que pasó. Yo... (Gesto de miedo) No, no, no soy quién para juzgar a nadie. No se por qué hiciste esto ni por qué hayas hecho que se yo de cosas. Lo que si se es que, para bien o para mal, tu me salvaste. - dijo Naruto.

Yo no podía darle crédito a lo que mis oidos estaban escuchando decirle a él. Pero de nuevo el sigue hablando.

Yo... Yo... Yo no quiero reprocharte nada ni eso es lo quiero hacer. Es que yo... Mmm... Mira yo no te niego que siento mucho miedo por lo que pasó, pero es que eso es normal, también tienes que entenderme, cómo hubiera reaccionado ante todo eso. No puedo controlar lo que hago, pero yo no estoy molesto contigo, ni tampoco pienses que es así como me siento; solo quiero que no te alteres, que puedas escucharme y que puedas decirme tu también lo que sucede. ¿Puedes?- dijo Naruto.

Naruto... - titubeo al hablar.

¿Ahh?- se pregunta él.

Naruto tu no deberías estar aquí. Digo siendo realista.

¿Que? ¿Pero qué ocurre?- me pregunta.

Tienes que irte.- le digo preocupada.

¿Qué, por qué?- me cuestiona él.

Tienes que irte de aquí, pronto.- le digo alzando mi voz muy preocupada.

¿Por qué me pides ahora que me vaya?- me porfía Naruto.

¡Tienes que irte de aquí ahora, por favor!- le grito ahora desesperada.

Naruto se queda en silencio ante mi grito, y yo vuelvo a pedirle a manera de ruego.

Naruto por favor, no puedes estar aquí, tienes que irte. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Si la Policía llega acá no podrás huir y te atraparán conmigo. ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡No quiero que te encuentren acá si ellos vienen hasta aquí! ¡Te harán complice mio si nos encuentran y no quiero que te culpen por algo que yo soy la única responsable!- le digo a Naruto muy desesperada.

Hinata, yo no vine por eso...- le interrumpo a Naruto.

¡¿Es que no me estás escuchando?! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí, ahora! Te haran culpable de complicidad en homicidio si te ven conmigo. ¡Así que por favor vete! ¡Vete ya Naruto! (Empiezo a llorar). ¡Vete!- digo entre lágrimas.

Naruto se conmueve al verme en ese estado pero no se inmuta y sigue sin moverse.

Vete por favor Naruto. ¡Vete! - Le vuelvo a decir Aun llorando.

¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- Me pregunta Naruto.

Porque no vale la pena arruinarte la vida por alguien que no se lo merece.-le respondo bañada en lágrimas.

Hinata... - dijo Naruto con un gesto de lastima.

No tienes por que manchar tu nombre (derramo ante él más lagrimas) por culpa de una asesina que solo te quizo causar daño. No lo vale. No lo vale Naruto. ¡No tienes por qué defenderme ni encubrirme, Por eso! Ahora así que vete. Vete Naruto.- le digo muy adolorida pero muy en serio.

Naruto no se mueve. Pero ahora no se quedó de piedra, el estaba desobedeciendo mis palabras a voluntad. Y por lo que vi, no se iba a ir por nada del mundo. Me miraba fijo a los ojos, también muy serio, como diciendo "no me iré". Así que tomo el último recurso que me queda.

Naruto Veterinaria -. Le digo la 1ra fianza.

Naruto niega con la cabeza.

¡Vete!- la 2da vez.

No. - Naruto respondió esta vez.

¡Vete!- la 3ra vez le grito.

¡No!- Naruto también me grita.

¡Vete Naruto, si no quieres que te lastime como lo hice con ese hombre del callejón!- finalmente me toca amenazarlo.

Juro que yo no quería hacerlo, pero así, podría hacer que se fuera dandole miedo. Pero en el fondo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era una mentira. No lo iba a matar y tampoco a hacerle daño. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de lastimar al hombre que amo.

Naruto se sobresalta y por un instante cree que voy a hacerlo. Pienso que conseguiré hacer que se marche y se aleje de mí para que no tenga problemas, pero pronto veo que eso no sucederá. Naruto se encoje de hombros y baja un poco la cabeza y me responde.

Esta bien, Hinata. No me iré de aquí y dejarte acá sola. Y si de verdad vas a lastimarme, ¡Adelante!, hazlo. Hazme lo que tu quieras. Cumple con lo que dijiste. Pero me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase.- responde Naruto.

Como si me estuviera manipulando, pero no lo está, mas sí como si supiera que aquello que le grité era mentira y yo no iba a matarlo, me pongo débil y sin fuerzas, temblando y llorando ahora por amor, lentamente, bajo mi brazo que le había alzado en la cara para golpearlo y ahora lo sujeto delicadamente alrededor del cuello y como diciendole "me rindo, tu ganas" me arrojo a él a abrazarlo. Había perdido oficialmente la guerra contra el amor. Naruto supo en ese momento que yo le amo y estoy enamorada de él. Que por eso no podría ni puedo hacerle daño ahora, pues el amor, me había vencido por completo, y ya en ese momento, no era la dueña de mí misma, ahora estaba ciega y completamente a la disposición de lo que Naruto quisiera hacer.

No puedo.(vuelvo a llorar) No puedo hacerlo. No quiero. No quiero hacerte daño.- digo llorando a Naruto con mi cara pegada contra su pecho.

Hinata.-Naruto me dice y empieza a acariciarme.

Naruto... ( alzo poco a poco mi cabeza ) Yo no puedo hacerte daño. Porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y me hiciste volver a sentir cosas que creí estaban muertas dentro de mí. Y ahora no puedo vivir sin pensarte a cada minuto de mi tiempo. Ahora no se qué hacer y estoy confundida. Ya no se ni qué es lo que quiero, ya nada de mi trabajo sucio me importa, ya nada de lo que hice importa, ya nada de lo que había planeado me importa... ¡Ya nada me importa! (Llorando de sinceridad) Lo único que ahora y en realidad me importa, eres tú Naruto.- le confieso a él.

Naruto se inmuta de mis palabras y me mira con mucha atención, al tiempo que eso hacía que sus ojos volvieran a brillar hacia mí.

¿Que... Yo... Te qué?- Naruto no se cree lo que le estoy diciendo con el corazón abierto hacia él, y finalmente yo le digo...

Naruto... Yo te amo.- puntualizo. Y en el acto, me acerco a sus labios, y le beso la boca muy apasionadamente. Y este es el comienzo del idilio más hermoso de todas nuestras vidas.

La pasión y el deseo tomaron el control de todos nuestros sentidos. Naruto es envuelto en el deseo que nuestro beso ha empezado a despertar en él. Él entonces ahora me toma por mi nuca apretándome hacia él y hace más intenso aún la unión de nuestros labios. Fuímos cayendo más en nustras pasiones y eso provoca que Naruto me desplaze contra la pared. Allí acorralada por el rubio, muy pegados el uno del otro, empiezo a sentir que sus manos bajan por mis muslos y con fuerza eleva mi pierna izquierda y vuelve a juntar su paladar con el mio. Nuestros alientos eran un solo aire junto y condensado dentro de nuestras bocas. Yo le abrazo con fuerza haciendolo acercarse más a mí; incluso cruzo mi pierna levantada hacia su cintura. Él ahora comienza a sobar mi cuerpo hasta tomar mi brazo izquierdo y lo pega a la pared. Ahora mi amado me comienza a besar mi cuello y yo no puedo controlar un gemido que se escapa de mi pecho. Le abrazo con fuerza, dejando que sus caricias empiecen a hacer su efecto, de elevar mi tono rojo, pero ya no era de pena, sino de excitación. Mi hermoso enamorado se percata de mi arrebato y de impulso baja mi brazo para ahora terminar mi otra pierna, quedando ahora con ambas piernas cruzadas a su cintura, quien ahora con sus manos agarrando mis piernas, me ha levantado del suelo pegada a la pared, ha terminado por fin de juntar su sexo con el mío; a pesar que aún teníamos nuestras ropas puestas, su parte y la mía, se percibieron con mucho deseo. No tengo como expresar en palabras lo que era sentir por segundos, estar tan junta de él de esa forma, lo que si sabía, era que estaba muy ansiosa porque llegara el momento en que ellas pudieran tener su feliz encuentro, libres de toda barrera que les impida acercarse como quisieran.

Luego de un rato de devorar tierna y apasionadamente nuestros labios el uno del otro, probando de todo lo que nuestras lenguas pudieran acariciar del paladar de nuestra pareja, Naruto me carga ahora, y paso a paso, me lleva hasta un puesto donde me sienta más comoda; y como era de imaginar, no debía ser difícil que se trataba de mi cama. El sofá no habría sido mala idea, pero nuestra mente nos decía, que aunque fuese fortituo el momento que estabamos viviendo, debíamos hacerlo de forma que no nos sintieramos haciendo solo sexo, que lo nuestro era carnal sí, pero también era amor, y consentido. Púes el sexo se tiene con cualquiera, pero hacer el amor, solo podías vivírlo con la persona que amas, sólo con aquella a la que fueras lo más importante de tu vida.

Soy acostada ahora el la cama y Naruto está encima de mí. Yo no era dueña de mí, eso ya lo tenía y dejaba claro, pues el momento lo estaba ameritando, apenas si veo como Naruto, mi bello chico de ojos azules, me empezó a quitar mi chaqueta. Me alzo de codos casi que por instinto, y uno a uno, los alzo dejando que la chaqueta se despoje de mi cuerpo. No podía controlar mis movimientos, era como si fuese gobernada por una fuerza desconocida, que cuando era tocada en mis muslos, sintiendo como mi vestido se levantaba más arriba de mi cintutra, enseñandoen menudo top elástico que cubría mi parte íntima, me hacía volver más loca de deseo. Aún pienso en eso, cuando veo que mi amado se incorpora encima de mí. Naruto se ha quitado su chaqueta, y ahora se disponía a quitarse su camisa. Acomoda sus piernas abriéndolas, quedando encima de mi cintuta, cuando lentamente, sus manos bajan hasta el borde de su prenda y comienza a levantarla dejando verse el abdomen marcado a la perfección, aquella figura singular, semejante a una antojosa barra de chocolate. No puedo controlar mis impulsos y de inmediato me levanto, con mis codos recojo un poco mis piernas para lo que iba a hacer, sujeto las manos de Naruto soltando una exhalación agitada diciendole:

Espera.- le digo.

Al momento le aparto sus manos de la camisa, para ahora ser yo quien termine de descubrir su codicioso torso, trigeño en una pieza, la obra de arte más perfecta de la creación de Dios. Me quedo como idiota, enbrujada por el hechizo de comtemplar su cuerpo, y como hambrienta y muerta de ganas, me encorvo hacia él, inclinando mi cabeza, sujetandome de su cintura e inicio una deliciosa degustación de su abdomen, escultural y magnífico.

Besando, lamiendo y chupando todo su torso; empiezo a probar sus chocolatinas, sigo rodeando ahora su ombligo con la punta de mi lengua rodeandola, noto como a Naruto se le eleva la mirada al techo. Continúo con sus costados, comiendolos enteros y mordiéndolos un poco hasta finalmente, acabar sumergida en el mar de su pecho. Me vuelvo como una loca disfrutando de su cuerpo. No se de donde me salió tanta excitación y tantas ganas; lo cierto es, que Naruto no puede resistir más sentirse presa de su cazadora, la pasión era más de lo que podía soportar, y ahora con un descomunal y salvaje beso apasionado, detiene mi arremetida hacia su cuerpo, a su piel, a su alma, a todo de él. Pero aquello era nada más, el principio de una noche, que jamás se borrará de nuestros cuerpos y pensamientos.

Ahora somos ambos quienes consumidos por el deseo y la pasión, nos tomamos a la tarea, de terminar quitándonos la ropa. Primero Naruto me alza el vestido, después me quita el top y luego termino yo por quitarle el pantalón. Ahora llegamos a un tierno y erótico juego, donde ambos nos divertímos dándonos besos, caricias, tocandonos en donde eramos más sensibles. Mi cola, mi cuello, mis senos, y hasta donde terminaba el vientre, sin mencionar todo el resto de mi cuerpo, fué recorrido cada centímetro por sus manos y su boca, al tiempo que yo le acariciaba.

Lleegó mi turno de hacer lo mismo, así que no fué nada complicado las cosas que le hice a su hermoso cuerpo. Finalmente, el singular juego de nosotros, acaba, con la erótica y delicada desvestida de la ropa interior. Por tener brasier y pantys y Naruto solo un boxer puesto, empezó él a quitarme el sostén, y luego aprecia como lentamente mis senos pierden su estado de "anti gravedad" (sonrio dulcemente). No evito reirme un poco, tenía buenos pechos, así que al quitarme el brasier, casi no cayeron tanto hacia abajo; eran dos perfectas obras de arte para el artista que no salía del asombro viendo lo torneados de mis senos y las aureolas de mis pezones. Era algo que no imaginé que sería tan erótico y excitante a la vez, viendolo a él mirándome a mí, me producía sensaciones que solo hacían que aumentaran más mis ganas de devorarlo en la cama. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, casi parecia que se quería salir de mi pecho, mas no pensaba detenarme por nada, aunque aquello me causara algo de morbo, pena y una fina curiosidad. Muy suave pero segura, toco el sexo de Naruto y lo froto de arriba abajo. Al instante él cambió la manera de mirarme. El hacerle eso provocó que ahora me mirara con ojos de lujuria y bastante deseo. Golpeaba fuerte mi corazón en reacción al ver lo varonil y siempre un tanto pronunciada masculinidad. No era exagerada, pero... Tiene a la verdad lo suyo, nada pequeño en lo absoluto. Le despato y al tocarla en viva piel, le siento tan dura, como si fuera tocando sus brazos cuando me sujetaba. Frotarlo así le excitó. Me dió curiosidad, jugaba con mis manos con ella y Naruto no puede evitar moverse del placer. Trataba de aguantar, pero me daba cuenta que aquello le gustaba y a mí me daba placer que aquello le complaciera. Y el acto final es es despojo de mis pantys. No fue cosa del otro mundo quitarlo en verdad; lo más fuerte de aquello sin duda es, el quedar con mi sexo abierto, húmedo como jamás lo había tenido y además a la vista de mi amado. Sus brillantes ojos azules ahora estaban extasiados por la imagen que comtempla de mí: Desnuda totalmente, con una ligera capa de sudor envolviendo mi cuerpo, dandole una presentación más sexy, sensual, erótica y provocativa, para el hombre que lo conocerá hasta lo más profundo que pueda llegar dentro de mi ser.

Pero de repente y sin aviso, mi maldito pasado me tenía preparado el último obstáculo para evitar a toda costa, ese pequeño momento de cielo que estoy por vivir. Verme en esa postura, trajo a mi mente las malditas escenas de dolor, tragedia y desgracia que me produjeron el vejamen de mi violación. Cierro de golpe mis piernas y me coloco de lado, escondiendo mi cuerpo de Naruto, que no duda en extrañarse. Sabía que va a preguntar qué fué esa reacción, así que yo, aún con las secuelas de ese trauma, pero con más valor en el corazón por el amor que siento por él, le contesto.

Naruto, hay algo que debo decirte antes de seguir.- Le digo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Qué te pasa? Díme. ¿Soy yo que voy rápido o algo así?- me pregunta.

No se que es lo que quieres. Usted está de mí. Usted es algo de mi pasado, algo que sabe que en tú y ... Tal vez piensas en vano a gustar ni Poco escucharlo -. Leer decir poniéndome triste.

¿Qué pasa? Díme.- me dice Naruto.

Es algo muy difícil para mí. Me duele aún todavía pensar en ello. Pero lo que más me duele es cómo vas a reaccionar cuando lo sepas.- le respondo con un llanto triste en mis ojos.

Me estás preocupando. Díme por favor, me tienes de nervios. ¡Te lo ruego!- me pide el rubio.

Tomo un gran y prolongado respiro, sin poder evitar que escapen algunas lágrimas, y acto seguido, procedo a revelarle a Naruto y con detalles, del día en que fuí violada por compañeros de mi clase en el sótano de la escuela. Y como dato adicional, le confieso que años después los asesiné, vengando así la aberración que ellos habían hecho conmigo. Mi dolor se hizo mucho más grande luego de esa revelación; más que por haber matado a esos tipos, fué el hecho de decirle a Naruto, estando desnudos y ya iniciados en la cama, que la mujer que ama no era virgen, por razones de fuerza mayor distintas a un acto consentido. Lo peor que imaginé era que Naruto me abandonara y se fuera corriendo ofendido por aquello. Aunque no era culpa mía lo que pasó y él lo sabía, aún así me sentía que le había fallado a mi amado, por no haberle dicho la verdad de todo desde un principio. Y contra todo pronóstico, nuevamente compruebo, que Naruto, está más lejos de pensar en esa posibilidad, que de la mía, de que me fuera a dejar sola con mi dolor. Podía hacerlo, pero el es demasiado bueno. No es capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, Hinata. Tu pasaste por algo muy horrible y nadie tiene derecho de intratarte por eso. No eres culpable de nada. Si de algo te tengo que culpar, es de haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer la buena persona, bella y más fantastica mujer que he conocido. Y ya se ahora que tú has cometido errores en el pasado, pero, no puedo creer que esa sea la persona que tengo en frente. Porque la persona que estoy viendo es una Hinata muy diferente a la de muchos me puedan decir. Si dicen que eres mala, ¡pues que se vayan al carajo todos! Yo creo que hay una maravillosa mujer debajo de toda esa piel, en un lugar muy profundo de tí, se que está allí, esperando salir. Y ahora lo que más quiero en este momento, es poder llegar a ella y sacarla a la luz. - me dijo el rubio.

Su intervención fué tan hermosa y tan restauradora, que lloré de la felicidad al escucharlo. Naruto ahora se acerca a mi acariciando mi rostro y me dice tiernamente.

Hinata, quiero conocer a esa mujer que está dentro de tí. Dejame ir a verla, por favor. - me dijo.

Ya no pude resistir más mis ganas por ser suya, así que solo respondo finalmente, aun llorando de la felicidad:

Sí Naruto. Puedes ir a verla. Ven y entra a conocerla.

Y es allí el momento en que todos mis demonios fueron derrotados hasta desaperecer por completo. Había vencido mi temor y ya nada me impedía hacer lo que tanto deseaba con ganas: Hacer el amor con Naruto.

Hmmmmm. Haber dicho con palabras lo que viví en esa cama con Naruto sería como un mudo tratando de hablar sin usar las señas. ¡Eso no se puede! ¡Núnca! ¡Jamás! ¡Como un ser humano puede describir los sentimientos, las sensaciones, el tacto, la vista, el gusto, el olfato y hasta el oir de los sonidos que el amor nos hicieron emitir! ¡Cielos! ¿Se puede evitar gritar incluso e veces que no pude contener las ganas de hacerlo? ¡Claro que no! No con Naruto al menos. Si mi problema fuera de ahora en adelante el de no volver a matar, tendría que comenzar por no asesinar a cuanta zorra o tipa se le acerque a mi Ojos Azules. Pero ya en eso llevo las de perder. Yo las iba a matar por supuesto, y a Naruto no le haría ninguna gracia eso. Agotados por el cansancio que dejó "visitar el cielo", me encuentro de frente a Naruto viendonos mutuamente con una muy bella mirada de amor.

Te amo, Naruto.- le digo.

Te amo, Hinata.- me responde. Un beso sella nuestro acto de amor consumado en la madrugada de un 10 de Octubre.

Uhmm, parece que pensé en voz alta. Esta vez Naruto me escuchó y me preguntó.

Espera un momento, ¿10 de Octubre?-

Hmmm, ¿sí?- le respondo aludida.

¿En serio has dicho 10 de Octubre? ¿Eso es lo que acabas de decir?- me pregunta Naruto más intensamente.

Etto... Sí. Creo. ¿Por qué?- le digo y pregunto ya nerviosa. No se el por qué de su emoción.

¡Ay Cielos! ¡Las cosas que nos hace el amor! Estando contigo, me había olvidado de que hoy es un día importante.- dice Naruto.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué es tan importante? - le pregunto curiosa. ( Me recuesto en su pecho esperando su respuesta.

Es un día importante para los dos ahora.- me dice muy seguro Naruto.

Ah, no me digas. Y como por qué a ver. -le digo con mucha confianza.

¿Estás segura que quieres que te lo diga ya? Te vas a llevar una sorpresa y también te vas a ir de pa' atras. No sería muy romantico tener que reponerte de otro desmayo.- me dijo con aire muy superior.

¿Sí? ¿Y por que está tan seguro de eso señor Naruto?- le pregunto con el mismo aire valentonado.

¿Quieres saberlo entonces amor?- me pregunta por última vez.

Claro que sí, cariño.- le respondo.

Y de nuevo, el rubio gana la partida otra vez. Y tuvo toda la razón. ¡Menuda sorpresa me llevo cuando Naruto me confiesa que hoy 10 de Octubre es su cumpleaños! ¡Dios mio! ¡Me quería morir!

¡Ay no! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Noooooooo!- me decía yo misma tapándome la cara de la pena que me dió con Naruto.

Tranquilízate mi amor -. Dados Me Naruto sin éxito.

¡Amor perdóname! Perdoname, perdóname, perdóname ¿sí? ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Por favor perdóname!- le digo muerta de la pena.

Ya tranquila. No hay ningún problema. Además, tampoco tuve el tiempo ni el momento de decirtelo.- me dice Naruto.

Pasaron varios minutos hablandome bonito para tranquilizarme. Luego de eso, ya más repuesta, le doy ahora yo una sorpresa de adelanto por conocer tan inesperada y feliz noticia para mí. Pero primero.

Felíz cumpleaños mi amor.- le beso en la boca. Beso el cual dura varios segundos en medio de caricias, abrazos y bellos movimientos sobre la cama.

Pues ya siendo así, creo entonces que tengo que darte un regalo en tu día, ¿o no?- le digo a él.

Ehhhh... ¿sí?- me responde como diciendo " no entiendo nada".

Tomé un poco del dinero que tengo y reparé tu "Gama - chan". ¡Sorpresa!- le digo de repente.

Le había mandado a arreglar luego del incidente en aquella carrera. Su moto quedó muy magullada y raspada tras el accidente. Así que me la había traido a mi apartamento y contacté al mejor taller de motocicletas de todo Japón, y con una suma más o menos seria, hice que terminaran el trabajo en tiempo record. El resultado: una flamante moto de 1400 cc. marca Ducati con su trabajo de vinilo de sapo samurái restaurado a la perfección.

¡Hinata! ¡Pero por qué hiciste eso!- me reclama Naruto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó que haya hecho esto?- le pregunto un poco triste.

¡No hablo de eso! El detalle no me preocupa. Lo que reclamo es que te pedí que no gastáras tu dinero en pagarme nada, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- me dice Naruto.

¡Ups! ¡Lo siento mucho amor! Perdón. No quize desobedecerte. Pero no pude evitar hacerlo. No era justo que tu moto también pagara las consecuencias de haberme salvado en ese lugar.- le respondo.

De acuerdo, está bien. Pero júrame que será la última vez que harás algo como eso.-me dice él.

No lo sé, amor. Eso lo dudo.- le respondo.

Así creo que puedo hablar con detalle todo lo que viví esa noche. Y pensar que apenas había comenzado el día. Aun era de noche pero a los dos no nos importaba nada. Solo el amor que nos profesamos el uno al otro era suficiente para concluir todo lo que fué, nuestro idilio de amor. N y H.

Es de mañana. Son las 9:15 am y el calor del día hacía complicado seguir durmiendo. Despierto en ese momento, pero Naruto no estaba en la cama, lo cual me da una rara sensación en el pecho. No sé por qué sentí eso. Lo anterior se calma de nuevo cuando veo la ropa de mi amado aún en el suelo y luego escucho movimientos en el baño. No me quedo ajena a ello y me levanto de la cama, aun desnuda, procedo a recoger su ropa y la mía y la organizo sobre el sofá. Mas cuando sostengo su chaqueta en mis manos, siento unas ganas tan fuertes de acariciarla sobre mi rostro y entonces la aprieto con mis uñas, llevándomela al cuerpo y sintiendo su olor. Al momento, siento la puerta del baño abrirse y Naruto sale de ahí. Me asusto un poco cogida fuera de lugar y me tapo con la chaqueta que quedó encima.

Hola, buenos días amor. Qué pena que te desperté.- me dice.

Amor bienos días. No, no descuida. No fué por eso. Es que yo...- le digo mientras nota mi asombro.

¿Qué hacías amor? ¿Y por qué te tapas con mi chaqueta así?- me pregunta.

Ehhhhh... Bueno yo... (Me rio) Es que pensé que te estabas bañando, como no te ví cuando desperté, me supuse que era eso. (Risa forzada).

La verdad es que pensé que se había marchado sin despedirse.¡Soy una bruta por desconfiar de él!.

Entonces aproveché para organizar tu ropa y eso es todo.- le respondo.

Ahhh, bueno... Gracias. Y bien yo... Estaba en el inodono. Ahora salí a buscar una toalla para darme una ducha, si no te molesta, claro.- me dice.

No, para nada. Claro amor. Puedes hacerlo con confianza. Pero esta vez no irás solito al baño.- le digo muy pícara.

¿Hmmmm?- se pregunta él.

Nos bañaremos juntos. Hay que cuidad el agua, o al menos eso dicen. ¿Tú qué crees?- le pregunto tiernamente.

Ehhh yo, pues, pienso que puede ser cierto. ¿Que te parece entonces si lo comprobamos?- me consiente en su pregunta.

Sí -. Le digo gustosa.

Buen momento pasamos en la ducha porque pudimos salir muy limpios y aseados de ahí. Aseando los lugares que no podíamos alcanzar normalmente duchandose uno solo. Por supuesto, todo eso es un disfraz de palabras que decía para mis adentros, al expresarme de una manera diferente sobre el sexo. Es como a manera de metáfora. Y claro que yo sé a que me refiero. Fué rico empezar el día así. Después de salir del baño, nos cambiamos y él muy caballero como es, me dió una mano con el desastre que tenía por apartamento. Luego entre los dos hicimos el desayuno. Pan tostado, huevos fritos, salchicha y chocolate caliente. ¡Dios, que delícia! ¡Delícia doble! Por el desayuno y por él que hizo inolvidable esa comida del día. Sin embargo, era la hora de volver a la situación real que teníamos que afrontar. La muerte del segundo mejor asesino de Tanaka provocaría su ira de manera incontrolable. No era bueno el panorama y más lejos de mejorar, estaba apenas a punto de seguir empeorando. Así que es menester que toque el tema con Naruto. Su vida aún corría peligro y teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas.


	16. Chapter 16

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

BY MENMA - KUN

CAPITULO 16: BASURA

LUNES Y VIERNES. PERO ESTA VEZ SACARE DOBLE EPISODIO. EL PROXIMO LUNES NO SACARE EPISODIOS POR RAZONES DE TRABAJO.

Naruto, debes irte pronto de aquí.- Le digo seria.

¡¿Qué te pasa ahora...- le interrumpo.

No hablo de eso. Tanaka, mi jefe, buscará seguramente vengarse de nosotros luego de lo que pasó ayer. Debes ponerte a salvo. Y en este lugar no estás seguro. Busca a tu padrino y cuentale a tu padrino de esto. El seguramente volverá a tratar de matarte. Enviará a más hombres y no descansará hasta lograrlo. Mas si estás protegido por la Policía no les será tan fácil hacerlo.- le hablo muy claro.

Querrás decir "si estamos", porque tu también debes venir conmigo. Así estaremos los dos juntos y a salvo.- me dice.

Naruto, tu eres el objetivo de ese hombre. Van a querer hacerte daño. Pero a mi me buscarán por haberle traicionado y será mucho peor. Hay que alejarnos y así no les quedará sencillo acabarnos. Haré que Tanaka venga a buscarme a mí y alejarte del peligro.- le digo.

¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a permitir que estés sola en esto! ¡Yo me quedaré contigo.- me replica exaltado.

No lo entiendes Naruto. Si nos quedamos juntos será más difícil y así moriremos los dos. En cambio alejados tendremos una oportunidad. Además, no olvides que aún soy una asesina. Puedo encargarme de los hombres de Tanaka por mi cuenta. No podrán tocarme siquiera. Se cuidarme bien así que tampoco se la dejaré fácil.- le respondo.

Pero Hinata, tu no... Los dos... No, no puedo. ¡No quiero ni pensar que pasará contigo si te enfrentas a ellos! ¡No! ¡Si algo te pasa no voy a poder soportarlo! ¡No lo acepto!- se altera muy molesto.

No le agradaba para nada el que me enfrente sola a esta situación. Lo anterior me conmovió mucho, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Si me quedaba con él, sería el fin. También me dolía tener que dejarlo, pero debía hacer esto si queríamos seguir vivos.

Ya lo se amor. Se que te preocupas por mí. Pero aunque yo tampoco quiero dejarte, debemos hacer esto. Tengo que enfrentarme a la mafia de Tanaka para que esto termine pronto. Y no puedo hacer eso si te quedas conmigo. Además, las culpas de mi pasado no van a dejar tampoco que me pueda quedar contigo, Naruto. He matado mucha gente antes por mucho tiempo. Mis delitos me pondran directo a prisión o a ejecución si me entrego contigo a la ley. Y estando privada de la libertad, no podré hacer nada para protegerte. Si los hombres de Tanaka llegan a tocarte, no voy a perdonarme nunca lo que te pase, y tu padrino estará muy triste por esto. Lo siento. Pero esto es lo mejor para todos.- le respondo.

Así terminó esa mañana para nosotros. Naruto se ofrece a llevarme a su casa. Yo le digo que debo hacer otra diligencia por mi cuenta sobre Tanaka y que no se preocupara, que yo estaría bien y que me cuidaría. Además, le recuerdo que desde ayer no sabían nada de él cuando salió a encontrarse conmigo y que lo mejor es no alarmar a Hisuji, su padrino. Probablemente ya sabría del cadaver de Genyi y estaría investigando, notaría que el cuerpo fué hallado cerca de la feria donde estaba Naruto y sospecharía de mí por supuesto. La verdad, no me sorprendería que la tregua que había entre nosotros ya la hubiera anulado y solo esperara la oportunidad de atraparme o de matarme si es el caso. No me gustaba para nada la idea, pero si las cosas se llegaran a complicar, tenía que estar preparada, aunque eso signifique no volver a mirar a los ojos a Naruto del cargo de conciencia.

Debo despedir a Naruto de mi apartamento. Mi querido enamorado no tenía intenciones de dejarme sola. Hago que salga a la puerta de la calle, no sin antes abrirle la cochera y hacerle entrega de su "Gama - chan" recién reparada. Es hermoso verlo así, montado en su motocicleta, con su cabello rubio ondeado por la brisa y sus ojos azules brillando con el sol, mirándome con esa sonrisa suya, que a veces me sonrojaba, otras me eexasperaba, pero sin importar qué, siempre era genuina y muy sincera. Le salía desde adentro y hace parte de su forma de ser. Algo muy propio de él, que me gustaba mucho y a veces me hacía sentir mal. Creo que hasta sentia envidia de él, porque quisiera ser como Naruto en vez de ser esta falsa versión de chica buena que tenía yo por ocultar la verdadera maldad que llevaba en el alma. Naruto entonces me da un beso, se coloca el casco y se marcha en su Ducati. Me complació verlo irse tranquilo, confiado y sin preocupaciones. Mas sabía que lo que venía no tendría nada de esas cosas. A lo que Naruto se va, me preparo para lo que va ser la represalia de Tanaka y sus hombres. Mi amor por Naruto cambió el pensamiento de un principio de hacer mi trabajo; y ahora estaba moviéndome con el fin de salvarlo.

En las afueres del este de la cuidad, hay una cabaña abandonada, en un monte de mucha maleza, donde tenía un baúl cargado de armas con que podría asaltar un bunquer. Mas eso sería muy difícil por no decir imposible irrumpir en la base de Tanaka; lo mejor es diesmar sus fuerzas atacandolos a espacio libre. También puedo encargarme de ellos en conjuntos cerrados como edificios; mas atacar en una base bajo tierra es suicidio; pues el problema no sería entrar y matar, el problema sería salir de allí con vida.

Abordo en mi Mini Cooper, y voy directo hacia allá. Durante el trayecto debo recargar gasolina, así que paro en un autoservicio. Luego de llenar combustible sigo mi camino hasta llegar al pie del monte donde se llega a la cabaña mediante un camino de piedra.

Me he percatado de que me están siguiendo desde que salí de la ciudad. No lo había notado hasta después que dejé el autoservicio. No es ninguna coincidencia que dos coches sigan el mismo trayecto hacia el mismo monte. No tenía idea quien podría ser, pero no sería nada nuevo que fuera alguno de los hombres de Tanaka. Pero era extraño que él se enterara tan rápido y a la vez desplegara a sus asesinos. Pero si no era él, ¿Quién podría estar siguiendome? No, podría ser otro que Kankuro, mas no lo tenía tan claro; sin embargo, fuera quien fuese, descubriría quien es y por supuesto lo detendría.

Traigo mi 9 mm. oculta en mi cintura bajo un abrigo. Era fastidioso andar con una prenda así con el sol que estaba haciendo, mas aparte de disimular, serviría para la trampa que tenía planeada para mi perseguidor. Llego y entro a la cabaña, y ya adentro camino hacia una habitación y cuelgo el abrigo en un perchero. Apenas lo hago, rápida y sigilosamente salgo por la ventana y rodeo la cabaña hasta devolverme a la puerta. Escucho los pasos de quien está adentro de la habitación. El resplandor de la ventana solo me permite ver la silueta de quien está registrando el lugar, después mira hacia el perchero donde colgué mi abrigo y luego, como percibiendo que se trataba de una trampa, mira a todos lados hasta que finalmente mira hacia la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y ve mi 9 mm. apuntandole. Y entonces comienza la balacera. Le di en su hombro pero aun así respondió al ataque sacando su arma y disparando hacia la puerta. Tengo que cubrirme para estar a salvo. Después cambio de posición y vuelvo a atacar. El sujeto se cubre y dispara también. Luego busco rápidamente bajo una tabla en la esquina cerca de la puerta y hallo unas granadas ocultas. Saco una y la arrojo a la habitación. Pero antes de la explosión escucho la ventana romperse y tras ella el estallido. Si el susodicho seguia vivo y estaba decidido a venir por mí, se repondría del suelo y estaría apuntando con su arma a la ventana donde salió volando para liquidarme. Lo que no esperaba es que si saldría a por él, pero lo haría saliendo desde la otra ventana donde veo a mi agresor esperandome a atacar desde la ventana, le disparo cayendo de lado hiriendolo en su costado derecho de tres disparos. El sujeto cae y se desploma también. Luego de que me levanto observo al hombre que me estuvo siguiendo y me llevo una tremenda sorpresa: era Hisuji Raiya el detective de la Policía de Tokyo, el padrino de Naruto. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿Qué querría conmigo y por qué me estaba siguiendo?! Era el momento y la hora de preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

¿Hisuji? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le digo extrañada.

¿Que qué hago aquí? Creo que ya tienes una idea de que es, Hinata.- me responde quejándose de las heridas producto de dos tiros que logré impactarle al cuerpo mientras empezada a emanar sangre de él.

¿Por qué estás siguiendome? ¡Contesta! - le reclamo muy seria.

Ayyyy... Yo... Te estaba siguiendo... Porque... Porque quería... matarte.- me responde Hisuji adolorido y ahora desangrandose.

¿Ahh? ¿Tú?- digo estupefacta. Hisuji no responde y entonces me repongo un poco y le hablo mas duro y seco. -

¿Y por qué quieres asesinarme? Si esto significa que el trato que había entre los dos ya se terminó, deba haber un motivo por el que hayas venido aquí a hacer esto. Dime a ver ¿que te motivo? ¿Cuál fué el motivo? - le pregunto.

Ahhhh... Yo... Ahhhh... Yo quería... Quería asesinarte para proteger a Naruto. Tu eres la asesina que envió Tanaka para matar a mi ahijado y cobrar así venganza de su padre. Luego trataría de robarlo, pero su interés mayor es el de acabar con él, por eso vine aquí. - me responde Hisuji.

¡Con que así están las cosas! - le digo seria.

Tu sabes también... Que este momento iba a llegar. No podía permitir que le hagan daño a Naruto. Así se lo juré a su padre. Aunque hayas hecho cosas para protegerlo, se que lo haces para ganar su confianza. Ahora él confía en tí. Cree que no serás capaz de hacerle daño y así se lo haces a entender. Pero ambos sabemos que luego tendrás que tomar una decisión. Y esa decisión... Será matarlo. - dice Hisuji más dolido por sus heridas.

¡Maldita sea! Sé lo que había dicho hace unas horas antes, pero Hisuji tenía razón. Si las cosas se complicaban, no tendría elección. Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, aun dudaba si debía matarlo o no. Y eso me rompia el corazón. Pero a decir verdad, soy una asesina. ¿Qué tanto corazón podía tener dentro del pecho?

Muy bien. Creo que entonces ha llegado el momento, detective Hisuji.- le digo.

¿Mmm? - se dice Hisuji.

Creo que ahora voy a darle esa oportunidad; la oportunidad... de decirme que fué lo que sucedió ese día, detective. - le digo muy seca y fría.

Hisuji entendió enseguida a que me refería con eso. Iba a matarlo. Aceptando la resolución que tenía contra él, Hisuji se dispone entonces a contarme la versión de los hechos de ese día en que mi familia murió en aquel operativo. Con la herida abierta aun sangrando, se sienta en el suelo, recostándose a la pared de madera de la cabaña. Veo como se desplaza con sus brazos poco a poco hasta alcanzar la pared, y cuando llega, se toma un gran respiro, y entonces... Comienza la historia:

Bien esto fué lo que pasó...

Era un agente de la División de Antinarcoticos en ese entonces. El Teniente Sarutobi era en aquel tiempo comandante de la Policía. Me delegó el cargo del operativo. Era el Clan Hyuga al que ibamos a atrapar en primera instancia. Planeamos el cerco. Entraríamos en acción luego que dieran el golpe para tener toda la evidencia posible para ponerlos tras las rejas por muchos años. Y al momento de atraparlos ellos nos respondieron a disparos con armas potentes. Tuvimos que reaccionar. Muchos de sus miembros cayeron. No era la idea el matarlos. Si sabíamos que algunos terminarían abatidos, pero la intención era capturar a la mayor parte de ellos y al cerebro de la organización, Hiashi Hyuga, a su esposa, a su hija Hanabi, que sin ser mayor de edad quiso seguir los pasos de tu padre y a Neji, tu primo. Por desgracia, los miembros del Clan nos atacaron, a pesar de estar rodeados. No hubo opción. Tuvimos que hacerlo. Sus vidas, todos ellos, era como si no valieran nada en comparación a la de tu familia. Aprovecharon lo que fué esa "Masacre" para escapar en un camión. Ya de por sí teníamos una escena bastante trágica, pero aún así debía cumplir la misión de capturar a tu familia. Así que ordené perseguir el camión en que ellos se iban, pero antes de abordar las patrullas, tu primo Neji apareció en ese momento y nos atacó. Su camión tenía problemas para entrar en marcha, y él se había bajado, armado y enojado, para darles tiempo de andar su vehículo y huir del lugar. Era el pistolero mas frío de todo el Clan. Mató a 5 oficiales en esa balacera. Tuve que intervenir y también responder a sus disparos. No era fácil; si bien estaba en desventaja, pero debo admitir que nos la puso difícil tratar de pararlo. No me siento orgulloso hablar de la muerte de ninguna persona así, pero en mi oficio, es mi trabajo lidiar con estas cosas. ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? ¡Nada! Soy policía, así que no tengo excusa. Quedé de pronto enfrentandome solo de momento con Neji. Traté de avanzar pero su arremetida de ráfagas de disparos me impedían llegar a él. Y allí fué, cuando de repente, un auxiliar bachiller, que estaba de turno, había sido tomado como refuerzo a último momento para el operativoo por el comandante Sarutobi, se apareció en la escena. Era un joven que no tenía experiencia en la Policía. Apareció y divisó a Neji y trató de dispararle, pero falló. Neji entonces arremetió contra él y lo acorraló en el parqueadero de un edificio vecino al lugar. Podíamos acorralarlo y neutralizarlo después, pero antes mataría al muchacho, y no pude permitir que eso sucediera. Quize salvarlo y así que tomé la decisión de ir por él solo antes que los refuerzos. Cuando vi a Neji, estaba apuntandole al chico, que se escondía tras un pilar de concreto. Le grité y de inmediato volvimos a intercambiar disparos, hasta que logró herirme, rozando una bala por mi brazo izquierdo. Me refuguié tras un carro y ahora el venía atras de mí. Creí que iba a morir, sabía como terminaban estas situaciones, y yo no saldría vivo de esa. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado: El muchacho que trataba de salvar salió de su escondite y disparó su arma hiriendo a Neji en su hombro derecho y costado. Neji cae de rodillas y me alzo a ver que sucedió. Cuando noto lo que sucede, trato de gritarle a aquel chico que se quede donde estaba, pero él le tiró a rematar a tu primo, mas su arma se quedó sin balas. Así que Neji no lo pensó dos veces y quizo atacarlo. Yo grité que NO, pero todo lo que ocurrió después, fué tan rápido, yo... No... No quería... Yo...- Se quedó sin palabras Hisuji.

Aunque no pudo terminar su relato, entendí perfectamente lo que pasó después de eso. Neji, mi primo, quizo matar a aquel chico pero, Hisuji reaccionó por impulso y le disparó a Neji para salvar a ese auxiliar. Lo había matado en aquel lugar, murió instantáneamente y no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo.

Neji había muerto.

¿Así fué como lo mataste? - le pregunto.

Sí... Así fué. - me contesta.

Entiendo. Ahora, ¿Que pasó después con mi familia? - le pregunto otra vez. Así herido como me encontraba, salí de ese lugar con el muchacho, poniendolo a salvo y me monté a una patrulla y perseguí el camión donde iba tu familia. Los avisos por el radio teléfono nos permitieron ubicar donde iban a pasar. Yo me desvíe por otra ruta y los intercepté en una calle a la salida de un puente. Iba tan rápido que al pasar el camión no pude frenar a tiempo y choqué de frente con ellos. El camión se volcó y chocó a una esquina de la intersección. Salgo del auto muy golpeado y con escoriaciones e igualmente los ocupantes del camión debían estar igual. Todos salen por el parabrisas del camión con heridas leves pero aturdidos. Entones intenté acercarme a ver si estaba alguno malherido, pero allí Hiashi comenzó a dispararme y tuve que regresar. Me gritaba insultos y malas palabras mientras les decia a su familia que se quedaran dentro del camión. Fué entonces que noté, que el tanque de gasolina se estaba derramando y un cable electrico había quedado suelto cerca de el. Intenté con desesperación advertile a tu padre que estaban en peligro, pero... Él creyó que por la situación solo estaba burlandome de él y querer acabar con él de una vez. Así que no me hizo caso y siguió disparandome e insultandome. Y allí... Allí... Aunque grité... Incluso supliqué la última vez pero... ( Coloca cara de remordimiento )... El camión explotó... Y... Ahí acabó todo. - puntualiza Hisuji.

No puedo evitar que una lágrima por la memoria de mi familia ruede por mi mejilla al escuchar sus palabras. Me confesó fiel y verídicamente, sin ningúna muestra de mentira o engaño y sin nada de falsedad en sus expresiones, como había muerto toda mi familia ese día, del que luego de una média hora, me enteraría por las noticias, en un pasillo de Hospital hace 10 años. Me repongo un poco lueho de saber la verdad de todo y le digo.

No se puede hacer nada con lo que ya está hecho. No te culpo por lo que hiciste. Tal vez... En el fondo eres un buen hombre que solo quizo hacer lo correcto. Pero desafortunadamente hubieron personas que lo perdieron todo. Sea bien o mal, a todos les afecta algo así. Sin embargo... El sentimiento que luego eso produce... ( le digo al tiempo que le apunto con mi pistola ) ...puede hacer cambiar a cualquier persona. En el pasado jamás quize seguir su camino, pero aunque fuese buena... ...sentiría rabia contra ti por eso. Y ahora es desafortunado que tenga que enfrentarte hoy ante esa verdad siendo lo que soy ahora.- le digo sombríamente.

Comprendo eso, Hinata. - Me responde.

Dime una última cosa, Si no hubiese ocurrido esa situación inesperada con aquel auxiliar y tuvieras también que repetir esa escena con mi padre, ¿Le habrías matado en otra circunstancia?- le pregunto muy fría.

Yo... Yo creo... Que ya tu sabes esa respuesta. Si tuviera que hacerlo yo... Yo... Yo... (Se queda pensando un momento) ...Lo lamento, Hinata. Lo siento.- dice Hisuji muy sentido.

De acuerdo, te comprendo. Gracias, detective Hisuji. Gracias por decirme la verdad de lo sucedido. Ahora... ...cumpliré la promesa que le hice. Protegeré a Naruto. Haré que la Policía lo cubra como testigo protegido, así no caerá en las manos de Tanaka. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.- le digo antes de ultimarlo.

Muchas gracias por escucharme, Hinata. Pero muchas más todavia... Por haber cuidado a mi ahijado hasta ahora... Por favor... Por favor... Haz que él sea feliz.- me responde.

Ya es hora. - le digo mientras preparo el disparo. Y las últimas palabras que dice Hisuji son: No le digas esto a Naruto.- Hisuji.

Disparo en la cabeza.

Luego de matarlo, oculto el cuerpo en la maleza, después su coche, abandono la cabaña rápidamente y abordo mi coche y conduzco hasta mi apartamento. Naruto me ha llamado en toda la tarde, tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de él, inclusive siguió llamando mientras conducía, pero no le contesté. No podía, no tenía cara y voz para hablarle tranquilamente después de haberle quitado la vida a su padrino. Alejarme de Naruto era hiperactivo. Recuerdo ahora de como decidí tambien escaparme de ese hospital hace 10 años, y esta situación era igual, solo que no hablaba de un sitio sino de una persona, a la que amaba, pero a la que acababa de hacerle un daño irreparable. Aunque me pesara en el alma, por muy hipócrita que sonara eso de mi parte, tenía que irme de su vida para siempre. Pero antes de eso, debía despedirme de él antes. Se merecía al menos que le diera la cara antes de marcharme, por lo bonito que pasó entre nosotros esa noche. Después él sabría la muerte de su padrino y luego él se enteraría que había sido yo quien lo mató y me odiará por eso toda la eternidad.

Era lo mejor que podía pasar. Tanaka y las autoridades me buscarán de por vida y yo estaré condenada a huir siempre. Jamás tendré descanso a partir de hoy, pero lo peor, es que además, ganaré el odio del único hombre al que he amado con todo el corazón. Pero quizás eso sea lo que me merecía o mejor dicho, MEREZCO. ¡Sí! Esto es lo que merece todo asesino en la Tierra; y yo, con gusto cargaré con esa condena por siempre, así sufriré por el mal que he cometido. Nunca me he arrepentido de ningún muerto, pero, aunque no halla matado a Naruto, si lo hice con la persona que más lo ha querido y cuidado de toda la vida, y eso es casi lo mismo como matarlo de verdad verdad, y me estaba sintiendo muy mal por eso. Naruto nunca me va a perdonar lo que hice y es mejor que lo asimile así de una vez, será más sencillo, y con el tiempo lo sobre llevaré. Y por desgracia, eso no será un problema para mí, siendo una asesina, ¿Que otra cosa mejor sé hacer?

Luego de reponerme un poco del suceso con Hisuji, me alisto para verme con Naruto, por última vez, para decirle las cosas, que nunca más me buscara y que me iría de su vida para siempre. Me rompe el corazón leer un mensaje de texto de él diciéndome: "te veo en el parque. Tengo algo muy especial que decirte Por ser tan importante en mi vida. Te espero amor".

¡Ay Naruto si supieras lo que te hice! Rompo a llorar al leer su mensaje, pero enseguida me repongo y vuelvo a la idea que tengo prevista. Voy en mi Mini Cooper hasta el parque donde Naruto me citó. Es muy duro batallar con el sin fin de sensaciones que me producía verle a los ojos luego de aquello. Es muy... Muy difícil... Controlar mis sentimientos mientras estoy al volante. Jamás había sentido esto en mi vida. ¡Es tan difícil! Casi que no puedo evitar romper en llanto de nuevo.

Llego al lugar y veo la motocicleta de Naruto parqueada a un lado de la calle. Me bajo y voy a pie hasta verlo. Pero cuando me acerco, veo a otra persona sentada junto a Naruto. ¿Quien era ese? El infierno que alguna vez se abrió ante mis pies, volvía a abrirse de nuevo ante mí, al percatarme de quien es la persona que está con Naruto. Era Kankuro Tanaka quien estaba con Naruto. Aparentemente estaban hablando, ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué hacía él allí? Y peor aún, ¿De qué estaba hablando con Naruto? ¿Qué tenía que hablar con él? ¡El solo quiere matarlo nada más! ¡¿Entonces por qué estaba con él?! Muy pronto sé la desgarradora respuesta por boca del mismísimo Tanaka al momento de verme cerca.

¡Hola Hinata! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¡Ya estaba por irme y no me daba mucha gracia dejar a Naruto solo luego de hablar con él!- dijo Tanaka efusivamente.

Me quedo de hielo al escuchar eso. Naruto estaba de espaldas a mí y se sobresaltó al oir a Tanaka saludarme, dandole a saber a propósito que yo estaba allí.

Mira Hinata, me tengo que ir, pero quedate por favor con Naruto que tal vez tengan algunas cosas muy importantes de que hablar. ¡Ah! Y espero que no te moleste. Le conté que te mandé a seguir después que él se fué de tu apartamento, y que presenció tu enfrentamiento con su padrino. ¡Como pudiste Hinata! ¡Como pudiste hacerle esto a Naruto! ¡Sí él te ama! ¡Oh! También le conté lo obvio que yo te envié y... ... Que todo lo que hiciste estando con el estos últimos días fué solo parte de tu trabajo. Espero que no te sientas mal por eso ni él tampoco. ¡Tu solo sigues órdenes después de todo! Bueno me voy, chao Hinata. Chao Naruto. - dijo con burla el maldito desgraciado de Kankuro tras irse en un auto que lo esperaba en la otra acera.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Tanaka le contó a naruto todo, ¡TODO! Ahora ya sabía la verdad y yo había quedado expuesta de la forma más víl y descarada posible. Sentía a Naruto llorar muy compungido desde su asiento y yo, aterrorizada por no saber que hacer o decir, pero ya tenía idea lo que iba a suceder. En la mesa que había en aquel asiento del parque, había dejado Tanaka un arma. ¿Para qué la había dejado? Dolor, miedo y vergüenza; esas eran las cosas que me embargaron en ese momento. Ningún ser humano quisiera estar en mis zapatos. Tan fría y cruel como suelo ser, así fué la noticia que Tanaka le reveló a Naruto, que ahora, decir que estaba destrozado, no era término suficiente para describir como se sentía en aquel momento. Y lo que aumentaba la infamia era el hecho de que la asesina de su padrino ya descubierta, estaba allí tras sus espaldas.

¿Qué le podía decir yo ahora? ¿Con qué derecho o con qué autoridad moral podría hacerlo? No podía. Simplemente era una completa basura ante Naruto. Estaba perdida.


	17. Chapter 17

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

POR Menma - KUN

CAPITULO 17: CULPABLE

EMPIEZA EL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA. SI QUIEREN SABER MAS, NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR ESTA NOVELA. CADA CAPITULO ES MEJOR.

¿Qué haces aquí? Después de todo esto, ¿Con qué derecho te presentas? Mejor sería que no vinieras. ¿No te parece?- me dice Naruto con mucho rencor. Su voz se entrecortaba a veces por el llanto atorado en su pecho, como un nudo en la garganta. No puedo evitar que se me aguen los ojos, pero tratando de ser fuerte y enfrentar la situación más infame que he cometido en mi vida, respondo a su amarga pregunta.

Sí, es cierto. Mas creí que era mi obligación darte la cara luego de esto. No es justo contigo. No después de lo que hemos pasado.- le respondo.

Hmmm, ¿Qué hablas de lo que "no es justo", hmmm? - me pregunta con más rencor.

Sus palabras me duelen mucho, pero era comprensible y él estaba en su derecho; por lo cuál no le doy una respuesta.

Yo no se ahora, lo que es y lo que no es justo, Hinata. Pero, ya que lo mencionas... ...no fué justo haber perdido a mi padrino. No así, no de este modo. - dijo con mucho dolor en su voz.

Tampoco lo es el que lo sepas de esta manera.- le replico.

¿Y entonces cuando podría enterarme Hinata? Tengo el derecho de saber, ¿no? Porque si no es por ese sujeto Tanaka, ¿Podría haberme enterado por tí? ¡O dime por quién! Pues tal parece que no tenías intenciones de hacerlo por tu propia cuenta. - me contesta con rencor vivo.

Yo...- se me cortan las palabras.

No puedo contestar, ni debo hacerlo si pudiera. Era una maldita hipócrita si creía que tenía algún reparo de justificar mis acciones. Era culpable en todos los sentidos posibles. Callar era lo mejor, pero me hundía mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Crees que no merezco una explicación, hmmm? - me dice ahora también con mucha rabia.

Yo no... - me quedo corta en palabras.

¿Hmmm?- me refunfuña Naruto.

No... No... ...no hay excusa en lo absoluto. No hay nada que pueda decir. Tampoco debo hacerlo si quisiera. Sabes que es así. Solo resta recibir todo lo que te tengas guardado para hacerme o decirme. Estás en todo tu derecho. - le dije al tiempo que mis ojos se me aguaron grandemente.

Con mis manos empuñadas, solo esperaba el momento en que Naruto descargara todo el mar de insultos, improperios, maledicencias y hasta golpes si es el caso de su parte. Le veía todo aquello revolverse en su interior, solo esperando la señal para salir con todo hacia mí.

¿Te duele lo que has hecho? - me dice casi a tono de sarcasmo.

Quisiera poder decirte que no, pero la verdad es que sería falso. - le respondo.

¡Si eso fuera cierto, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste! - me replica con rabia.

¡Si no fuera cierto lo que digo, no estaría aquí para escucharte decirme eso! - le contesto angustiada.

A ti no te importa nada de eso. ¡No mientas! - me dice con muchísima rabia.

No estoy mintiendo. - le replico.

Jamás te importó lo que pensaba de tí. Jamás te importó las cosas que siento por tí. ¡Jamás te importó nada de mí! ¡Todo para tí fué un maldito engaño! ¡Nada significó, nada valió, a ti nada te importó! - me gritó con dolor y rabia.

¡Eso no es cierto! - le alzo la voz igual. Sabía a lo que se refería, y eso sí que no fué una mentira, lo que viví con el, fué del todo una verdad.

¡Todo lo que hicimos juntos fué una mentira! ¡No lo sentiste, no lo viviste, todo fué parte de tu maldito trabajo! - me gritó con rencor y reproche.

¡Eso no es cierto Naruto! ¡Y no voy a permitirte que lo vuelvas a decir! ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fué un engaño ni era parte de mi trabajo! (Empiezo a llorar en el momento) ¡Lo que pasó entre nosotros fué real! ¡Esa era la verdadera yo! - le digo con mucho dolor y lágrimas.

'Lie! - Naruto dados me enfade.

¡Es la verdad! - le replico.

¡Argh, no me jodas! - Me reprende.

¡Ese es tu problema Naruto! ¡Si no quieres creerme ya es asunto tuyo y no mío! ¡Pero yo se que te estoy diciendo la verdad! - le digo llorando y con algo de rabia. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado lejos de creerme.

Mentirosa. - me dice él.

No. - le replico llorando y dolida.

Mentirosa. - me dice de nuevo.

Naruto no. - le repito.

Si lo eres. - me recalca otra vez.

Naruto yo estoy enamorada de tí. - le confieso entre lagrimas.

¡Mentira! - me grita a manera de reclamo.

¡Pues esa es la verdad! - le digo muy dolida por sus palabras sin poder parar de llorar.

¡No creo nada de lo que dices, embustera! - me dijo con mucha furia, también llorando, dandome la espalda.

¡Pues de nuevo ese es tu problema Naruto! (Llorando) ¡Pero aunque no me creas, me enamoré de tí y eso no puedo evitarlo! ¡Cometí el peor error de mi vida y estas son las consecuencias! Para un asesino, su peor error es tener sentimientos por alguna persona, y más si es a la persona quien tiene que matar. ¡Y yo cometí ese error! ¡No debí involucrarme más de lo que debía, y terminé enamorandome de tí, Yo, la más despiadada asesina de todas! (No paraba de llorar de dolor) Desde el principio sabía, que no debía sentir ningún afecto por tí si quería cumplir esta misión. Pero dejé que las cosas pasaran y no hice nada para evitarlo. Me dejé llevar y me enamoré de tí, Naruto. Y luego me sentí muy mal por haber dejado que todo se fuera tan lejos de mi alcance. Lo mejor hubiese sido no haber tenido sentimientos desde el comienzo, así no me habría pesado nada de lo que me está pesando ahora esta situación. - le dije con mucho dolor.

¡¿Y acaso no pensaste que había otra opción?! ¡¿Que existe otra salida?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! - Me pregunta Naruto en medio de su dolor.

Lo sabía... Ya lo sabía. Es solo... ...¿Crees que es así de fácil de elegir? ¿Piensas que la vida es así de fácil? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Seguro estás convencido que para alguien como yo no le resultó un problema tomar la resolución que hizo, ¿no?! ¡Pues dejame decirte que no es así! - le grité a Naruto desesperada. No sabía qué decirle. Estaba muy dolida, pero me merecía todo aquello, y no era para menos.

Hinata, hasta yo sé que la vida jamás es fácil. Soy una prueba viva de ello. Nací prácticamente huerfano. Perdí a mis padres el mismo día que nací. Y no pedí que un mafioso los matara por una venganza. Yo no era responsable de aquello y sin embargo los perdí, a papá y a mamá. ¡Y aún así pude seguir con mi vida dejando atrás todo lo malo que me trajo eso! Comprendo lo que te pasó, pero eso no significa que debas seguir siempre el mal camino. ¡Si escogemos siempre la salida fácil a las cosas, terminaremos siendo peores personas que los que si son malos, y ahí si que estaremos realmente acabados! ¡Si todos pensaran así, el mundo estaría destruido desde hace rato! Jamás es fácil, Hinata, echar atras los malos recuerdos y las marcas del pasado, pero hay que intentar al menos elegir el camino que nos haga bien a nosotros mismos. Tal vez, esas decisiones no sean fáciles de aceptar, y nos cueste, y cause mucho dolor, pero al final, nos hará bien y a estar en paz con nosotros mismos. ¡Si todos quieren irse por el camino fácil, yo escogeré entonces el más difícil! ¡Llamenme idiota todos si quieren, pero ese soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, y así lo seré por toda la vida! - me sentencia Naruto con sus palabras.

Siento como si hubiera recibido la lección de moral de mi vida. Alguien tan joven aún, hablando como los mayores, me hace quedar tan mal de no haber visto las cosas de aquella forma, que solo me limito a agachar mi cabeza y quedarme en esa postura. No hacía falta más pruebas. Estoy perdida, acusada, condenada, muerta y enterrada en vida.

Naruto ... - Dije digresión.

Dime una cosa, ¿Estarías así de mal si no me hubiera enterado de esto? ¿Habrías echado todo al olvido si no estuvieras en esta posición? ¿Tú ante mí, así? ¿Te hubiera importado, aunque fuese un poco?- me pregunta Naruto con dolor.

Ahora sí, ya me cogió. Me atrapó totalmente. No podía mentirle más. Estoy dominada por completo por él. Me controla y yo solo hago lo que me pida. Mis ojos son un rio de lágrimas, y aunque estaba casi seca, no pararía de hacerlo durante el resto del día. Aceptando mi condena, solo respondo:

Naruto... Yo... Yo... ..no... ...no puedo... (Sollozo) no... ...Lo siento mucho, Naruto. - le respondo muy culpable.

La verdad es que sí le hubiera matado aunque las circunstancias fueran otras. Ahora sí, puedo decirlo, he perdido a Naruto para siempre. Naruto al escuchar mi respuesta, cierra los ojos mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a caer. Su dolor, me dolía más que el que tenía adentro de mi pecho, y lo más cruel de todo, es que era yo la responsable de sus lágrimas. Soy un completo monstruo. ¿Qué he hecho?

Como a manera de susurro, le escucho a Naruto la primera vez.

Largate.- dijo.

¿Qué? - digo yo. No podía creer lo que he escuchado.

Largate. - repite la segunda vez.

¡Como! - digo yo. Me hago la idiota diciendo eso. Pero creo que en el fondo sabía que estoy siendo despreciada por él, Solo que no lo quería entender.

¡Largate! - me alza la voz la tercera vez.

¿Qué? ¿Pero que estás... - soy interrumpida ahora por el grito más cruel que jamás me hayan hecho en la vida.

¡Largate de aquí, Ahora, ¿Que es que no entiendes?! - me gritó Naruto, tomando el arma que estaba en la mesa, apuntándola hacia mi humanidad.

Quedé de piedra del pánico, pero no por ser apuntada por un arma, sino de la reacción de mi amado. Ver su cara de dolor, llorando de rabia y rencor, a moco tendido y temblandole todo el cuerpo. Era demasiado para él. Le temblaba mucho el pulso. El arma se agitaba mucho en sus manos. Podía habersela quitado si quisiera, de un tajo y descargarle el proveedor encima, pero su expresión me hizo sentir más víl de lo que ya estaba, que no puedo hacerlo y tampoco querría si intentara disparar. Hubiera fallado seguro, pero incluso habría sido capaz de ayudarle a matarme si eso aliviaba un poco su dolor, aparte de que me haría un favor. En el estado en que me encontraba, podría mejor haberle quitado el arma y matarme yo en frente de él.

Largate. Por favor. - dijo Naruto ahogado en llanto.

Yo también lloro del dolor y ahora de su desprecio. Todo había terminado entre nosotros en ese momento, en el que supo la verdad, que fuí yo quien asesinó a su único ser querido que le quedaba. Eso es como para morirse. Comprendiendo esto, vuelvo de nuevo en sí y le respondo:

Esta bien, Naruto. Me voy. No tienes que seguir gritando. Adios. - dije llorando muy adolorida por él.

Doy media vuelta y me marcho caminando, triste y abatida. Si pensaba que la muerte era el peor camino para un hombre, lo que sentía yo en ese momento era 1000 veces peor que estar muerta. Mientras camino, veo a Naruto arrojar el arma lejos y a sentarse de nuevo y enseguida se echa a llorar sobre la mesa del parque. Verlo así me hizo llorar de amargura, tanto que no pude soportarlo. Me voy corriendo al coche, me subo en él y me marcho a mi apartamiento.

Nunca deje de llorar en todo el camino. Pude estrellarme en cualquier punto del camino, pero eso sería muy cobarde de mi parte. Moriría muy fácil. Estoy siendo mazoquista conmigo misma. Pienso en el dolor, la muerte, el sufrimiento y muchas cosas horribles más. Y para darme más en la llaga herida, recuerdo en mi mente la expresión de Naruto cuando me echó de su lado y también de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, para terminar de afligirme hasta más no poder.

La llegada a mi apartamento no podía ser más accidentada. Luego de entrar y tener un momento de tristeza, comienzo a romper todo lo que encuentro a mi paso: adornos, mesa, florero, un cuadro, ventilador, televisor, equipo de sonido, mejor dicho, pateando y tumbando todo a mi paso. Llego a la cocina y abajo se van platos rotos, vasos, cubiertos vajillas, bandejas y lo que era plastico y no se rompía, lo pisaba hasta hacerlo pedazos. De una patada tumbe mi escritorio, echando abajo mi portatil y mi tableta y vuelco las sillas del comedor y el sofá. El momento cumbre es cuando encuentro el espejo de al lado de la puerta, pues tomé la ruta contraria al empezar mi desastre. Me veo frente al espejo, veo monstruos y demonios que se movian, apareciendo, entrando y saliendo de mí. Entonces me empiezo a insultar yo misma, diciendome improperios feísimos y un montón de cosas horribles, hasta que finalmente, acabo con "la bestia" que tenía en frente, rompiéndola en mil pedazos con la daga que tenía guardada en mi cintura. Al romperlo, estallo en un amargo y sufrido llanto que acabo por desahogarlo sobre la cama el resto del día hasta la noche. Seguí con el masoquizmo aún en la noche. Levanto la tableta que tiré al piso, en medio de la oscuridad, porque hasta las bombillas rompí al llegar, me pongo los audífonos y empiezo a escuchar música de desamor, despecho, y esas cosas cursis; Tan solo para recordar a Naruto, del dolor que le he causado, de lo mucho que le amo, del daño que le hice y la falta que me iría a hacer, pues más nunca lo volvería a ver y sola voy a permanecer. Ahora cada canción me recordaba a mi hermoso rubio de ojos azules. Es demasiado deprimente comtemplar mi estado. Pero por muy doloroso que pueda ser mi escena, no valía una mierda en comparación a lo que estaba sufriendo Naruto por mi culpa. Son las 11:00 pm del aún 10 de Octubre. El día del cumpleaños del único hombre al que he amado ahora convertido por mí en el peor día de mi vida, mucho más que del día que me violaron. ¡Qué desgracia!

Me quedo medio adormitada sobre las sabanas revolcadas de mi cama. Casi me estoy durmiendo, pero por muy extraño que se oiga, no dejo de llorar en la almohada. Siento como corren por mis mejillas gota a gota. Dejé repitiendo una canción de Porta - Sin Tí.- Es muy triste, pero siento que aquellas letras me hablaban a mi directamente, y mientras la escuchaba, no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez:

Naruto... Naruto... - decía en medio de mis lagrimas.

Estoy desgastada de tanto llorar. Ya era suficiente. Quería intentar reponerme. Me levanto de la cama y voy a darme una limpié y toda la cosa, pero de nada sirvió. Aun sigo pensando en Naruto. Esto es demasiado duro para mí también. Me coloco una ropa de cama y me vuelvo a acostar.

En medio de todo mi caos, un sonido interrumpe el ambiente. (Ring) El celular está sonando. Pero cuando contesto, escucho la voz de otro monstruo, igual o creo que un poco peor que yo. Era Tanaka quien llamaba.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Como te atreves a llamarme! - le respondí a gritos. Oh, oh, ¡Cálmate leona! ¡Que caracter! - me dice el muy descarado.

¡A i no me jodas maldito hijo de puta! - Le insulto.

Ok, ok. Suficiente improperios por una noche. ¡No te permito un insulto más, ¿me entendiste! - me dijo Tanaka.

Eres un desgraciado, Kankuro. ¡No tenías ningún derecho de contarle la verdad a Naruto! - le reprocho con ira.

Oye, oye. Pero pensé que eso no era importante para ti. Además, el chico solo es un trabajo y ya. No le veo el por qué te complicas tanto por eso. Que le haya dicho o no, Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. - me dijo Tanaka.

¡Pues si la tiene! ¡Y por supuesto que sí me importa! ¡Ese es mi asunto! ¡Y no tenías por qué meterte en mis asuntos, ¿comprendes?! ¡Ese es mi maldito problema y no el tuyo! - le grito con una rabia amarga.

¡Ujujujujuy! ¡Qué carácter! ¿Tan mal te fué con ese tipo? ¡Que pena! Debió ser duro el que le hayas roto el corazón. Eso me gusta de tí, Hinata. Volviste a ser la de antes. - me dice con alegría el muy maldito.

¡Cierra la boca!- le digo con amargura.

¿Qué? - Tanaka está sorprendido con la reacción de mi.

¡Te voy a decir algo y espero por tu bien que me escuches muy bien porque no lo vuelvo a repetir! - le digo alzando mi voz.

¿Qué carajos me estás diciendo? - me pregunta Tanaka.

¡Este va a ser el último trabajo que yo haré para tí! ¡¿Me has comprendido?! ¡Este es el último! ¡Ya no volveré a trabajar para tí núnca más! Después que termine con esto, me perderé del mapa y jamás volverás a saber de mí. ¡Y más te vale que no te atrevas a buscarme o a seguirme, o te juro que mandare a cada uno de tus malditos perros que envies hasta tu escritorio, en paquetes de correo por pedazos envueltos en bolsas negras ¿me entiendes?!- le grito a manera de sentencia.

Muy bien, ok. Listo. Vale. Te comprendo. Me estás dejando, vale. Mira, soy comprensivo, muy comprensivo. Pero hasta mi comprensión tiene límites. ¿Me estás escuchando, preciosa? Si sé que me estás traicionando o haciéndome luego alguna cosa súcia lueho de esto, me va a importar una mierda todo y te buscaré yo mismo y te mataré. ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡De por sí el que me digas que te vas ya es una sentencia de muerte, y que ahora lo tengas resuelto me revuelve el estómago! No me esperaba que esto fuera a afectarte tanto. ¿A tí? ¿Mi mejor asesina? ¿A La Sangre Azul? ¡No puede ser! - me dice Tanaka en tono muy airado.

Por tu propio bien, más te vale que cumplas con el trato o te las tendrás que ver en seri con esa Sangre Azul, ¿Me entiendes? - le digo con mucha amargura.

( Se queda pensando un instante y luego dice)

¡Trato hecho! - me dice.

Cuelgo el celular. Mi cara no podía reflejar mayor muestra de ira y molestia.

Pienso ahora una y otra vez, en el momento que decidí irme con él. Y hoy día, 10 años después, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión.

Llega el día 11 de Octubre.

Con la advertencia de Tanaka clara, si no quería represalias de parte suya, tenía que terminar hoy el trabajo que había aceptado, asesinar a Naruto. Sin embargo lo último que yo haría en ese día era precisamente eso. Estoy destrozada por dentro, abatida y sin ganas de nada. Extraño a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas. Pero era muy difícil que pudiera demostrarle aquello. Después de todo lo que pasó, él no querríaverme la cara mas nunca; y encima contar el hecho de que me echó como a una perra, eso aumenta más el dolor. Dolor que tengo merecido, pero que aún así, no dejaba de hacerme daño. He hecho tantas burradas en estos días, que el no hacer ahora mi parte del trato co Kankuro, era lo único que me faltaba. Tanta escaramuza junta, definitivamente solo podía haberlas buscado por mi propia cuenta, o de otra manera, no hubiera dejado que me pasaran tantos problemas. Me pueden matar por esto, incluso podrían acabar con Naruto después, mas no tengo intenciones de hacer nada en lo absoluto. Además, confío en que Naruto está ahora protegido por la Policía y los asesinos de Tanaka no podrían hacerle daño. Me pesa admitirlo, pero por más que me haga sentir mal, Él pudo también haberme delatado. Un colosal operativo debía estarse llevando a cabo en este momento, la Policía estará siguiendo un plan para atraparme, viva o muerta. No es seguro el lugar donde estoy, ya tenía que haberme ido pero, ya nada me importaba. Mi espíritu de lucha estaba apagado. No quería luchar, no quería matar, yo no quería nada. Solo quería estar con Naruto, así fuese en mis pensamientos. Pasaban las horas, se acercaba el medio día, y no sucedía nada. Algo tarde ya, para hacer un operativo, pero no le dí importancia, en cualquier momento, me iban a atrapar.

Pasó el medio día y llegan las 2:00 pm, y a mi apartamento, no ha llegado ningún oficial, ni siquiera el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla se escuchaba a lo lejos. ¿Me habré vuelto loca o sorda, que no escuchaba nada? Todo el ambiente estaba en silencio, callado y tranquilo. No me inmutaba para nada, pero eso no significa que no me pareciera extraño que no hubieran autoridades tras de mí. ¿Pero por qué no venían por mí? ¿Qué pasa? Desde mi cama medito todas estas cosas. Me costaba creerlo y a la vez me llenaba de regocijo. Naruto no me había delatado y esa era la razón por la que no me estaba buscando la Policía. Me alegra muchísimo que él, de una manera u otra manera, con o sin la intención de protegerme, no me denunció ante la Ley. Pero me hacia triste al mismo tiempo porque siendo sensatos, Naruto está cometiendo una estupidez el no delatar a una asesina internacional y eso no era correcto en el solo sentido de la palabra. Aparte de que no podía agradecerle aquello, por motivos de ser un acto indebido, descarado y fuera de lugar, a Naruto le debía estar costando demasiado el no abrir la boca. No es fácil para él denunciar a la que hace un día atrás, fué la persona que más amaba. Pero otra vez volvía al recuerdo del principio, porque si Naruto no ha hablado, es porque aún me ama. Me llenaba de emoción y se me aguaban los ojos de felicidad, pensar que él está enamorado de mí a pesar de todo, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, empiezo hacerme a la idea de que lo nuestro es un amor imposible. Jamás resultará y yo tendré que hacerme a la idea que voy a cargar con eso toda mi vida. Naruto podrá rehacer su vida en un par de años y me olvidará, se casará con otra y tendrá su familia, sus hijos, su hogar. Y yo, a lo lejos, lloraré por eso, de la tristeza pero creo que también un poco de alegría por que él sea feliz; quizas esa sea, la única consolación que recibiré por el amor que he perdido y que hoy valoro.

Con esos pensamientos, se pasó todo el resto del día. No salí en todo el día. Hubieron momentos que los sentí largo, y otros se esfumaron rápidamente, casi ni lo sentí; Pero esos momentos ocurrían solo si pensaba en el rubio de ojos azules. Me estoy obsesionando mucho con él, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo; el amor me volvió una infame, pues haberle hecho daño a la persona que amaba, me había condenado verdaderamente, mas estaría gustosa de aceptar irme al infierno por dicha condena. Lo amo, y algún dia, juro que le compensaré por todo el daño que le he hecho, de alguna manera u otra.


	18. Chapter 18

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPITULO18: VOLVERLO A INTENTAR

POR Menma - KUN

HONESTAMENTE, NO TENIA NI IDEA DE QUE NOMBRE LE IBA A PONER AL CAPITULO DE HOY. EN FIN, ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

Es la mañana de 12 de Octubre. Mi apartamento sigue con el desastre de la noche del 10. No he hecho un carajo, no cocine, lo limpié mi desatre, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de tender mi cama al menos; y todo parece indicar que continuaría con esa situación. El desorden me importaba una mierda. Así también se reflejaba como estaba mi vida por dentro, y no tenía intenciones de cambiar; bueno, tal vez solo en una cosa: Fantasiaba con que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Naruto en algún momento de la vida. Si bien es muy probable que no me perdone, pero tan siquiera le diga sinceramente, que siento mucho todo lo malo que le hice. Como rompí mi televisor, tomé mi computadora que estaba tirada aún en el suelo bajo la mesa volcada. Enderecé la mesa, busqué mis audífonos, y al prender el portátil, inicié una maratón de capítulos anime, música romantica y una película. No tenía que adivinar que era lo que quería ver en mi estado de animo. Después de dos litros de helado de chocolate, crema batida, frituras de trigo, unos tres vasos con agua llenos y 4 idas a hacer pipí, lloré como la típica mujer que tiene despecho de amor por un hombre. Me veía patética, pero al igual de lo que pensaba del desastre de mi apartamento, mi aspecto me importaba poco. Siendo casi las 4:30 pm, y mientras lloraba como una niña chiquita acostada en mi cama repitiendo una y otra vez:

Naruto... Naruto - un sonido rompe mi momento de melancolía. (Tin - ton) El sonido de un mensaje de texto llega a mi celular. Como un rayo me levanto de la cama de un salto, y al estilo "Misión imposible 3", busco en la jungla de muebles volcados y objetos rotos, el celular que habia arrojado al aire, luego de hablar con Tanaka. Después de quedarme dormida no recordaba donde había quedado. Finalmente lo encuentro debajo de la cama, escoltado entre las esquirlas de un vaso de vidrio roto que cayeron allá. Era efectivamente un mensaje, pero mi asombro es gigante cuando veo quien es el remitente: Naruto. El mensaje decia así:

"Hay cosas que aun no sé y quiero saber la verdad, pero de tí, como debió ser. Ven a verme en el mirador de la Torre Mori, si quieres".

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Naruto me acaba de hablar luego de 2 días después de la tragedia, pero me intrigaba no saber con que motivo lo hacía. Perfectamente puede ser una trampa pero, ¿Qué importancia me daba? Aunque me molestase un poco la idea, estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo. Por otra parte estoy muy feliz de que me haya hablado de nuevo. No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas tras leer su mensaje, pero sabía tambien que no sería para una cita de enamorados, y eso me inquieta el alma. ¿Que podía ser aquello? De ser verdad que no fuese una trampa y que solo fuera a hablar, debía ser un asunto bastante importante para él, para que tuviera el coraje de citarme después de echarme como a una cucaracha.

Me arreglo, me visto y salgo en mi coche hasta el distrito de Roppongi Hills donde Naruto me puso la cita. Le veo mirando hacia el horizonte apreciando el panorama de la ciudad. Cuando voy acercándome, parecía que escuchó mis pasos y entonces me contesta:

No creí que en verdad fueras a venir. - dijo Naruto.

Tu me dijiste que me largara, ¿no es así? - le respondo.

Él No se persuade de mi respuesta y luego de un par de segundos, me dice:

Hinata tengo algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte, ¿si? Y quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas la verdad. ¿De acuerdo? - me dijo él.

Esta bien. - le respondo aceptando sus condiciones.

Naruto se toma un gran respiro. Pude notar por su semblante que la determinación de ir a ver a la asesina de su padrino así sin más, sin escoltas, sin policías ydesarmado aunque no supiera usar una, no fué nada sencilla. Aquello le costó demasiado, su rostro lo hacia evidente y por ese motivo me atrevo a preguntar:

Con lo mucho que me estás odiando, apuesto todo a que no fué nada fácil querer verme de nuevo solo para hablar, ¿no es así? - le pregunté.

Pasos de Naruto tienen vistas a mi pregunta y me responden con un aire de tristeza:

Acabo de venir de enterrar a mi padrino en el cementerio. Lo velaron en la Estación Principal de Policía donde trabajaba, el recorrido del funeral partió de allí, yo lo encabece, le hicieron honores funebres, hubo disparos de honor... ...me despedí de él. Luego que lo sepultaron, te recordé en ese momento y te envié ese mensaje.

Ahora veo lo tan complicado que fué para Naruto y su estado emocional hablar conmigo luego de esto. Yo no hubiera podido tener ese corazón de acero que tuvo él para hacer la gallardía que hizo.

Ellos ... Ellos ... de entrada No. Tenia, Naruto. - Le Dije avergonzada.

¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? - me pregunta sorprendido.

Es que ya no tengo televisión. Además no he salido en estos días. - le respondo.

Me imagino. - me dice Naruto a manera de puya. Entendí a qué se refería. No es por ese motivo.

No confundas las cosas. No me habría importado que vinieran a capturarme. Aún sigo en el apartamento, así que ya sabes donde encontrarme, porque no pienso irme de allí. No al menos de arreglar mis asuntos con cierta persona. - le contesto.

Ok, de acuerdo. Creo que es momento de hablar. Así que te escucho. Quiero saberlo todo. Empezando por el principio. - me puntualiza Naruto.

Y allí comenzó una jornada de casi tres horas contandole a Naruto toda la historia de mi vida, haciendo detalles de mi infancia dentro de mi familia, del Clan Hyuga, como era la organización mafiosa de mi familia, de cuando viví en las calles, la noche en el bar donde casi muero y el momento en que conocí a Tanaka. También le hablé de los dos años de adiestramiento, de un poco acerca de algunas misiones que hice anteriores y la parte más importante: la de cómo llegué a conectarme con Naruto. Le hablé del momento en que Tanaka me dió la misión de asesinarlo, la historia suya y por sobre todo la relación que tenía con los intereses de Tanaka y del como estaba involucrado con la historia de mi familia y por ende, de mi vida. Era un triangulo muy oscuro que conectaban tres vidas, tres historias: Tanaka - Naruto - Clan Hyuga (Yo). La parte más difícil de contar, fué la del día 10, su cumpleaños, el día que Hisuji trató de matarme y que al final terminé asesinando. Le conté que pasó en la cabaña, los motivos que tuvo Hisuji para hacer lo que hizo, la tregua que hicimos el día que nos vimos en la Estación por primera vez, sobre que ya me conocía y sabía todo lo que pasaba, que había venido a matar a su ahijado. Le hablé de su historia de lo que ocurrió el día que murió mi familia y finalmente, de los motivos vacios y sin valor que me llevaron a quitarle la vida. Lo dije con total naturalidad. Sin animos de justificar mis actos ni nada por el estilo. Sin falsedad. Todo lo que quería saber, se lo dije sin ningún reparo. Fuí realmente honesta con él como jamás lo fuí, lo que debí haber hecho, desde antes si quería cambiar de elección y dejar todo atras o a todo lo contrario si fuera el caso. Mi expresión era de muchísimo desagrado, pero no por él, sino por mí. La vergüenza que me da confesarle las barbaridades que hice, me hace sentir miserable y con muchos malos pensamientos, de como debería estarme odiando Naruto luego de decirle estas cosas. Pero como siempre, el rubio hermoso de ojos azules me sorprende con su reacción. Después de escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle, me dijo solamente:

Gracias por contarme esto, de verdad. Lo necesitaba saber. Adiós. - me dijo despidiéndose. Y luego se fué. Lo ví alejarse hasta que lo perdí de vista tomando la puerta para bajar.

Su imagen, una expresión de estarse diciendo: "Estoy vencido, me quitaron todo lo que quería, ya se la verdad pero estoy muy triste", me hizo sentir aún mucho más miserable que antes, que no pude contener que los ojos se me aguaran de llanto. Tanto fué esa escena de tristeza para mí, que sentí deseos de detenerlo, de decirle "¡Para! ¡Por favor no te vayas!". Quería correr tras él y tirarme de rodillas y gritar como loca delante de todos que por favor me perdonase. Que sentía mucho haberle quitado la vida a Hisuji, que era una asesina pero que estoy profundamente arrepentida de lo que le hice, que lo sentía mucho de veras y quería componer las cosas, aunque eso jamás lo pudiese hacer, algo de lo cual, Naruto ya lo sabía.

Tuve ganas, muchas ganas de llorarle, rogarle y suplicarle que me perdone y que no se fuera así de mi lado. Mas sé que todas estas cosas, jamás tendrían el resultado que esperaba si las hubiera hecho; pues sabía que Naruto no me iba a perdonar y menos que quería volver a estar conmigo.

Naruto se fué de mi vida, y mi corazón sentía que se había ido con él. Que me lo habían arrancado del pecho, que era un cuerpo sin alma que andaba errante por la Tierra. Me siento de nuevo sola, muerta y sin amor, el amor de Naruto. Me siento que no valgo nada. Y una vez más, tras llegar a mi apartamento, regreso a la rutina de lagrimas, animes, películas, música de amor y despecho, helados, una que otra copa de vino y comida chatarra. A ese paso perdería habilidad como asesina profesional y mi esbelta figura se volvería una pelota de grasa; pero para lo mucho que me importaba mi aspecto y mi vida. Si Naruto no estaba en mi mundo, siento como si nada dentro de mi volverá a ser lo mismo. Estoy completamente loca. Nadie debe echarse a morir por ninguna persona y menos por amor. Pero mi caso era un asunto complicado. Tal vez soy de esos pocos casos en que ocurre una excepción, pues casi literalmente, me estoy muriendo por ese hombre. Me estoy echando a morir, de amor por Naruto.

Es el 14 de Octubre. Un día gris en la ciudad de Tokyo. El cielo está cubierto de nubes. Es muy probable que vaya a llover. Aquello haría sentir con desanimo a cualquiera que esté pasando un mal momento y la vida le pinta un panorama como si dijera: "No va a ser igual, va a ser peor". Así se siente ver el como está el día. Luego de desahogar un poco mis penas, reviso mis herramientas de trabajo y las subo a mi auto. Conduzco como quien quiere salir de la ciudad, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde iba. Solo quería estar en un lugar despejado para enfriar de nuevo mis ideas y pensar que iba a hacer. Pero el solo intentarlo me llevaba al mismo punto: O mataba a Naruto o me lo llevaba conmigo. Pero ninguna de esas opciones me daban paz a mi alma. Por supuesto que no quería matar a Naruto, pero si no lo hacía, Tanaka lo haría y luego trataría de matarme a mí. La otra era igual de horrible: Si traiciono a Tanaka, debo llevarme a Naruto y protegerlo. Pero eso significa condenarlo a él a vivir mi vida infame y a pasar por cosas muy feas y no me podría perdonarme nunca hacerle eso, más de lo que ya le he ocasionado, y eso no es justo con él en ningún sentido. No voy a arrastrarlo a esa vida. Sin embargo, toda esta situación me atormenta a cada momento, cuando recuerdo que Naruto está solo. No ha pedido protección de la Policía a pesar que hay patrullas cerca de su casa. Eso lo sé porque en el camino me decidí darme una pasada cerca de su casa y vi el panorama. Imagino que la Policía de Tokyo se ofreció a proteger a el hijo unico del ex jefe anterior del comando, Minato Uzumaki; Pero muy terco y muy rudo, Naruto no la ha aceptado, dolido aún por lo sucedido con su padrino. Y pienso en esto porque no creo que él también se sienta mal debido a mí, que aún me ama y esas cosas... Esperen un minuto. ¿Podría ser?... ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Naruto no puede seguir amandome después de matarle a un ser querido! Pero entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón se siente así que tamooco le importe su vida y su seguridad? ¿Naruto también está enamorado de mí así como yo de él? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡No puedo con ésta situación! Suena mi celular. Por algún extraño motivo, sabía de quién se trataba: Kankuro Tanaka.

Hinata. - me contesta.

¿Qué quieres? - le respondo.

Acabo de percatarme que Tanaka me habló con un tono distinto. Jamás me ha hablado de esa forma, nunca. Le noto muy extraño. No me gusta para nada ese cambio. Seguro algo muy malo va a pasar hoy, y no sé por qué, aquello llevaría sus huellas en el asunto.

Yo... ...no quiero nada. - me contesta y luego se queda en silencio.

Comprobado. Algo malo está sucediendo. Kankuro jamás hablaría así si no habría resuelto cometer una desgracia. Lo raro es que no entendía por qué me lo estaba diciendo a manera personal. Me adelanto pues a los acontecimientos y le digo.

Quisiera preguntar que te sucede, pero sabes que eso sería una mentira de mi parte. Ya sé que es lo que vas a hacer. Lo que lo entiendo es por qué me llamas. Lo último que quieres es que yo lo sepa y haga algo para evitarlo. - le dije.

Me inventé tremenda papurreta para ocultar mi extrañeza del asunto. La verdad no sé lo que va a hacer. Pronto me doy cuenta que esa papurreta es precisamente la clave del asunto.

Así es Hinata. Asi es. No se te escapa nada. En verdad te enseñé bien. Será muy complicado ir tras de tí luego que acabe este asunto. - me dijo Tanaka sin cambiar su tono de voz con el que empezó a hablar.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, pero era obvio, que Tanaka ya sabe que le he traicionado, al no matar a Naruto cuando me lo dijo la última vez. Sin embargo aún seguía lo raro, de por qué entonces no hizo nada en esos días.

¿Qué estás planeando ésta vez Kankuro? - pregunto equivocadamente.

¿En serio me estás preguntando que estoy planeando? - me regresa con otra pregunta extrañado.

Aún no me ha dicho nada pero ya con eso pude saber lo que quería: Tanaka finalmente se decidió a matar a Naruto por su cuenta y ahora si las cosas estaban muy complicadas si él interviene. Ya ahora muy seria en el asunto, le digo con propiedad:

Kankuro. El asunto es entre tu y yo. Deja lo demas al margen de esto. Arreglemos ahora mismo si quieres.- le digo siendo casi interrumpida.

¡No, Hinata! ¡Yo necesito hacer esto ahora primero! Te lo pedí y no lo hiciste. Con eso indicas que me traicionas y eso no lo perdono nunca. - ya me dice aquello un poco enojado.

Hablas de Naruto, ¿no es cierto? - le pregunto adivinando qué es el tema.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era en serio que no lo sabías?! - Tanaka descubre mi desconocimiento del tema.

Al verme descubierta me quedo en silencio por un momento, dando merito a lo que pregunta.

Eres increible Hinata. No sabías nada y aún así me persuadiste por un momento. ¡Vaya que eres buena intuyendo las cosas. Lo reconozco. - me dijo Tanaka.

Tanaka, hablo en serio. Arreglemos esto de una vez ahora entre tu y yo. No metas a Naruto en esto. - le digo muy seria.

Naruto... ... (Se toma un respiro como de contando hasta diez)... ...Dime una cosa, ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada del chico? - me pregunta igualmente de serio.

Sí. - le respondo con toda sinceridad.

De acuerdo. Así que esto es lo que has decidido, ¿no? - me pregunta. Entendiendo a lo que se refiere le digo.

Si lo quieres ver de esa forma... ...Sí. - respondo.

Bien. Entonces, voy a ir directo al grano. Hinata, voy a matar a Naruto. - me dijo Tanaka muy frio y despiadado.

Mi corazón se turbó al escuchar eso, pero no le dí el gusto de demostrarselo, sino que le contesto.

Supongo que ya no sirve de nada el trato que hicimos luego de lo que hablamos la última vez. - le digo.

¿Cual quedamos, Hinata? Ese trato lo rompiste luego de que no mataras a Naruto cuando te lo ordené.

Pensé que eso fué antes de que llamaras. - le digo.

¡No! Fué después que te viste con él de nuevo en la Torre Mori. - me responde.

¡¿Qué?! - digo sobresaltada.

Ya te dije que yo no te pierdo de vista. Aunque seas peligrosa puedo saber lo que haces. Hmmmm... (Le oigo con mucha rabia y al cabo de un rato se tranquiliza el mismo) Te voy a revelar una cosa: Después que te deshiciste de Genyi, creí 100% que me habías traicionado por completo, al punto de venir en mi contra; luego mataste a Hisuji y me hizo reconsiderar mis planes en tu contra. Había imaginado que todo aquello era parte de tu plan para ganar la confianza de ese chico. Y como el viejo ya te era una molestia tomaste medidas. Eso me hizo creer de nuevo que jamás me habías dado la espalda y seguías leal a mí. Me emocioné y tome la situación a mi favor y tuve la resolución de darle un duro golpe a la moral del chico. Fué por ese motivo que fuí a hablar con él y contarle todo. Le seguí y le revelé toda la verdad. Era mi mejor momento para vengarme del muchacho. Y de esa forma, él caería en depresión y no querría buscar ayuda de nadie. Si la persona que más quería le traicionó ya no confiaría en nadie más. Tan solo le quedaría esperar la muerte por tus propias manos. Ese era el plan para vengarme del chico en mis pensamientos. ¡Y casi sale todo a la perfección! Pero tenías que ablandarte y echarlo todo a perder. Volviste a verlo y no hiciste nada. ¡Y el maldito ni siquiera te delató y no fuiste capaz de hacerle una mierda! - me terminó la ultima frase muy enojado.

Lo siento mucho, Tanaka. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: Amo a Naruto. Y he decidido que no voy a matarlo. Voy a protegerlo de tí y no dejaré que te le acerques. - le dije más resuelta que nunca.

Hmmmm, ok. Pero dime algo, ¿Exactamente como piensas hacer eso? - me pregunta Tanaka muy irónico.

¿Mmmm? - Le digo.

Jajajajajaja. Hinata. Eres muy lista. Si te anunciara un poco lo que haría ya lo sabrías todo antes de que lo haga. Así que por esa razón envíe a la mitad de todos mis hombres antes de que te llamara. - me dijo con descaro y amarga sorpresa.

¡¿Que Qué?! - grité de espanto.

Jajajajajajajaja. Ahora si empezaré a vengarme de tí, Hinata. Voy a matarte con toda seguridad, maldita, pero antes acabaré con el hombre que amas primero. Así mi venganza estará completa.- me dijo el muy maldito.

¡No te voy a dejar hacer eso!.- le grité desesperada.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Lo siento Hinata pero ya es tarde. Ya los envié para allá. Mandé a seguir al chico esta mañana. El muchacho está del otro lado de la ciudad. No vas a llegar a tiempo. Mis hombres deben estar cerca de ubicarlo. Mataré a Naruto y tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Adios Hinata. - me cuelga.

Describir lo que sentí dentro de mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras es demasiado horrible y macabro para definirlo con palabras. Aunque debía ser muy inteligente para idear un plan, todo mi ser se movió unánime en un proposito, hacia una meta, hacia un nuevo fin: Salvar a Naruto a toda costa. Esa es la prioridad. Si quería tener un motivo por el cual luchar y a la vez que me ayudara a dejar esta vida, había llegado la oportunidad. Tenía que volver a matar una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, es para proteger la vida del hombre que amo. Una vez más debo convertirme en La Sangre Azul; pero por la memoria de Hisuji y por el amor que siento por Naruto, juro que después de que esto acabe, jamás volveré a matar a nadie por el resto de mi vida. Dejaré el miedo de lado para siempre e iré tras Naruto, lo alcanzaré, lo tomaré de la mano y lucharé de nuevo por su perdón; y por sobre todas las cosas, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por volver a ganarme su amor.

La heroica hazaña no será sencilla empezando por el tráfico. Es caótico. Pese a que a que la movilidad aquí es organizada, hoy es muy difícil transitar, sobre todo en las autopistas. Mas me vale darme prisa, cada minuto cuenta, y con el trascurrir del tiempo, más remota es la posibilidad de que Naruto sobreviva y no quiero que eso suceda. Acelero a fondo al tomar las calles, es una locura muy riesgosa, volarme escuadras, pasarme semáforos en rojo; es casi de película y un verdadero milagro el hecho de que no me he accidentado en el camino. Pero ignoro todo rastro de sentido comun a lo que hago y me concentro en llegar pronto a donde está Naruto.

La verdad no tengo idea donde puede estar. No hay muchos lugares donde él quisiera estar, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado, podría ir a cualquier lado. ¿Como carajos puedo encontrarlo? ¿Donde puede estar? ¿Que hago para salvarlo? En un acto de osadía me atrevo a llamarlo a su celular. ¡Maldición! ¡Apagado! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! Arghhhhh...! Ufff... Me tomo un momento para respirar hondo mientras conduzco a un poco más de 100 km/h. y me tranquilizo para pensar con cabeza fría, lo cual logro conseguir. Mi instinto asesino sigue intacto para planear las cosas, y en este caso, me sirve para deducir donde encontrar a Naruto. Tanaka no enviaría a la mitad de todos sus hombres a matar a una sola persona sin que nadie pueda notarlo. Era obvio que no hace falta tantos para matar a uno; el ejercito de matones es para repelerme en caso de que llegue a aparecer, que en el caso eso es bueno para mi: Si hay asesinos cerca, vas por el camino correcto a encontrar a la victima. Por desgracia para Tanaka, yo conozco a todos sus hombres de cara, asi que si en el trayecto llego a ver a uno, sabre que Naruto está cerca. La pregunta real es, ¿Si fuera Naruto, a donde y qué iría a hacer en el otro extremo de la ciudad? ¡Ahhhh! Ahora que lo pienso, esa parte de la ciudad, es donde queda el puerto, no es muy lejos de donde Naruto fue a correr en esa carrera donde casi muere al salvarme. Pero aun así es sitio es muy grande y sería difícil aún deducir donde está; además, en el sector existen varias obras en construcción a lado y lado de la vía antes de llegar al puerto... ...¡Un minuto!

(Chillido de una frenada en seco)

Detengo el auto de golpe para ver algo que me sorprendería en demasía. ¡Es la "Gama - chan" de Naruto! ¡Su motocicleta está ahí a un lado de la calle justo en frente de mi coche a excasos 30 - 40 metros. Podría reconocer su moto a distancia sin precisar de mi buena vista. Debería ser lógico pensar que el esté cerca, pero al mismo tiempo hallarlo sin notar la presencia de los asesinos de Tanaka me daba muy mala espina. Algo muy sospechoso está ocurriendo aquí y no me gusta para nada. Saco mi pistola casi por instinto. No puede ser que los hombres de Kankuro no hayan llegado antes que yo. Si en algo conozco a Tanaka, es que se caracteriza por cumplir sus designios sin demora. Si esa teoría no ha cambiado, entonces estoy ante una trampa. Por supuesto Tanaka sabía que vendría para acá, así que no se molestaría en mandar a la mitad de su batallón, sin antes idear un plan. Pero por muy peligroso que esto se vea, estoy preparada para todo. Kankuro podrá ser bueno, pero sabe que está lidiando con La Sangre Azul; no se la voy a dejar fácil. Sus hombre tendran que esforzarse si quieren matarme primero. Deben estarme esperando para emboscarme en algúna parte, Naruto puede que esté retenido y podrían matarlo si se dan cuenta que estoy merodeando, o si llego a confrontarlos a tiros ó si consigo llegar a donde lo tienen. También debo considerar que puede que ya... ya... ...¡No! ¡No, no puede... ...¡No quiero ni pensarlo! ¡No, puede ser cierto!... ...pero, debo entenderlo. Tal vez Naruto esté muerto y solo busquen ahora deshacerse de mí. Pero si es así, entonces puede que ya no estuvieran aquí; o puede que eso quieren que crea. ¡Ay no! Esta situación me pone de nervios. Pero sea cual sea el caso, debo correr el riesgo, ignorar mis sentimientos y actuar de manera fría. Será difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo, ¡aunque sea intentarlo! La situación está en mi contra. Mas es la hora de que, una vez más, haga lo que mejor sé hacer, por el bien de Naruto. Perdóname, Naruto, pero tendrás que verme de nuevo como una asesina, aunque luego esto me cueste lagrimas.


	19. Chapter 19

LA SANGRE AZUL - NARUHINA

CAPÍTULO 19: UNA HEROINA. UNA ASESINA.

BY MENMA - KUN

EMPIEZA LO BUENO. JEJEJE. NO SE LOS VOY A MALOGRAR. DENSE EL GUSTO DE LEERLA SIN SPOILERS.

Si no me falla el cálculo, son alrededor de 150 hombres los que están en este lugar. No veo muchos tipos afuera de la construcción, lo cual confirma que la mayoría deben estar posicionados en varios puntos, algunos de ellos son buenos tiradores, así que doy por entendido que toda la zona está cubierta. Y si la zona está cubierta ya saben que estoy aquí. Y si saben que ya estoy aquí empezarán a hacer avanzada a mi posición. Un grupo de ellos siguen el camino por donde pasé hasta dar conmigo, seguro iniciará el tiroteo y los demas terminarán por encajonarme hasta que los tiradores me fusilen desde la altura. Y preciso, eso es exactamente, lo que ahora está ocurriendo. Aunque me movía por el sitio con mucho sigilo, yendo en dirección adentro de la construcción, donde presumo está Naruto, uno de los hombres de Tanaka me divisó a lo lejos y comenzaron todos a una a atacarme. Inició mi respuesta y el intercambio de disparos comenzó. Por ser demasiados me obligan a cubrirme y de a poco van encajonándome hacia una paredilla divisoria del terreno de la construcción a otra construcción vecina. Me tenían atrapada, habían disparos de todas partes y solo era cuestión de un par de minutos para que los tiradores me pusieran en la mira. Estoy a punto de quedar perdida y será una verdadera lástima morir aquí hoy sin haber podido salvar a mi Naruto. Algun día tengo que morir seguro... ...PERO HOY NO ES EL DÍA. Son listos todos ellos al atacarme en conjunto, disparando entr tipos a la vez y cuando quedaban sin balas, otro similares los relevaban y continuaban con el asedio. Reconozco que lo hicieron bien, sabían que se enfrentaban a mí y no me iban a dejarmela sencilla. Fué un atino de mi parte dejar varios explosivos en el camino mientras avanzaba. Antes que los tiradores pudieran ubicarme, detoné las cargas y así me deshice del grupo de avanzada que me tenía azotada. Aprovechando el corto aturdimiento por las explosiones, corro a cubrirme hacia un sitio más seguro, aunque aun seguía siendo perseguida, atacada a tiros y buscando volver a ubicarme otra vez. Pero en espacio adentro ya tenía cierta ventaja.

Armada hasta los dientes, poco a poco me torno más ruda y más precisa. Los tiradores tenían que moverse para buscar una buena posición. Hasta entonces mi problema son dos sujetos con lanzagranadas, que a lo lejos se preparaban para mandarme sus "rocas". Con agudez voy empezando a hacer contrapeso a la abismal desventaja que tengo, y demuestro por qué me llaman La Sangre Azul. Superior a mis atacantes, mato de uno a uno a los tipos de Tanaka. Lo difícil hasta ese momento era moverme dentro de mi posición para no quedar tan camoeante y empotrada en ese sitio para que no les sea fácil ubicarme; hasta que los disparos de lanzagranadas me estremecieron hasta arrojarme unos metros lejos de mi puesto de defensa. Entre el humo y los escombros, me levanto todavía algo aturdida y sorda por la explosión, y veo que los rockets que me lanzaron, dejaron un hueco en la pared. Y en vista de la lluvia de disparos que los precedieron, tomo la osadía de buscar refugio y meterme por allí con el fin de avanzar e ir eliminandolos de a uno adentro de la construcción.

Me muevo con rapidez. Siendo más ávida que ellos y al cabo de varios minutos, empecé a hacer peso en la situación. Entre tiros, muertes causadas con mi daga y una que otra explosión con granadas, diesmo de a poco las fuerzas de Tanaka que ahora parecen atacar y lanzarse menos. No me confío de su pasividad, aunque puedo notar que comienzo a hacer diferencia. Mi habilidad es superior a la de ellos. Sin embargo un problema mayor aparecía: Ubicar a Naruto. Si él estaba en esta construcción, chocaré seguro con una cuadrilla, custodiando el sitio, esperando matarme o matarlo a él si era divisada. Si esto es así, debo tener un plan para hacer incursión y evitar que Naruto salga herido. Esto es muy complicado. Tomar con calma la situación, reducir a los hombres de Kankuro sin gastar tanta munición y no ser detectada primero por los tipos que estén con Naruto. Más que manejar el conflico bélico, me resultó más difícil controlar mi angustia por saber si Naruto estaba sano y salvo. Pero sé que no puedo dejarme llevar por la presión. Una sola desconcentración y estoy muerta. Aunque sea Naruto, si pierdo la cabeza pensando en él, tal vez no llegue con vida hacia donde está. Teniendo en claro todo esto, empiezo a registrar toda la construcción, desde el sitio donde estoy, siendo mas sigilosa, buscando no ser tan evidente y si es de matar pues, bueno, no es tan difícil hacerlo. Subo de nivel en nivel, buscando, avanzando y liquidando. No debo precipitarme en esto, pero tampoco debo tan despacio, es un poco complicado. ¿Donde estás, Naruto? A lo lejos y tras un par de choques con los asesinos de Tanaka mientras seguía con mi búsqueda, veo una puerta al fondo de un pasillo del 7mo. Piso de la construcción.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hubo ningún acceso que tuviera una puerta en toda la construcción. Debía ser una bodega donde guardan los implementos de valor de la edificación o cosas por el estilo, ¿Qué se yo? El caso es que aquello llamaba mucho mi atención. Cada piso al que subía siempre encontraba asesinos tratando de matarme, y ahora que subo a este, me parece extraño no ver casi nadie en el sitio más que dos sujetos custodiando la puerta. Esto me recuerda: ¿Donde diablos están los guardias de seguridad de la construcción? Hmmmmm, ¡Que idiota! Ya estarían aquí si no estuvieran muertos. O por lo menos hubieran avisado a la Policía. ¡Vaya! Si no tuviera tanta habilidad, y por qué no decirlo, un poco de suerte también, yo tampoco estuviera viva ahora. Hasta diría que los hombres de Tanaka han hecho un buen trabajo. El resto de asesinos pronto subirían hasta acá. Muy bien. Ahoranes cuando porque mañana es tarde. Sin olvidar el factor sorpresa, ideo un método para entrar alla sin que los de la puerta me detecten. Aún no estoy segura si Naruto está allí, pero tenía que averiguarlo de todos modos. De pronto, al interior de esa bodega, el grito de una persona alertó todos mis sentidos. Esa voz, ¡Por Dios esa voz! estremeció mi cuerpo hasta casi erizarme la piel. No podía creer lo que había escuchado pero me pego un tiro en la cabeza si me estoy equivocando con la persona dueña de esa voz. Me sobresaltó de alegría mi corazón al oir a Naruto.

¡Al fin lo he encontrado! Era bueno y demasiado malo a la vez. Si Naruto está gritando es porque está a punto de pasarle algo muy grave, lo cual significa que el plan de entrar con sigilo a la zona se tiene que ir a la mierda. El momento de actuar... ...¡Es ahora!

Corro a toda velocidad, directo hacia los tipos de la puerta y los mato sin pensar a toda prisa con mi daga. Pero ni siquiera me dí el tiempo para analizar la escena y pensar aunque sea un poco. Sus gritos eran de forcejeo y es obvio que no dudarán en matarlo. Así que sin más allá ni más acá... ...pues... ...creo que no hace falta que diga qué le pasó a la puerta. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Quizás una carrera de 100 metros planos duro más que aquel momento. Y de repente, todo terminó... ...pero para ellos. Luego de eso me quedo estática, al contemplar con mis propios ojos, que lo que tanto quiero y por lo que estaba tan preocupaba, estaba ante mí agachado, cubriendose la cara con la cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados. Estaba asustado. Tenía mucho miedo. Comprendo ahora que había sucedido. Naruto llegó por aca de seguro para despejarse de todo lo que le ha sucedido, ¿Y quién no lo haría? No puedo culparlo por ser humano. Los tipos de Tanaka lo hallaron y lo persigieron hasta aquí. Se escondió, más luego lo atraparon y lo llevaron aquí. Es horrible todo lo que debió haberle pasado. Conmovida por esto, le llamo por su nombre:

Naruto. - Le partes.

Sorprendido por la voz que le hablaba, Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver quién fué su salvador de la muerte segura. Con la unica diferencia que no es un salvador sino una salvadora; aunque a decir verdad, no siento que esa sea la palabra para describirme.

Naruto me mira despavorido como si no pudiera creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Le cuesta mucho entender lo sucedido, mirar que la asesina que le quitó la vida a su padrino, sea ahora la misma persona que le acaba de salvar la vida. La imagen de muerte que vió en mí al verme matar la primera vez, ahora la volvía a mirar, pero esta vez era componer las cosas.

¡¿Naruto Estás bien?! ¿Estás herido? - le dije aún preocupada. Pero a la vez para deducir si estaba bien.

¿Hi- Hina... ...Hinata? - me dice muy desconcertado.

¡Dios mio, gracias! ¡Naruto está a salvo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Logré llegar a tiempo y pude salvarlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Sin perderme de la realidad, le digo un tanto alarmada:

Naruto tenemos que darnos prisa. Estos tipos volverán. No hay mucho tiempo, ¡Vamos! - le dije.

Se toma un respiro y se levanta del piso abruptamente y me contesta.

¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí Hinata?! ¡¿Co- co cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿Co-cómo me encontraste?! - me pregunta muy alterado.

Un poco molesto quizás porque no esperaba verme, otro poco sorprendido por como se salvó de morir y un tanto de asombro por ser yo quien lo salvó contra todo lo que podía haber imaginado.

No hay tiempo Naruto, debemos irnos. - le dije apresurandolo.

¡Hinata! Tú ... - Me dice Naruto como en estado de shock.

Tal vez ya comprende lo que está sucediendo y creo que ahora piensa que soy diferente. Sea cual sea su estado, en mi deber de protegerlo, solo le respondo:

Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto. Lo importante ahora es escapar de aquí con vida. Quiero que cooperes conmigo ¿si? - le pido a Naruto.

Él me asienta con la cabeza y me responde.

Vale - Dice Naruto.

Salimos de la bodega, en dirección opuesta a la que iba en el pasillo, buscando las escaleras de emergencia. Voy adelante para contrarestar algún ataque de los matones de Kankuro. Apenas si llego al cruce del pasillo cuando un sujeto de Tanaka aparece y comienza a disparar. Debo tomarlo de las manos alzando su arma. Varios disparos se hicieron. Debo forcejear con él ya que no solo trató de atacarme sino que trató de dispararle a Naruto. Naruto se agacha para cubrirse y yo me encargo del sujeto. Le golpeo en su abdomen y en los bajos; me pongo a su espalda y golpeo sus manos contra la pared hasta que suelta el arma; yo se la quito de sus manos, me doy la vuelta y le disparo en 4 ocasiones. Naruto se destapa la cara y me observa un poco despavorido. Recogo pues mi arma que el tipo en el choque me tiró al piso.

Deprisa, Naruto. - Le digo.

Hinata, esto es muy peligroso. No me puedo esconder siempre... - le interrumpo en el acto.

¡Hay que avanzar! - le impongo mi voz.

¡Al menos dame un arma para defenderme! - me alza también su voz.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - le pregunto indignada con su petición.

No puedo protegerme así y tu te enfrentas sola a esos tipos. Dame un arma para defenderme por favor. - me replica Naruto.

¡No digas estuoideces Naruto! - Le contesto molesta.

¡Puedo disparar un arma al menos! ¡Dejame hacerlo...! - le vuelvo a interrumpir.

¡No me estés jodiendo ahora...! - soy yo ahora interrumpida pero por una rafaga de disparos de parte de los hombres de Tanaka. Tiros hechos con automaticas y rifles de asalto.

¡Cubrete! - le grito a Naruto.

Él no puede hacer otra cosa a lo cierto que retroceder y bajar la cabeza. Debo cubrirme yo también. Su avanzada me obliga a retroceder un poco. Pero tengo que responder a su ataque, si no los neutralizo no podremos avanzar, los demás sujetos subiran y entonces estaremos en problemas. Trato de atacar pero es imposible siquiera asomar un arma sin recibir balazos. Avanzaban poco a poco y mi estrés subía. Me estaba desesperando.

De pronto un tipo sale de frente y ataca. Un disparo pega en el arma que tenía en la mano izquierda y me lastima la muñeca. Alcanzo a dispararle y mato al desgraciado. El arma cae al piso. Mientras aún me resentía del dolor, dos tipos más se acercaban a dispararme. Con un poco de dificultad, respondo al fuego a la vez que contengo el avance de los demas, mas es muy complicado. Alcanzo a matar a uno mas me he quedado sin balas en el peor momento. No tengo tiempo de recargar y seguir conteniendo el ataque. Así que obligadamente tengo que correr hacia atrás. Y cuando lo hago, Naruto me grita.

¡Hinata! - Grita el.

Me topo con Naruto de frente, sosteniendo el arma que había caido al piso y apuntando a mi dirección. La escena duró un segundo, pero lo sentí como en camara lenta, casi como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ver a Naruto apuntando hacia mí, me hizo sentir cosas tan frías, ue me quedé paralizada, mirando con horror al hombre que me apuntaba. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Naruto pensaba en matarme?...

(Disparo)

Naruto rompió el vao en que había caido de un disparo que pasó cerca de mí, impactando en uno de mis atacantes. Pero entonces qué pasó, ¿Naruto en realidad iba a matarme? ...No. Confieso que en aquel instante eso sí que me asustó. Me volteo del susto a ver que sucedió. Para mi asombro, era un hombre de Tanaka muerto. Entonces eso significa... ...¿que Naruto lo mató? ¿Naruto?... ¡No puedo creerlo! Al darme cuenta de lo sucedido, me doy la vuelta en dirección a Naruto, viendolo con gran asombro; y éste, con la mirada seria, me dice envalentonado.

No me gusta estar enojado. - me dijo.

Tocada por su seriedad, le digo algo asustada:

¡¿Ah... ...en serio?! - dije.

Naruto entonces me sonríe con complicidad. La situación lo había transformado ahora en un hombre valiente y arriesgado. ¡Qué cambio, por Dios! Y a su sonrisa, le correspondo con otra igual, dando por entendido que somos nosotros los que estamos juntos en esto; y que así como en confiaba en mí, así debo confiar en él y así lo entendimos. En ese momento, por primera vez, Naruto y yo nos sentimos complementados mutuamente. Estamos de acuerdo como uno solo.

Aclarado esto Naruto y yo terminamos de acabar con el resto de tioos que nos estaban acosando y pudimos tomar la escalera de emergencia. Sin embargo los ultimos refuerzos ya estaban subiendo, se escuchaban cerca, asi que nos toca seguir subiendo por la construcción hasta el ultimo piso. No me quedan casi balas, así que tomé una escopeta y una automatica de los tipos que matamos antes y subo con ellas con Naruto. A él le paso la escopeta y yo me quedo con la automatica. Los momentos siguientes fueron de mucho peligro, riesgo y muchisima tensión. Ahora estoy más preocupada que antes, porque Naruto está armado y corriendo peligro a la par que yo, que por el resto de los tipos de Tanaka por matar para salir de aquí con vida. Esto es muy malo, pero al tiempo me hace motivar y esforzar el doble para acabar pronto con este drama. La tensión llega a su punto más crítico, al enfrentar a los últimos diez sujetos que faltaban. De 150 que hubo, ahora solo quedan 10. Pero esos 10 fueron en serio los más difíciles de acabar. Las balas nos hicieron falta. Naruto y yo teniamos solo armas vacías y ellos nos disparaban con rifles. Tan solo me quedaban un par de explosivos C4 y dos balas en mi 9 mm. Con una de ellas en la recámara. La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era la única opción, pero debía ser de uno en uno, porque en estas circunstancias sería imposible enfrentarlos. Y por desgracia eso es lo que sucede. Y por estar en el último piso solo quedaba ir a la azotea o quedarnos allí y morir. Pero hasta yo sabía que no había otra opción. Tenemos la muerte casi segura y era inminente. Subir a la azotea solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Tratar de bajar sería suicidio, pues ellos cubren las escaleras.

Estamos atrapados. - admito con mucho coraje.

¡No puede ser, Hinata! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! - dijo desesperado.

¡Diablos! - dije casi resignada.

Me cuesta muchisimo admitirlo, pero no veo salida a esta escaramuza. En serio debo decirlo: Este puede ser nuestro fin. La situación no podía ser peor. Obligados por el hostigamiento, optamos por subir a la azotea. Cerramos la puerta y la atrancamos, pero esto solo los detendría por unos segundos, luego derribarían la puerta y se acabó. Naruto y yo nos miramos las caras por un instante, y ambos nos reflejamos, el temor tan inminente de morir en este lugar; de lo seria que es la situación; y en general de todo lo que aquello significa. En ese momento de terrible angustia, Naruto miró a espaldas de nosotros, hacia la otra construcción vecina y en esa escena tan complicada, surgió uno de esos momentos de inspiración, locura y muchisima osadía, la cual contra toda lógica, aquello puede salvarnos la vida.

¡Hinata! - Naruto me llama la atención.

Le regreso la mirada ya que veia hacia la puerta, pues me seguía preocupando que los tipos de Tanaka la derribaran.

¡Mira allá! - me dijo señalando la otra azotea.

No había pensado en la otra construcción para nada. Pero ahora que la veo, entiendo ahora lo que él está pensando y le miro con cierta extrañeza. Como queriendo decirle con la mirada: "¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás pensando que saltemos por allí?" Confieso que siempre he tenido una voz de sentido común que jamás he podido suprimir de mi cabeza. Y ésta, jamás ha dejado ni se ha cansado de repetirme cada vez que voy a realizar un acto de riesgo: "¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Detente!". Y aún hoy me dice que esa idea de saltar hacia la otra azotea es todo un verdadero acto propio de un retrasado mental. Pero si he tenido los ovarios para ignorar la voz que he escuchado por varios años, ¿Por qué en esta ocasión tendría que hacer la excepción?

¡Hinata, yo se que es una locura pero, no podemos quedarnos así a esperar a que ellos...! - le interrumpo a Naruto para darle el respaldo a esa "hazaña".

Entonces debemos darnos prisa. ¡Pronto! - le dije resuelta de su idea.

¿Qué? - se dijo Naruto asombrado.

¡Rapido, toma esa manguera! ¡Hay que alcanzar la baranda de esa construcción! - le hablé a Naruto. Ya tenía un plan para escapar ambos de esta.

¡Espera, ¿Y que hay de tí?! - me dijo preocupado.

Colocaré las cargas en la puerta para detenerlos. Luego te sigo. ¡Ahora ocupate de que la manguera llegue al otro extremo! ¡Deprisa! - le dije.

¡Vale! - Naruto me obedece.

En el acto, Naruto corre hacia una manguera para incendios que estaba instalada en la azotea y la desenrolla para luego atinar a la baranda de la azotea conjunta. Mientras tanto, yo colocaba los explosivos en la puerta que era embestida con fuerza. De nuevo la conciencia me hace sentir mal, ahora esta vez por no decirle toda la verdad a Naruto. A la verdad las cargas estaban listas, pero por desgracia durante el enfrentamiento de hace rato, el detonador se averió y no habia forma de accionarlo salvo que fuera manualmente. Pero eso significaría que uno de los dos tendría que volar en pedazos con el resto de asesinos para que el otro pueda salvarse. Esa parte no quize contarsela a Naruto ya que no me hace ninguna gracia. Tampoco puedo imaginar como reaccionaría él a esa realidad y mucho menos a qué decisión se le ocurra tomar ante eso. Ante esta nueva crisis, recuerdo de nuevo el arma que llevo. Aún me quedan las dos balas de hace un tiempo. No me sirvem para nada si es de enfrentar a tiros a los tipos que quieren derribar la puerta pero... ...¡Un minuto!

(Enganche)

¡Hinata, lo logré! ¡Deprisa, corre! - me grita Naruto.

Logró enganchar el extremo de la manguera a la baranda, también despegó el otro extremo y solo era descolgarse hasta llegar al otro lado. La barricada está a punto de caer y no tengo tiempo para acomodar las cargas. Solo tengo una oportunidad. ¡Oh! ¿Olvidé aclarar a qué me refiero con "Una oportunidad", no?

¡Deprisa! - gritó Naruto más fuerte.

Yo me volteo hacia él y me incorporo rápidamente y de una vez empiezo a correr. Pero enseguida la puerta es derribada y los tipos suben a la azotea. Y obviamente al divisarme empiezan a disparar, sin embargo alcanzo a Naruto en el borde, del impulso ambos nos vamos descolgando, y antes de que los tipos nos tuvieran a tiro, desenfundo el arma y disparo las dos balas que me quedaban, directo hacia las cargas en la puerta, que antes de apartarme dejé un alambre en la pasta del explosivo suelta y que esta solo se accionara si algo la tocara para que hiciera contacto. ¿Y qué creen? ¿Recuerdan de "la oportunidad" de la que hablé? Me refiero a que al saltar disparo contra los explosivos y ambos detonaron al impactarlos, los cuales hicieron explosión, matando a los tipos que nos seguían. No vi como murieron esos tipos pues me descolgaba con Naruto en la manguera y de ese modo, caimos en la otra construcción a 3 niveles más abajo de la azotea. Y este es el modo en que Naruto y yo nos salvamos de morir.

Luego de reponernos de la zarandeada por la caída, Naruto y yo nos ponemos en pie y nos preguntamos si estamos bien. Observamos todo lo que pasó y caemos en cuenta de nuestra situación ahora. Estamos vivos, sanos y salvos. Logramos lo imposible que era para nosotros, sobrevivir a la arremetida de Kankuro Tanaka, el temible jefe de toda la mafia japonesa, con la mitad de toda sus fuerzas en contra de un rubio de ojos azules y La Sangre Azul. Si antes creía en los milagros ahora los creo con mucha más fuerza.

¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo hicimos Hinata! ¡Estamos a salvo! Por fin todo terminó. - me dijo regocijado.

No es para menos, Naruto está muy feliz porque ambos salimos vivos de esta vendeta y casi no lo puede creer. No evito sonreir también por él. Tampoco podía creer que estuvimos a punto de morir y pudimos salir vivos de este problema.

Ese Kankuro Tanaka, ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Ya es hora de que ese tipo reciba su merecido por todo lo que ha hecho! ¡Hay que terminar con él de una vez! - dice Naruto muy resuelto.

Al momento suena mi celular. Naruto lo escucha y está atento a quien es. Sin embargo yo veo primero quién llama. Era Tanaka. Un nerviosismo de apodera de mí. No puedo decirle aún a Naruto que es él hasta no saber que intenciones tiene.

Ohhh... - digo fingiendo sorpresa.

¿Quién es? - me pregunta Naruto.

Ahhh... Es el señor Hatake. - le miento.

¿El señor Hatake? ¿Pero no me había despedido antes por lo que sucedió? ¿Qué querrá? - me pregunta Naruto.

Hmmm, No Sé lo. - Le fingo Asombro.

Debo ser cautelosa. Tal vez esta sea la única vez que puedo mentirle a Naruto valiendome de esta situación. Me alejo unos pocos metros de él y contesto.

¡Muy buenas señor Hatake, ¿Cómo le va?! - digo. Eso fué para despistarlo, y a la vez, fué una manera también de tomarle del pelo a Tanaka; esto es en señal de burla por haberle acabado con la mitad de todo su ejército.

¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡¿Aún sigues con vida, maldita?! ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?! ¡¿Como diablos es que no estás muerta?! - me dice muy enojado y bastante alterado. Todo eso me lo dice a gritos.

¡Ah, lo siento! Se que debí llamarlo. Lamento haberle quedado mal señor Hatake. El señor Uzumaki a tenido aún inconvenientes por lo sucedido. Ahora él está conmigo, ya está más repuesto y estamos coordinando nuestra agenda para tener un nuevo contacto con usted. - le dije a Tanaka.

(¡Jajajajajajajajaja!).

Dios. Siempre soñé con que llegara el día en que pudiera fastidiar a un hombre como Tanaka de esta manera y ahora me estaba dando ese lujo. ¡Qué maravilla! Pasaron unos segundos de vulgaridades, palabras obscenas e improperios hacia mí y a Naruto. Sin embargo aquello solo me trajo risa a mis adentros ya que eso era solo dolor de su orgullo herido. Naruto y yo le hemos derrotado y Tanaka solo está respirando por la herida.

¡Maldita Hinata! ¡Juro que me voy a vengar de esta que me has hecho! ¡Te lo juro! - me contesta Tanaka muy enfurecido.

De veras señor, que pena con usted. Pero siempre que necesite saber algo yo estaré pendiente de mi celular.- le contesto a Tanaka.

La ira de Kankuro radica en que seguramente llamó a los hombres que lideraban su tropa de asesinos para saber que había pasado y no le contestaron. Y la única razón por la que no contestaron, es porque todos están muertos gracias a mí. ( Oh bueno,... Naruto me ayudó un poco. Pero en su beneficio dire que lo hizo en defensa propia: Fueron 150 malnacidos contra dos personas, resalto). Y como en el peor de los casos, Tanaka decidió llamar a mi celular. Si no le contestaba entonces deducía que estoy muerta junto con Naruto; o si contesto muy desesperada es porque Naruto estaba muerto y no pude salvarlo. Mas si le he contestado con mucha gracia y burla hacia el fingiendo que hablo con el señor Hatake era para enviarle el mensaje de que Naruto sigue vivo, que sus matones estan muertos y que su plan para acabarnos se fué directo a la mierda. Luego de otra tanda de insultos y groserías que no pienso describir, Kankuro por fin me contesta sin usar malas palabras.

¡¿Crees que esto ha terminado, ah Hinata?! ¡¿Piensas que aquí acabó todo, ehhh?! ¡Esto no va ser nada con lo que va a pasar ahora! ¡Si crees que hasta aquí llegan mis alcances, pues preparate con el infierno que se te avecina! ¡No tienes idea del mucho poder que tengo y de todo lo que soy capaz de provocar! ¡En verdad, Hinata. No sabes todo lo que te espera! ¡De seguro tú morirás! - dijo muy enojado.

Naruto se creyó que hablaba con Hatake, así que se alejó un poco. Ahora puedo hablarle con claridad a Tanaka.

¿Y tú crees que yo no estoy preparada para enfrentarte, Tanaka? Estoy lista para lo que venga. Así que no importa lo que hagas, no voy a rendirme para nada en lo absoluto. - le respondo.

¿Y que hay pues con ese Naruto? ¿Él también podrá hacer lo mismo que tú? ¡Dim una cosa! ¡¿Tú confías en realidad que él si pueda sobrevivir a todo lo que se va a venir?! ¿Realmente él está listo para afrontar esta vida? - me dice Tanaka muy siniestramente.

A Naruto no te atreverás a hacerle daño. Porque no voy a permitir que lo hagas. ¡Protegeré a Naruto de tí a toda costa! Él estará a salvo conmigo, así no le podras ponerme las manos encima. - le contesté muy deterninada.

¿Ah sí? Entonces eso significa que Naruto vivirá ahora como un asesino. - dijo Tanaka.

¿Qué estás diciendo? - le pregunto sobresaltada. Suerte que Naruto no me escuchó decir eso.

¡Pues es tan sencillo, Hinata! Que de ahora en adelante el chico vivirá la misma vida maldita que llevas tú, ¿No es así? - me pregunta.

¡Eso jamás! ¡Naruto no es un asesino!- le respondí muy disgustada.

¿ahhhh eso piensas? ¿Y dime entonces como esperas que sobreviva en este mundo si no mata a nadie? ¿Crees que podrá durar así un solo día? Si te lo llevas contigo tendrá que aprender a matar, o de lo contrario yo lo matare o alguien más lo hará. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso es así. - dice Tanaka.

¡El no va a...! - Tanaka me interrumpe y me ha cojido fuera de base con sus palabras.

Respondeme una cosa al menos, ¿Estás segura que él está de acuerdo con esta decisión que está tomando? - me pregunta muy directamente.

Me quedo por un par de segundos en silencio. No supe qué responderle. Asi que él sigue diciendo:

Hmmmmmmm. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio? Ohhhhhh... ...No puede ser, Hinata. ¿No será más bien que tu le estás ocultando todo esto y él aún no lo sabe? ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero que linda pareja se ha conseguido este chico! ¡Una maldita asesina mentirosa! - me contesta con mucho veneno.

¡Ya callate Tanaka! ¡Eso es problema mio! ¡A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con él! ¡Haré todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo alejado de tí! - le respondo ya descubierta por él.

¿Y como exactamente piensas hacerlo? ¿Mintiendole? ¡Ja! Eso no lo salvará de que algún día lo busque y lo mate. De seguro ahora él cree que me han derrotado, ¿no es así? ¡Admítelo! ¡Le estás engañando! Sabes que no hay salida. Si huyen los dos jamás los voy a dejar en paz. Dime ¿cómo piensas vivir tranquila con eso? ¿Estaran bien los dos juntos con esto? ¡Jamás van a tener paz ningún día de sus vidas! ¡Ese es el destino que les espera! - respondió Tanaka.

Y ahora sí sus palabras me han herido hasta lo más profundo. Y por mucho que lo niegue, Tanaka está diciendo toda la verdad.

No... - le respondo aturdida.

Sí, eso es lo que pasará. Le mataré y tu no podrás evitarlo. Hoy tuviste suerte, pero ¿hasta cuando les durará esa suerte? - me preguntó Tanaka.

Destrozada por las palabras de Kankuro, el dolor y la desgracia me cegaron por completo. Sintiendome como si no existiera salida, fuí manipulada por esas palabras tan desalentadoras igual que a una marioneta. La habilidad más caracteristica de Tanaka nisiquiera era su poderio mafioso, ni su dinero ni su fama de asesino. La más cruel de sus habilidades y por la cual era realmente conocido Kankuro Tanaka, era su habilidad para manipular a las personas. Aún ni yo sabía cómo le hacía, pero Kankuro podía con sus palabras penetrar en las mentes de aquellos a los que el quisiera manipular, y los envolvía en un estado de parálisis si así puedo llamarlo. Víctimas, subordinados, personas de su interés, asesinos a su cargo y hasta otros jefes de la mafia caían, en la manipulación de Tanaka. El tiene un extraño poder para controlar la mentalidad de los demás y hacer que ellos hagan la voluntad que él quisiera. Quizás esa es la razón por la que era conocido en este mundo, como "El Marionetista". Suena loco, sin embargo así es como todos veían a Tanaka. Un manipulador que los controlaba en contra de sus voluntades. Y terminaban haciendo lo que él quería. Nuevamente, envuelta por un semblante sombrío y oscuro de muerte, respondo a Tanaka:

No dejaré que eso suceda. - le dije.

Estás delirando. Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿de verdad dimensionas tus palabras? - me pregunta Tanaka.

Estoy hablando en serio Tanaka. - le respondo muy sombría y decidida. Jamás había hablado con tanta seguridad.

¿Con que sí...? - le interrumpo a Tanaka.

Te voy a quitar el gusto de arrebatarle la vida al chico Uzumaki. - le dije desalmadamente.

Kankuro se tomó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que no estoy bromeando y exclama.

¡¿Que qué?! ¿Qué has dicho, Hinata? - dijo él.

Si este será el destino, de que Naruto sufra por esta vida y termine luego muerto por tus manos, es mejor entonces que acabe su sufrimiento antes de que eso suceda. - le dije.

¿Qué quieres decir? - me preguntó entones Tanaka.

Me refiero a que antes de que lo mates tú, me voy encargar yo. - dije muy desalmada.

¿Que tu... Qué...? - me dice muy sorprendido.

Y ahí entonces, yo le respondo, de la manera más desalmada, fría y oscura posible, manipulada y con las esperanzas rotas:

Yo mataré a Naruto. Así el no sufrirá más y escapará de tus manos. Mejor que lo mate yo a que lo mates tú. Al fin y al cabo, ya estoy condenada desde que decidí irme contigo. Soy una asesina y nunca dejaré de serlo, ¿no? - termino de hablar y enseguida cuelgo la llamada.


	20. Chapter 20

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPÍTULO 20: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

POR Menma - KUN

ESTE PUEDE SER QUIZAS, UNO DE LOS MEJORES CAPÍTULOS DE LA NOVELA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. DEBO MENCIONAR QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS. SON TOMADOS COMO REFERENCIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, CREADO POR MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA IMAGEN, LA TOMÉ DE UNA FOTOCAPTURA, HECHA A EL DOUJINSHI CODE MAFIA NARUHINA PARTE 4.

Perdida para mí en ese momento toda esperanza de sobrevivir con Naruto a una nueva vendetta, tomo en ese instante una decisión. Por muy fuerte que vea por fuera, en realidad soy la más debil de las personas por dentro. Juré hasta hace poco salvarle la vida a Naruto y ahora estoy a punto de quitarsela, y esta vez, era definitivo. ¿Como puedo ser tan infeliz? ¿Y como también soy manipulada con tanta facilidad? En verdad soy tan debil de mente. Creo que después de todo nunca podría haber sido una pareja idonea para él. ¿Como podría ser feliz un hombre con una asesina? Me tomo la cintura para tomar mi daga, pero me doy cuenta que el arma que había pensado estaba vacía, en realidad le había quedado una bala. Lo noté porque el arma no estaba descargada. Había contado mal las balas. Para un asesino común esto sería muy buena suerte, pero yo no podría denominarlo así; era demasiado desafortunado el hecho que todo me favorezca para acabar de una vez con la vida del hombre al que momentos atrás prometí amor eterno. Era una desgracia. Camino pues hacia donde está Naruto, que me espera unos metros más adelante. Yo me voy acercando a él muy lentamente, casi sin ganas de llegar, para el fin al que iba, no quería que él estuviese cerca de mí. Quisiera que me cayera el plafón del piso de arriba encima y me muriera en aquel instante. Así no estaría yendo hacia Naruto con cara de tragedia y escondiendo el arma antes de dispararle. Cuando Naruto me ve, se alegra muchísimo y me dice:

Oye, Hinata. ¿Qué te dijo el señor Hatake, eh? - me pregunta Naruto.

¡Dios! En serio desearía poder alegrarme igual que él. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo y es imposible que lo pueda ocultar. Pero para no dejarlo sin respuesta, le dijo con desgana: No, nada. No dijo nada. - dije yo. Naruto no es estupido. Antes de responderle ya me había visto el rostro y supo que algo estaba sucediendome.

¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Por qué estás así? - me pregunta.

Esta vez yo no le doy una respuesta. No podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía era para decirle que ahora he venido para matarle. Naruto quizo adivinar de qué se trataba y comenzó a decirme:

¿Acaso estás preocupada por lo que pueda hacer Tanaka después de esto? Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, Hinata. No le podrá quedar fácil ahora atentar contra mí y menos en contra tuya. Aun no tengo idea de cómo, pero confío de que en adelante las cosas iran bien. ¡Ya lo verás! - me contesta muy efusivamente.

Le veo muy optimista y alegre, pero yo no estaba igual. Al contrario, la tristeza y el dolor me han ahogado el corazón. Ya no tenia marcha atrás. En verdad había llegado la hora de Naruto. Era su fin y por ende también el mío.

Hinata, ¿Qué sucede? - me dice Naruto ahora preocupado. Nueva mente me quedo sin poder darle una respuesta. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mirarlo a los ojos; y mientras tanto mantengo empuñada mi mano derecha donde escondo el arma. Naruto ya conocía esa expresión de mi rostro. Dedujo que estoy ocultando algo y me imagino que también estaba mintiendo. Así que entonces se atreve a preguntar:

No era el señor Hatake quien estaba llamando ¿Cierto? - me pregunta Naruto.

Quedo de nuevo atrapada en la verdad. Ya no puedo tapar más el engaño. Obligada a decirle algo le respondo:

No. - le dije.

Pero si me habías dicho que era él. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - me pregunta insistente.

Otra vez no puedo responderle. Sabía lo que venía después de eso. Naruto se queda atonito por un momento de ver mi actitud, luego se repone y comprendiendo mejor la situación se lanza a preguntarme entonces:

¿Quien estaba llamando era Tanaka, no es así? - me pregunta desalentado.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cuando me preguntó. De nuevo vuelvo a bajarla y mirando al piso, tomo un respiro hondo, cierro mis ojos y entonces le contesto.

Sí. Era Tanaka. - Le Dije.

Naruto descubrió que le mentí sobre quien llamaba, pero no que tomé la fatal resolución de matarlo primero antes que Tanaka lo hiciera. Pensando en mi aspecto todavía, Naruto con animo más opacado dijo:

Imagino que te habrá dicho que volverá a tratar de matarme, ¿Cierto? Hmmmm (suspira). Supongo que eso es lo que te puso así, ¿No es correcto? - me pregunta.

Le asiento con la cabeza diciendole que sí. A lo que Naruto responde:

Hinata, al igual que tú, yo también me siento mal por esto. Y admito que yo tampoco sé qué hacer en esta situación tan complicada. Pero a pesar de todas estas cosas y de tantos problemas jamás me daré por vencido. No importa que el mundo se venga encima, ¡Yo no me rendiré jamás! Y ahora menos que estoy contigo. Sé que causaste lo que le pasó a mi padrino. Y aún siento un dolor en mi pecho por eso; pero se que sentir cosas malas no aliviará ese dolor. Quizás si algo de rabia por lo que pasó, pero, pienso que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar. Y creo que esa es la razón por la que no te odio. Al contrario yo, la verdad es que, aún te a... - no le dejo terminar la frase.

¡Ya no sigas, Naruto! - le dije con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar.

Naruto se queda perplejo viendome al rostro.

¡No puedo permitir que sigas diciendo esas cosas! ¡Yo no me merezco nada de lo que dices! ¡Tampoco merezco una segunda oportunidad! Quizás la quiera, pero con todo lo que tengo aun guardado en mi pecho, no soy digna de comenzar una nueva vida. Yo estoy maldita. Y lo mejor es que vaya de este mundo siendo la misma que he sido hasta ahora. Y también hay algo más: Yo no te merezco, Naruto. Y tampoco puedo ser capaz de protegerte siempre. - le respondí muy sentida.

¡¿Pero que estás diciendo, Hinata?! ¡Tu no eres maldita! Tu no estás destinada a seguir con esta vida tan dura. Claro que puedes elegir una nueva vida alejada de todo esto. Y respecto a lo de protegerme yo... ...no soy tan debil, Hinata. También sé defenderme. No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, pero si estoy en peligro o lo está alguna persona que quiero, haré todo lo posible por protegerla. Aun no estoy seguro si eso signifique que deba manchar mis manos de la sangre de otra persona, pero si llegase a ocurrir algo más allá de eso, pienso que todo es posible de suceder. - puntualiza Naruto.

No eres un asesino, Naruto. Pero en cambio yo sí. He matado a muchas personas por todo el mundo durante 8 años. ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil sobrellevar esta vida?! ¡Tu no perteneces a este mundo! ¡Yo sí!- le dije sobrexaltada.

Tú tampoco perteneces a esta vida, Hinata. De hecho jamás debió pasarte todo lo que te ha sucedido. El mundo jamás debió traerte a donde te ha llevado. ¡Yo soy una victima de lo que la mafia me ha hecho por tus manos; pero tu también eres una victima de ella porque te arrastraron a tomar este camino de muerte y te hicieron cometer tantas cosas malas! En cierta forma, tu y yo estamos conectados. Nuestras vidas están unidas por la tragedia. No somos tan diferentes. Y por eso entiendo como te sientes. Pero si tu estás en esto por la fuerza, yo lo haré por voluntad propia. - Dijo Naruto.

¡No, eso jamás! - dije enojada por su respuesta.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, Hinata! Yo... ...no voy a dejarte sola. No pienso huir a ninguna parte. Porque yo... ...solo quiero estar contigo, Hinata. - me confiesa Naruto.

No puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que decirle la verdad de una vez. Sus palabras son muy hermosas, pero en aquel momento me duelen tanto como a zarzas.

No... ...no... ...no puedo... ...no te dejaré hacerlo. - le dije muy dolida.

Naruto se espanta por mi respuesta.

No quiero que mates y seas como yo, Naruto. Y aún peor, no quiero tampoco que te maten. No podría, no soportaría tener que perderte. No por mano de otra persona. Así que yo, antes que de que eso suceda... - le digo mientras saco velozmente el arma que llevaba en mi mano derecha y le apunto directo a su pecho.- prefiero matarte antes de que alguien más lo haga. - le dije muy adolorida y a punto de llorar.

Hi... Hina... ...Hinata...? Tú... ...pero... ...¿Por qué...? Ahhhh... ...no entiendo... ...Tú...? - dice y se queda en estado de shock al verme apuntándolo con el arma. No puede creer que lo que estoy haciendo.

No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto. Porque no puedo aceptar que ambos estemos a la par matando bandidos y corriendo riesgos. ¡No quiero eso! ¡Y ya que lo tienes decidido, es mi deber no dejar que lo hagas! Naruto, quiero que sepas algo. Yo estoy lista para morir en cualquier momento. Mi más anhelado sueño... ...es morir para siempre de este mundo. ¡Ese es mi deseo más fuerte! ¡Es lo que siempre he querido desde que me violaron! Y con el paso de los años, y las cosas que he vivido, ese deseo se hizo mucho más fuerte. Yo quiero morir, Naruto. Y estoy lista para perder la vida en algún enfrentamiento, pero tú no Naruto. ¡Tú no! Y no quiero que mueras conmigo así de esa forma. - le dije esto conteniendo las lagrimas de mis ojos.

Hinata... ...no. No, no tienes... ...no tienes que hacer esto. - dijo Naruto con mucho temor.

¡Tu y yo jamás debimos habernos conocido! ¡Jamás tuvo que pasar nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros! ¡Jamás debí acercarme a tí y hacerte el daño que te hice! - dije alzando mi voz casi desgarrada del dolor.

No, te equivocas Hinata. Eso fué lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Conocerte fué lo mejor que sucedió a mi vida. Al principio no sentía lo mismo que tú; me caiste muy bien, y mi intención era estar contigo y hacer cosas divertidas juntos. Pero al hacer esto me empecé a fijar más en tí y de un momento a otro yo... ...también me enamore de tí. - me dijo Naruto con mucha honestidad.

Me conmueven sus palabras, pero el trauma de mi conversación con Tanaka me tiene ciega. Así que yo le contesto.

¡No trates de confundirme más de lo que estoy! ¡Ya deja de decir eso! - grité fuerte.

Pero solo era un grito de una mujer sufriendo y asustada por la situación.

No te estoy confundiendo. Y no digo esto por distraerte. Es que esa es la verdad. Tú me has hecho muy feliz, Hinata. En los momentos que estuvimos juntos, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de todos. Y pese a todo lo que ha sucedió yo... (Se le corre una lagrima por su mejilla)...sigo sosteniendo lo que he dicho. ¡Y claro que aún siento todo lo que sentido por tí! Hinata yo,... ...Aún te amo.- me dijo Naruto.

Acciono el martillo del arma mirando a los ojos a Naruto, teniendo los mios tan aguados que casi me hacen borrosa la vista. Ahogada en el dolor y con el alma hecha pedazos, le contesto muy dolorosamente:

Perdoname, Naruto. Lo lamento... (Una lagrima se me escapa de mis ojos y corre por mi mejilla)... Lo siento mucho. -

(¡Disparo!) -

La bala no impactó directo a su corazón. Había corrido la mira unos 8 milímetros antes de disparar. La distancia entre Naruto y yo no era más de 3 metros. Aun así, el solo tiro desplomó a Naruto al suelo dejándolo sin reacción. El sonido del disparo retumbó en mi interior como si fuera a mí quien hubiese disparado. Al instante, una sensación de muerte y caos comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo en solo un par de segundos. No existen palabras para describir el espanto que me envolvió, apenas veo el cuerpo de Naruto sin movimiento, en el suelo, con el impacto de bala en su pecho del lado izquierdo y como gradualmente una mancha de sangre empieza a hacerse cada vez más y más ancha.

¡Horrendo! La palabra perfecta para describir la escena que estoy viviendo en todos los sentidos. Horrendo de dejarme manipular por Tanaka y oscura y ciegamente no pensé en ninguna otra salida más que en darle muerte a Naruto. Horrendo de como fuí capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad con el hombre que amo. ¡Horrenda yo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Asesina! ¡Como pude ser tan maldita y canalla! Me llevo la mano a la boca de no poder ocultar mi espanto y ahora sí, y de repente ya librada del "hechizo" en que me tenía lo dicho por Kankuro, me vino todos los sentimientos por Naruto y la HORRENDA culpa de disparar contra Naruto. El horror para mí se hizo aún mayúsculo cuando veo que la sangre no solo se hace más grande en su pecho, sino que abajo en su espalda, ésta se asomaba a cada lado de su cuerpo haciendo de la escena, un verdadero acto de homicidio. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Y demasiado tarde aún más para de volver el tiempo hacia atrás. Le he atacado a Naruto y prácticamente le he matado en el acto.

No puedo más con mis emociones y comienzo a llorar amargamente y a rios, de lo arrepentida y lo canalla que soy por esto. Espantada de mí misma, tiro ela arma que levaba lejos como a un bicho y del mismo espanto, como en un acto de última esperanza, me tiro de rodillas al lado de Naruto en un intento por mantenerlo vivo. La sangre sigue emanando de su pecjo y no tenía idea de cuánta más está saliendo de atrás. La bala tuvo que haber atravesado su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda. Era una herida abierta. Muy probablemente perforó su pulmón izquierdo si no es que rompió varios vasos sanguíneos más. Mi cabeza no puede con tanta tensión. Sí, Naruto aún respira, pero es muy debil. Y aunque todavía sigue vivo, morirá muy pronto por la hemorragia producto de la herida. Naruto... (Lloro de la desgracia por él). ¡Maldita sea! ¡Naruto, No!

Desesperadamente, me dirigo a unos lockers que hay en aquella construcción en la que estamos, rompo con furia un candado y por fortuna encuentro un par de toalla s mas algo de ropa. Tomos las toallas y corro hacia Naruto, pongo una sobre su pecho y hago presión sobre la herida intentando contener la hemorragia que no cesaba. Era lenta oero mortal. A este paso, Naruto va a morir en unos minutos. ¡No hay tiempo!

¡Maldición! - grité de mi desespero.

No hacía efecto el tratar de contener la sangre.

¡Dios! ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Qué hice Dios, Naruto! ¡Resiste por favor! ¡Naruto, Resiste! - dije más abrumada.

La primera toalla se empezaba a manchar de sangre y parecía que se iba a empapar. No paraba la hemorragia. Estoy al borde la locura, deseperada y con el mar de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. De inmediato pongo la otra toalla sobre la que está manchada y la presiono sobre el pecho de Naruto con más fuerza. ¡No quiero... ...Ya no quiero que se muera! ¡No quiero!

¡Naruto no te mueras! ¡No te mueras por favor! ¡Resiste, Quédate! ¡No te mueras, Naruto! - dije mientras lloro de la amargura y del dolor.

Me acuerdo en ese momento que traje conmigo mi celular y no dudo en llamar enseguida a Emergencias por unos paramédicos.

Servicios de Emergencias de Tokyo, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? - dijo la asistente de turno.

¡Necesito una ambulancia ahora, hay un hombre herido de bala y se está muriendo! - le grité desesperada a la muchacha.

¡Ok señora, tranquila. Calmese...! -"Cálmese" era la peor palabra mí y la que menos quiero escuchar en éste momento.

¡Maldita sea, no estoy para calmarme en este momento, así que no me pida que me calme, ¿me entendió?! Hubo una balacera cerca al distrito del Puerto de Tokyo, en el sector de las construcciones. Hay varios muertos y mi novio cayo herido. Tiene un disparo en el pecho y no deja de sangrar. ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Por favor vengan ya! - dije a la muchacha de Emergencias llorando del dolor vivo.

¡Muy bien, señorita disculpe, haga un esfuerzo por estar tranquila, ¿si?! ¿Usted está con la víctima? - me dice ella.

¡Sí, sí. Estoy con él ahora! - le respondí rápido.

¡Muy bien! Haga lo posible por tratar de parar la hemorragia. Busque una prenda y haga presión sobre la herida. - me dijo lo que ya hice.

¡Ya eso lo hice! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡No soy médico! ¡Por favor ayudeme! - le vuelvo a levantar la voz a la muchacha.

¡Tranquilicese por favor! Sé que es una situación difícil pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo. Ahora hay un paciente que está herido y de usted depende que el soporte hasta que lleguen los servicios de Emergencias. He acabado de avisar por el monitor la situación. Y ahora estamos localizando su posición por satélite. Llegaremos en unos minutos, por favor no me cuelgue y mantengase en la línea, ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo la muchacha.

¡Sí Claro! Pondré el altavoz y me ocuparé más en él. ¡Por favor no tarden!- le respondí.

Coloco el altavoz y pongo el celular cerca de la nariz y boca de Naruto para que la muchacha escuche que aún respira y mientras yo sigo haciendo presión sobre su pecho. Seguí dicíendole a la muchacha sobre el sitio donde estamos. Me preguntó cuál era mi nombre y el de Naruto. Yo solo le dije que me llamo Hinata y de él, que su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, su edad y su estatura. Todo lo me podía preguntar se lo decía.

Pero por desgracia mientras eso sucedía, Naruto se iba cada vez más y más de este mundo. Su sangre seguía emanando y manchó la otra toalla que le puse encima. Pronto, y sin darme cuenta, mis manos quedaron manchadas con la sangre de Naruto. El ver aquello me dejó tan pálida del miedo y el horror, me golpeó tanto la imagen de ver mis manos manchadas con la sangre del hombre que amo, y que por desgraciada le estoy quitando la vida, que no pude decir más palabra alguna. No pude seguir hablando más con la chica de Emergencias. Estoy vuelta un Espanto Total. Lo peor y último que faltaba a esa escena de Horror, es que ahora veo que Naruto no se mueve para respirar. No veo que respira. ¡No respira! ¡No está respirando! ¡Mi Naruto no está respirando!

No puedo decir ni una palabra del Espanto es cierto; pero esto no me impide, que de lo severamente afectada por lo que está sucediendo, suelte un ensordecedor y crudo grito de Panico en el lugar.

¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhh! -

Es como una escena de una pelicula de Terror. El momento era desgarrador. Estoy viendolo todo. Y lo que veo, es que hay un hombre rubio de ojos azules, de chaqueta y pantalón oscuros, con una camisa color naranja, desplomado y sangrando lento pero sin cesar y que ahora, parece haber dejado de respirar.

Naruto... ...está muerto.

Destruida del alma y sin consuelo, dejo de presionar su pecho y me levanto de bruces del piso. Me alejo de espaldas del cuerpo de Naruto que no daba reacciones de estar con vida. Vuelta en sobremanera trizas de corazón por dentro y como vil cobarde, abandono a Naruto en el lugar y salgo corriendo de la construcción. No puedo soportar verlo más así. En verdad le he matado, y ahora sí que me siento la más infame de todas las mujeres del mundo. Una maldita asesina a sangre fría y sin corazón. No terminé de examinarlo bien, sin embargo haberlo visto esos segundos así, totalmente inmóvil ni para respirar, fueron motivos suficientes para saber, que Naruto ya no estaba en este mundo. Lo había asesinado de veras.

Llego a mi coche y le doy marcha rápidamente. Empieza a llover. Voy tan rápido como puedo. Sin dejar de llorar, piso el acelerador a fondo como loca. No mido el carril, no mido kilometraje, no mido nada. Voy a toda la velocidad que el Mini Cooper puede dar. Llego a una via que rodea una montaña. Es estrecha, pero no bajo la marcha. La verdad no me interesa. Esquivo coches a mi paso pero lo cierto es que espero que alguno me cierre el paso. Es muy peligroso ir rapido en esa vía por el abismo, sin embargo es lo último que me preocupa. No corría para huir aunque eso parecía; corría así para matarme en la carretera. No dejaba de llorar mientras conducía como alma que lleva el diablo. Lloraba fuerte y a gritos. No tenía ningúna intención de frenar. Sólo quería morirme de una vez y pagar mi culpa por matar a Naruto. ¡Maldito Tanaka, Ganaste al fin! ¡Y maldita yo también, por creerte y dejarme manipular de tí!

Me decia a mí misma.

¡Ya no quiero vivir! ¡Estoy perdida! Estoy sola. Sin esperanzas. Sin vida por dentro. No soy nada. Ya no soy nada. Ya no valgo nada. Nada... ...nada... ...n-nada... -

(Frenada en seco).

Un camión estaba en mi carril y no lo había notado. Viré abruptamente a la derecha para evitar chocar. Por la velocidad que llevaba y la autopista mojada, fué imposible no salirme de la vía. El coche dió varias vueltas como trompo. Por poco y se vuelca y el susto no se hizo esperar. Pasan luego varios segundos de agitada respiración, mas de inmediato vuelvo a sentirme como una basura. De repente, llegan a mi mente derepente las escenas donde pasaba tiempo con Naruto varios días atrás; recuerdo como era su sonrisa, su carisma y su particular forma de hablar. Pero ante todo, recuerdo lo caballeroso que había sido conmigo y ese gran corazón con que me siguió amando pese a mis atrocidades. Mas al recordar esto, llegan enseguida a mí su imagen desplomada en una construcción, sin respirar y con mis manos mancahdas de su sangre. Esa imagen no ha desaparecido de mi cabeza desde que me fuí de ese lugar. Aún siento su olor en mis manos y ahora empiezo a escuchar voces en mi mente. Voces de insulto, maledicencias y reproches de culpabilidad. ¡¿Pero para que iba a quedarme con Naruto?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer ahora por él si ya estaba muerto?! ¡Yo le quité la vida al hombre que amo y no podía echarlo para atrás! ¡Miserable de mí! Bajo del auto y corro a ninguna parte lejos de la vía. La lluvia caía fría sobre mí, golpeando mi rostro casi con brusquedad. Como si aquello fuera una naturaleza triste y ofendida, queriendo darme a entender su odio y su ira hacia mí, por haber asesinado a un hombre bueno de éste mundo de los muy pocos que quedan. Y que ahora luego de eso, solo quedan monstruos, asesinos y gente con demasiado odio en el corazón. Miro al horizonte gris y solo hay nubes oscuras escupiendo sus aguas sobre esta tierra corrompida e infestada de maldad y nuevamente me convenzo que no existe ya ningina esperanza de vivir. Y entonces, estallo en el lugar.

¡Awwwwwwhhhhhhhhh! -

(Se escucha un fuerte grito de horror).

Fué un grito muy hondo, desgarrador y muy doloroso, sacado de lo más profundo de mi ser. Quizás sea un castigo, y si es así, debe ser el principio de mi condena. Con los ojos derramando lágrimas sin cesar, que quedaban confundidas con las gotas de lluvia que mojan mi cuerpo, observo mejor por un momento mi entorno, y estoy cerca de un autoservicio, ubicado a un lado de la vía. Lo más lejos es la estación de gasolina, le sigue un Minimarket y lo más cerca es una taberna para camioneros contiguo a un hospedaje. ¡Vaya! Había viajado muy lejos. En fin, eso no me interesa. La verdad, en este preciso momento, recuerdo y pienso de nuevo en la idea que tuve de principio al subirme al coche: MATARME. Tengo mi daga aún conmigo, pero a lo mejor soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a darme en el cuello con ella. Y puede que hasta sea una muerte injusta para mí después de lo que hice sufrir a Naruro. ¡No lo valgo! ¿Envenenarme tal vez? ¡Es una buena idea! ¿Pero cómo?

¡Ahhhhhh! - digo de asombro.

¡Claro, por supuesto! En el Minimarket deben vender medicinas. Pero hay camaras también. Si la ambulancia ya llegó a la construcción, debieron encontrarse con la escena macabra de cadáveres por todo el sitio hasta el edificio y han de haber llamado a las autoridades. En ese orden de ideas, puede que esten investigando a través de cámaras y averiguaciones quién más estuvo en el lugar del "holocausto". Personas y vehículos que hayan pasado antes y después de los hechos. Seguramente la Policía ya tiene información sobre mí luego del asunto de Hisuji, así que en conclusión, si una cámara me registra y llegue la Policía a revisar más tarde las cintas, es muy probable que se encuentren con una buena imagen mía de perfil. Sin embargo... ...¡Qué mierdas eso importa! Qué me atrapen o que me maten, eso no hará diferencia. Al fin de cuentas, solo quiero acabar con mi vida y punto, no es nada complicado. Entro entonces al Minimarket y pregunto al vendedor si tiene pastillas para el sueño, que estoy cansada y venía a pasar la noche en el hospedaje. ¡Sí! Dijo que si hay pastillas para el sueño. Compro dos frascos, de pura superstición, por si "llegase a dejar caer" las pastillas del primer frasco. Los monitores en las esquinas del Minimarket graban mi ingreso al lugar así como los movimientos que hago. Solo miro a una de las cámaras por unos segundos con cierto aire de derrota, como si quisiera decir con esto: "Vengan por mí. Aquí estoy. No quiero seguir más. Me rindo".

Bien, ya tengo las pastillas. ¿Qué ahora cómo pienso envenenarme con ellas? Tomarlas así es fácil, pero quiero algo que prolongue la tortura, así que de pronto me dieron ganas de beber un trago. Me dirijo pues y entro a la taberna de camioneros del autoservicio. Ya adentro, camino hacia la barra, me siento e inmediatamente inicio una serie de pedidos a la cantinera, pues la persona que atiende en el lugar es una mujer, de cerveza primeramente hasta el whisky añejado. Quiero antes de morir, probar al menos una última ronda de alcohol, y si es el caso, meterme el recuerdo de Naruto en mi cabeza aún más. Siempre he dicho que soy de higado fuerte, pero calculo más o menos, que tardé casi una hora a punto de quedar ébria. Mi aspecto es imundo y desastrozo. Rojas las mejillas de alcohol, las pupilas creo que dilatadas... ¡Hipp!... Ayyyyy, y a mí qué me importa... ¡Hipp!... Y el cuerpo, lo siento como si lo tuviera dormido que me puya cada vez que me muevo, lo toco o rozo con algo... ¡Hipp! Debo aprovechar,... ...antes de que pierda la conciencia o el conocimiento,... ...y agarrar un frasco y tragarme todas las pastillas... ¡Hipp!... ...antes de que me desmalle,... ...ahora que aún puedo,... ¡Hipp!... ...y antes de que me arrepienta. De pronto, la voz femenina de la cantinera interviene antes de mi accionar.

Disculpa hija, ¿Qué te sucede? No vienes aquí seguido, eso es seguro. - me dice.

¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ DESPUÉS DE ESTO? ¿CAMBIARÁ EN ALGO ESTA INTRÉPIDA INTERVENCIÓN EL ORDEN DE ESTA HISTORIA? ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "LA SANGRE AZÚL" - UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD -.

SIEMPRE QUIZE DECIR ESTO. PONERLE SUSPENSO A LA COSA Y TODO. OJALA LES GUSTE Y LES INTERESE MÁS. EN SERIO. SI YO FUERA EL LECTOR, NO SÉ QUE PASARÍA. ¿ALGUNO SE ATREVE A DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO? POR FAVOR, DEJENME SABER QUÉ PIENSAN DE ESTA NOVELA. SEA AQUÍ EN UN "REVIEW" O POR FACEBOOK. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.


	21. Chapter 21

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

CAPÍTULO 21: ¿UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?

POR Menma - KUN.

¿CON QUE NARUTO SE MURIÓ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. MEJOR SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

¿hmmmm? - Me inmuto un segundo por la repentina voz que me dirije la palabra.

Lo siento. Perdona que me meta. Es que aquí a veces vienen muchos hombres y beben tanto que ya es muy común para mí verlos ébrios y con una pena en sus caras. Pero lo que sí es extraño es ver a una chica como tú en las mismas condiciones. No es normal que alguien esté bebiendo de esa forma, ni siquiera en los hombres que vienen aquí. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasa linda? - me dijo la cantinera.

Le llamó mucho la atención mi trágico aspecto. Así que obligada por el inportunio, escondo de nuevo en mi bolsillo izquierdo el frasco de pastillas. Tengo que considerar que esto también podía suceder. El ir a una cantina y tomar como un hombre y no pasar desapercibida. No es común que eso ocurra.

No... ...¡Hipp!... ...no. Usted no querría oir mi historia. Es tan horrible... ¡Hipp!... ...¡yo solo me quiero morir...! - le dije con excelente acento de borracho.

¡Oh vamos linda! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Eres muy joven todavía. Tienes una vida por delante. No puede ser el fin del mundo. - me dice ella.

No, si... ¡Hipp!... ...¡si es el fin del mundo. Y si,.. ...si también es... ...que yo ya no tengo vida. Yo... ...estoy muerta.. ...¡Hipp!... ...estoy muerta en vida. Hice algo muy horrible... ...y nunca lo voy a recuperar. - termino de decirle a la cantinera.

Parece ella piensa, que se trata de otro asunto. Mas sin tomar mis palabras en broma, la señora me contesta, con voz muy amable.

Linda, cualquiera que sean los motivos por los que estás bebiendo, no es para que te eches a morir así. Uno no está destinado a las cosas malas. Siempre podemos elegir y tomar las decisiones correctas, no importa lo que hallamos hecho atrás. - me dijo la cantinera.

Al oir esto, mis ojos se alzan y ahora miran a la mujer de ojos y cabello color gris, piel blanca, labios rojos y figura delgada. Viendo ella lo perpleja que quedo de sus palabras, entonces me dice.

Soy Kurenai. Puedes confiar en mí, linda. Somos mujeres, así que tu situación no es ajena a mis intereses. Y por supuesto puedes contar conmigo. - dijo ella.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo me sigues enviando ángeles a sabiendas que por lo general te los termino devolviendo en ataúdes? Acabo de asesinarte a uno muy bieno y tú sigues poniéndomelos en el camino.

Kurenai. Yo... ...no quiero decirlo. No quiero hablar de eso. - le contesto muy segura.

Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. - me dice muy confiada.

Es en serio... ¡Hipp! Si te dijera qué fué lo que hice, saldrías corriendo de mí gritando ayuda. - le digo con un poco de seriedad.

Creo que no tomó en serio lo último, pero sí lo de no querrer decirle nada, así que me responde.

Ok, linda. Como quieras. No voy a obligarte a que me lo digas. Respeto tus razones. Pero al menos dejame decirte una cosa cosa antes: Jamás es tarde para componer nuestras vidas, aun si es en el último momento. Te contaré mi historia:

Yo nací aquí en ésta taberna. ¡En este mismo sitio! Mi madre trabajó en éste lugar. Mi padre fué un camionero al igual que todos los que vienen aquí. Conoció a mi madre en este lugar y se quedó un tiempo viviendo cerca de aquí. Venía todos los días a verla y así se enamoraron. Un día ella quedó embarazada; y luego de que él lo supo, se marchó sin decir más, y jamás volvió a aparecer. Mi madre pasó por momentos muy difíciles, pero a puro tesón logró salir adelante. Siguió trabajando en esta taberna estando embarazada por un tiempo. Meses después naci yo, y mi madre, aún con dificultades, supo valerselas por si sola y me crió de buena manera. Tiempo después la despidieron y por un par de meses vivimos a la deriva prácticamente. Mi madre pasó un tiempo trabajando en casas de familia haciendo de todo y mientras que yo me quedaba en una guardería comunitaria siendo muy chiquita. Pero incluso en esas adversidades mi madre no se rindió y con mucho sacrificio y lágrimas, de alguna manera se preparó y volvió a estudiar. Y después de dos años, mi madre se graduó de secretaria con honores y recibió una oferta de trabajo en una empresa de automóviles de la capital. Ella siempre deseó trabajar muy duro y sin descanso. A veces no comía, pero todo era con el fin de que su única hija tuviera una mejor vida que ella; que por sobre todas las cosas, nunca, pero nunca, su hija terminara trabajando en lo mismo que trabajó ella, de cantinera en una taberna, para que no pasara las mismas situaciones que ella pasó. Y así fue por muchos años. Esa hija creció y se hizo una hermosa señorita de alta clase social, muy fina, acostumbrada a los lujos, vanidosa, arrogante, despreciante y humilladora del más débil. Niña caprichosa, que estudió en el mejor Colegio y en la mejor Univesidad de todo Tokyo. Tuve todo lo que quería y sin importar el precio y ni por encima de la cabeza de quién pasara. Le hacía mucho daño a las personas y no me importaba nada en lo absoluto. Despreciaba y odiaba a la gente más humilde y a menudo humillaba y me burlaba de ellos. Era bastante cruel. Incluso la gente pobre del mercado, me conocían como "La princesa cruel". Me sentía la reina del mundo rodeada de tantas comodidades. Fué tal lo grande de mi orgullo, que nunca me dejó ver, que aquel paraiso en que yo vivía, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Mi madre enfermó. Le habían diagnosticado cáncer de seno, que por desgracia, ya estaba muy avanzado. Ella me lo había ocultado porque no quería preocuparme. Los últimos momentos de buena salud que le quedaban, vivió hablándome, a que reconsiderara mi vida y mi forma de tratar a las personas. Siempre aconsejandome y siempre tratando de que cambiara el camino, pero también así de siempre la intraté diciendole cosas muy feas con enojo y desprecio. Decía : "Eres una molestia" "Siempre estás fastidiando" "No te metas en mi vida" "Déjame en paz". Luego, todo se convirtió en un infierno para mí. Solo hasta que no ví a mi madre postrada en la cama de un hospital conectada a esos aparatos, su cabeza calva y su cuerpo demacrado por el cáncer, fué que entendí, que toda mi vida la había llevado mal. Lloré mucho por ella y me sentí muy mal por todo lo que había hecho. Mi madre escuchó todo aquello y también lloro conmigo. Creo que en el fondo supo que lo había dicho de corazón, y con una lágrima y una sonrisa en su rostro, mi madre murió. Yo sostuve su mano cuando dió su ultimo aliento. Mi alma se hizo pedazos ese día, pero la muerte de mi madre solo sería el principio de mi sufrimiento. Por cuanto nunca quería trabajar, perdí la casa que mi madre había comprado. Después sólo fué cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera todo lo demás. Ni siquiera para conseguir un oficio serví, pues no encontré nada para vivir y mantenerme, aunque sea para no dejarme morir de hambre. Todos mis amigos luego de que mi madre murió, me dieron la espalda y jamás volvieron a hablarme. Y a las personas que tanto daño les había hecho, estaban tan resentidos conmigo, que todos a una, veía como me cerraban la puerta en la cara. Caminé por última vez en el vencindario donde viví y llegué hasta el sector del mercado, donde viven la mayoría de personas pobres. Todos los muchachos, hombre y mujeres, me reconocieron como la chica que siempre los humilló e irrespetó. Así que en ese lugar, las personas del mercado tomaron venganza de la "La princesa cruel", que por tanto tiempo los había tratado mal. Basura, comida podrida y restos de ella, tomates y toda clase de desperdicios lanzaron hacia mí, hasta las suciesas del baño después de usarlo me tiraron encima. Ante todas las personas del sector del mercado, aquella hija de la madre trabajadora, fué humillada y pisoteada su dignidad. Luego de recibir todo aquello, tomé la decisión de suicidarme. Busqué el primer puente que encontré en el camino, esperé a que no estuviera nadie cerca y luego subí a la baranda, para finalmente querer tirarme al vacio. El puente no estaba muy lejos del mercado, así que no fué díficil encontrarlo después de sufrir aquella ignomínia. Pero justo antes de lanzarme del puente, Dios me envió un ángel a salvarme de cometer una locura. Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. El nombre de aquel "ángel" es Asuma y es el hijo del dueño de ésta taberna. El también vivía en el sector del mercado y por supuesto que también a él lo intraté, sin embargo él jamás fué malo conmigo como yo lo fuí con él. A pesar que es el hijo del dueño de este lugar, ellos no habían tenido buenas relaciones y Asuma tuvo que trabajar muy duro para poder ganarse un puesto. Después su padre se enfermó y ahí lo volvió a llamar para ahora ocupar su puesto que tiene hoy en día. Y por causa de Asuma es que ahora trabajo aquí. Y esa es mi historia, linda. - me contó Kurenai.

Vaya, tu historia es hermosa. Debiste pasarla muy mal en ese entonces. - le dije.

Naaaaaaahhh... ...cuando recuerdo las cosas buenas que me han pasado después de aquella vida gris, me consuela todas las lágrimas que he derramado. Antes iba al cementerio donde está enterrada mi madre y lloraba con amargura; ahora voy allá y... ...¡Todavia sigo llorando! (Risas entre dientes). Pero, ahora todo es distinto. Ahora mis lágrimas son de felicidad y de agradecimiento por ella. Sé que ya no puede verme, pero estoy segura que en alguna parte, ella debe estar orgullosa de su hija. Porque perdí las riquezas, pero se restauró un corazón que estaba muerto y eso es lo que más importa. Así que por eso te digo a tí, linda, que no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que te haya pasado, todos podemos resurgir y reconvenir las cosas. Reconozco que algunas veces dudo de mí sobre si de verdad merecí esta segunda oportunidad, pero creo, que eso es lo más hermoso de seguir adelante. Merecida o no, lo que ahora sé, es que volví a ser feliz y estoy en paz conmigo misma. Aprendí mi lección y hoy soy mejor persona. Pero... ...(Suelta una risa)... ¡qué estoy diciendo! No sé siquiera que te ha sucedido. Debo estar exagerando. - puntualiza ella y me deja un momento para atender otro cliente.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi interior. Esta mujer construyó su propia desgracia y aún después de que reconoce que no se lo merece, vive en paz y sin remordimientos. Todo me lo contó con toda naturalidad, fué tan genuina y tan noble, que me quedé por momentos enbobada de su propia forma de hablar. Era su vida la que me contó, tan triste y lamentable, con muchos errores, pero me los relató con tanta madurez, sin ninguna vergúenza y culpabilidad, sino que por el contrario, me hablaba de sus fallas como lecciones de vida, que la han hecho ser la persona que es hoy. ¿Esto podría aplicar también conmigo? ¿Después de tantas cosas que he hecho? ¿Cómo reconvendría mi vida luego de lo que hice? ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes de dejarme lavar el cerebro? ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora que he perdido a Naruto para siempre por mi propia mano?

Analizaba todas estas cosas, cuando en la televisión de la taberna, irrumpe un boletín noticioso de última hora, quitando la programación habitual, y no sabía por qué motivo, esa noticia tenía que ver conmigo y me interesaba oir, como si fuera una espécie de señal. Así que le pido a Kurenai la cantinera, que por favor le suba el volúmen del televisor. Amablemente ella toma el control remoto y sube el volúmen. La noticia se trata de un reporte extraordinario acerca de "Una macabra y terrorífica escena del crimen" cerca al distrito del Puerto. En un edificio en construcción, una ambulancia había llegado al lugar a atender una llamada de emergencia y los paramédicos encontraron decenas de cuerpos de personas muertas, asesinadas a bala, otras inmoladas y algunas despedazadas por lo que parece ser explosiones causadas por bombas. El lugar está ahora inpasable por el gran acordonamiento de la Policía al lugar. La escena es de "muerte absoluta" dice la reportera. La Policía arroja un numero aun no confirmado del todo, que son más de 140 personas muertas. La noticia se toma todoa los canales nacionales anúncian. "Es una conmoción total". Nunca se había visto algo parecido en la historia de Japón", dicen en la noticia. No me asombra el relato por supuesto, ya que la responsable de ese hecho, está sentada viendo la televisión. Pero de repente, ese asombro perdido, vuelve a aparecer dentro de mi corazón como núnca, al oir el siguiente reporte:

"La Policía pronuncia que hay alrededor de 140 personas muertas. Y esto es oficial. Sólo fué hallada una persona con vida en toda esta masacre. Es un hombre joven de entre 25 a 30 años. Esta persona fué encontrada primeramente en una construcción vecina a la que fueron halladas las personas muertas, que es a donde fueron los paramédicos, producto de una llamada al servicio de emergencias, que reportaron a la Policía, luego que recogieron a esta persona y uno de ellos vió a lo lejos unos cuerpos tirados en el suelo (...). El sujeto en mención tuvo que ser reanimado nos reportan, este hombre sufrió un paro respiratorio producto de un impacto de bala en el pecho. Esta persona, afortunadamente reaccionó, pero se encuentra muy grave y en delicado estado de salud."

Me corto las venas si había escuchado mal aquella noticia. Era el relato verídico y la prueba reina de que Naruto, el hombre al que le disparé por una maldita estupidez, y que hasta hace poco yo daba por muerto, estaba muy probablemente luchando entre la vida y la muerte en algún hospital. ¡Tiene que ser él! ¡¿Porque quién quedó abandonado por mí en un edificio aledaño tras una explosión en la azotea de otro edificio similar?!

Mientras confirmaba que se trataba de Naruto, el mismo reporte termina por anunciar el milagro que había ocurrido en este día. Fué hallada una motocicleta cerca al lugar de los hechos; además fué encontrado un teléfono celular cerca a la persona herida.

Ahora sí ya no cabe ninguna duda. Naruto... ... ¿está vivo?

¡Está vivo! - grité y abriendo mis ojos del asombro.

Me levanto de repente al corroborar que en verdad era Naruto el único sobreviviente de mi propia masacre. Al hacerlo tropiezo la botella de whisky y cae al piso, rompiéndose y regando el licor en en piso. El estrupicio es imposible no escucharse. Tambaleo un poco y parezco que voy a caer al suelo. Me sostengo de la barra, aun así me voy de lado. Tuvo que sostenerme un hombre que pasaba en el momento. Me alza y me ayuda a ponerme de nuevo en pie. Kurenai se da cuenta de lo que me pasa y se apresuta para ir hacia mí. Sin embargo, el milagro de vida de Naruto, sumado a las palabras que la cantinera hija de la madre trabajadora me había dicho, desencadenó la decisión más fuerte de toda mi vida. Estaba muy arrepentida por haber tratado de matar a Naruto. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de corregir ese error tan garrafal. No me importa si esta vez jamás me perdone, aunque dudo que me escuche en su estado actual, pero tengo que verlo aunque sea por última vez. Quiero que al menos sienta que reconozco que le fallé y hasta en cierta forma le maté, pero que ya no volveré a hacerlo más. Ya que él está vivo... ...volveré a tener fuerzas para ahora sí, seguir adelante.

En el reporte dijeron en qué hospital habían llevado a Naruto. "La unica persona herida y sobreviviente de la masacre, fué trasladada de urgencia hacia el Hospital General del distrito de Shibuya". No voy a quedar en paz conmigo misma si no le veo otra vez. ¡Tengo que decirle como sea, que lo siento mucho, qué soy una estúpida y que ese recuerdo nunca se borrará de mi cabeza. Qué lo que voy a hacer, es poder vivir lo que me resta en componer ese error, hasta la hora en que me muera.

Debo irme. - dije a Kurenai mientras casi llegaba a donde mí.

Espera, ¿A donde vás? - me dice preocupada por mi estado.

Gracias por todo. Gracias por tus palabras. Voy a hacerles caso. De veras muchas gracias. - le dije muy sinceramente.

Linda, espera. ¡Tú no te puedes irte así como estás! - me dijo algo asustada por mí.

Perdona, pero no puedo esperar. Tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo o jamás tendré el valor para poder hacerlo. Corregiré mis errores y recompondré mi camino. Como tú dijiste: "...todos podemos resurguir y reconvenir las cosas". Ya es hora de que yo también reconvenga las mías. De nuevo gracias Kurenai. ¡Muchas gracias! - le dije muy agradecida.

No fué nada. Espero haberte ayudado un poco con lo que sea que estés pasando. - me dijo ella.

¡Lo hiciste! - le dije efusivamente mientras me iba.

¡Al menos pide un taxi, linda! - es lo último que me alcanza a decir.

Con la mente renovada y ahora llena de esperanzas, voy hacia el hospital a ver a Naruto. Empezaré a cambiar las cosas a partir de ahora, ya no como La Sangre Azúl, sino como Hinata Hyuga, la nueva.

¡Awwwm! Siento mucha pena por aquella cantinera de hace un rato. Haciendo un sobresfuerzo tenaz por no chocar en el coche gracias a los grados de alcohol que aún llevo en la cabeza, pienso que el momento de irme de la taberna, pasaban el informe policial del probable responsable de la masacre. No lo escuché , mas adivino que pudo decir, que se trató de un enfrentamiento entre mafias. Pero si es así, lógicamente habrán mencionado a Kankuro Tanaka. Y si no son brutos los policías, de seguro habrán sabido quien es la asesina que está involucrada en su fallecimiento y la que muy probablemente está metida en ese asunto, como obviamente lo és. Y si eso es así y está ocurriendo ahora, ya debe de estar circulando mi fotografía por televisión, con un anuncio que dirá mas o menos algo como:

"Esta puede ser la asesina que estaría involucrada en la masacre cerca del distrito del Puerto. Su nombre real es Hinata Hyuga. Es una de las personas de confianza del temible jefe de la mafia, Kankuro Tanaka. Circulamos su imagen para que usted, si llega a ver o a reconocer a esta mujer en alguna parte, llame de inmediato a las autoridades para dar con su ubicación. Esta persona está relacionada con cientos de asesinatos alrededor del mundo y varias autoridades internacionales hacen esfuerzos por capturarla. Esta mujer está armada y es muy peligrosa". (Risa irónica) Creo que me salió muy bien. Quizas ningún reportero lo diga mejor que yo. Pero si así son las cosas, es probable que ahora sí me estén buscando en serio. Lo más sensato sería huir de Japón, sin embargo, el quedarme pese a que puedo incluso ser asesinada aquí, hace parte del cambio que quiero hacer con mi vida. Y ahora mismo, voy directo a cumplir el primer paso.

Llego al hospital y de una vez invento una cuartada para entrar sin tener el problema de los vigilantes. Y mientras lo hacía, un recuerdo familiar llega a mi memoria al pisar este hospital: Es el mismo sitio al que me habían llevado hace 10 años después del trágico pasado de mi violación. El mismo hospital, del que también huí y comencé a vivir en las calles. Es el mismo lugar, del que salí, para luego terminar siendo una asesina. Han cambiado varias cosas en este hospital. La pintura obviamente transforma un poco la imagen que tenía de este lugar, pero veo que también hay más espacio. Unos ambientes se han modificado, ciertas oficinas y consultorios han cambiado de aspecto, de lugar y hay más herramientas y aparatos propios de un hospital. Pero el detalle malicioso que cargo encima, el cual noto como más importante, es el que todos los pasillos y rincones del hospital tienen cámaras de seguridad. Pasar de un lugar a otro sin que te vea una cámara es imposible. Pero bueno, esto también lo había previsto; supuse que podría pasar, y es mejor que así sea. Ayudará mucho para lo que tengo planeado. Todo es parte de mi cambio. Encontrarlo por mi cuenta es complicado; más que por el tiempo que me lleve o las restricciones que me pongan, puedo llamar la atención de Seguridad y la habré fastidiado. Así que debo ser lista nuevamente y usar mi ingenio para entrar hasta donde él se encuentra.

Deduzco que Naruto está en la U.C.I. por el estado en el que está. Pero el reto es qué me invento para pasar sin problemas. En ese momento veo pasar a una doctora con una tablilla y a varios estudiantes de Medicina detrás recibiendo sus instrucciones, y es cuando se me prende una idea. Ya había dejado de ser la Asistente Personal del señor Uzumaki, pero es probable que aún no sepan esa situación en el hospital. Es un riesgo grande, mas debo intentarlo, si no quería dar explicaciones y luego terminar huyendo de los guardias, con el agravante de que llamen a la Policía. Dudo un segundo sobre decir mi nombre, sin embargo, puede que no todos sepan quien soy en realidad. ¡No! ¡Es una mala idea! De pronto no, mas por tratarse de un paciente herido de bala ya es seguro que habrá un reporte a las autoridades sobre el hecho, y ya que es tan mencionado, la Policía puede estar aquí en poco tiempo. Mis sospechas son ciertas y Naruto está en Cuidados Intensivos. No veo policías ni guardias alrededor, pero el problema mayor es encontrar al médico que está al frente del caso. Si no está a la vista, obligadamente tengo que dar mi nombre si quiero alguna información y me harían esperar. La otra opción es vestirme como enfermera y entrar a la habitación donde él está, con el peligro de ser descubierta enseguida por las cámaras y ser sorprendida por un guardia. Pero como si la situación estuviera a mi favor, tengo la oportunidad más ingeniosa y preparada para entrar allá.

Un paciente mayor que pasaba por el pasillo se tropezó y cayó al suelo; de la caida la aguja que lo tenía canalizado con un suelo que transportaba se le partió y la sangre se le devolvió empezando a derramarse en el piso de a poco. Yo le ayudé de inmediato a incorporarse y pedí ayuda. Vinieron dos enfermeros que de una vez lo atendieron. Yo fuí con ellos y al verme con el anciano me preguntaron si era familiar de el señor. Yo mentí y dije que sí con la cabeza para que el abuelo no me desenmascare. Los dos tipos se confiaron de mi palabra y me dejaron con el anciano en un cuarto pequeño ya con la canalización curada. Dijeron que tenían que atender a otra persona, pero que no tardaban mucho, apenas salgan del deber venían para acá. El cuarto pequeño es un sitio donde suministran las batas para los pacientes y las visitas que entran a ver los pacientes de la U.C.I.; Me visto rápidamente y dejo al anciano en el cuarto diciéndole que ya volvía, pues el señor me vió y pensó que era una enfermera y me pidió una sabana porque tenía frío. Al acercarme a mi destino ví a tres personas vestidas igual que yo. Iban a ingresar autorizadas frente a un vigilante que cuidaba la puerta. Pero una de ellas parece haber olvidado algo y se regresa por su camino. Alcancé a escuchar lo que decían:

"Ya regreso. Vayan siguiendo. Enseguida las alcanzo". - dijo una.

"Ok, nosotras vamos. Te esperamos acá dentro". - dijeron las otras.

Y estas entraron. Todas llevaban tapabocas y gorro. Es un requisito para entrar a Cuidados Intensivos. No hay mejor oportunidad para entrar allá. Es ahora o nunca. Tomo el sentido que llevaba la chica de antes y camino en sentido contrario del que fué y llego hasta donde el vigilante que no se percató de mi presencia.

Y-ya vine - dije con voz timida. Temía un poco que sospechara de mí.

¿Ya, listo? ¿No hay problema? - me pregunta el vigilante.

Yo le asiento con la cabeza.

Bien, siga. Recuerde que solo pueden estar media hora. - me dice de nuevo.

Nuevamente le asiento con la cabaza.

Y así es como pude entrar a la U.C.I. Es un pasillo dividido por cortinas separadoras. No era como las sitio era abierto y amplio, con el fin de tratar con libertad al paciente y actuar rapido ante cualquier complicación. Y allí en la tercera camilla a mano izquierda, veo a Naruto, conectado a un respirador, con monitores dando sus signos vitales, bolsas de sangre canalizada con Suero fisiológico, y con alguna droga para tratar alguna infección. Lo supuse pues la bolsa de suero no está tan transparente. Le inyectaron la droga en el suero y así lo trataban y lo dejaban en observación.

Al verlo se me conmueven mis entrañas, que empiezo a llorar en el lugar. Ver su estado me ha puesto muy mal. ¡Con que así se siente ver las consecuencias del daño causado cuando se está arrepentido! Este es el dolor que provoco cuando acabo con la vida de un ser humano. Siempre he matado gente de mala muerte por lo general. Solo han sido pocos los que no eran tan "malos", pues no tenían que ver con asuntos de la mafia.

Naruto... - dije llamandolo entre lágrimas. - Jamás olvidaré lo que te hice. Jamás me podré reponer de haberte disparado. - le dije llorando.

Estoy tan devastada que se me escapan las lágrimas. Me siento terrible. Mi corazón está arrugado por dentro que es imposible no llevarme una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca.

Jamás debí haberte hecho lo que te hice. Debí alejarme de tí en cuanto pude. Y peor aún jamás debí aceptar la orden de Tanaka. Y menos haber sido tan bruta de dehpjarme llevar por las circunstancias. Naruto, tu jamás debiste perder todo lo que yo te he quitado. ¡Perdoname! (Sniff... Sniff...). Así como tampoco debiste perder a tus padres. Es injusto todo lo que te ha pasado. Y sin embargo... ...(Sniff)... ...me abriste tu corazón y me diste la oportunidad de dejarme compartir tu vida. Naruto... ...eres un hombre muy bueno. Bueno y maravilloso. Tuviste amor por mí siendo una asesina. ¡Incluso me seguiste amando a pesar de que le quité la vida a tu padrino! (¡Sniff!). Creiste en mí como persona. Jamás viste a una asesina, sino a una chica buena con sentimientos, y eso para mí fué maravilloso... ...(Sniff). Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso. Y también por los momentos que tu y yo pasamos juntos. ¡Eso sí que tampoco lo voy a olvidar! Lo recordaré... ...por toda la eternidad. Mas sin embargo soy consecuente con mis actos, y sé que yo, debo pagar por las cosas malas que he hecho. Ha llegado el momento en que deba reconvenir mi camino. Y es por eso que yo, he decidido que voy a terminar de una vez por todas, con todo lo que te ha hecho y aún puede hacerte daño hoy.

Me enfrentaré a Tanaka y acabaré con la amenaza que ha jurado contra tí. Es muy probable que muera, pero es lo que he decidido. Puede que esto no sea lo que quieras que haga y si estuvieras escuchandome, eso sea precisamente lo que fueras a decirme. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal por mí. Si yo muero, moriré feliz, porque al menos te conocí. Y contigo, también conocí de nuevo lo que es el amor. Contigo, volví a saber lo que es tener sentimientos. ¡Cosas que había creido muertas o que no existían dentro de mí volvieron a aparecer! Y eso nunca tendré como pagartelo Naruto. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que no estés muerto! (¡Sniff, Sniff...!). Así que por eso quiero pedirte una última cosa antes de partir para siempre, Naruto. Y como sé que no podrás escuchar lo que te quiero decir, te la voy a escribir y dejaré cerca de tí para cuando vuelvas a reaccionar la leas. (¡Sniff, Sniff, Sniff!). - le dije al oido a Naruto.

Acto seguido, escribo una nota con mis últimas palabras para Naruto. Fueron palabras cargadas de mucho sentimiento, de coraje, de llanto y con toda la sinceridad. Pero por encima de todo esto, las palabras que le escribí, fueron hechas con todo mi amor por él. Acabada de escribir la nota, la dejo metida en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, que estaba puesta junto con sus cosas en orden debajo de la camilla. Mis lágrimas mojaron un poco el papel, mas se entiende la letra y el papel se puede secar. Irónicamente sonrío un poco y pienso que eso puede ser mi toque personal. Ahora vuelvo hacia Naruto, para verlo ahora sí, por última vez, en mi despedida de "adios".

Naruto, ya me tengo que ir. Es la hora de despedirme para siempre... ...(¡Sniff, Sniff, Sniff!). ¡Dios! ¡No quiero, no quisiera despedirme! ¡No quiero irme de su lado! (¡Sniff, Sniff!). ¡Ay! - exclamo para desahogarme un poco. Y finalmente le digo:

Adios Naruto. Te amaré por siempre, mi hermoso rubio. -

(«Chu» Le beso en la boca) -

Te quiero, Naruto. - Pone de relieve.

Y de esta manera, así es que veo a Naruto por última vez en este mundo.


	22. Chapter 22

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡FINAL INESPERADO!

POR Menma - KUN

ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 22 DE ESTA HISTORIA. DE LÓGICA SABRAN, QUE ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FIN. ESTE LUNES ( SI ES POSIBLE) ¡GRAN FINAL DE LA SANGRE AZÚL!

NO SE LA PIERDAN. MASASHI KISHIMOTO ES EL CREADOR DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA NOVELA BASADO EN EL MANGA NARUTO, NO SON MIOS. SOLO TOMADOS COMO REFERENCIA.

Con aún lagrimas en los ojos, me doy vuelta y salgo con algo de prisa de Cuidados Intensivos. Probablemente me demoré más de la cuenta y ahora el vigilante debe estar en alerta. Por suerte está de espaldas a mi salida mientras éste dialoga con la mujer de hacía un rato que venía con las demás. Salgo de ahí rápido y sin mirar atrás. Cuando el sujeto quiere darse cuenta ya voy a varios metros de su alcance, así que es lógico, al echarle una vista de reojo, está avisando por radio de mi presencia mirandome a lo lejos. Ha llegado el momento de escapar, nuevamente, como en los tiempos de atrás cuando estuve aquí antes. Empieza la huida. Habrán guardias esperando en la salida para evitar que salga. Es seguro que esta vez no correré con la misma suerte de hace 10 años. En aquella ocasión, escapé vestida como doctora. Y recuerdo también que estuve a punto de ser atrapada sino es por el comentario tan oportuno de uno de los vigilantes. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no han cambiado en este hospital durante estos 10 años. Las escaleras de emergencia siguen sin vigilancia y sin cámaras. Es inevitable que una de ellas me registre al tomar esta salida, pero no saben en que parte voy al bajar, y en eso tengo ventaja. Mas como si invocáse lo que había pensado sobre las cosas que no han cambiado de este lugar, mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras, casi me topo de frente con una doctora que subía por el mismo sitio.

¡Ahhh! - exclama la doctora del susto.

¡Lo siento...! - de pronto el ver su cara me resulta familiar.

Por alguna razón, me parece que yo la conocía de alguna parte.

(...) - me detuve a analizarla por un segundo.

¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - me pregunta extrañada.

Cuando de pronto... ...¡Claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Ella es la médico a la que le robé su bata del hospital. La he reconocido por la foto carnét de su identificación que traía en su bata. Ya se vé más una mujer, pero conservó algunas facciones que pude identificar. Se trata de la misma persona, no me cabe la menor duda. El apellido de ella empieza por Yami... Yama... Uhmm...

¿Usted es la doctora Natsume Yamanaka no es así? - le pregunté al verle su credencial que confirmaba mi suposición.

¿Sí? Soy yo. Dígame qué necesita. - me contesta más extrañada de mí.

Oh, perdón. No quise ser tan moles... ...¡quiero decir,...! Etto... ...Yo... ...sé que usted no me conoce, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de usted. - le dije muy segura de ella.

¿Y... ...qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo? - me dice con mucha más extrañeza. No está entendiendo nada mi actitud. Parece que empieza a asustarse.

De inmediato le respondo:

Siento mucho el misterio, doctora. Por favor déjeme explicarle. Yo estuve en este mismo hospital hace 10 años. Vine como una paciente que fué encontrada tirada en la calle. - le dije.

¡Ahhh! Ya veo... - se tranquiliza un poco.

No, espere. Es que yo, no la conocí nunca formalmente. Ni siquiera la ví pasar de lejos. A usted la recuerdo por otra forma. - le dije.

Pues ahora sí que no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿De donde me conoce usted? Yo a usted jamás la he visto. ¿Quién es usted? - me pregunta muy preocupada.

Es cierto. Usted y yo jamás nos hemos visto. Siento mucho haberla molestado, disculpe. - le dije mientras me iba a marchar de la vergüenza.

Pero antes de hacerlo la doctora se fija en la bata que llevo puesta y me pregunta.

Perdone, ¿Usted viene de Cuidados Intensivos? - me pregunta.

Sí. - le contesto.

No debe salir de esa área con ese atuendo. Sólo puede usarlo dentro de la unidad. Son reglas sanitarias, ¿No se lo habían dicho? - me pregunta ella poniéndose seria.

Oh, sí, bueno... ...etto... ...lo que sucede es que... ...bueno yo... ...Vengo de ver a una persona que es muy especial para mí, y que está en ese lugar. - le confieso.

Oh, yo entiendo. Por ese mismo motivo, usted debe pensar en la seguridad del paciente y de todos en este hospital. - me dice muy seria ella.

Lo... ...lamento mucho... ...no quise ser descuidada. Es que yo... ...yo... - se me cortan las palabras de pensar en Naruto.

La doctora al ver que empiezo a ponerme triste, deja la seriedad a un lado y con voz más comprensiva me dijo.

Viene de ver a alguien allá adentro, ¿no es así? - me pregunta.

Sí. - Le respuesta.

Sé como se debe de estar sintiendo. No es fácil ver a un ser querido tan vulnerable y convaleciente. Aquí vienen familares de pacientes, y se les vé en el rostro esa tristeza por un ser querido que está muy grave. He trabajado en este hospital por mucho tiempo. He visto un sin número de casos. De personas en muy malas condiciones. Se lucha y se hace todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para poder salvarlas. Vivo para ayudar a las personas y salvar sus vidas. Ese es mi deseo. Es lo que siempre he soñado y por lo que trabajo tanto. Pero no siempre logro cumplir ese sueño. Y he tenido que afrontar muchas veces como las vidas de varios pacientes se han ido de mis manos. Eso ha sido lo más duro para mí. Pero también he logrado salvar a muchas otras más y eso es lo que me ha hecho seguir luchando y a no rendirme en este sueño. Si me permite decirle algo, quiero que sepa que debemos ser fuertes y no dejarnos derrumbar por las circunstáncias. Que en los momentos difíciles es cuando más fuerte tenemos que creer y entregar la mejor actitud de cada uno de nosotros. Si en verdad queremos demostrarle a alguien que deseamos apoyarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas, no debemos hacerlo llorando ante ellos con tristeza y melancolía. ¡Es todo lo contrario! Es recordarlo con alegría y darle ánimos de efusividad si es preciso. No digo que no se llore, pero así como se llora, también se debe ser optimista. Se trata de no darle más penas a quién está en una cama de hospital. Es mostrarle todo el afecto sincero que uno pueda dar para que esa persona tenga más ganas de querer luchar por su vida. - me comenta la doctora queriendo darme ánimos.

Sí, lo entiendo doctora. Gracias. - le dije sinceramente.

No fué nada. Y a todas estas, ¿A qué paciente fué a visitar? Porque yo estoy a cargo de supervisar la U.C.I. Las visitas son muy restringidas. Inclusive el vigilante es muy estricto con el paso a esa área. - me pregunta la doctora.

A lo que yo le confieso entonces:

Vine a ver al paciente del tiroteo del distrito del Puerto. Ese que salió en las noticias. Él se llama Naruto Uzumaki. - le dije.

¡Oiga! ¡¿Cómo sabe usted eso?! ¡Y cómo es que logró entrar allí! ¡Ese paciente no puede recibir a nadie, por cuanto se trata de un caso policiaco muy delicado! ¡¿Quién es ustéd?! - me pregunta muy alarmada.

Con animo de que me descubra de una vez, le revelo mi identidad. Quitándome el gorro y el tapabocas, le contesto a la doctora:

Yo soy Hinata Hyuga. Y también soy la responsable de la masacre en esa construcción. - le revelo a ella.

La médico Yamanaka se queda pálida del miedo y abriendo muy asustada sus ojos al saber mi identidad. Efectívamente los noticieros habían publicado mi imagen y estaba siendo buscada de ese momento.

¡¿U-usted es... ...l-la asesina... ...de la que tanto hablan?! ¡¿Q-qué...Qué ha hecho con..?! dice ella con voz entrecortada del pánico que tiene.

No vine a matar a nadie. Solo quise ver si Naruto está bien. Y me alegro mucho de que el siga con vida. Por eso ahora quiero pedirle un favor doctora. - le digo.

¡¿Q-qué... ...Q-qué favor...?! ¡¿Qué quiere?! - me pregunta muy asustada.

Por favor, cuide mucho la vida de Naruto. No permita que se muera. ¡Sálvelo!. Y haga todo lo posible porque él se recupere pronto. Es todo lo que le pido. Mi felicidad será que él esté a salvo. Es todo. - le puntualizo.

Al momento aparecen tres guardias que van subiendo las escaleras directo hacia donde estaba con la doctora. Adios doctora. - me despido. Y mientras empiezo a huir, la médico corre despavorida al sentido contrario gritando: "¡Policía. Llamen a la Policía, rápido!". Me arrojo por las escaleras para recortar pasos. Corro y me dirijo directo a los guardias, que de inmediato me ven, empiezar a gritarme.

¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! - grita un guardia.

Antes de que lleguen a mí me arrojo de las escaleras y pateo a uno de ellos. Y a los golpes noqueo a los otros dos guardias dejandolos fuera de combate. Le quito el arma de dotación a uno de ellos y me voy directo a la puerta principal. Allí estaban 5 guardias esperando en la entrada. Así que me veo obligada a abrirles fuego sobre ellos. 5 tiros se escuchan en el lugar. La gente comienza a gritar de pánico y todos se arrojan al piso para cubrirse.

Disparo 5 veces. Pero fueron cinco tiros certeros, todos directo a las piernas de los guardias, los cuales caen desplomados al suelo. Así fué más sencillo salir por la puerta sin resistencia. Pues ¿Quién querría metersele al frente a una mujer con pistola? Nadie se metió después de esto. Sólo las cámaras de la entrada habrán captado toda la escena. A la salida veo personas que corren asustadas por los disparos. Bajo deprisa hacia la calle y subo a mi coche y escapo del hospital. Aquélla osadía es una total estupidez para un asesino profesional, pero en mi caso esto salió mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba, pues llamar la atención era parte de mi plan. Y ahora que pienso en eso, ¿Qué caso tiene que lo vuelva a repasar de nuevo? Si igual moriré después de éste cambio, no va a ser ninguna diferencia pensar en ello otra vez.

En primer lugar, está el hecho de que Naruto sigue vivo. Fué además una noticia a nivel nacional. Si yo pude enterarme de ese suceso, Tanaka también ha debido enterarse; En segundo lugar, discrepando en el hecho que fuí yo quién le disparó, Naruto no murió. En retrospectiva, si aún estuviera en pie la misión de asesinar a Naruto como al principio, habría fallado de nuevo en la tarea de matarlo. Y en ese orden de ideas, Naruto aún seguía siendo un objetivo de Tanaka y por supuesto, aún está en peligro; Como tercero, siguiendo el orden del segundo paso, si Naruto es aún un objetivo de Tanaka, es claro que volvería a tratar de matarlo, ahora desde el hospital y enviando a un hombre de confianza. Por esas razones, dí mucha vista ante las cámaras de vigilancia del hospital. Con eso, los guardias sospecharían de mi presencia, y ya que soy conocida en todo el país como una asesina, buscaba que alguno me reconociera y diera alarma sobre el gran peligro que merodeaba en el centro asistencial. Ahora bien, el encuentro con la doctora Yamanaka fué totalmente inesperado, sin embargo, eso facilitó mucho más las cosas y mejoró mis planes. Siendo la jefe de médicos del hospital, tenía que enterarse de primera mano de los casos de pacientes que entran por motivos de un hecho violento. Así que por eso le revelé mi identidad, con el fin de que la Policía venga rápidamente al lugar. De esta manera, el hospital estará muy pronto rodeado de oficiales, y por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que le mencioné a Naruto, ahora mismo habrán policías que lo estén custodiando en este momento. Y con las autoridades protegiendo a Naruto, por causa de la amenaza de una asesina merodeando, estos no permitirán que nadie se le acerque. De esta manera los asesinos de Tanaka no podrán atacarlo directamente. Les será muy difícil atentar contra su vida. Y así yo, me he encargado de ponerlo a salvo; ahora ya no tengo ninguna preocupación para cumplir con la fase final de mi plan. El cambio de mi vida, finalmente, está a punto de suceder.

Bien, se acerca el final. Jamás pensé que fuera hacia la muerte de esta manera. Lo más curioso del asunto, es que lo hago con tanta seguridad, no existe ningun rastro de duda o vacilación en mi resolución. Me quiero preguntar varias veces antes de llegar al bunquer de Tanaka, qué fué lo que me hizo sufrir ésta transformación tan radical. Quisiera hacerlo de veras, mas en el fondo ya me conocía esa respuesta y no cabía hacerla en este caso en cuestión.

Sin embargo, no dejando de desconocer los hechos que me han acontecido gracias a Naruto, pero siendo consciente de la realidad que hubo en tiempo pasado, hay una idea realmente clara: Antes de aceptar la misión de asesinar al hijo del ex-jefe del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo, solo era La Sangre Azul, Hinata Hyuga, la única persona viva del Clan Hyuga; la familia lider de la organización criminal más importante que hubo en la ciudad, que logró convertirse en enemiga de la Mafia japonesa, una de las más poderosas del mundo. Soy esa misma chica, la que antes lloraba y se lamentaba de su vida y su destino, la que incluso fué brutalmente castigada por no aceptar seguir la vida del crimen; la misma chica que luego de varios años después, se hizo la más temible asesina profesional de Japón y una de mas peligrosas de la Tierra. Buscada por los servicios de inteligencia de varias naciones, era un fantasma que para el mundo no existía. Jamás vista, jamás oída, jamás mencionada. Solo aparecía cuando un objetivo era puesto en una misión y había dinero de por medio; tan solo unos cortos periodos de tiempo de una a dos semanas, eran para mí la verdadera recompensa. Olvidar y desentenderme del mundo entero y lo que sucedía en él, era mi premio por cada muerte que añadía a mis manos. No había misiones, no habían ordenes, no estaba Tanaka, no estaba el mundo, no estaba nadie. Solamente yo, actuando y viviendo como la misma tímida adolescente un poco rara, la que solo quería hacer lo que más le gustaba en paz: ver series anime, leer mangas, fanfics, soñar e imaginar, que algún día terminaría conociendo a un chico apuesto y héroe como los protagonistas de los animes que veía. Todo esto, lo viví por muchísimos días, como queriendo recuperar de alguna forma, esa antigua vida inocente, esa que me fué arrancada del pecho de un solo golpe, por una desgracia que jamás busqué, un sufrimiento que jamás pedí, una vida, que nunca quise llevar.

Estoy cerca. Había cargado mi coche con explosivos desde la vez que fuí a la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Después de pasar aquella noche con Naruto, sabía que podía ser seguida para ser asesinada por los hombres de Tanaka, así que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier imprevisto. No hay reparo; no hay medida del riesgo; no hay un plan de contingencia. Podría denominarse aquello como un suicidio; para mí, era ponerle fin a la era del que hasta ahora es, el hombre más perverso de esta parte del planeta: Kankuro Tanaka.

No es difícil irrumpir en el lugar. La entrada al bunquer de Tanaka es una fachada de un modesto parqueadero de autos, con una reja de aluminio que protegía el avance a quién quisiera pasar. Por lo general, hay solo máximo dos hombres en ese nivel; eso es muy fácil de explicar: Demasiados tipos con cara sospechosa en un sitio poco común llamaría la atención. Derribo la reja con el auto y mato a los dos tipos de la reja mientras entraba, con una 9 mm. con silenciador, que llevaba en el compartimiento del coche. El acceso hacia el subterráneo, es por un elevador oculto tras una cubierta falsa de un estante metálico. Alli hay otros dos tipos más, los cuales ya vienen armados y son los que tienen una llave cada uno; las cuales, entran por dos cerraduras electronicas, que al ser accionadas llaman al elevador. Es un pasadizo a manera de túnel, de 2,5 metros de alto x 1,7 metros de ancho x 5 metros de largo. Al extremo del pasadizo en la parte de arriba, hay una cámara de seguridad, que llegaba hasta un circuito cerrado en el subnivel, en una caseta de seguridad, la cual es custodiada d hombres. Es el primer anillo de seguridad y paso obligado antes de ingresar por las instalaciones del complejo subterráneo. Además, es el lugar que resguarda la planta electrica que abastece de electricidad a todo el bunquer, protegida por paredes tras una puerta para reducir el ruido. Ya abajo, hay otro pasadizo que lleva hacia la caseta y solo pasando por la puerta de la caseta, se accede al complejo, el cual tiene cámaras por todos los pasillos y rincones monitoreado desde allí. El lugar fué construído no tanto para impedir el acceso hacia él. Tanaka mandó a hacer éste bunquer para que en el caso de que alguien osara atacarlo, pudiera entrar pero jamás pudiera salir. Pensado para Policías, autoridades de la ley, bandidos de otros mafiosos y hasta asesinos profesionales; ya sean que fuesen enviados por alguien más o si son asesinos de su propio mando que lleguen a traicionarlo. Puede eso pasar, pero su fama de intocable se la ganó gracias a que su oficina estaba al final del complejo, pues la caseta se encuentra situada al otro extremo. La fortaleza de este bunquer, radica en que para llegar a Tanaka, se tiene que pasar por un pasillo largo, a manera de zig - zag, hasta topar con una puerta color vinotinto, que es la puerta de la oficina de Tanaka. Y el cada pasillo, antes de cruzar y tomar otro pasillo, hay cuatro salones con entradas sin puerta, y en cada salón, hay alrededor entre 10 a 15 hombres armados. Son 12 salones en total, asi que por todos son 150 hombres distribuidos en estos salones. En estos salones, cada uno estaba destinado para una función específica: eran usados para guardar el dinero ilicito de Tanaka, armamento, objetos de valor y provisiones para el sostenimiento en aquel lugar por 2 meses. Como lo dije en un principio, entrar a atacar a Tanaka en su bunquer, es un completo acto de suicidio; sin embargo, considerando el hecho de que vengo a sacrificar mi vida, matando a Tanaka para proteger a Naruto, esto es un acto donde debo procurar llegar hasta la puerta vinotinto sin acabar muerta a la mitad del camino. Y en cuanto al coche, lo haré detonar cuando todo esto haya terminado, solo para avisar afuera que aquel anónimo parqueadero, oculta el escondite del más cruél jefe de toda la Mafia japonesa. Ya vengo armada y guardo mi acto final bajo un gabán oscuro que me hace ver más rellena, pero el cual no me impide moverme con libertad. Me deshago de los guardias del pasadizo de la superficie y disparo a la cámara de seguridad. Tomo las llaves y acciono la subida del elevador. Accedo al elevador y llego hasta el subnivel. Antes había destapado una granada de humo, para cuando la puerta del elevador se abre, todo el aire está cubierto y comienza a expandirse. Unos segundos conteniendo el aire, y de repente.

(«Pium - pium») y («clanck»).

Los disparos de mis armas con silenciador y las vainillas que hacían su sonido al tocar el suelo. Ante mí hombres muertos y una sensación de adrenalina que me cuesta mucho contener. Debajo del gabán saco una granada, abro la puerta de la planta eléctrica, la arrojo de inmediato y cierro la puerta. Apenas la granada detonó, todo el bunquer sufrió un colapso de energía, la cual, entre chispas y luces estallando, se hizo notorio enseguida el ambiente de luz entrecortada y los pasillos, por decenas de segundo, era todo oscuridad; y en un ambiente así, para una asesina que conoce de memoria éste lugar, es el terreno perfecto para atacar y enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Tanaka. El lugar ahora me da ventaja y sólo es cuestión de unos largos minútos de intercambio de disparos con la otra mitad del ejercito de Kankuro Tanaka; vale aclarar que son largos minútos, por cuanto me parecen eternos, cuando estoy en una escaramuza como ésta.

Y así sucedió todo aquello. Muertos, invisible por cuestiones de segundos y destellos de disparos que trataban de darme. Tampoco pienso ni pueso matarlos a todos; No soy estúpida. No traje muchas municiones, así que debo moverme lo más rápido que puedo, aprovechando los instantes de oscuridad. Mato solo a los que se me cruzan de frente y avanzo dejando atrás a quienes salían a reaccionar a ver qué pasaban. Si atacaban, simplemente les respondía al fuego y los mataba. Todos son tiros certeros. Tengo muy buena vista aún sin luces, así que eso me facilita las cosas. Y de esta manera atravieso el primer pasillo. Al llegar al final del pasillo, dejo un explosivo C4, que cuando tomo el otro pasillo, lo hago detonar y el paso se derrumba tras de mí. Con eso evito que aparezcan más sujetos de atrás. Éste sistema lo hice en los dos pasillos restantes: Mato a los guardias que se me ponen en frente, eludo, esquivo, me oculto, avanzo en medio de los sujetos y cuando llego al final del pasillo, lo hago volar para bloquear el paso. Solo hasta que llegué al pasillo final, encontré una verdadera resistencia al frente de la puerta vinotinto. Un grupo de 20 sujetos tapando la entrada de la oficina de Tanaka, esperando el momento de verme para fusilarme en una lluvia de balas. De pronto, un ensordecedor ruido de disparos se escucha y la pared queda convertida en hoyuelos. Luego de la descarga de balas por parte de los tipos, un cuerpo se desploma y cae al suelo perforado de tiros. Voces se empiezan a oir en ese momento.

¿La matamos? - dice uno.

No lo se. - dijo otro.

¡Vayan a revisar a ver si está muerta! - ordena un tercero.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dos sujetos avanzan apuntando con sus armas y hay un tercero que los sigue detrás. Caminan despacio, inseguros, como si desconfiaran de que estuviese muerta. Al llegar al cadaver, notan que está boca abajo y desangrandose. Uno de los sujetos de enfrente le da señas a su compañero a que volteé el cuerpo mientras el tercero seguía apuntando hacia el cruce del pasillo, como si esperara, que de repente saliera la auténtica Sangre Azul de entre el derrumbe y atacara. Se le veía muy preocupado, pero sus compañeros se confiaban poco a poco. La cara quedó desfigurada pero dos pezones en el pecho le dieron completa seguridad que era Hinata Hyuga, que finalmente, ha sido abatida y deshecha la amenaza. Se empiezan a reir y muestran cara de alegría y satisfacción. Hasta en cierto punto, me alegré un poco por ellos, pues también yo estaría así si pudiera matar a un enemigo más fuerte y peligroso que yo.

Es una lastima que hubiese muerto... ...para ellos; y que tras haber volteado el cuerpo el tercer sujeto de atrás, oyera un extraño pito que provenía del pecho de la "Hinata", y que estos al descubrir su chaqueta ven unos explosivos adheridos a su cuerpo y solo fué cuestión de pulsar un interruptor, para hacer estallar a la cuadrilla de curiosos que estaban allí. Me cubrí tras haber pegado los explosivos a un muerto y dejra que lo balearan. Solo tuve que aguardar oculta bajo otro cuerpo hasta que la bomba explotó, y salgo enseguida y tras arrojar una granada de humo, dí una avanzada final hacia la puerta, disparando contra los últimos tipos que quedaban aduera de la ouerta. Fué demasiado arriesgado, loco y hasta demencial, pues jamás me ví obligada a enfrentarme a tiros con unos lavaperros, en un espacio cerrado bajo tierra donde uno no puede resguardarse. Para no morir allí, experimenté la situación más tensa y peligrosa de toda mi vida, sobrecargada de adrenalina y unos sádicos nervios de acero. Bajo la presión en la que estaba sometida, tener que disparar preciso a las cabezas de cada uno, sin equivocarme o repetir un tiro al mismo obetivo para evitar su reacción, fué una cosa totalmente descabellada y sacada de lugar. ¡En serio! Esto hasta a mí me asustó mucho.

Fué como jugar a la ruleta rusa, pero con todas las cámaras llenas de balas. Y para describir en pocas palabras lo que es esta escena para mí, fué prácticamente eso, solo que al llegar mi turno ya todos habían muerto. Y eso fué lo que me salvó: ser la última en morir, matando primero a los demás. Ahora solo queda en frente Tanaka.

Este es el final. Final que de seguro Kankuro no se lo esperaba, y ahora mismo está desesperado y preocupado por no encontrar una salida a este problema. Y es precisamente eso lo que sucede, pues tras la puerta me pego a escuchar en silencio y es la voz muy alterada de Tanaka quien grita con desespero.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Esa perra tiene que estar muerta, pero este sitio ya no es seguro para quedarse! ¡Arrrgh! ¡Maldita seas Hinata! ¡Ojalá te oudras en el infierno! ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?! ¡Vamonos de este sitio ahora! ¡Si la Policía llega antes nos van a atrapar! ¡Y traiganme el cadaver de Hinata para que luego yo la remate y la queme a esa maldita...! - le interrumpe el final de su frase una fuerte voz femenina en el lugar.

Eso ya no va a ser necesario. - le digo a Tanaka oculta entre la sombra de un rincón de la oficina.

(¡Cara de espanto absoluto!).

Pero Tanaka no terminaba de haber puesto su cara de pánico por la voz que habló desde las sombras, cuando una repentina balacera provenientes de mis armas, asesinaban a su último anillo de seguridad de 7 hombres. Tanaka sintió miedo al ver cómo caían a cada lado los cuerpos de sus hombres. Cuando él entonces quizo reaccionar al verse completamente solo, doy un salto sobre él arrojándome encima suyo. Las armas las arrojé al piso porque se habían quedado sin balas. Solo me quedaba mi daga, la cual le saqué a Tanaka y al estar sobre él en su mesa, le apuntaba a su cuello como en tantas misiones hice.

¡¿Hi... Hi... Hina... ta...?! ¡¿Pero... ...qué diablos estás haciendo?! - me dice muy impactado por el suceso.

¡No dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a Naruto! - le grito con vehemencia.

¡Eres una maldita hija de puta, Hinata! ¡Tu estás muerta!, ¿me entendiste? ¡Muerta! ¡Aunque me mates, las demás organizaciones no te van a dejar en oaz! ¡Ellos vendran a buscarte al saber lo que hiciste y te matarán! ¡Y también matarán a ese tal Naruto por mí! - me grita con mucha rabia de impotencia.

Ya se acabó, Tanaka. Tus días de manipulación terminan aquí conmigo. - le digo siniestramente mientras Tanaka se sorprende de mi respuesta.

¡¿Qué... ...qué has dicho?! - me pregunta aterrado.

¡Tu vida y tu imperio terminan aquí! - le alzo la voz y le descubro lo que llevo escondido bajo el gaban oscuro que traje.

Tanaka gritó de miedo al verlo y me contesta.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Estás loca de veras, maldita! - gritó Kankuro al ver mi cuerpo cubierto del cuello hasta las caderas con suficiente explosivo C4 para hacer volar toda la oficina a lo ancho y alto hasta el final del pasillo.

¡Este es nuestro fin, Tanaka! ¡Se acabó! Ya nunca más podrás hacerle más daño a las personas al igual que yo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Nosotros estamos malditos y condenados. No merrecemos vivir. Adiós Tanaka, nos vemos en el infierno.- le termino de hablar para ahora despedirme de Naruto a lo lejos.

Takana no dejaba de gritarme, y trataba de forcejear conmigo para quitarme de encima suyo; pero por mi mente en ese momento, sólo cruzaban mis pensamientos hacia Naruto. Recordé su sonrisa única y especial. ¡Por Dios! Jamás olvidaré su sonrisa. Su trato conmigo y su forma de ser tan amable y caballerosa, lo hacía no solo un gran hombre, es el principe azul que jamás soñé. Un hermoso hombre delgado, fileño, de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules. Era realmente feliz, y creo que hubo el momento en que fué el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estaba conmigo. Fuí parte de su felicidad. ¡Yo fuí un motivo de su felicidad!

¡Muchas gracias Naruto! ¡Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida! ¡Fué una gran dicha haberte conocido! Muero sí, ¡Pero muero feliz! Y espero que seas feliz ahora sin mí, mi amor. - dije como hablando con Naruto.

Tanaka no entendía mi actitud ni a quién le hablaba. Seguro cree que ya estoy loca.

¡¿Que?! - Abogado Kankuro.

Cuidate mucho por favor. - digo hablando a Naruto mientras saco el detonador para hacerlo accionar.

Tanaka no deja de gritar pero yo no lo escuchaba. Mi mente ya no estaba en este mundo. Solo veo a Naruto que está parado frente a mí, con una cara triste, escuchando mis palabras de despedida. No quiere que me vaya, y además, no está resentido por lo que le hice. Creo que quiere decirme, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, que me ama y quiere volverme a ver empezar de nuevo.

¡También te amo, Naruto! Y aunque rehagas tu vida... yo..., te seguiré amando hasta el final de los días. Pero ahora, debes seguir tú por nosotros, hasta que alguien más llegue a tu compañía. - dije.

Tanaka siguió gritando con mucha más fuerza que ¡NO LO HAGA!, pero luego cambió sus gritos de suplica por unos de horror y miedo, al afirmar que mis ojos, de repente comenzaron a engrosarse de los vasos sanguineos y mi mirada era totalmente diferente. Creo que me gritó diciendo que mis ojos plateados se hicieron como venas alrededor. Todo eso pasó, hasta que llegada la hora, con una lágrima que corrió de mi lado izquierdo, digo mis últimas palabras:

Adiós, Naruto. Gracias por todo. Te amo. - cierro mis ojos, esbozo una sonrisa y acciono el detonador.

(¡EXPLOSIÓN!).


	23. Chapter 23

LA SANGRE AZUL - NaruHina

¡Capítulo FINAL: epílogo PARA UN Uzumaki.

POR Menma - KUN

AHORA LA HISTORIA, TIENE UN NUEVO PUNTO DE VISTA.

Naruto.

Despierto lentamente luego de la traumática conversación con Hinata en ese edificio en construcción. Me duelen los ojos al abrirlos. Después veo un cielo razo alto y a mi alrededor una ventana que daba un resplandor de día a un lado; al otro veía a un sujeto vestido como médico y conversando con dos personas más vestidas con ropa de oficina a la puerta. Luego me veo y noto algunos aparatos hospitalarios, canalizado y con una bata blanca como prenda. No fué dificil descubrir donde estoy: Estoy en un hospital. Lo extraño de todo, es qué hacían unas personas vestidas diferente hablando con un sujeto, que parece ser un doctor y además uno de ellos lleva un revolver en su cintura. No logro entender del todo qué está pasando, cuando al tratar de levantarme, uno de los cables que tomaban mis signos vitales se desprende, lastimandome un poco el pecho y provocando que la maquina comience a pitar.

¡Carajos! - dije con rabia. Enseguida las tres personas que yo ví conversando se acercan a mi, entre tanto el doctor llama a un enfermero.

Por favor trate de no moverse. Quédese quieto. - me dijo una de las personas con ropa de oficina. Mientras pasaba eso, el médico llega y de inmediato me examina y me hace constar de mi situación, al comprobar que estoy en estado de consciencia.

Señor Uzumaki. ¿Cómo se siente? - me pregunta el médico.

Yo estoy bien. ¡De veras! - le contesto.

Bien. Ahora vamos a hacerte unos examenes para verificar tu... - un rápido recuerdo de lo sucedido en esa construcción vino a mi mente y le debo interrumpir al doctor.

Oiga doctor, dígame qué pasó. Por favor doctor, qué está pasando. ¡Y también quienes son éstas personas! ¡Urghh! ¡El tiroteo! ¡¿Qué ocurrió allí?! ¡¿Han sabido algo de ese tipo Tanaka?! ¡¿Donde está...?! - me interrumpe una de las personas con ropa de oficina.

Es a la que le ví el arma, y es una mujer. Por alguna razón su cara me era conocida. Ella me dice.

Siento interrumpirte, Naruto. - me contesta la mujer.

¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? Espera un minuto. ¡Yo te conozco! ¡¿Tú no eras esa señora de la agencia de empleos que vino a mi casa?! - le pregunto.

En realidad esa era una fachada para poder infiltrarme en tu casa y seguirle la huella a la asesina que Kankuro Tanaka había enviado para matarte. - me responde.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Infiltrarme?! ¡Cómo! ¡¿Acaso tú también...?! - soy interrumpido de nuevo.

Mi nombre real es Tsunade Nagasaki. Soy sargento de la Policía de Tokyo. Fuí designada para la misión de seguimiento a la mafia japonesa. Entré como infiltrada hace muchos meses trabajando para Tanaka manejándole los contactos con todo el mundo. Así estabamos pendientes de sus movimientos. Desafortunadamente empezó a sospechar y por prevención tuve que apartarme de la misión. Más pude suministrarle la suficiente información al detective Raiya para que continuara con su seguimiento a Hinata Hyuga. Y hasta hace poco, después de la muerte del detective Raiya, fuí encargada entonces para la misión de captura de Hyuga y de Tanaka. Fuiste muy imprudente en exponer tu vida a sabiendas del peligro que corrías por las amenazas de ese tipo. Varias veces te rehusaste en cooperar y eso nos hizo más complicadas las cosas. No pudimos garantizar tu seguridad y casi echamos a perder años de investigación y seguimiento a la organización de Tanaka. -

la señora Tsunade no dejaba de regañarme mientras yo solo lo escuchaba con pena y seriedad. - Es una verdadera suerte que estés con vida luego de aquella masacre. Es un milagro que seas el único que sobrevivió a las represalias de La Sangre Azúl sobre su ex-jefe. - me dijo ella.

¡Có-co... ...cómo que represalias! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pero si yo estuve allí! ¡Hinata trató de salvarme pero luego...! Mmmmm... - no supe qué decirle después de eso.

La verdad aún estoy impactado de que Hinata haya intentado matarme. La verdad no comprendía nada por qué lo hizo, si hacía poco antes, le ví en sus ojos un deseo inmenso de querer parar esto y cambiar de vida y tratar de vivir felices los dos.

Naruto. Hinata fué presionada por Tanaka para que te asesinara. Rastreamos su celular y encontramos los registros de llamadas que Tanaka le hizo, incluyendo los de poco antes de la masacre. El venía de tener discordias con la Hyuga por un aparente caso de traición. Hinata se había echado para atrás en la misión que tenía de matarte. Tanaka entonces la amenazó de acabar con tu vida no solo en Japón sino en muchas partes del mundo donde él tenía alcance. Era una situación muy difícil. Ella estaba siendo buscada por asesinar a un oficial de Policía y también por toda la mafia japonesa. Estaba acorralada y así pudo hacer que ella volviera a trabajar para él. - me dijo la señora Tsunade.

Ahora por fin entendia que fué lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hinata en la construcción. Ya sabía la razón de su expresión en el rostro. Y en cierta forma, también entiendo el por qué de haberme disparado. Seguro pensó, que si no podía protegerme de Tanaka, eligió ser quien me matase y no él.

Ya veo. Con que así sucedieron las cosas. - le dije a la señora muy apesadumbrado.

Afortunadamente esta amenaza se ha terminado. Aun quedan pocos subordinados, mas la mayoría se han entregado y estan siendo judicializados, otros se han dado a la fuga, pero estamos persiguiéndolos y muy pronto serán capturados. - me dijo la señora Tsunade.

Una sensación de miedo me recorre el cuerpo al oir esto. Pienso en Hinata y en que debe de estar huyendo también. Pese a que trató de matarme, un sentimiento de preocupación invade mi corazón y que no puedo controlar. Por este motivo le hago la pregunta más importante que tenía en ese momento:

¿Y saben hacia donde está huyendo Hinata en estos momentos? - le pregunto. De pronto, la señora Tsunade se queda por unos segundos sin decirme nada. Las palabras no le salían. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que su mirada cambió. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes y por supuesto que la conocía. Por lo cuál siento mucho miedo de repente y con desespero le pido una explicación:

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Digame algo! ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?! ¡Donde está Hinata! ¡¿Y qué pasó también con Tanaka?! ¡¿Pudieron atraparlo o no?! ¡Digame qué...! - la voz del otro compañero de la señora Tsunade interviene para responder.

Naruto. Creo que no sabes nada de lo que pasó. - me responde.

Yo me angustio más y pregunto mas alterado:

¡¿Y qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué fué lo que pasó?! - le pregunto al hombre. El sujeto se toma un respiro y entonces me contesta.

Soy el Teniente Tenzou Yamato. También hice parte de la misión de captura de Kankuro Tanaka. Pero algo inesperado sucedió ese día. Una llamada nos informó de un tiroteo, en una zona de construcción cerca al distrito del Puerto. La escena que encontramos fué una masacre. De ahí nos avisaron de un sobreviviente en una construcción vecina, el cual fuiste tú. Yo asumí tu custodia en el hospital, luego que de nuevo nos alertaran, que Hinata Hyuga se había aparecido en este hospital... - le interrumpo al tipo en ese momento.

¡Cómo! ¡¿Hinata estuvo aquí?! ¡¿Y ahora donde está?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡No la vayan a matar si la encuentran! Si estuvo aquí no debe de estar lejos. Por favor, por favor no... - ahora el Teniente retoma la palabra.

¡Escucha Naruto! No estamos aquí desde unas horas, llevamos días. 11 para ser exactos. - me dijo el Teniente.

Me quedo anonadado al escuchar esto.

¿Han pasado... ...10 días? ¿Qué fué lo que ocurrió? No... No... ...entiendo, ¿qué... ...qué ha pasado entonces? - le pregunté con temor.

Naruto, no pudimos darle captura a Tanaka y tamooco encontramos a Hinata. Y eso es porque antes de iniciar con el operativo, recibimos un aviso por parte de la Central, que minutos antes recibieron varias llamadas de personas informando una explosión en un parqueadero al suroeste de la ciudad. Llegamos allá y encontramos varios sujetos armados muertos. La sorpresa fué mayor cuando descubrimos un ascensor oculto en el lugar. Encontramos un complejo subterráneo bajo él. Las labores de remoción fueron muy complicadas. Habían derrumbes en los pasillos del lugar. Y allí fuimos descubriendo más cadaveres, todos armados. Solo unos pocos sobrevivieron, que se rindieron al vernos, pues habían pasado dos días antes que pudieramos llegar al subnivel. Las labores de inteligencia con las declaraciones de los sujetos que sacamos vivos de allí, corroboramos que ese lugar era el bunquer donde se resguardaba para escapar de nuestra busqueda. También nos dijeron que vieron a Hinata en el lugar y que llegó armada para matar a Tanaka. No pudimos corroborar esa información hasta que no seguimos buscando. Pero cuando logramos llegar a la última puerta, encontramos que en el sitio hubo una gran explosión. No había nada, Todo estaba destruido y no quedó rastro alguno. Todos los sujetos coincidían que en ese lugar estaba Kankuro Tanaka. Y los ultimos hombres que sacamos con vida, afirmaron que Hinata superó su anillo de seguridad y avanzó hasta la oficina de Tanaka. Es así como pudimos comprobar el hecho que ocurrió en ese lugar. - me relataba el Teniente Yamato.

Quedo fuertemente impactado con su relato, tanto que no puedo salir del asombro y ahora, el espanto me asalta hasta las entrañas, cuando el Teniente Yamato, termina el tenebroso relato. Creo que ya sabía lo que eso significa, pero me rehuso a creerlo hasta el último momento. Le digo:

¿Y... Q-qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡No,... puede... ...ella no...! -se me entrecortan las palabras.

Pero el Teniente, con voz lamentable, me dice lo inevitable.

Naruto... Tanaka está muerto. Y todo señala a que fué La Sangre Azul quien lo mató. Pero no encontramos ningún rastro del cuerpo. Lo que significa que fué desintegrado por la explosión. Y el lugar estaba bloqueado, no había salida, y por la dimensión del estallido, fué una muy grande. Así que si ella llegó hasta él, temo que corrió con la misma suerte.

Naruto ...Hinata... ...ha muerto. - dijo.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que desperté en el hospital. Me dieron de alta a las dos semanas después de eso. El único deseo que tuve en esos días era salir cuanto antes del hospital. Es demasiado duro para mí, empezando porque nunca me han gustado los hospitales; y mucho menos luego de enterarme de la muerte de Hinata. El estar allí y saber que ella se había ido para siempre fué el peor momento de toda mi vida. No pude hacer nada, desde el hecho que ella fué quien me mandó para acá. Aún me resultaba imposible comprender, por qué Hinata eligió sacrificarse así para detener a Tanaka. No entendía nada y eso me hizo sentir muy mal. No pude llorar ese día en que supe la noticia en el hospital. Tan sólo después que salí, en su memoria levanté un pequeño altar, en el jardín de la casa. Lo hice porque recuerdo que a ella le gustó ver ese lugar antes desde la ventana. La explicación por la que ocurrió el incidente en la sala el día que la conocí. Pensé que sería un bonito detalle, y quizás aún lo sea. Tal vez no fué así cuando lo quedó terminado, porque al fin pude llorar luego de eso. Lloré de la tristeza por ella. Primero porque recordé lo malo que hizo, después fué la muerte de mi padrino, luego la conmoción por haberme disparado y finalmente fueron lágrimas de dolor; por cuanto hizo lo que hizo por salvarme y creyendo que eso era lo mejor. Pienso que al final, ella de verdad sí me amaba de todo corazón y quizo recomponer las cosas. Pero ya no había remedio en ese momento y eso causó que tomara esta decisión.

Recuerdo lo mucho que lamenté su muerte durante varios dias. Solo hasta que volví al altar del jardín a la semana siguiente, ocurrió algo que no me lo esperaba. La chaqueta que llevaba puesta desde el día del tiroteo, la traía también en ese momento. Jamás me la quitaba, tan solo para dormir y de nuevo volvermela a poner. Nunca se me dió por requisarla luego que dejé el hospital. Sin embargo, en ese día solo lo hice por tontería. Y entonces allí, el arrugado de un papel me llama la atención. Reviso el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta y encuentro una nota que decía en la cubierta:

"_Naruto"._

Jamás había notado ese papel desde que salí y no me inmuté tampoco algunas veces que sacudía mi chaqueta. Recordé en aquel instante lo que dijo el Teniente Yamato. Que Hinata había estado en el hospital y también que había entrado a Cuidados Intensivos donde estuve grave por varios días. Me asombré mucho al darme cuenta de eso. Y así que entonces, sin esperar ni un sólo segundo, abro la nota doblada y leo las siguientes palabras:

"_Amor_ ...

_Si estás leyendo esta nota, sabrás que estuve en el hospital. Y temo decirte, que para cuando hayas leido estas palabras, yo habré dejado este mundo para siempre. Lo lamento tanto, Naruto. Lamento mucho con toda mi alma, todas las horribles cosas que te hice y que sé te hicieron muchísimo daño, de las cuales soy la única responsable. No quisiera pedirte perdón, porque pienso que no lo merezco y que a lo mejor tú no quieras darmelo. Lo que sí quiero pedirte, es que ahora que tienes una nueva oportunidad, la aproveches al maximo y sigas con todos tus proyectos. De todo mi corazón te pido: Quiero que seas feliz. Te deseo que en tu camino, puedas encontrar a una buena mujer, que te ame, que te apoye y te acompañe todos los días de tu vida. Que seas bueno y trabajador, te cases, tengas tu hogar, tengas tus hijos y vivas por muchos años. Por favor, si tan sólo quieres escucharme una última vez, cumple esta promesa que te pido. Así estaré muy feliz. Y a donde quiera que yo esté, estaré muy feliz de que al menos, pude hacer algo bueno por el hombre al que amo con todas mis fuerzas. En esta vida y en la otra, tu siempre serás, lo mejor que le ha sucedido a mi vida. Gracias por todo. Te amo._

_Hinata "._

Las últimas palabras de Hinata me rompieron el corazón. Me hicieron llorar las letras que había escrito en una hoja de oficio. Lloré con más fuerza que antes, pero esta vez porque ahora supe, que ella hizo todo por amor. Y además de todo, me pidió que sea y tenga una vida feliz. En el fondo, aun amaba a Hinata y me seguía doliendo su partida pese a lo que hizo. No tenía nada que perdonarle ya, pues creo que ella se había arrepentido sinceramente. Aunque no podría devolverme lo que perdí, quizo tratar de hacer lo imposible por recuperar un poco de todo aquello. Y con esto así pensé, que hasta en cierto modo, ella lo había logrado. Logró devolverme una vida tranquila a costa de la suya. Yo volví a salir a la calle sin temer a una vendetta. Sin embargo, ella ya no está. Hinata se ha ido, pero con su partida, vino una segunda oportunidad para mí. Una segunda oportunidad, que Hinata dejó de tomar para entregarmela a mí con tal que cumpliese su último deseo.

Ahora que sé lo que hizo ella por mí, vivo mi vida de una manera diferente. La vida floja y perezosa de antes ha terminado. Resolví ponerme las pilas y buscar una vida con que pueda ayudar a los demas. Habiendo decidido esto, hice la solicitud de ingreso a la Policía de Tokyo. Hace poco me avisaron que fuí aceptado y que debo reportarme a servicio mañana. Quiero servir a las personas como lo hizo mi padre. Haré el bien y lucharé para que aquellos que están con el crímen no se salgan con la suya. Y sobre todo, trabajaré incansable y con todas mis fuerzas, para que jamás nunca, ninguna persona, que esté sufriendo culpa de los problemas de esta sociedad, terminen cayendo en malos caminos, como en los que cayó Hinata. Nadie que esté en problemas o en peligro de tomar un mal camino lo dejaré solo (a). para que nadie más, llegue a convertirse, en La Sangre Azul. Fin.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QIE DESDE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA. ME SIENTO FELIZ DE HABERLA TERMINADO. PROMETO REGRESAR Y TRAER IDEAS NUEVAS Y FRESCAS. Y PUEDE QUE UNA RENOVACIÓN DE ESTA QUE ACABA DE TERMINAR. NO LO SÉ. TODO PUEDE PASAR.

SALUDO DE MANERA ESPECIAL A VANESA VASQUEZ. GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y SER UNA GRAN AMIGA (LASTIMA PERO NI MODO JIJIJI). Y POR FAVOR, BORRA ESE "TE ODIO" QUE ME PUSISTE EN FACEBOOK DEL TAMAÑO DE BRASIL QUE SE VE MUY FEO. A ANA SOFIA CASAS POR DARME LA CUBIERTA DE LA NOVELA. FUE MI UNICO DIBUJO Y, AUNQUE QUIZE MAS, PERO, ENTIENDO. MEJOR ASI A NUNCA HABER TENIDO UNO. Y A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTO ESTA NOVELA, LES APRECIO SU FIDELIDAD. SI TIENEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, AQUI ABAJO PUEDEN DEJARMELO.

DE NUEVO GRACIAS. Y A ECHAR A VOLAR LA IMAGINACIÓN. ESE ES MI LEMA.


End file.
